Printul ei
by ImmortalWings
Summary: O poveste dedicata lui Severus si Lily care se potriveste atat de bine in carte incat ar putea fi adevarata! doar pentru fanii S/L
1. Capitolul 1 O lume noua

*un fic dedicat lui Severus si Lily*

-Tuney, unde ziceai că sta? Vocea ii era incarcata de entuziasm.

-De ce intrebi? Sper ca nu vrei sa il cauti. Sau vrei?!

-Pai... e evident ca stie ceva despre toate lucrurile pe care le pot face. Si daca toate au o explicatie logica, eu vreau neaparat sa aflu. Tu nu?

-Fii atenta, nu e nimic in neregula cu tine. Esti absolut normala.

-Da? Si atunci de ce nimeni nu poate face lucrurile pe care le fac eu? Privind podeaua, Petunia incerca sa-si mentina expresia fetei neschimbata.

-Te rog, Tuney, continua Lily, spune-mi unde pot sa-l gasesc pe acest baiat, Snape! Se apropie incet de sora sa si ii lua mana.

-Uita-te la mine, te rog! Stii cat de importat este pentru mine. Promit ca nu o sa fac nimic nechibzuit si nici macar nu le voi spune parintilor nostri despre el.

Un moment de tacere urma, niciuna nu se misca. Era imposibil sa-ti dai seama ce ganduri treceau prin capul Petuniei in timp ce o privea direct in ochi pe sora sa. Intr-un final spuse:

-De-a lungul raului, pe strada Fusului. Isi muta privirea de la ochii frumosi ai lui Lily si isi trase mana din stransoare in care aceasta i-o tinea.

Lily nu mai astepta. Parasi casa in urmatorul moment, indepartandu-se tot mai mult de sora sa care o urmarea de la geam. Era atat de nerabdatoare sa-i vorbeasca baiatului incat norii ce se adunau nici nu existau in lumea ei. Nici intunericul ce se apopia nu o interesa. Singurul lucru pe care il vedea era raul ce o conducea spre strada Fusului. Strada ei vesele, cu gradini colorate si case ingrijite fusese brusc inlocuita de una ticsita cu locuinte saracacioase, gri si murdare. Gradinile nu erau decat niste tufisuri urate, aparute in lumina palida a apusului. Petunia avea dreptate: adresa lui nu era una de incredere.

Fusese o dupa-amiaza groaznica pentru tanarul Severus. Parintii lui reincepusera sa se certe fiinda tatal sau descoperise ca mama sa folosise din nou magia pentru treburile casnice. Ca de obicei, au inceput cearta pentru ca el se temea de vecinii care ar putea descoperi adevarul despre sotia sa: ca era o vrajitoare. Iar in acea seara lucrurile stateau mai rau ca niciodata.

De aceea, Severus statea afara, ascuns in spatele unui tufis, aruncand din cand in cand pietricele in apa raului. Mainile ii tremurau, iar cand zgomotele ce veneau din casa se intensificau, el inchidea ochii si incerca sa se concentreze asupra viitorului pe care il visa: ,,Un vrajitor priceput... si ea va fi unul grozav. E uimitoare!''

In timp ce se gandea astfel, auzi zgomotul unor pasi timizi in spatele sau. Pentru un moment avu impresia ca viseaza deoarece ii zari pantofiorii mici, rochita-i fluturand si ochi-i indreptati spre casa lui.

-Ce faci aici?

Lily se uita in jur si il vazu stand pe malul raului. Inca purta haina gigantica pe care o avusese mai devreme, acum plina de noroi. Insa infatisarea lui n-o sperie pe Lily. Aceasta ocoli tufisul si i se adresa cu vocea ei prietenoasa:

-Te cautam.

-Nu ar trebui sa fii aici. E periculos la ora asta, spuse el, ridicandu-se de pe pamant si analizand cu atentie imprejurimile de parca, in orice moment, ceva ar putea aparea de nicaieri s-o atace. Cu toate ca el era doar un baietel slab, imbracat in haine total nepotrivite si ciudate, gestul lui o facut pe Lily sa se simta, dintr-o data, protejata. Ii parea imposibil sa nu aiba incredere in el. Fata continua:

-Imi cer scuze daca te-a jignit sora mea. Se sperie cand... (isi cobori vocea) cand fac... acele lucruri.

Severus ramase atat de surprins ca cineva ii cerea scuze incat aproape ca nu auzi urmatoarea ei afirmatie.

-Ai vorbit serios azi? Chiar crezi ca sunt o vrajitoare?

-Da.

-Si tu... esti de asemenea un vrajitor??

-Da.

-Aha. Dupa un moment de tacere, isi dadu seama ca baiatul nu intentiona sa continue discutia asa ca se indrepta spre rau. Prividu-si reflexia spuse:

-Vreau sa-ti arat ceva.

Plesneala urmari cum isi apropie fata de apa. Statu asa cateva secunde, astfel incat el nu putu sa distinga ce anume astepta, iar cand se intoarse ochii ei nu mai erau verde-smarald ci devenisera albastrii: un albastru pur, inocent si luminos, cei mai frumosi ochi albastri pe care cineva poate sa-si imagineze. Severus ramase cu gura cascata si, abia revenindu-si, exclama:

-Uimitor! Poti sa-ti schimbi infatisarea. Stiam ca esti speciala. Foarte putini vrajitori pot sa faca asta.

-Chiar? Lily rosi putin.

-Da. Este un dar foarte rar.

Deodata se auzira zgomote mai puternice venind din casa baiatului. Lily se intoarse sa vada ce se intampla insa el se purta de parca nu ar fi auzit nimic.

-Nu ar trebui sa spui nimanui despre darul tau.

-De ce nu? Parea surpinsa si in acelasi timp ingrijorata.

-Nu stii niciodata la ce te poate ajuta un secret bine-pastrat. Poate fi util in zilele noastre.

-Tu stii mai bine. Nu voi spune nimanui. Dar tu stii...promiti sa nu mai zici nici tu?

-Da. Promit!

Avea o expresie serioasa pe fata si privirea sa ii spunea lui Lily ca e genul de persoana care stie sa-si tina promisiunea. Ii urmari cu privirea mana cand acesta arunca inca o piatra in lac iar cand se uita din nou la el il surprinse examinand-o cu atentie.

-Deci ochii tai nu sunt cu adevarat verzi?

-Ba nu! Sunt verzi. Clipi o data si cand isi deschise ochii erau din nou verde-smarald. Ii zambi prietenos. El dadu din cap a intelegere si, desi fata lui trada nicio traire emotionala, o caldura neobisnuita ii invada tot corpul.

-Aaa... habar n-am cum te cheama.

-Severus.

-Severus, repeta ea, facandu-i inima sa bata mai tare cand ii rosti numele. Eu sunt...

-Lily. Stiu!

-Ah, bineinteles ca stii. Doar esti un vrajitor. Aproape ca uitasem.

El zambi pentru prima data in seara aceea.

-Nu are nicio legatura cu magia. Am auzit-o pe sora ta spunandu-ti numele.

-Oh! Si incepu sa rada cu pofta. Rasul ei il facu pe baiat sa zambeasca din ce in ce mai tare, fata luminandu-se brusc. Insa, la fel de brusc, un zgomot asurzitor le intrerupse bucuria. Ramasera amandoi intepeniti, vazand usa de la intrare zburand in strada, geamurile spargandu-se in mii de bucati.

Severus se misca primul.

-Trebuie sa plecam acum! Vino! Te duc acasa.

Insa Lily ar mai fi stat sa vada ce se intamplase, mai ales fiindca era sigura de faptu ca tot ce se intamplase era datorita magiei. Vazand ca ea intentiona sa ramana, o lua de mana si porni in josul raului, cu pasi grabiti. Continuara sa fuga pana cand casa se pierdu in departare. Ploua cu galeata cand acestia parasira strada Fusului.

-Nu inteleg! De ce fugim?

-E complicat sa-ti explic acum. Nu e voie sa folosesti magia in prezenta Incuiatilor si sunt sigur ca dintr-un moment in altul vor veni cei de la Ministerul Magiei.

-Cum adica ,,Incuiati''? Despre ce vorbesti? Ministerul Magiei?

-Uite ce e... promit ca o sa-ti raspund la orice intrebare despre lumea vrajitorilor. Dar acum trebuie sa intrii in casa. Acolo o sa fii in siguranta.

Ploaia curgea siroaie pe fetele lor tinere, impiedicandu-i sa se priveasca in ochi fara a clipi. Uzi din cap pana in picioare, stateau nemiscati. Din prag, mama ei striga ceva insa ea nu putea sa o auda. Il intreba:

-Dar tu? O sa fii in siguranta?

Severus stia foarte bine ca noaptea va avea un final neplacut dar nedorind sa o sperie sau sa o minta ii raspunse pur si simplu:

-O sa ne mai intalnim! Si pleca.

Pentru Lily nu mai avea importanta faptul ca parintii sai erau extrem de furiosi din cauza plecarii ei neanuntate si nici nu ii pasa ca ii interzisera sa-l mai intalneasca vreodata pe ,,acel baiat ingrozitor'' sau ca sora ei insista mereu ca e doar un mincinos. Tot ce conta pentru Lily era sa afle mai multe despre vrajitori. Isi aminti cum Severus ii promisese ca ii va raspunde la orice intrebare. Gandindu-se la baiatul ciudat pe care tocmai il cunoscuse, nu putea sa evite un sentiment ciudat de euforie combinata intr-un mod la fel de ciudat cu o curiozitate aparte. Cand isi aminti despre parintii sai, o voce mica ii repeta: ,,Nu e voie sa folosesti magia in prezenta Incuiatilor''. Nu avea nici cea mai vaga idee la ce se referea cuvantul ,,Incuiat'', insa, dupa tonul vocii lui parea sa fie ceva grav. Gandul acesta o facea sa se teama ca nu il va mai intalni vreodata.

'Nu! A spus ca ne vom mai intalni si asa va fi!'

De indata ce soarele rasari, ea nu mai avea rabdare. Primul loc in care l-a cautat a fost parcul in care se vazusera prima data. Si iata-l! Era acolo, asteptand-o asa cum a facut mereu...


	2. Capitolul 2 Promisiunea

Vantul rece ii sufla in parul negru si lung, facandu-l sa zboare haotic in timp ce statea nemiscat langa geamul compartimentului. Expresul de Hogwarts se deplasa greoi spre destinatia bine-cunoscuta de catre pasagerii sai.

Lily se gandi pentru un moment sa-l ia de mana pe Severus dar se razgandi cand vazu raceala din ochii sai, asa ca se multumi sa-i ofere comfort doar prin cuvinte:

-Nu-i baga in seama. Sunt o adunatura de rebeli!

Severus inca se mai uita pe fereastra si nu era dornic sa vorbeasca despre incidentul cu cei doi baieti care il tachinasera pentru ca isi dorea sa fie un viperin.

-Hei! Mergem in sfarsit la Hogwarts. Te rog nu mai fi suparat.

Se intoarse si, vazandu-i privirea inocenta, plina de speranta, aproape ca uita totul.

-Sa stii ca am vorbit foarte serios. Ai face bine sa intrii la Viperini. Daca nu, voi incerca prima mea vraja pe Jobenul Magic.

Imaginea lui Severus luptandu-se cu o palarie o amuza deosebit pe Lily si nu se putu abtine sa nu rada pe infundate. Expresia lui trada faptul ca zambetul ei il incanta intr-un mod cu totul aparte.

-Fii atent! Nu conteaza in ce case o sa fim. Orice s-ar intampla tot prieteni vom ramane, nu?

*

O data cu caderea noptii, cu totii devenisera din ce in ce mai entuziasmati. Cei din primul an erau, ca de obicei, extrem de greu de stapanit: fugeau dintr-un compartiment in altul, vorbeau rapid si tare iar din cand in cand, atunci cand zareau cate o luminita in departare, strigau a uimire, imaginandu-si ca zaresc noua lor casa. Cand trenul s-a oprit, tot ei au fost primii care s-au dat jos. Din multimea lor, baiatul cu parul negru si lung se distingea prin atitudinea sa incordata, atitudinea unui om caruia tocmai i se daduse o misiune extrem de importanta: aceea de a-i duce bagajele fetei roscate care tocmai ii promisese prietenia ei neconditionata. Isi tinea capul sus si din cand in cand, cu coada ochilor, o spiona pe aceasta. Ii vedea parul unduindu-se in lumina palida a felinarelor, degetele-i mici imbratisand vechile carti de magie pe care cei doi le invatasera pe de rost in vara aceea. El se tinuse de cuvant si o ajutase pe Lily sa inteleaga noua lume in care, acum, avea si ea un loc.

-Cei din primul an, pe aici!

Lily se intoarse si zari cel mai mare om pe care il vazuse pana atunci, acoperit de o haina imensa, cu o barba deasa si niste ochi mici si sclipitori. Desi, in ciuda infatisarii, lui Lily i se parea prietenos, foarte putini elevi din primul an nu facusera un pas in spate atunci cand el vorbi.

-Haideti! Spre barci toata lumea! Urmati-ma! Pe aici, dupa mine!

Dupa ce gasira doua locuri libere intr-o barca, Lily remarca faptul ca Snape inca nu isi dezlipise ochii de pe cel care ii intampinase.

-De ce te tot uiti la el?

-Sunt aproape sigur ca e pe jumatate urias, ii raspunse acesta miscandu-si ochii de jos pana sus cu o anumita aroganta ce o deranja pe Lily. Asa ca ii raspunse brusc:

-Si ce daca? Mie mi se pare dragut.

-Lasa-ma sa ghicesc! Vrei sa fii sortat la Viperini.

Cei doi le remarcara pentru prima data pe fetele cu care se aflau in barca. Cea care vorbise avea par saten, putin cret, destul de scurt si purta niste ochelari roz. Cealalta era blonda, dar nu puteau sa-i vada fata deoarece statea cu spatele la ei si le facea semne baietilor ce se aflau in alta barca. Cand li s-a dat foc tortelor, Severus remarca faptul ca baietii carora le facea cu mana, nu erau altii decat cei care il insultasera pe tren.

-Ce draguti sunt! Exclama fata cea blonda.

La auzul cuvintelor ei, Snape stranse cu ciuda torta pe care o tinea, insa mana i se relaxa instantaneu cand Lily isi incrucisa bratele si pufni ofticata.

-Hai sa facem cunostinta! Eu sunt Miranda, zise fata cu ochelarii roz, iar ea e Laura.

Cand isi auzi numele, Laura se intoarse si ii privi drept in ochi pe cei doi. Severus aproape scapa torta din mana. Cei doi se uitau uimiti la ea. Aceasta zambi strengar.

-Da, am observat si eu. Semanam destul de bine, mai ales la ochi. Se uita acum doar la Lily.

-Incantata de cunostinta! Dadu mana cu aceasta dar nu indrazni sa faca vreo miscare in ceea cel privea pe Snape care inca se mai holba stupefiat la ea.

-Eu sunt Lily, iar acesta este amicul meu, Severus.

Laura si Miranda ii aruncara acestuia o privire care sugera ca ar fi fost imposibil ca cineva sa poata fi prieten cu acesta, privirea care spunea clar ca il vedeau ca pe un copil ciudat care nu avea ce cauta acolo. Ingorandu-l complet pe acesta, incepura sa povesteasca cu Lily, pe care, in mod evident, o placeau, despre cat de minunat se vedea castelul, despre materiile pe care aveau sa le invete si despre cei care aveau sa le fie profesori. Pe tot parcursul calatoriei, gandurile lui Severus erau undeva departe. Cu privirile atintite pe suprafata lacului putea vedea luminile oglindite. Un sentiment amar de dezamagire il cuprinse cand isi dadu seama ca viata lui la Hogwarts nu va fi atat de diferita pe cum se asteptase.

Timpul trecu repede si, in cateva minute, cei din primul an paseau peste pragul Marii Sali si se opreau in fata jobenului, fiind inconjurati de alti zeci de elevi ai scolii.

Lily se afla acum in mijlocul unui grup mare de bobcei care pareau foarte interesati de ce avea ea de spus. Din cand in cand isi ridica privirea si-l cauta pe Severus. Acesta statea departe de ceilalti, cu o fata inexpresiva, nemiscat, nu vorbea cu nimeni. Ei i se facu mila imediat si regreta ca il lasase singur asa ca se hotari sa avanseze prin multime spre el. Insa, cu cativa pasi inainte de a ajunge la Severus, isi auzi numele.

-Evans, Lily!

Abia atunci Severus se misca, urmarindu-o cu privirea. O vedea cum strabate multimea, cum se aseaza timida pe scaun si isi ridica ochii-i stralucitori spre joben. Parul ei lung ii acoperea umerii tremuranzi. Isi musca buzele de emotie. Cand Lily stranse cu putere scaunul pe care se asezase, Severus isi stranse si el pumnii si ramase asa.

,,Hmm..." spuse o voce pe care doar ea o putea auzi. ,,Esti curajoasa cu adevarat si ai sentimente nobile. Iti faci griji pentru o persoana deosebita din viata ta pe care iti doresti s-o ajuti cu orice pret. Excelent!'

-Cercetasi!

Cand il privi pe Severus, acesta observa zambetul ei trist si nu mai putu s-o priveasca. Astepta cu rabdare sa-i vina randul iar cand McGanagall spuse ,,Snape, Severus'' acesta pasi intr-o maniera demna, tinandu-si capul sus.

,,Ti-ai dori s-o urmezi, nu-i asa? Insa nu vei putea niciodata sa negi ca locul tau e la..."

-Viperini! Se auzi glasul jobenului.

Mai tarziu, Lily se apropie de masa Viperinilor unde Severus statea tacut. Ceilalti viperini parura de-a dreptul ofensati cand aceasta ii vorbi.

-Felicitari pentru ca ai fost sortat la Viperini! Snape schita un zambet prefacut. As vrea sa vad castelul maine, dupa ore. Vrei sa vii?

-Avem potiuni impreuna ultima ora asa ca ne vedem atunci. E bine?

-Super! Atunci ne vedem maine! Noapte buna. De data aceasta el zambi sincer.

-De ce vorbesti cu ea? Nu stii ca e sange-mal ? ii spuse baiatul care statea in dreapta lui.

-Sa nu-mi zici ca si tu esti tot sange-mal, glumi cel din stanga. Viperinii rasera batjocoritor deoarece era de stiut ca doar cei cu sange-pur ajung in casa lor.

-Nu, nu sunt! Mama mea face parte din familia Prince.

Viperinii se agitara la auzul numelui Prince si incepura sa susoteasca si sa se inghionteasca. Acum il priveau cu admiratie pe Severus. El se multumi sa zambeasca siret. Proabil pentru prima data cineva din familia sa il facuse sa se simta mandru.

-Atunci, vocea laconica a Perfectului casei ii zise, ar fi bine sa te feresti de cei ca ea. Asta daca nu vrei ca sangele tau sa primeasca aroma de noroi proaspat.

Masa viperinilor se umplu de un ranjet malitios.

-De unde stiti ca parintii ei sunt Incuiati? Intreba Snape, incercand sa ocoleasca acel cuvant, ,,sange-mal''.

-Ah! Pai noi cunoastem toti elevii sange-mal. O vezi pe fata aceea de la Ochi-de-Soim? Cea scunda cu parul prins in coada... Mulciber aici de fata a promis ca intr-o zi o sa-i vina de hac! Auzi cat tupeu: a venit cu parintii ei Incuiati pana pe platforma peronului 9 ¾. O cheama Mary Macdonald sau cel putin asa o va chema cand Mulciber va regla conturile cu ea.

Un alt val de ras batjocoritor cuprinse masa lor.

*

In acea noapte, Severus abia inchise ochii. Continua sa se gandeasca la tot ce spusesera viperinii si la ce impresie buna facuse el cand rostise numele mamei sale. Acum se simtea de parca, intr-un final, si-ar fi gasit locul. Insa, de fiecare data cand isi amintea de tatal sau Incuiat, inima i se strangea la gandul ca cineva ar putea afla ca sangele lui nu este atat de pur precum toti credeau. Nu vroia sa afle nimeni. Pur si simplu vroia sa fie un Viperin adevarat, acceptat de toti ceilalti.

*

-A fost uimitoare ora de potiuni! Chiar nu ma asteptam sa-mi placa atat de mult, spunea Lily in timp ce traversau domeniul castelului.

-Da... trebuie sa recunosc ca, pana acum, e materia mea preferata.

Se asezara amandoi sub un copac, langa Padurea Interzisa, cu cartile deschise in brate.

-Chiar crezi ca e posibil sa poata fi inventate potiunile despre care ne-a spus prfesorul Slughorn? Chiar si cele care pot stopa moartea? Sau antidoturile de care vorbea? Ai auzit cand a spus ca lumea asteapta noi genii in domeniu, minti tinere si stralucite?

Abia mai respira din cauza entuziasmului.

-Da, ii raspunse Severus cu ochi stralucitori. Suna ca o provocare pe care as accepta-o. Oh, muscatura de sarpe suna foarte interesant. Inca nu au reusit sa descopere un antidot eficient.

Dadu cateva pagini si cartea sa ramase deschisa la aceeasi pagina la care era si ea.

Lily stia ca in ciuda faptului ca nu isi arata entuziastmul era cu adevarat pasionat de potiuni si acest gand o facea sa se simta fericita deoarece stia ca erau putine lucruri pe lume care ii faceau placere. Incepu sa citeasca si tacerea se asternu asupra lor. Stateau singuri, absorbiti in totalitate, in lumea lor. Dar... nu erau singuri! O pereche de ochi negri le urmarea fiecare miscare din spatele celui mai apropiat copac al padurii. Lily auzi zgomotul facut de o miscare brusca a animalului si cand isi ridica privirea vazu cea mai frumoasa caprioara. Isi misca plina de gratie gatul ei lung si clipea rar, trupu ascunzandu-si-l in umbra padurii. Iar lucrul cel mai uimitor era culoarea ei: blana era de un gri sclipitor ce o facea sa para din argint. Severus se uita de asemenea uimit la ea.

-Sev, iti amitesti cartea cu legende care mi-ai imprumutat-o in vara? Sopti ea, ca sa nu sperie caprioara.

-Ihmm

-Scria acolo ca atunci cand vezi o caprioara argintie trebuie sa faci o promisiune iar daca o vei mai intalni, in mod sigur iti vei respecta promisiunea. Haide, promite-mi ceva!

Severus se amuza la gandul ca Lily lua atat de in serios o carte cu basme. Spuse pe un ton jucaus:

-Bine... stai sa ma gandesc! Eu, Severus Snape, iti promit tie, Lily Potter, ca voi ramane mereu alaturi de tine, ca vom inventa cele mai spectaculoase potiuni impreuna, chiar si antidoturi pentru muscaturile de sarpe.

Lily paru multumita de promisiunea sa deoarece ii zambi larg iar apoi ii facu semn cu mana caprioarei care tocmai se retragea in padure.

-Ok! Deci daca o s-o mai intalnim o sa-ti tii promisiunea.

-O sa-mi tin promisiunea oricum.

Cand ii auzi replica se uita la el mirata. Dandu-si seama de ce tocmai marturisise, Severus isi ascunse fata in carte pentru ca Lily sa nu-l vada rosind incetisor.


	3. Capitolul 3 Balul de Craciun

Biroul de lemn era incarcat de obiecte ciudate ale Incuiatilor pe care Laura le observa cu atentie. O perie de ondulat parul statea la margine de tot, fiind pe punctual de a cadea. S-ar fi parut ca doar o vraja o tinea acolo. Peste tot in jurul sau se aflau tot felul de cutiute pline cu pudra colorata si mici tubulete pe care Lily le numea ,,rujuri". Pe fiecare pat zaceau haine sclipitoare iar podeaua era impanzita de pantofi aruncati neglijent. Toate articolele de vestimentatie asteptau ca fetele sa se decida ce anume vor purta la o ocazie atat de speciala ca si petrecerea de Craciun a lui Slughorn.

Miranda era cu ochii atintiti asupra lui Lily de ceva vreme, in asteptarea momentul oportun pentru a-i arunca in fata bomba pe care tocmai o aflase. Se uita cum Lily isi lua oglinda si incepu sa-si coloreze meticulos pleoapele. Spuse direct:

-Cum vine aia ca mergi cu Snape? Lily ramase nemiscata pentru un moment si incerca sa se adune. Era constienta ca momentul explicatiilor o sa vina cat de curand. Nu stiu exact cu ce sa inceapa asa ca spuse:

-E complicat...

Cand auzi raspunsul ei, Laura, care acum statea intinsa pe pat, ridica putin capul.

-Mda, pun pariu ca e, replica Miranda cu ironie in glas. Incepe sa explici si nu incerca sa schimbi subiectu! Lily deschise gura sa obiecteze dar o inchise imediat la loc, isi cobori privirea si hotari ca i-ar fi mai usor daca s-ar uita pe geam decat la ele. Tot ce putea vedea era zapada cazand usor pe pervaz. Erau inconjurati de o mare de alb slipitor.

-Stii ca Slughorn nu-i invita la petrecerea lui decat pe cei talentati la Potiuni. Si, sincer, nu am vazut o persoana care sa fie mai buna la Potiuni decat el dar cu toate acestea nici macar nu s-a uitat la el cand a impartit invitatiile. Si inca e in casa lui!

Lily dori sa mai spuna ceva dar fu intrerupta brusc de Miranda.

-Deci vrei sa zici ca nu are nicio legatura cu cearta dintre tine si Potter de azi?

-Care cearta?

Amandoua se intoarsera spre patul pe care statea Laura de parca tocmai atunci si-ar fi dat seama ca se afla in camera. Se uitara unele la altele cu mirare pentru un moment in care Laura se pierdu total si incerca sa disimuleze ca era foarte interesata de o rochie de langa ea. Continua sa traga cu urechea la discutia celor doua.

-Dupa ora de potiuni, Severus ma astepta la iesire si, bineinteles, Potter si prietenii lui isi bateau din nou joc de el. Cand l-am ajuns din urma, aveam invitatia in mana.

Lily arata spre bucata de pergament pe care erau desenati spiridusi ce impodobeau un pom de Craciun.

-Potter si cu prietenii au observat si ei invitatia si s-au uitat la ea. Severus s-a uitat si el sa vada ce le atrasese atentia si atunci s-au luat de el: ,,Ce faci mai? Visezi ca o sa te invite la bal? Pe tine?? Nici daca te-ai ineca cu Felix Felicis nu s-ar intampla asta.'' M-am enervat atat de tare incat i-am zis: ,,Potter, ca de obicei nu stii ce vorbesti. Severus vine cu mine la bal.'' Si asta-i toata povestea... merg cu Severus la bal.

Miranda nu mai stiu ce sa spuna iar Lily considera ca spusese suficiente. Momentul de tacere fu intrerupt de o voce timida:

-Fetelor, trebuie sa va spun ceva. Am vrut sa va spun mai repede dar nu am stiut cum. Uhm... aaa... habar n-am de unde are invitatia, stiti ca eu nu am primit si...aaa... vroiam sa vin si eu si uhm... am acceptat invitatia lui Potter.

Laura se uita oriunde numai in ochii lor. Mereu il placuse dar nu-i spusese nimanui despre ce simtea.

-Wow! Multumesc pentru morala in legatura cu Severus! Voi vorbiti? Dupa ce ca Laura merge cu Potter si tu, Miranda, mergi cu tipu ala dubios de la Ochi de Soim pe care eu nu l-am auzit vorbind in viata mea.

-Hei hei! Singurul ciudat de aici e Snape al tau. Miranda isi ridica vocea si continua hotarata: Toata lumea stie ca ii invata pe cei din anii mai mari Magie Neagra. Tu esti singura care neaga adevarul: e un om rau, iubeste Magia Neagra si viseaza cu ochii deschisi sa fie un Devorator al Mortii intr-o buna zi.

Vorbele ei sunara ca un ecou de parca ar fi fost singurele sunete pe care le-ar fi auzit in acea seara. Isi pleca incet capul si cu mana dreapta atinse medalionul in forma de caprioara de la gatul ei. Isi aminti de Craciunul trecut, cand Severus i-l daruise.

-Nu-i adevarat, sopti ea.

Apuca brusc haina si iesi din dormitor ca o furtuna. Incepu sa fuga pe scari in jos. Se simtea de parca nimic nu ar fi existat in jurul ei, de parca ar fi fugit inutil, in gol. In graba ei, nu observa toate decoratiile vesele de pe peretii castelului, nu auzi colindele de pretutindeni si aproape ca trecu pe langa Snape fara sa-l observe.

-Lily, nu ti se pare ca ai uitat ceva? O intreba acesta cand ea puse mana pe clanta usii ca sa intre in sala balului.

Se intoarse la timp pentru a-l vedea pe Severus scotand de sub pelerina sa un trandafir la fel de rosu ca si rochia ei. Imediat se imbujora si orice urma de ingrijorare disparu.

-Poftim! E pentru tine, ca sa-ti multumesc pentru invitatie.

Lily nu stiu ce sa spuna pe moment, gandindu-se ca il invitase doar pentru ca ii fusese mila de el si ca sa-l puna la punct pe Potter. Niciodata nu se gandise ca Severus merita sa mearga cu ea pentru ca merita mai mult ca orice alt baiat. Acest lucru o facu sa-i fie rusine cu ea si cu mari eforturi reusi sa formeze o propozitie coerenta:

-Nu ma asteptam...ce dragut din partea ta. Mersi mult de tot !

Snape deschise usa de la intrare si ii facu loc sa intre. In fata lor aparu o sala minunata: peretii erau in intregime de gheata, decoratiile de zapada straluceau in lumina albastra ce venea de la pomul de Craciun in jurul caruia zeci de fete vesele dansau. Lily nu se putu stapani sa nu li se alature imediat ce auzi melodia ,,All I want for Christmas is you'

Pentru Severus ce statea ascuns intr-un colt mai putin lumniat, nu exista alta persoana in acea incapere decat Lily. Era fascinat de fiecare gest pe care il facea iar fiecare miscare i se parea gratioasa, imbietoare. Rochia ii venea perfect. Se unduia o data cu ea, in timp ce parul ei roscat ii acoperea uneori fata cand dansa. Ochii-i sclipeau de incantare si nimic pe lume nu i s-ar fi parut lui Severus mai minunat decat ceea ce vedea. Zari la gatul ei medalionul pe care i-l daruise. Se lasa pe spate si zambi din intuneric.

Peste putin timp, Lily obosi si se duse sa stea langa Severus. Tocmai cand se aseza, in sala isi facura aparitia prietenele ei. Miranda venise la brat cu baiatul de la Ochi de Soim. Isi intinsese parul si renuntase la ochlari in favoarea unui machiaj reusit. In spatele lor, intra Sirius cu o fata extrem de populara de la Astropufi mai mare decat el. Mai incantat nici ca putea sa fie. Ultimii intrara Potter si cu Laura. Stralucirea rochiei Laurei era nimic in comparatie cu stralucirea din ochii ei, tinandu-l de mana pe James. Cu totii aratau spectaculos. Ei erau centrul atentiei in seara aceea.

Lily se uita mereu la ei. Astfel, Severus se gandea ca ii parea rau ca-l invitase si ca ar fi dat orice sa fie cu prietenele ei pe ringul de dans. Dar nu vroia sa se lase prada disperarii deoarece stia ca nu putea sa-i suporte pe Potter si Black asa ca vru sa-i spuna ceva ca s-o inveseleasca insa se opri brusc cand melodia se schimba. Era un blues pe care nu il mai auzise niciodata. Incepura sa se formeze perechi de dansatori in jurul lor. Cand auzi versurie Severus incepu sa se simta de-a dreptul incomfortabil.

'I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight

I've never seen you shine so bright'

Melodia ii suna cunoscuta lui Lily si incepu sa murmure versurile.

'The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek

There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be'

El isi dori sa se poata uita la ea pentru un moment, insa tot ce putea sa vada era rosu rochiei ei.

'But I hardly know this beauty by my side

I'll never forget, the way you looked tonight.'

Snape facu o miscare brusca. Era evident ca era coplesit de situatie si ca ii era rusine sa danseze acolo cu ea, de fata cu toti. Insa ea nu gandea asa. Se uita la trandafirul pe care il tinea in mana si pe masura ce timpul trecea, isi dadu seama ca pana la urma nu o va invita la dans.

'The lady in red

The lady in red

My lady in red (I love you.)' inca mai soptea Lily. Severus vru inca o data sa spuna ceva dar inainte sa poata scoate vre-un sunet fu interrupt de o voce familiara si enervanta:

-Deci, Evans, sperai sa ai parte de o seara de vis alaturi de Snivellus?

Sirius era si el in preajma, tinandu-si prietena de mana, cu un ranjet atotstiutor pe fata. James se apropie de Lily si Severus.

-Ar fi trebuit sa stii pana acum ca persoanele ca el urasc muzica si mai ales DJ-i Incuiati si ca sunt interesati doar de Magie Neagra. Esti tu cumva Magie Neagra, Evans?

Snape is scoase bagheta si fara a se gandi de doua ori o indrepta direct spre Potter. In acelasi moment, Sirius si James facura acelasi lucru iar Lily sari intre ei ca sa-i opreasca. Dar niciunul nu se opri. Se auzi un zgomot puternic si o explozie de lumina galben cu rosu invada camera. Cu totii auzira un tipat scurt de durere si totul deveni confuz. Din ceata o silueta se ridica. Severus tinea in brate corpul amortit al lui Lily. Era mult mai alb la fata decat de obicei insa niciun muschi nu ii tremura cand traversa cu precautie sala. Deschise magic usa de la intrare si iesi fara a se uita inapoi la fetele impietrite care il urmareau.

McGanagall il ajunse din urma si pe tot parcursul drumului spre aripa spitalului continua sa-i spuna ca totul va fi in regula si sa o lase sa-l ajute. Dar Severus nu auzea nimic.

*

In dimineata de Craciun, cand Lily se trezi in sfarsit, McGanagall discuta aprins cu asistenta.

-Domnisoara Evans, cum va simtiti? Se apropie de patul ei, coborandu-si vocea.

-Binisor cred! O durea capul putin. Isi duse mainile la ochi si se freca somnoroasa apoi se uita in jur. Se afla intr-o camera cu paturi, cearsafuri albe iar pe patul de langa ea statea... Severus. Pelerina ii cazuse de pe umeri si fata abia i se vedea de parul ravasit. Adormise cu trandafirul ei in mana.

McGanagall o vazu ca se uita la el si ii zise:

-N-am putut sa-l miscam de aici. Te-a adus in brate pana in aripa spitalului. Ne-am facut ceva griji si pentru el deoarece parea a fi intr-o stare de soc. Dar nicio problema, asta nu-l scuteste de pedeapsa bine-meritata.

Acum isi amiti Lily o respiratie grea, coridoare trecand pe langa ea si doua maini incolacite in jurul corpului ei pietrificat.

-Nu! Nu aveti de ce sa-l pedepsiti! El nu a fost de vina.

-A participat la incaierare, nu? Bineinteles ca e de vina.

-Dar el nu a facut nicio vraja. Am fost acolo! Stiu ce s-a intamplat.

McGanagall o privi pe deasupra ochelarilor.

-Bine. Acum odihneste-te! O sa mai vorbim.

Cand se inchise usa, Severus clipi. Isi ridica repede capul si aproape ca sari in picioare.

-Lily! Cum te simti? Mai ca ingenunchie langa patul ei.

-Acu ma simt bine.

-Imi pare tare rau.

-Nu are de ce. Nu a fost vina ta.

-A fost vina mea ca nu mi-a reusit vraja de protectie.

-Vraja de protectie? Lily parea incurcata.

-Nu iti amintesti? Ceva ca un paravan negru? Doar ca nu am avut suficient timp cat sa-l fac rezistent. E o vraja inventata de mine.

Lily se uita cu neincredere la el chiar daca acum isi aducea aminte sa fi vazut ceva asemanator.

-Nu ma crezi? Hai ca iti arat.

Se ridica si isi indrepta bagheta spre unul din geamuri si intr-o clipa acesta se intuneca. Se intoarse spre Lily sa-i explice:

-Vrajile sunt ca si lumina iar vraja asta creza o oglinda suficient de puternica incat sa blocheze lumina, deci si vrajile.

-Foarte interesant! Dar nu ai zis nicio incantatie! Asta cum vine?

-Sunt vraji non-verbale. S-ar putea sa le studiem in anii viitori.

-Invata-ma!

In cateva minute, aproape toate geamurile bocau lumina. Doar datorita faptului ca primele vraji nu ii reusisera lui Lily, reuseau sa mai vada ceva.

-Am inventat si eu o vraja! Vrei sa vezi?

Severus dadu din cap. Lily se ridica destul de usor din pat si isi scoase bagheta. Apoi o indrepta spre un robinet de unde incepu sa curga apa. Tot cu o miscare din bagheta si cateva formule magice, o ridica deasupra salonului si dintr-o data incepu sa ninga.

-Nu e prea util, dar e frumos, ii zise Lily cu un zambet visator. Severus ii raspunse la zambet si se uita cu toata blandetea de care era in stare la ea. Brusc ii trecu prin minte ca pentru un moment crezuse ca el ar fi putut sa fie asa cum il considerau ceilalti si o cuprinse un val nemaipomenit de afectiune. Nu se putu abtine si il stranse in brate cu putere.

Chiar in acel moment, usa se deschise si in prag aparura McGanagall si cu Slughorn. Din cauza surprizei, Lily pierdu controlul asupra vrajei si intreaga apa se revarsa in incapere cauzand o inundatie de zile mari.

Ambii profesori se uitau stupefiati la cei doi. Slughorn cascase ochii si se uita tinta la Lily care se trasese imediat din imbratisare iar McGanagall isi strangea buzele tremurand de suparare. Intr-un final urla:

-Detentie pentru amandoi! Detentie pentru dezastrul pe care l-ati facut, pentru ca va bateti joc de ingrijorarea noastra. DETENTIE!!!!


	4. Capitolul 4 Totul din argint

Se facuse aproape seara cand Lily primi in sfarsit permisiunea de a se intoarce in turnul Cercetasilor. Pasea rapid, cu capul plecat in pamant si cu speranta ca nu va da ochi-in-ochi cu unul din propfesorii ei. Primise ore de detentie pentru prima data in viata ei si din acest motiv ii era rusine ca ajunsese sa fie la pe acelasi loc cu Potter si gasca in ochii profesoarei McGanagall, profesoara ce, pana atunci, o considerase pe Lily un elev model.

-Lily! Lily, asteapta-ma!

Se intoarse si o vazu pe Laura fugind spre ea, cu Miranda in spatele ei.

-Laura... de ce fugiti?

-Trebuie sa-ti spun ceva: maine dimineata vei ajunge de unde ai plecat.

-Poftim? Lily parea de-a dreptul confuza. Miranda le ajunse din urma si interveni in discutia lor:

-Da-i pace! N-o baga in seama. I s-au urcat la cap laudele profesoarei de prezicere a viitorului si acum i se pare ca vede tot felul de chestii.

-Chestii? Si cand am avut dreptate despre faptul ca Dumbledor o sa se imbolnaveasca iarna trecuta sau cand ti-am spus ca o sa te intrebe McGanagall...

-Hei hei! Nu incepeti, va rog! Deja stiu toata discutia pe de rost, incerca Lily sa le opreasca.

-Aaa si Frank o sa aiba un accident.

Miranda isi dadu ochii peste cap si pasi enervata prin deschizatura din spatele tabloului doamnei grase. Laura, in schimb, ramase pe loc.

-Apropo, Lily, chiar ati inundat aripa spitalului? Am vazut ca au schimbat pana si geamurile.

-Uhm... ceva asemanator. Potter si Black au primit si ei detentie?

-Mda asa se pare, spuse Laura pe un ton indiferent. Filch se ocupa de ei. Voi?

Lily incerca sa-si ascunda frica din voce dar nu prea reusi.

-Trebuie sa mergem in seara asta in Padurea Interzisa. Slughorn si McGanagall asteapta un eseu despre o creatura pe care o s-o studiem acolo.

-Au cam exagerat... asa pedeapsa pentru o inundatie neintentionata? Si mai ales ca tu esti fata si luna viitoare abia implinesti 15 ani. E chiar periculos!

-Pai nu stiu cine ar fi avut curaj sa-i spuna unei McGangall uda din cap pana in picioare ca exagereaza.

Laura se chinui sa nu rada, desi cu mult efort.

-Hai sa intram! Ii spuse intr-un final.

Cand ajunsera in camera de zi a Cercetasilor, o vazura pe Miranda pe o canapea langa Frank Longbottom, desfacand un cadou de Craciun de la parintii ei. Aceasta isi ridica privirea si i se adresa lui Frank cu sarcasm:

-Frakie draga, stii ce am auzit? Ca o sa ai un mic accident. Ar trebui sa fii ingrozit!

Longbottom se uita de la una la cealalta si dupa un moment in care Laura isi dadu ochii peste cap, asa cum facuse Miranda mai devreme, isi dadu seama despre ce era vorba si o intrerupse pe Miranda ce ii descria un glob urias cu picioare paroase care il putea strivi in orice clipa.

-Ah, hai ca am inteles! Iarasi va certati. Nu ma bagati pe mine la mijloc!

Se ridica hotarat de pe canapea, insa nu incepu bine sa urce scarile spre dormitoarele baietilor ca se impiedica de covor iar in cadere, prinzandu-se de rafturile unui dulap plin cu carti, il trase dupa el. Acesta se rasturna, se lovi de canapea si intr-un final cazu peste Frank. Cercetasii alergara sa-i dea o mana de ajutor, in timp ce Laura se aseza comoda pe canapea si cu un aer atotstiutor isi aseza picioarele pe masuta si incepu sa rasfoiasca plictisita o carte care se afla langa ea. Lily se aseza si ea pe canapea si i se adresa interesata:

-Despre ce ai zis mai devreme despre mine... la ce te refereai ?

-Pai nu stiu exact. Previziunile nu sunt intotdeauna clare. Dar nu cred ca e un lucru neaparat rau. Dar ai grija, te rog!

-Bine. Mersi Laura!

Lily urca spre dormitoarele fetelor si cand deschise usa vazu ca inca se mai vedeau urmele dezastrului cauzat de pregatirile pentru bal. Cand isi lasa pelerina sa cada peste pat vazu trandafirul. Il lua in ambele maini si aproape ca il stranse la piept pentru un moment.

-Ce-i cu trandafiru`? Laura o lua prin suprindere cand inchise usa in urma ei.

-Nimic nimic, zise Lily fastacindu-se si incercand sa-l ascunda.

-Eh... mie mi se pare foarte cunoscut. Parca l-am mai vazut pe undeva... poate aseara sa-l fi zarit. Stai linistita, nu spun nimanui.

Zambi usor spre Lily iar asta o determina sa-i vorbeasca despre Severus cu incredere.

-Pai, el mi l-a dat. Stiu ca multi nu il plac si nu inteleg de ce exista atatea resentimente fata de el. Poate ca se comporta urat cu ei dar asta nu il face sa fie o persoana rea. Eu il cunosc si nu e asa cum cred altii.

Laura se incrunta putin, isi stranse buzele si ii spuse:

-Poate ca e adevarat si ce spui tu insa nu poti nega faptul ca cei care se pricep la Magia Neagra sustin si ideile in ceea ce priveste inferioritatea vrajitorilor nascuti din Incuiati si a creaturilor magice cum ar fi spiridusii. Eu am inceredere in alegerile tale in ceea ce priveste prietenii dar trebuie sa-ti spun ca atunci cand e vorba despre baieti, fetele tind sa nu vada tot adevarul.

Lily ingheta.

-Nu, nu! Ai inteles gresit. Noi suntem doar prieteni si nimic mai mult.

-Parca nu-mi vine sa cred ca l-ai apara atat de mult daca nu l-ai place si ca baiat, oricat de putin.

Lily incerca sa mai spuna ceva dar Laura o opri:

-Nu trebuie sa-mi explici nimic. Pot intelege de ce esti atrasa de el. E genul retras, singur si enigmatic, tacut si respectuos care iti acorda intreaga lui atentie. E intr-un fel intrigant comportamentul lui atat de diferit. Si trebuie sa recunosc ca o legatura intre doua persoane ca voi este intr-adevar magica datorita diferentelor. Stii tu la ce ma refer... tu esti fata ideala pe care toti o plac iar el e baiatul care te iubeste din intuneric (si de asta sunt chiar sigura!). Wow, dupa privirea ta, as spune ca ti-e chiar mila de el.

Lui Lily ii tremurau mainile cand izbucni:

-Sa nu mai zici asa ceva! Nu mai vorbi asa!

Apuca pelerina si iesi din camera fara sa se uite in ochii Laurei.

*

Severus se indrepta spre camera de zi a Viperinilor, cu mainile inclestate pe bagheta din buzunarul drept. Astepta razbunarea lor dintr-un moment in altul deoarece acum stiau ca pe langa faptul ca se dusese cu un sange-mal la petrecere, o si aparase de niste Cercetasi tembeli. Stia ca nu putea sa scape dupa ce Slughorn luase puncte de la Viperini dupa ce Severus il mintise in fata ca nu stia sa desfaca vraja geamurilor-oglinda, drept razbunare pentru pedeapsa groaznica pe care le-o daduse. Expresia nervoasa a lui Slughorn era suficienta de placuta incat sa-i dea curaj lui Snape sa-si infrunte colegii.

Camera de zi era acum la doar cativa metri. Nu se auzea niciun zgomot insa el putea sa simta prezenta Viperinilor infuriati.

-Severus! Aici erai! Dolohov isi tinea bratele enorme deschise de parca l-ar fi strans dintr-un moment in altul in brate. Ranjetul de pe fata lui nu i se potrivea deloc. Nimic nu ar fi putut sa-l surprinda pe Severus mai mult decat ce urma.

Dolohov il lua de dupa cap si il trase dupa el in camera de zi. Acolo, Severus ii zari pe toti Viperinii izbucning in aplauze zgomotoase cand intra. Cu totii aveau obiecte verzi cu argintiu, ce aminteau de casa lor, unii fluturau drapele in culorile respective, in timp ce altii isi tineau baghetele ridicate deasupra capului, luminand sala cu serpi verzi stralucitori.

-Atentie, va rog! Toata sala se linisti cand un tanar inalt, cu par negru si ochi albastri patrunzatori se adresa multimii. El era unul dintre putinii pe care Severus nu avea ce sa-i invete despre Magia Neagra.

-Bunul nostru coleg, Severus Snape aici de fata, spuse el, batandu-l usor cu palma pe umar, va deveni un erou in aceasta seara.

Vocea lui profunda fu auzita in fiecare coltisor.

-Asa cum bine stiti cu totii, la balul lui Slughorn a invitat un sange-mal cu scopul de a o ataca in momentul oportun, facand totul sa para un accident. Felicitari pentru Severus Snape!  
Viperinii incepura din nou sa aplaude si sa strige incurajari si felicitari. Tanarul inalt aproba totul din priviri. Stiindu-i bine pe Viperini, Severus era convins ca pur si simplu nu putea fi adevarat. Mirosea a capcana.

-Ceea ce nu stiti, e ca, in aceasta seara, el va merge cu acelasi sange-mal, in Padurea Interzisa, unde planuieste sa faca dreptate celor carora magia le-a fost furata. Da, el va pedepsi hotul. Oamenii ca ea nu au dreptul sa invete tainele magiei alaturi de adevaratii vrajitori ca noi, iar pentru ambitia lor fara margini, pentru indrazneala lor, prietenul nostru ii va demonstra ce poate face un vrajitor adevarat.

Sala parca innebunise. Discursul sau fusese suficient ca sa-i determine pe toti sa strige in gura mare idei ingrozitoare de pedepse si sa-l felicite iar si iar pe Snape.

Deci asta era intentia lor. Stiau ca nu va putea niciodata sa o raneasca pe Lily si ca toti il vor numi ,,las''. Desi timp de multi ani reusise sa stea departe de centrul atentiei si sa fie prieten cu Lily fara ca multi dintre ei sa-l ia in seama, castigand respectul lor prin devotament fata de Magia Neagra, acum brusc, reputatia lui se va schimba.

-Nu vreau sa va dezamagesc, dar asta nu se poate intampla.

Viperinii se linistira imediat si il privira incruntati si impacientati.

-Bineinteles ca vreau sa ajut scopul vostru nobil dar, din pacate, asta nu e un moment bun.

Multimea incepu sa protesteze.

-Nu vreau sa fiu eu vinovat daca Viperinii pierd si mai multe puncte. E un risc mult prea mare. Poate altadata cand nu vor conta punctele.

Le intoarse spatele si iesi p usa, cu roba fluturanda, lasand in urma niste Viperini de-a dreptul bulversati.

*

Lily si Severus traversau acum Padurea Interzisa. Desi era inca devreme, totul in jurul lor parea intunecat si doar niste firisoare de lumina strabateau padurea deasa. Ningea. Severus nu scosese un cuvant tot drumul. Fusese tacut cat timp McGanagall si Slughorn le explicasera cu detalii ce anume trebuie sa scrie in eseu si continua sa fie tacut, tinandu-si capul sus cu demnitate. Ochii sai erau indreptati spre puncte aleatorii si nici macar nu urmareau fulgii de nea. Severus nu se uita din cand in cand la Lily, asa cum obisnuia sa faca ci fata lui ramanea rigida si alba, ca marmura. Acum, Lily era cea care ii arunca pe furis cate o privire, asteptand un semn, orice semn. Credea ca el era suparat deoarece se afla in padure din cauza ei, decazand in ochii profesorilor, mai ales in ochii lui Slughorn care incercase sa o convinga pe McGanagall sa o ierte de pedeapsa pe Lily si sa-l trimita doar pe Snape. Insa aceasta refuzase categoric. Insa, in realitate, raceala lui fata de Lily se datora faptului ca tocmai renuntase la incercarile sale de a intra in gratia colegilor sai, renuntase la tot ce se straduise sa construiasca in acei ani, la putinii oameni pe care ar fi putut sa-i numeasca de-ai lui. Si totul pentru ea. Nu si-ar fi putut imagina sacrificiul imens pe care tocmai il facuse. Stia ca nu se vor opri pana cand toti Viperinii ii vor intoarce spatele, insa era pregatit pentru asta.

Lily nu mai avea rabdare.

-Si cam despre ce ai vrea sa scrii? Incerca sa inceapa o conversatie.

Snape ii raspunse, uitandu-se fix inainte.

-Unicornii par interesanti.

-Mda, sopti ea.

Severus nu s-ar fi suparat niciodata pe ea, insa acum ceva se schimbase. De ce era asa de distant ? Era prima data cand il vedea atat de suparat in prezenta ei. Daca nu putea s-o ierte? Daca se va purta asa pentru mult timp? Daca pentru totdeauna? Isi scutura capul in negare. Dar ce se intampla cu el? Demnitatea era singurul lucru pe care il trada fata lui imobila. Mergea asa, privind spre nicaieri, pasind sigur pe sine, cu degetele-i lungi incolacind bagheta, roba cazand elegant, lumina difuza mangaindu-i parul negru intens... era atat de inalt si fermecator. Stai! Ce?! Nu putea sa-si recunoasca propriile ganduri. Oare avea Laura dreptate? Nu, nu se putea... si totusi. Era un sentiment ciudat. Parea diferit. Era hotarat sa fie mandru de ceva ce ea nu stia. Constientiza ca Laura avea, in mod sigur, dreptate in cel putin una dintre multele ei afirmatii: era ceva special in ceea ce-l privea, in acel moment, ceva enervant de misterios. Se hotari sa nu mai ocoleasca subictul:

-Ok, Severus, ce-i cu tine?

-Nimic. Isi intoarse fata spre ea si cu ochii-i patrunzatori se uita intr-ai ei. Fata se pierdu pentru o secunda.

-Da? Ei, bine, nu te cred! N-ai zis nimic tot drumul. Ai patit ceva si nu vrei sa-mi spui. Vreau sa stiu!

-Ar trebui sa vorbesti mai incet. Si linisteste-te, altfel nu vom gasi vreo creatura pe care s-o studiem inainte sa se intunece complet.

Insa Lily continua, la fel de tare:

-Nu schimba subiectul! Ce-i cu tine??

-Baiatul are dreptate, ar trebui sa vorbesti mai incet.

Amandoi auzira clar vocea din spatele lor. Se intoarsera iar Lily urla cand vazu creatura din spatele lor. Isi scoase bagheta si o indrepta spre doua forme inalte, jumatate om, jumatate cal, ce tineau in maini un arc aurit si o tolba cu sageti imense.

-Vrajitoareo, pamantul ne apartine! Nu ai dreptul sa folosesti o bagheta aici. Da-ne-o in acest moment! Spuse celalat, apropiindu-se de Lily, amenintand-o cu una din sageti.

Snape sari imediat intre ce-i doi si trimise o vraja arzatoare spre centaur. Acesta isi ridica picioarele din fata ca sa evite contactul cu focul si se dadu in spate cativa pasi urland cu o voce tematoare:

-Chemati-i pe ceilalti! Bagheta asta e inconjurata de Magie Neagra. Am gasit unul de-al lor. Trebuie sa-i prindem!

Severus o lua pe Lily de mana si o trase dupa el. Amandoi fugeau prin zapada, fara a se uita inapoi. In curand, auzira zgomotele copitelor inconjurandu-i si vazura sageti cazand deasupra lor. Pe masura ce incercau sa scape, distrugeau si sagetile. Intr-un moment de neatentie, una dintre ele il nimeri pe Severus in picior. Acesta se prabusi la pamant iar Lily se intoarse sa-l ajute. Rana ii sangera abundent. Severus ii facu semn sa continua sa fuga, insa centaurii ii inconjurara din toate directiile. Aproape doisprezece creaturi monstroase ii priveau furiosi. Trei dintre ei aruncara o plasa din fire subtiri si stralucitoare peste Severus, ratand-o pe Lily cu doar cativa centrimetrii. Ramase intepenit, nemaiputand sa-si miste nici macar bagheta. Ea se arunca asupra plasei, incercand din rasputeri s-o rupa si sa-l elibereze. Inutil...

Un alt centaur presara un praf galben deasupra lor. Lily isi simtea pleoapele grele.

-Severus! Striga ea, intr-o ultima incercare de a rupe plasa.

-Lily! Asculta-ma! Ii spuse in asa fel incat doar ea il putea auzi. Ascunde-ti bagheta! Nu au curaj sa puna mana pe ea.

Dadu din cap, indesand-o in buzunar.

*

Cand Lily isi reveni, statea pe un covoras, legata spate in spate cu o persoana pe care n-o putea vedea. Se aflau singuri intr-o coliba de lemn, nemobilata, avand doar niste desene indescifrabile pe pereti. Se auzeau voci de afara: cativa centauri se certau. Se misca putin.

-Lily! Esti bine?

-Severus? Unde suntem?

-Cred ca la ei acasa. Prizonieri...

-Sst...!

Amandoi ascultara ce se vorbea afara. Vocea ii apartinea centaurului care o atacase pe Lily:

-Nu ar trebui sa mai asteptam. Cine stie ce pot face?

O alta voce continua :

-Chiar daca sunt inca tineri, in jur de 15 ani, nu exista nicio indoiala in ceea ce priveste Magia Neagra din jurul baiatului.

-Dar cu fata ce facem? Sa ne ocupam si de ea?

-A incercat sa-l ajute pe baiat. Deci sunt amandoi de acelasi fel, asa ca ar trebui...

Inima lui Lily se opri. Intentionau sa-i omoare.

-Rossiny si cu ceilalti vor ajunge in curand. Mai bine sa-i asteptam.

Se parea ca ceilalti erau de acord cu propunerea deoarece se indepartara de langa usa, pana cand vocile lor nu se mai auzeau. Snape stia ca Lily era de-a dreptul ingrozita si se hotari sa se concentreze la o modalitate de a evada.

-Nu pot sa tai frangiile prin magie fara sa te ranesc. Daca esti de acord, pot transforma bagheta ta intr-un cutit.

Severus se intinse sa scoata baghta sa, insa se dovedi a fi o sarcina dificila deoarece frangiile erau stranse iar piciorul il durea ingrozitor. Dupa ce reusi, fu randul lui Lily sa incerce. Se chinui in mod repetat sa ajunga la bagheta ei dar nu izbuti. Lacrimi incepura sa-i curga pe obraji. Severus intui ca plangea.

-Lily, te rog, nu intra in panica!

Insa aceasta nu ii raspunse, ci continua sa incerce.

Se dadu batuta si se lasa prada lacrimilor abundente.

-De ce, Severus? Am crezut in tine... de ce nu mi-ai zis niciodata ce faci?

Snape isi dadu ochii peste cap si zise hotarat :

-Accio bagheta lui Lily!

Aceasta tasni, lovindu-l in piciorul deja ranit. Stranse tare din dinti, dar nu striga. In timp ce taia franghiile cu cutitul ii vorbi cu o voce calma:

-Au fost cateva vraji pe care le-am incercat si nimic mai mult. Da, stiu destule despre Magia Neagra, dar incepand cu seara asta nu o sa mai incerc altele. Asta era in neregula cu mine. Acum stii... haide sa scapam cu viata! Crezi ca poti sa faci asta pentru mine?

Lily isi sterse ochii si incerca sa nu mai lase alte lacrimi sa-i cada. Snape deschise cu grija usa nepazita si iesira amandoi, cu precautie, afara. Coliba lor era inconjurata de multe altele, acoperite cu paie si plante uscate. Centaurii erau adunati in jurul unui foc si purtau o discutie extrem de aprinsa. Lily si Snape, care nu putea pasi bine, se miscara destul de rapid de-a lungul unui gard ce se intindea pana in apropierea unor copaci. Se oprira in spatele acestora cand observara ca doi centauri se indreptau spre coliba in care se presupunea ca ei se aflau.

-Nu trebuie sa afle ca am scapat. Ne trebuie o diversiune, spuse Snape

Isi misca rapid bagheta si o coliba mai mica lua foc. Apoi alta si alta si alta...

Lily is duse mainile la gura de spaima. Incepu sa tremure cand vazu haosul creat in tabara centaurilor. Isi intoarse capul in alta directie, iar pentru o secunda crezu ca ceea ce vedea era doar o iluzie creata de flacari si de ochii ei inlacrimati. Ii mai sterse o data ca sa fie sigura de ceea ce vedea. Din mijlocul copacilor, o caprioara stralucitoare apruse.

Il prinse pe Severus de roba si il trase cu fata spre caprioara.

-Haide s-o urmam! Spuse ea cu speranta, apucandu-l pe Severus de mijloc, ajutandu-l sa se deplaseze, stergand urmele lor din zapada pe masura ce avansau tot mai mult in adancul padurii.

Se parea ca micuta caprioara stia ca le ghida pasii pentru ca, din cand in cand, se oprea, isi intorcea gratios capul si astepta ca ei sa ajunga langa ea. Se miscau incet datorita piciorului ranit al lui Severus. Lily incepuse sa-si faca griji in privinta faptului ca centaurii puteau sa-i ajunga.

-Imi pare rau ca mergem asa de incet.

-Te doare?

Severus incerca sa forteze un zambet insa nu se planse. Era socata sa vada atata incredere in ochii lui. Se gandi ca nu mai vazuse niciodata un Viperin mai curajos.

Incetase sa mai ninga iar aerul nu mai era atat de rece. Snape se gandi ca simtea caldura din cauza veninului din sageata, dar adevarul era ca si Lily putea s-o simta.

-Crezi ca s-a ratacit? Sopti Lily.

In curand afla raspunsul la intrebarea sa: crengile erau acum invaluite in gheata argintie, iar pamantul nu era nimic mai mult decat o oglinda stralucitoare din argint. Cerul noptii nu putea fi zarit deoarece erau complet inconjurati de copaci inalti. Singura lumina venea din baghetele lor si se reflecta pe suprafetele de cristal. Continuand sa urmeze calea pe care le-o arata caprioara, ajunsera intr-un luminis superb, in mijlocul careia se afla cea mai impresionanta salcie: crengile ii atingeau pamantul intr-o ploaie de stralucriri argintii, formand o cortina groasa si impenetrabila.

-Ce-i cu locul asta?intreba Severus.

-Nu stiu... se pare ca totu-i din argint, spuse ea cu ochii fascinati.

Caprioara argintie se aseza cuminte in fata salciei, plecandu-si capul cu eleganta.

Lily se apropie si ea de salcie si, dand crengile la o parte, simti o usurare de nedescris, de parca nimic rau nu s-ar putea intampla vreodata. Se apleca si trecu dincolo de ele, sub salcie. Severus o urma. Sub salcie, nu mai simtea nici urma de vreo durere. Frumusetea pe care o imbratisara era coplesitoare. Lily nu putu sa se impotriveasca sentimentului de beatitudine: isi deschise larg bratele si incepu sa chicoteasca, rotindu-se o data, de doua ori...pana cand se ameti si Severus aproape ca fu nevoit s-o prinda ca sa nu cada. O prinse oricum. Amandoi se uitau unul la celalalt, cu un zambet larg, razand fara sa stie de ce.

-Acum suntem in siguranta.

Lily nu apuca sa-si termine propozitia ca din departare se auzira aceleasi zgomote ingrozitoare facute de copitele centaurilor. Zambetul disparu de pe fetele lor iar Lily ii arunca o privire deznadajduita lui Severus inainte sa spuna, abia respirand:

-Ne-au gasit.

Pe masura ce sunetul se intensifica, ea incepu sa tremure. Severus nu se putu gandi ce altceva ar putea face decat s-o stranga la pieptul sau cu putere. Era mai aproape de el ca niciodata, tremurand de frica, avand nevoie de aripa lui protectoare.

Putea sa simta... centaurii se apropia, dar si Severus. Erau atat de aproape de moarte, atat de aproape unul de celalalt. Ea isi inchise ochii. Urmau sa-si piarda viata, mai aveau cateva secunde, el era atat de aproape incat ii simtea atingerea pe obraz, mai aveau doar un moment, un ultim moment... si se unira intr-un sarut.


	5. Capitolul 5 Mandrie de viperin

Lily nu isi putea da seama ce anume o trezi in ziua urmatoare. Poate era soarele ce intra in camera, sau cantecul inganat de asistenta, sau plansul barbatului urias ce statea chiar langa patul ei, suflandu-si nasul intr-o batista pe masura dimensiunilor lui.

-Domnisoara Evans, v-ati trezit! Incepu sa planga si mai tare. Asistenta veni imediat langa ei si dupa ce il batu incurajator pe umar, ii dadu fetei o potiune aburinda.

-Ne-am facut multe griji pentru voi, continua Hagrid. A fost numai vina mea, spuse, izbugnind din nou in lacrimi. Trebuia sa fi stiut ca s-au intors centaurii in Padurea Interzisa si trebuia sa nu va las sa va duceti. Merit sa fiu dat afara de la Hogwarts. Dumbledore e pur si simplu prea bun.

Apoi incepu sa vorbeasca extrem de repede si nu se mai intelegeau cuvintele sale, amestecate cu plans si sughituri.

-Nu, nu! Nu mai plageti! Va rog, a fost vina noastra. Noi i-am infuriat.

Ii lua degetele micute in mana lui gingantica si i le saruta cu afectiune. Ea zambi.

-Si prietenul meu, Severus, unde e? Intreba, ridicandu-si capul si uitandu-se in jur, asteptandu-se sa-i vada capul ascuns sub vreo plapuma.

-A fost dus la Sf. Mungo, ii raspunse asistenta. Otrava se raspandise prea tare si aici nu aveam ce sa-i facem. Dar cred ca va fi bine pana la urma.

Parasi camera pentru a aduce niste prosoape curate.

Lily isi aminti momentul in care Severus fusese lovit de sageata. Isi aminti de asemenea cat de curajos suportase durerea in timp ce urmareau caprioara argintie prin padure. Caprioara! A fost reala? Chiar ii salvase de centauri? Dar cum?

-Unde ne-ati gasit?

-Oh… v-am cautat peste tot in padure. Habar n-am cum a reusit Dumbledore sa-i linisteasca pe centauri si sa-i convinga sa ne povesteasca despre dezastru pe care l-ati cauzat. Au zis ca ati disparut. V-am cautat aproape toata noaptea.

-Aha ! Si unde ne-ati gasit ?

-Pai, defapt Filch v-a gasit, sub o salcie, chiar langa lac. Amandoi erati inconstienti.

Lily inchise ochii si incerca sa-si aminteasca. O salcie... oare de ce i se parea asa de familiar? Nu-si putea aminti decat lumina argintie care inconjura caprioara. Bineinteles! Totul era argintiu, chair si salcia. Putea sa-si aminteasca zgomotele centaurilor si bratele lui in jurul ei, fata-i lipita de a lui si... sarutul! Isi deschise ochii brusc. Severus o sarutase?!

-Domnule Hagrid...

-Hagrid, doar Hagrid, te rog. Ii zambi cu bunatate.

-Uhm, bine... Hagrid, ce stii despre caprioarele argintii?

Aproape ca rase.

-Sa nu-mi zici ca ai vazut una. Fata rosi putin.

-Caprioara argintie-i o legenda si se spune ca daca vezi o caprioara trebuie sa promiti ceva si daca o vei reintalni, atunci sigur iti vei tine promisiunea. Se mai zice ca ea te poate face sa vezi lucruri care vrei sa se intample, care te pot face fericita.

-Ca un vis?

-Asa cred.

Se uita la ceasul de pe perete si, ridicandu-se greoi ii spuse:

-Am plecat. Te las sa te odihnesti, domnisoara Evans.

-E Lily, doar Lily, ii raspunse facandu-i cu mana.

Imediat ce Hagrid inchise usa, Lily isi ascunse fata in maini. Ce i se intamplase in padure? Era posibil sa se fi sarutat cu Severus? Nu-i venea sa creada. Acum, ca erau in siguranta, gandindu-se la el o facea sa simta o dezamagire profunda. Centaurii simtisera Magie Neagra in jurul baghetei lui. Nu stia ce sa creada si nici nu avu mult timp la dispozitie pentru ca o bataie in usa o anunta ca prietenii ei venisera s-o viziteze.

*

Undeva, la etajul 3 in spitalul Sf. Mungo, Severus Snape statea cu ochii deschisi, privind in gol, pe fereastra. Potiunea care o bause nu face altceva decat sa-l ameteasca, in loc sa-i calmeze durerea din picior. Nu isi putea aminti absolut nimic. Nu stia cum ajunsese la Sf. Mungo si nimeni nu stia sa-i raspunda la intrebari. Ii tot spuneau sa aiba rabdare caci va veni cineva de la Hogwarts sa-l duca inapoi imediat ce se va face bine. Era de-a dreptul disperat sa afle daca Lily scapase cu bine. Snape simtea manie curgandu-i prin vene de fiecare data cand isi amintea ca acele creaturi oribile au indraznit sa-i atace. Acum ii parea rau ca incercase toate acele vraji fiindca stia prea bine ca din cauza lui centaurii doreau sa-i omoare. Daca nu ar fi facut asta, ambii ar fi fost acum in siguranta la Hogwarts si impreuna.

Trecusera cateva minute dupa ora 11 noaptea cand o bufnita maro aparu de nicaieri la geamul spitalului si incepu sa-l loveasca. Cum nimeni nu mai era treaz la ora aceea, Severus se duse, cu greu, sa-i deschida geamul. Cand lua plicul in mana realiza ca acesta avea numele sau scris cu cerneala rosie. Se aseza pe podea, sub geam, isi indrepta bagheta spre scrisoare si zise ,,Lumos!''. Cand recunoscu scrisul simti ca i se ia o piartra de pe suflet si, inainte sa citeasca, isi plimba mana pe foaie pentru a se asigura ca nu visa.

Draga Severus,

Tocmai am aflat ca ai fost dus la Sf. Mungo. Sper ca nu esti ranit grav si ca iti revii. Am auzit numai vorbe de lauda despre Vindecatorii de acolo, asa ca sunt sigura ca esti pe maini bune. Imi cer scuze ca nu am putut sa-ti trimit ciocolata macar. Inca sunt in aripa spitalului. Nu-ti fa griji! Ma simt bine. Defapt nici nu stiu de ce insista asistenta sa mai raman inca o noapte.

Vrei sa auzi ceva amuzant? O stii pe Laura, prietena mea? Inainte sa plecam in padure, dupa m-am intors din aripa spitalului, mi-a zis ca voi ajunge de unde am plecat. Si, uite-ma! Iarasi sunt in aripa spitalului. Mereu are dreptate! He he he! Aaa... si Slughorn a spus ca nu mai e nevoie sa faci eseul. McGanagall nici nu vrea sa auda. Luni trebuie sa-l predau. Nu ma mira deloc...

Apropo, Dumbledore chiar e genial! Zau ca nu stiu cum a facut-o, dar i-a calmat pe centauri. Au fost de acord sa ne lase in pace. Nici nu vreau sa ma gandesc ce s-ar fi ales de noi daca nu ar fi fost Dumbledore.

Din pacate, am si niste vesti mai proaste. Ma gandeam sa nu-ti spun, dar Laura zice ca ar fi mai bine sa stii ce se intampla decat sa te ia prin surprindere. Se pare ca Viperinii sunt furiosi din cauza ta. Fratele mai mic al lui Black a venit in aripa spitalului sa-l viziteze pe James si pe Sirius (inca nu si-au revenit dupa Balul de Craciun) si l-a auzit pe unul din profesori sfatuindu-l pe Dumbledore sa-ti anunte parintii prin posta Incuiatilor din moment ce tatal tau nu e vrajitor. Viperinii zic toti ca esti un mincinos.

Dar nu inteleg, ce le-ai zis?

Oricum, situatia nu prea e roz, asa ca te rog sa ai grija de tine. Sper sa ne vedem luni

Cu drag,

Lily!

PS. Trebuie sa vorbim ceva.

Cand Snape termina de citit scrisoarea era inca in stare de soc. Lucrul pe care si-l dorea cel mai mult sa-l ascunda era aflat acum de intreaga scoala. Nu ca i-ar fi mintit vreodata. Nu le spusese niciodata nimic despre tatal sau. Ii lasase sa-si imagineze ce vroiau. Poate cel mai mult il supara in ce mod stupid fusese aflat. De parca tatal sau ar fi fost de acord sa il viziteze intr-un spital pentru vrajitori... si daca scrisoarea fusese trimisa prin posta Incuiatilor atunci in mod sigur avea sa ajunga dupa ce el ar fi plecat inapoi la Hogwarts.

In plus, era aprope sigur ca Regulus Black fusese trimis acolo pentru a o spiona pe Lily. Evident, misiunea sa avusese un succes neasteptat.

Se aseza pe pat, cu ochii inchisi. Somnul parea un vis indepartat acum.

*

In urmatoarea saptamana, Luni dimineata, Lily isi grabea pasii spre sala profesoarei McGanagall, care avea ora cu Viperinii. Fata tinea in brate eseul promis. Stia ca asta va fi prima data cand va da ochii cu Severus dupa vacanta. Nu isi putea explica de ce se simtea atat de nelinistita. Dupa ce batu in usa clasei, auzi o voce din interior:

-Intra!  
Deshise usa numai pe jumatate si, ignorand privirile urate aruncate spre ea, spuse:

-Am adus eseul!

-Bine, domnisoara Evans. Haide inauntru cu el si pune-l pe catedra!

Apoi se intoarse sa se adreseze clasei:

-V-ati notat cu totii tema? Viperinii o aprobara cu o miscare din cap. Foarte bine, atunci puteti pleca!

Pe masura ce Lily se apropia de McGanagall, ochii ei cautau singura persoana pe care era interesata s-o vada. La inceput nu-l remarca deoarece statea undeva in spatele clasei, intr-un colt. Isi aduna cartile cu prea multa grija. I se paru ca vroia sa traga de timp ca sa iasa ultimul din clasa. Intentionat isi ascundea fata.

-Vino pana in biroul meu! Am ceva sa-ti dau ca sa duci in Turnul Cercetasilor.

Dupa ce aseza eseul pe birou, o urma pe McGanagall intr-o incapere de alaturi.

Doar Severus mai era in clasa, asa ca nimic nu-l impiedica sa se apropie de catedra si sa deschida pergamentul cu referatul ei. Nu paru surprins ca era despre caprioarele arginii, din moment ce stia cat de impresionata fusese Lily in urma cu cativa ani. Un citat ii atrase atentia:

,,Se spune ca o caprioara argintie intelege fiintele umane mai bine decat orice alta creatura. Are puterea de a te face sa vezi anumite lucruri, ca pe niste vise. Cred ca am experimentat ceva asemanator pentru ca ceea ce am vazut este putin probabil real. Ceea ce vreau sa subilinez este ca..."

Severus se opri din citit caci Lily tocmai iesea din biroul lui McGanagall. Aseza eseul la locul sau, fara ca ea sa-l vada.

-Buna, zise el.

-Buna, ii raspunse indiferent, indreptandu-se catre usa de la iesire, fara a se uita la el. Atitudinea ei il lasa impietrit. Chiar inainte de a iesi, striga in urma ei:

-Lily, stai putin! Unde te grabesti?

-Nu poti vedea? Trebuie sa duc ceva important in camera de zi.

Vocea ei avea ceva ciudat si Severus se gandi ca doar se prefacea, asteptand ca el sa puna intrebarea potrivita. O incerca pe aceasta:

-Ai patit ceva?

-Ce as putea pati?

Nu, nu era asta intrebarea.

-Esti suparata pe mine?

-Oh... dar de ce as fi? Ii raspunse cu tandrete ironica. Fiindca o duzina de centauri au vrut sa ne omoare fiindca iti place sa te joci cu Magia Neagra? Sau poate pentru ca te-am intrebat de atatea ori despre asta si m-ai mintit? Sau poate pentru ca atunci cand mi-ai zis ca nu conteaza daca ai parinti Incuiati ai zis ca nu, ca sa aflu dupa atatia ani ca nu le-ai zis nimic,,prietenilor" tai despre tatal tau??

Severus aproape ca vru sa-i spuna ca nu se ,,jucase'' cu Magia Neagra si ca pur si simplu nimeni nu intrebase de tatal sau dar isi dadu seama ca doar ar fi inrautatit situatia. Intr-un sfarsit se gandi ca nu ar fi fost bine sa intinda coarda.

-Despre asta vroiai sa vorbim? Ti-am mai zis ca-mi pare rau.

Pentru prima data in acea dimineata, Lily se uita la el. Ceea ce vazu ii domoli imediat atitudinea. Fata lui era plina de urme ale unor blesteme recente. Ingrozita, il apuca de umeri cu ambele maini.

-Ce ti s-a intamplat?

In loc de raspuns, acesta isi smulse imediat umerii din stransoare cu un sunet de durere. Abia atunci Lily observa ca pe dosul palmei lui erau arse in piele niste litere care continuau, probabil, pana sus.

-Ce ai acolo? Lasa-ma sa vad!  
Severus se trase cu cativa centimetri, zicand:

-N-am nimic, serios!

-Viperinii ti-au facut asta?

Se indeparta mai mult de ea, pana isi lua geanta si se grabi sa iasa din sala.

-Trebuie sa-i spui lui Slughorn!

-Ba nu trebuie sa ii spun. Si nici tu... pot sa am grija de mine si singur.

*

Laura o gasi pe Lily stand cu capul ascuns intre maini, pe scari, la doar cateva momente dupa intalnirea cu Severus. Se aseza langa prietena ei si astepta ca aceasta sa rupa tacerea.

-De ce ii fac asta?

Laura nici macar nu trebui sa intrebe despre ce vorbea. Isi puse mainile pe dupa gatul ei si o stranse in brate.

-Trebuie sa intelegi ca unor familii le este teama ca fiii lor sa se amestece cu cei care nu sunt ca ei. Asa au fost invatati si asa isi vor invata si copiii. Dupa cate stiu eu, mama lui face parte din familia Prince. Probabil ca au izgonit-o imediat ce au aflat ca intentiona sa se casatoreasca cu un Incuiat.

Lily abia reusi sa-si retina lacrimile. Cu un efort deosebit reusi sa articuleze:

-Si ce se presupune ca trebuie sa fac ? Sa stau si sa ma uit ? Nu vrea sa-i spun lui Slughorn.

-Of, baietii si mandria lor ! N-o sa te lase sa-l ajuti atata timp cat se descurca singur. Am auzit ca Viperinii au fost luati prin surprindere de faptu ca stie vraji non-verbale.

Lily zambi in timp ce Laura rase pe infundate.

-Ai rabdare, se vor satura si ei candva.

*

Acel ,,candva'' i se parea la o vesnicie distanta de prezent. In ultimile doua luni, Severus o evitase constant: se facea ca nu o observa de fiecare data cand trecea pe laga ea, nu vorbeau niciodata cand aveau ore impreuna, iar in timpul meselor nici macar nu se uita la ea. Cateodata vedea noi urme de blesteme pe fata lui, sau ii vedea roba in dezordine, ori parul ciufulit. Mereu il gasea mergand singur pe coridoare.

Situatia devenea din ce in ce mai apasatoare.

Pana intr-o miercuri, dupa Ierbologie, cand Lily il zari pe Severus traversand grabit curtea, pe urmele lui aflandu-se doi Viperini. Pe unul dintre ei il recunoscu drept Algernon Rookwood, iar celalat, era chiar cel care tinuse discursul in camera de zi a Viperinilor inainte de plecarea lui Severus in Padurea Interzisa.

Auzi rasete in spatele ei si se intoarse ca sa-i vada pe Black si Potter.

-Si ce-i asa amuzant? intreba Miranda.

-N-ai auzit? Si mai spune ca-s prieteni. Black adresa ultimile cuvinte lui James, aratand spre Lily.

-Ne spuneti sau nu? Se uita la ei cu nerabdare.

James lasa un moment de suspans dupa care spuse lejer:

-Snivellus tocmai a pierdut vreo 20 de puncte. Cineva o sa-i multumeasca...

Lily nu astepta sa auda restul conversatiei, ci porni grabita in directia in care Snape disparuse.

-Nu veni cu mine, zise ea, intreptandu-si bagheta spre Miranda care incerca sa o urmeze.

Intrand in castel, auzi niste zgomote care nu puteau fi facute decat de vraji. O lua la fuga pe un coridor lateral, ingust, care ducea spre aripa din nord a Hogwartsului. Zgomotele erau din ce in ce mai puternice. Isi dadu seama ca lupta se dadea chiar dupa colt. Se ascunse in spatele unei statui imense, ca sa se gandeasca ce-ar putea face. De acolo putea sa-l vada pe Severus luptandu-se cu cei doi Viperini. Cu toate ca erau mult mai masivi decat el, se descurca admirabil. Trimitea rapid vraji puternice spre ei, forma scuturi ca sa se protejeze, atat de rapid incat fetei ii era greu sa-si dea seama cum anume ar putea ajuta. Doar pentru un moment, Snape isi intrepta ochii spre locul in care Lily statea cu bagheta ridicata, iar privirile lor se intalnira. Atunci Lily fu sigura ca era momentul ideal pentru a i se alatura, insa o vraja trimisa brusc de Severus spre ea o impietri instantaneu, iar corpul ei se prabusi in spatele statuii.

Profitand de neatentia lui, Rookwood il lasa pe Severus fara bagheta, in timp ce era trantit la pamant de catre celalat Viperin.

Din fericire pentru ea, cei doi Viperini crezura ca vraja le era destinata.

-N-ai nicio treaba cu tinta! Esti patetic! Nici macar nu esti in stare sa folosesti magia cum trebuie. Si cand te gandesti ca noi te-am tratat ca pe un vrajitor.

Amandoi incepura sa rada.

-Daca nu poti folosi magia, sugerez sa incercam prin metode Incuiate. Ce zici? Rokwood, te-ai prins? Incuiate...

Ii auzi razand pentru un moment, apoi simti lovitura venind de nicaieri.

Lily nu putea sa vada absolut nimic fiindca inchisese ochii, dar isi putea imagina tot ce se intampla. Ii vedea clar lovidu-l fara incetare. Severus nu scotea niciun sunet de durere, in schimb Lily ar fi putut urla daca nu ar fi fost legata complet de vraja. Fiecare lovitura noua o traia si ea si nu putea sa faca nimic. Neputinta ei nu fusese nicicand mai groaznica.

-Ce se intampla aici?

Vocea puternica a profesorului de Aritmantie nu fusese niciodata mai bine-venita ca in acel moment. Lily deschise ochii si ii vazut pe cei doi Viperini fugind pe coridor, urmati de catre profesor, cu bagheta ridicata si urland de furie, aruncand amenintari.

Apoi isi intoarse privirea cu greu spre Severus. Il vazu ridicandu-si capul si, pentru un moment zari cum acesta isi curba gura intr-un zabet malitios si i se paru ca buzele lui formara cuvantul ,,perfect''.

Nu reusi sa se ridice in picioare, asa ca se tari spre locul in care o lasase pe Lily. Ii atinse capul iar fata simti valul de caldura ce ii aduse corpul la normal. Se ridica doar sprijinindu-se putin de podea, ramand acolo, la acelasi nivel cu Severus.

-Imi pare rau, ii zise el, plimbandu-si degetele-i lungi prin parul ei roscat.

Nu reusi sa-si opreasca lacrimile cand vazu cum sangele i se scurgea pe fata si nici nu dori sa-si ascunda emotia. Ochii ei incetosati ii intalnira pe ai lui, apoi isi arunca bratele in jurul gatului sau, strangandu-l intr-o imbratisare fara de sfarsit.

*

Dupa cateva ore, Snape o gasi pe Lily cu o carte imensa in brate, numita ,,Magia Neagra dintr-o perspectiva moderna''. Cand il vazu ca se apropie, puse cartea jos si intreba jucaus:

-Ceva detentie?

-Yep, zambi cu subinteles, se aseza vis-a-vis de ea, la masa.

Nu dori sa mai insiste asupra subiectului. Vazandu-l acolo, fericit si vorbind cu ea, era mai mult decat suficient.

-Ce citesti? O intreba atunci cand atentia ei se indrepta spre carte.

-O carte despre apararea impotriva Magiei Negre.

-Ah, se uita cu discomfort. Teme deja?

-Pai nu chiar...stiai ca e singura materie la care as vrea sa ma pricep. La inceput ma descurcam, dar acu` mi se pare ca gresesc si la cele mai simple vraji.

-Nici nu-i de mirare, la ce profesori ingrozitori avem. Profesoara de anul asta pot sa spun ca atinge apogeul in ignoranta.

-Probabil.

Isi lasa capul sa cada pe carte, inconjurandu-l cu bratele.

-Ce ma fac?

Severus calcula posibilitatile pentru cateva clipe.

-As putea sa te ajut.


	6. Capitolul 6 Doar doi

-Totu-i pregatit? Baiatul cu par negru se inclina spre fata roscata de langa el.

-Totu-i pregatit.

-La ora 4?

-La ora 4.

-La intrare?

-La intrare.

-Nimeni nu stie?

-Nimeni nu stie.

-De ce repeti ce spun?

-De ce soptesti ?

Isi scutura capul intr-un mod care arata ca il amuza.

-Doar stii ca e secret, ii zise Severus.

-Ah da… secretul, ii raspunse cu un zambet strengar, atotstiutor.

Cei din anul patru se despartira la intrarea in Marea Sala. Lily ii urma pe Miranda si Longbottom la masa Cercetasilor.

-Avem dupa-amiaza libera, aveti chef sa facem ceva? Intreba Frank, intinzandu-se dupa un pahar cu suc de dovleac.

-Mda, zise Miranda. Hai sa jucam sah. Vrei Lily?

-Uhm... am ceva de facut.

-Vineri? Ce ai de facut vinerea?

-Pregatesc o surpriza pentru ai mei de Paste si vreau sa ma duc pe la biblioteca.

Longbottom si Miranda se uitara unul la celalat si nu mai zisera nimic. O dupa-amiaza la biblioteca nu intra in planurile lor.

*

Peste cateva ore, Lily cobora scarile cu un maldar de carti in brate. Cand o vazu ca se apropie, Severus se duse s-o ajute.

-De ce ai adus atatea carti? Credeam ca facem practica mai mult.

-Da, stiu, dar m-am gandit ca poate ne ajuta cu ceva.

-In fine, vom vedea. Si acum, voi afla, in sfarsit, care-i locul acela ingenios pe care l-ai gasit.

Se distra in sinea ei pe tot parcursul drumului. Trecand prin gradina arata spre casa pastratorului de chei de la Hogwarts si ii spuse lui Severus:

-E bine sa ai multi prieteni. Hagrid m-a ajutat.

Stiu imediat cine putea fi Hagrid. Cui i-ar fi dat prin cap sa devina prieten cu unul dintre angajatii castelului daca nu lui Lily? Pentru un moment se temu ca locul ales de ea fusese chiar coliba acestuia, insa isi continuara drumul, trecand de ea, si se oprira langa un gard darapanat. Dincolo de acesta se afla inca o coliba, dar mai mica decat cea a lui Hagrid. Lily deschise poarta si ii facu semn lui Severus sa o urmeze. Puse mana pe clanta si, impingandu-se in usa, descoperira o camera ticsita cu lucruri inutile pe care pastratorul cheilor le adunase pe parcursul anilor lui la Hogwarts. Peretii erau acoperiti in intregime de cufere vechi, plase de prins vanat si alte ustensile defecte. Singura fereastra din incapere era blocata de o cusca imensa in care se mai aflau pene. Mirosea de parca nimeni nu o mai vizitase de ceva timp.

Lily observa ca Hagrid incercase, fara succes, sa le faca loc printre maldarul de lucruri. Reusise doar sa faca o carare ce ducea spre un birou instabil, plin cu zgarieturi si mazgalituri ale elevilor, pe care se aflau cateva lumanari ce, probabil, erau pentru ei.

Severus observa cu atentie camera si incerca din rasputeri sa nu se strambe din cauza mirosului. Chiar nu i se parea un loc adecvat pentru a invata, dar, cand vru sa-si exprime parerea, observa ca Lily deja incepuse sa faca ordine cu entuziasm.

-Mi-a zis Hagrid ca o sa fie mizerie, dar nu m-am gandit ca o sa gasim asa dezordine. Saracul Hagrid, el nu are voie sa foloseasca magia si a zis ca putem sa facem orice dorim. O sa miscorez lucrurile doar, si cand va avea nevoie de ele, o sa le readuc la forma lor normala.

Severus se stramba putin, dar ii facu pe plac si, in cateva minute, camera parea suficient de incapatoare.

Toate cartile pe care le adusesera se aflau acum pe birou. Severus incepu sa dea paginile primului manual de Aparare impotriva Magiei Negre pe care il folosisera la Hogwarts.

-Cartea asta chiar a fost utila, zise el, deschizand-o la o pagina oarecare. Ce pacat ca profesorul n-o prea folosea. Am citit-o pe toata inainte sa vin la Hogwarts.

-Da! Si eu la fel! De obicei ma furisam in biroul tatalui meu s-o citesc noaptea, ca sa n-o speriu pe sora mea.

Severus zambi, imaginandu-si-o pe Lily mergand in varful picioarelor pe coridor.

-Bine atunci. Avand in vedere ca deja stii ce contine, eu zic ca putem sari peste. Oricum are mai multa teorie. Sunt cateva vraji, dar probabil le stii deja.

Lily aproba cu o miscare din cap si Severus lua urmatoarea carte.

-Trebuie sa recunosc ca pe asta nu am folosit-o decat foarte rar. Nici macar nu eram atenti la ore, spuse Lily.

-Pai in mare parte oricum e despre creaturi, asa ca nu e ceea ce ne intereseaza. In anul trei am invatat cateva vraji mai importante, dar imi amintesc ca erai foarte priceputa.

-Da, zambi larg si visator. Il adoram pe profesorul Barbilian. El a fost cel care ne-a aratat cat de importanta este materia in zilele noastre.

Se asternu o tacere stanjenitoare cand Lily spuse ultima propozitie. Severus stia exact la ce se referea fata. De cativa ani, Magia Neagra capatase o atentie deosebita. Unii chiar ziceau ca va urma un adevarat razboi. Fiind Viperin, Snape auzea adesea povestile colegilor lui despre evenimente care se petreceau in lumea vrajitorilor, dincolo de portile castelului. Multi dintre ei chiar aprobau ideile raspandite si metodele celor care se numeau ,,Devoratorii Mortii", exprimandu-si dorinta de li a se alatura lor candva.

Evitand s-o priveasca in ochi, spuse mai mult pentru sine:

-Da, este important sa stim cum sa ne protejam. Bineinteles, apararea impotriva Magiei Negre este un subiect fara inceput sau sfarsit. Magia Neagra se dezvolta continuu, dar nu uita: daca te vei stradui, vei reusi sa pui bazele unei aparari redutabile. In primul rand trebuie sa cunosti ceea ce vrei sa combati, iar apoi, sa-ti extinzi cunostintele pana cand vei considera ca poti face fata unui atac neprevazut.

-Severus, habar n-am despre ce vorbesti. Nu am nici cea mai vaga idee care sunt bazele apararii impotriva Magiei Negre.

-Of, cartile astea care le folosim la scoala sunt aproape inutile. Avem nevoie de ceva mai nou.

-Aha! Stiam ca o sa ne ajute!

Lily scoase o carte micuta, pe care scria cu albastru: ,,Ghid modern pentru apararea impotriva Magiei Negre". I-o inmana lui Severus care incepu s-o rasfoiasca.

-Imi place. Te ajuta mult. Incepe cu cele mai simple vraji si vad ca ajunge la un nivel destul de avansat.

Deschise la prima pagina si ii citi cu voce tare:

,,Pentru un vrajitor este important sa-i arate oponentului de care parte se afla: de partea celor care folosesc magia pentru a cauza rau, sau de partea celor care o folosesc pentru a se apara. Intr-un duel, nu exista o metoda mai buna de a demonstra intentiile decat folosirea vrajii Expeliarmus. Astfel demonstrezi ca nu intentionezi sa folosesti violenta si ca vrei sa le dai o sansa ca sa se razgandeasca. Vraja il lasa de asemenea pe oponent incapabil sa mai arunce alte vraji asupra ta." Terminand paragraful, inchise cartea, pasi spre centrul incaperii, isi ridica bagheta si spuse:

-Incercam?

-Pare amuzant! Expeliarmus!

Severus simti o incercare usoara a baghetei de a-i aluneca printre degete.

-Randul tau! Zise Lily.

-Expeliarmus!

Cand vraja ajunse la ea, simti cum bagheta ii zboara din mana si o vazu aterizand pe podeaua din piatra.

Severus o incuraja sa mai incerce o data, insa tot nu reusi sa-l lase fara bagheta.

-Ceva nu e bine in modul in care faci vraja. Nu e ca si in cazul farmecelor, cand trebuie sa-ti misti mult bagheta. Aici ai nevoie de concentrare. Trebuie sa iti canalizezi energia si sa o trimiti prin bagheta, cu ajutorul mintii. Magia trebuie sa vina dinauntru.

Lily inspira adanc si inchise ochii pentru o secunda iar apoi spuse cu hotarare:

-Expeliarmus!

Vraja nu doar il facu pe Severus sa scape bagheta ci il determina sa faca un pas inapoi. Se impiedica de una din uneltele lui Hagrid si cazu pe spate, intre niste saci plini cu plante uscate si mancare pentru hipogrifi, imprastiind nori desi de praf. Lily fugi sa-i dea o mana de ajutor si, spre surprinderea ei, il vazu ca radea in hohote. Ochii lui straluceau de voie buna si ii luminau fata, lucru foarte rar intalnit la el.

-Se pare ca esti un profesor mai bun decat te-ai fi asteptat, glumi Lily.

Severus inca radea.

-Trebuie sa recunosc, e o slujba absolut mizerabila, raspunse, scuturandu-si roba si tusind din cauza prafului. Declar vraja reusita. Desi se presupunea ca trebuie doar sa-ti lasi oponentul fara bagheta, presupun ca n-o sa ai nimic impotriva daca o sa cada intr-o gramada de mancare pentru gaini imense.

De data asta fu randul lui Lily sa rada in hohote.

Ea ar fi vrut sa continue cu exersatul dar Severus declara hotarat ca fusese suficient pentru prima zi.

*

Pasii ii duceau pe unul din cordioarele de la primul etaj. Severus mergea in spatele lui Lily, avand un zambet enigmatic pe fata. Orice greseala ar fi dus planul la un esec sigur. Vazu ca se apropiau de armura Marelui Razboinic. Acesta era momentul pe care il astepta.

-Ai incredere in mine? Intreba el. Nu nu, nu te intoarce, raspunde-mi doar.

Isi aseza mainile pe umerii ei si nu-i dadu voie sa-l priveasca.

-Uhm... nu stiu, raspuse jucaus.

-Pai nu prea ai de ales.

Zicand acestea, facu sa apara de nicaieri o esarfa pe care i-o lega in jurul ochilor.

-Continua sa mergi, tot inainte!

Fata isi intinse mainile in fata, bajbaind prin intuneric.

Mersera catva timp asa, Severus negand cu desavarsire orice intrebare pe care i-o adresa Lily. In cele din urma, cand se oprira, Severus ii lua mana si i-o aseza pe perete. Fata putea simti suprafata unui tablou.

-Gadila aici! Ii spuse el.

-Ce? Fata rase.

-Fa-o!

Printre rasete infundate, reusi sa zgarie suprafata pe care o considera a unui tablou. Apoi auzi un zgomot care o facu sa se gandeasca la faptul ca peretele se daduse la o parte. Simti mainile lui Severus impingand-o de la spate si desfacandu-i nodul esarfei. Cand aceasta ii cazu de pe ochi ramase inmarmurita de uimire. Zeci de spiridusi de casa erau adunati in jurul ei, cu un tort alb, imens, cu lumanari aprinse, iar deasupra lor pluteau niste litere sclipicioase care formau cuvintele : La multi ani, Lily!

Isi duse mainile la gura de uimire. Se aflau in bucataria castelului. Spiridusii incepusera sa se aplece respectosi in fata lor.

-La multi ani! Ii spuse Severus.

-Waw!!! Mersi, mersi, mersi.

Se arunca in bratele lui si il stranse tare de tot.

-Chiar nu ma asteptam!

Se uita uimita cum spiridusii aproape ii luara pe sus si ii condusera langa semineu. Ii pusera sa se aseze pe canapeua confortabila. Spiridusul care parea cel mai in varsta pocni din degete si, intr-o clipita, tortul fu asezat intre ei. Apoi, spiridusul isi lasa capul atat de jos incat parea ca isi lipise fruntea de podea si i se adresa lui Snape:

-Stapane, totul e gata; si se retrase.

-Stapane?? Intreba Lily extrem de amuzata.

-Ah da... intr-adevar! Poate nu stiai ca Dumbledore are un fiu. Asa mai inalt, cu parul negru si lung, la Viperini. Un zambet smecher se ivi pe fata lui si ii facu fetei cu ochiul.

-Way!!! Exclama ea. Saracii spiridusi... cum ai putut sa faci asa ceva?

-Aa... dar a meritat. Pune-ti o dorinta!

*

In ultimle ore vazuse o fata a lui Severus la care nu se gandise vreodata.

Taiasera tortul care se dovedise delicios de-a dreptul. Stateau amandoi pe canapea si, dupa o bucata de tort, luau si o inghititura din sticlele care le tineu in mana.

-Noroc! Spuse Severus cu o atitudine extrem vesela care tinea de ceva vreme.

-Chestia asta are gust de bere, ranji Lily.

-Poi a fost singura chestie ilegala pe care i-am putut convinge s-o aduca.

Lily deja isi facuse un obicei in a rade dupa fiecare propozitie rostita de Snape.

-Deci sa recapitulam: ai mintit, ai furat, ai trisat, ai profitat de saracii spiridusi. Ce alte lucruri oribil esti in stare sa faci?

-Pentru tine? Orice.

-Haha! Incep sa cred ca ai baut prea mult.

-Sa stii ca nu a fost in totalitate ideea mea. Prietena ta pot sa spun ca a dat o mana de ajutor.

-Laura?

-Aha.

Isi intoarse capul si, batand pe canapea zise:

-Mai piticot, ia vino putin!

Cu acelasi ,,stapane" pe buze si cu o plecaciune, spiridusul cel batran pocni din nou din degete. De data asta cinci spiridusi carau ceea ce parea un radio al incuiatilor.

-Haide, Lily, arata-mi magie!

Razand, Lily dadu drumul radioului. Imediat, ecoul muzicii se auzi in toata sala.

'You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen'

Cum auzi versurile, Lily exclama bucuroasa:

-Stiu melodia! E super!

Incepu sa cante si ea, apoi se ridica in picioare si incepu sa danseze.

'Anybody could be that guy

Night is young and the music's high

With a bit of rock music, everything is fine

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance...'

Severus o apuca de mijloc si o ridica pe masa.

-Haide, dancing queen, vrem sa te vedem petrecand! Strigatul lui abia daca acoperea muzica data la maxim.

'You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen

Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen'

-Dancing queen, only seventeen! Canta din toata inima in timp ce spiridusii ovationau si aplaudau neincetat. Din primul rand Severus striga:

-E o mincionoasa! Abia are cincisprezece ani. Vrajitoare inselatoare ce esti!

-Uite cine vorbeste! Ii raspunse Lily la randul ei. Lua o bucata de prajitura de pe masa si o arunca spre Severus, zicand: Bataie cu mancare!!!

El se duse direct spre tort si lua in mana o cantitate considerabila de frisca, apoi o arunca spre Lily. Ea nu se lasa mai prejos si incepu sa arunce cu orice fel de mancare pe care il gasea in jur. La sfarsit, cand epuiza toate sursele, il ameninta cu ultima sticla de bere pe care o mai aveau.

-S-o crezi tu! Ii zise el, si se napusti asupra ei. O lua in brate si o trase jos de pe masa. Apoi incepu s-o invarteasca in aer iar si iar pana cand se prabusira pe canapea. Statea in bratele lui si il privea inca razand.

-He he! Ciocolata!

Ii sterse obrazul si se cufunda in ochii lui adanci.

Dintr-un colt ii urmarea un spiridus de casa-copil, cu urechi lungi si ascutite. Vazu umbra unui tanar cu parul pana la umeri incolacindu-si bratele in jurul unei fete si imbratisand-o. Isi acoperi ochii si se intoarse cu fata spre perete.

*

Era aproape miezul noptii cand usa camerei se deschise si Laura vazu o Lily dansatoare intrand in zig-zag.

-Lily?

Isi duse un deget la buze si ii facu semn sa taca:

-Ssst!  
Apoi se lasa pe spate si ateriza cu bratele deschise pe pat cantand visator:

-I am the dancing queen.

*

Razele soarelui de vara abia treceau prin crengile dese ale salciei sub care se ascunsese Severus Snape. Statea sprijinit de trunchi si isi misca bagheta in cercuri visatoare. Inca un an la Hogwarts se sfarsise. Acum ca examenele trecusera, putea sta relaxat. Gandul il purta undeva pe parcursul primaverii cand el si Lily fusesera nevoiti sa intrerupa orele de aparare impotriva Magiei Negre. Parca abia ieri o tinea in brate in timp ce lacrimile i se scurgeau pe obraji. Fusese chiar a doua zi in care ar fi trebuit sa exerseze vraja Patronus, ultima de pe lista ghidului, fiind cea mai inalta treapta opusa Magiei Negre. Tatal ei suferea de o boala a Incuiatilor de ceva vreme si murise in acea zi. Severus nu se simtise niciodata mai aproape de sufletul ei ca in momentul in care ii fusese alaturi intr-un moment atat de greu. Apoi, dupa ce Lily se reintoarse de acasa, coliba in care exersau, fara ca nimeni sa stie, fusese daramata pentru ca Hagrid sa-si poata extinde gradina. Isi opri gandurile aici. Nu mai dorea sa-si aminteasca nimic trist.

Urmarind cu ochii miscarile circulare ale baghetei isi amiti de vraja Patronus care nu le reusise niciunuia. Ar fi fost un moment ideal sa incerce din nou, acum ca se simtea liber dupa un an atat de incarcat. Cauta o amintire vesela, una care sa il faca fericit. Era aproape sigur ca acel moment era legat cumva de Lily. Apoi isi dadu seama, ca nu era un moment anume cel care il cauta. Erau toate amintirile care il legau de ea, era anul acesta magic in care fusesera mai apropiati ca niciodata, era sentimentul ca se completau, se aveau unul pe celalalt, la bine si la rau.

-Expecto patronum!

Si atunci aparu. Creatura inconjura intr-un galop gratios salcia si, venind din spate, isi lasa capul argintiu pe umarul lui.

De undeva de departe, niste litere ondulate pe un pergament ii trecura prin fata ochilor: ,,Cred ca am experimentat ceva asemanator pentru ca ceea ce am vazut este putin probabil real.''

Atunci isi amiti totul: salcia, caprioara ... si inima i se stranse de fericire, apoi incepu sa bata de parca vroia sa-i iasa din piept.


	7. Capitolul 7 Vacanta lui Severus

Se ridica de indata si porni spre castel, aproape in fuga. Mai erau cateva ore pana cand trenul urma sa plece si bagajele lui inca se aflau in camera. Inima inca ii mai batea nebuneste cand isi aduna lucrurile, totul parea atat de departe si ireal... si totusi era adevarat. Si ea stia. Nu se putea sa fie altfel. Dar oare cum avea sa-i spuna? Un milion de idei ii trecura prin cap, pe tot drumul spre peronul din Hogsmade. Nu vedea in fata ochilor decat acel moment, derulandu-se tot mereu, de parca nu-l uitase niciodata, de parca abia se intamplase.

Ajuns pe peron, se uita neincetat dupa Lily. Prin multimea de Cercetasi nu putu s-o vada nicaieri. In schimb le vazu pe Laura si Miranda. Se strecura printre Viperini si ajunse in spatele lor, fara ca ele sa-l vada. O auzi clar pe Miranda zicand:

-Ce bine! Incepusem sa cred ca ii place de Snape ala. Si e demult cu el ?

Laura ridica din umeri si urca in tren, urmata de Miranda.

Severus ramase blocat. Le urmari cu privirea prin geam. Putin mai incolo de intrarea in compartiment era si Lily... un baiat blond, firav, cam de intaltimea ei, o tinea de mana. Severus se incruta pentru ca i se paru ca nu vede bine, apoi buzele i se departara si nu mai putu respira. Inchise repede ochii, se intoarse brusc si porni spre ultimul compartiment al trenului. Cu picioare tremurande, urca scarile si tranti usa. Se incuie pe dinauntru si trase perdeaua. Se aseza pe unul din locuri, apoi se intinse, cu fata in jos, acoperindu-si capul cu pelerina. Totul in jurul lui se darama cu viteza coplesitoare si simtea cum il ard ochii, apoi, pe fata-i alba ca marmura i se prelinse prima lacrima. Isi inclesta pumnii si vru sa loveasca, dar, in schimb, lasa bagheta-i sa cada pe podeaua de lemn si aseza langa ea, suspinand neincetat; si isi ascunse fata in maini de parca ar fi putut astfel opri raul de lacrimi ce urma. Ramase asa tot restul drumului.

*

Trenul se opri cu un zgomot asurzitor cand ajunse pe platforma peronului 9 ¾. Severus astepta ca restul pasagerilor sa coboare. Ochii inca mai ii erau umflati cand isi lua cufarul si parasi statia.

Se facu seara cand autobuzul Incuiatilor ajunse pe strada Fusului. Cobori cu gesturi mecanice si porni spre aleea ce-l ducea acasa. Nu putea sa-si dea seama daca tot ce se traia se derula cu o viteza ametitoare sau daca timpul se oprise. Uneori i se parea ca lucrurile care le cunostea nu le-ar mai fi vazut niciodata. Straniu i se parea sa apese pe clanta usii de la intrare, straniu i se parea sa treaca pragul si sa ajunga in camera-i neincapatoare, sa-si arunce pelerina de drum pe patul scartaitor.

Isi ingramadi cufarul intr-un colt si se uita cu ciuda la el, fara sa stie de ce. Apoi, dintr-un impuls de necontrolat, il lovi cu toata forta. Acesta se deschise cu un click scurt si Severus vazu deasupra tuturor lucrurilor, intr-o rama, o poza pe care, cu incantare, chiar el o asezase cu cateva ore in urma. I se paru ca trecusera ani de atunci.

Se intinse si o apuca in mana. Isi plimba degetele lungi pe suprafata ei. Din poza ii zambeau doua fete: a lui si a lui Lily. O facusera in timpul orelor de aparare impotriva Magiei Negre. Amandoi erau in aer, cu capul in jos, amuzandu-se de vraja pe care tocmai o inventase Severus. Lily ii facea cu mana si ii zambea. Nu-si putu abtine un zambet trist. Aseza poza pe birou, lasand urme pe praful dens care il acoperea, apoi ramase in tacere, cu privirea pierduta prin geam.

Dintr-o alta camera auzi o voce care nu i se parea deloc familiara. Nu isi putea aminti cand avusesera ultima data musafiri. Iesi, in varful picioarelor, pe hol, apoi intra in sufragerie, unde isi lipi urechea de usa alaturata a bucatariei. Era o femeie cu o voce vesela.

-Ce ma bucur ca ne-am intalnit. Daca nu te vedeam azi pe strada, din intamplare, probabil nu ne-am mai fi revazut vreodata. Zau ca nu stiu cum de ai reusit sa te ascunzi asa de bine atatia ani.

Apoi auzi replica venind din partea mamei lui. Aceasta pare destul de incantata de evenimente.

-N-a fost prea usor, trebuie sa recunosc. Tata ce mai face?

Ultima propozitie fu incarcata de tristete.

-Dupa ce ai plecat, te-a cautat o vreme fiindca era hotarat sa-l omoare pe... sotul tau.

Femeia se incurca evident la ultimile cuvinte, insa reusi sa-si recapete fluiditatea in vorbit:

-Apoi, cred ca stii si tu, dupa ce a renuntat, le-a zis tuturor ca ai fost rapita. A negat orice anunt din ziar cum ca te-ai fi casatorit. Au dat de bucluc editorii care au publicat anuntul ala. Ma intreb cum ar reactiona daca ar sti ca totusi are un urmas.

Urma o pauza, dupa care femeia continua :

-Nu prea seamana cu tine.

-Da, asa e. Cateodata imi aduce aminte de bunicul lui.

-E inalt?

-Intodeauna a fost. Si cand ma uit in ochii lui, cateodata il vad pe tata.

-Si... regreti ce ai facut? A meritat?

Severus astepta un raspuns din partea ei, dar tot ce auzi fura suspine. Apoi auzi pe cineva ridicandu-se de pe scaun si presupuse ca prietena ei o consola.

-Am vrut de multe ori sa ma intorc, continua mama lui printre lacrimi. Pe semineu tin mereu polen-zvarr, dar nu pot. N-am niciodata suficient curaj sa-l privesc in ochi dupa tot ce am facut.

Cat timp femeia incerca din rasputeri sa-i spuna ca totul va fi in regula, usa de la intrare se deschise cu un scartait. Severus fu sigur ca tatal sau se intorsese. Ii auzi pasii traversand holul. Un zgomot de enervare se auzi din camera lui, apoi strigatele invadara toata casa. Din bucatarie o auzi pe mama lui zicand:

-Hai repede! Dispari te rog! Nu vreau sa te vada.

Isi luara la-revedere in graba, dupa care se auzi un poc ! Severus stiu ca vrajitoarea Disparuse.

Pasii nervosi strabateau iarasi holul asa ca Severus se hotari sa se strecoare in bucatarie. Mama lui se intoarse surprinsa si se duse sa-l imbratiseze, evitand sa se uite in ochii lui. Era oarecum ironica situatia: amandoi incercau sa ascunda ca plansesera nu demult.

Imbratisarea nu dura mult, caci usa fu data de perete cu forta.

-Ce vrea sa fie asta? Parca am vorbit despre lucruri ciudate in casa.

Tatal lui avea in mana poza pe care Severus o asezase pe birou si o scutura cu forta. Vru sa spuna ceva insa, ochii tatalui sau se fixasera pe o pelerina de drum aruncata pe unul din scaunele bucatariei. Inainta cativa pasi, o lua in mana libera si se intoarse cu fata spre mama lui, infuriat de-a dreptul. Aceasta isi duse mainile la gura, de-a dreptul terorizata. Prietena ei o uitase acolo si acum, avea explicatii de dat. Se repezi la Severus si il dadu afara din camera.

In bucatarie incepura urletele. Mana lui Severus statea inclestata in buzunarul robei de la Hogwarts, in timp ce nervii ii erau intisi la maxim. Ii auzi cum isi aruncau reprosuri, strigand unul la celalalt. Tatal sau isi daduse seama ca pelerina apartinea unei vrajitoare si o acuza pe sotia lui ca dorea sa-l paraseasca. Apoi, totul se inrautati cand acesta ii gasi bagheta ascunsa intr-unul din buzunare.

Se auzira zgomotele unor obiecte prabusindu-se pe podea si un tipat ingrozitor il determina pe Severus sa deschida usa din nou. Intra exact in momentul in care tatal sau deschise usa sobei si ii arunca bagheta in foc. Dianutru incapura sa iasa scantei si un fum innecacios acoperi bucataria. Severus isi scoase bagheta, fara a se mai gandi la consecinte. Insa un brat tremurator ii cuprinse incheietura inainte ca acesta sa poata face vreo vraja. Intorcandu-se, vazu fata maimei sale contorsionata, cu pielea-i mov si gura-i incercand sa traga aer in piept. Se apropie de urechea lui si ii spuse:

-Nu fa vraji! Langa semineu... Conacul Prince, intreaba de Edward Prince. Acum!

Severus nu mai astepta sa ii spuna si altceva pentru ca intelese imediat ce ii cerea mama sa. O lua in brate, si o ajuta sa ajunga in sufragerie pe canapea. Culorile fetei i se schimbau neincetat si Severus putu sa-si dea seama imediat ca era vorba de ceva legat de faptul ca bagheta ardea in cealalta camera. Tusind, tatal sau iesi val-vartej din bucatarie. Cand il vazu, Severus apuca un pumn zdravan de polen-zvarr, il arunca in foc si zise hotarat:

-Conacul Prince!

*

Imaginea i se rotea ametitor in fata ochilor. Ateriza pe podeaua de marmura neagra. Isi ridica privirea din pamant si ochii i se atintira pe o bagheta intinsa amenintator spre el. Se indrepta, in timp ce bagheta cobori in dreptul pieptului sau. Severus privi in fata. La acelasi nivel cu ochii sai negri vazu, ca in oglinda, ochii celui care il amenintau. Erau ingustati de suspiciune, insa te puteai rataci in adancimea lor. Doar ridurile din jurul lor ii deosebeau de perechea ce ii studia.

-Cine esti ? urma vocea joasa din spatele baghetei.

Mantia lui de matase scumpa ii acoperea incheietura mainii, unde erau brodate literele ,,EP'', lasand la vedere niste degete lungi si gratioase. In alte circumstante, prezenta lui l-ar fi tulburat ingrozitor, insa acum nu avea decat putin timp la dispozitie.

-Nepotul dumneavoastra, ii raspunse, fara nici o urma de entuziasm in voce.

Acesta isi rasuci bagheta si ochii i se fixara pe emblema Viperinilor. Apoi il impunse cu aceasta.

-De ce ai venit?

-Am fost trimis dupa ajutor. Fiica dumneavoastra e in pericol. I-a fost aruncata bagheta in foc.

Vazu urme de soc pe fata lui.

-Unde e ?

-Strada Fusului, langa lac.

-Stai aici ! Ii porunci acesta.

Edward Prince se misca mai repede decat s-ar fi asteptat Severus. Si, intr-o clipa, disparu prin acelasi semineu prin care sosise si nepotul sau cu cateva momente inante.

Severus se aseza pe unul din fotoliile de langa semineul de marmura neagra si isi fixa ochii pe ceasul care se afla pe perete. Statu nemiscat timp de aproape o ora, mutandu-si ochii cand pe ceas, cand pe semineu. Nu veni nimeni sa-l anunte despre ce se intampla si nici bunicul sau nu se intoarse.

Cat de nefamiliar i se parea totul, desi era exact cum isi imaginase. Peretii erau aproape in intregime tapetati cu matase visinie, obiectele pareau a fi antice si valoroase, iar de jur imprejur erau numai carti de magie. Acestea il atrageau ca un magnet, intr-un mod inexplicabil. Isi frangea mainile de dorinta de a se apropia, de a le atinge, de a le deschide.

Dupa cateva ore bune de asteptare nu mai putu sa stea pe fotoliu. Se ridica si incepu sa se plimbe prin incapere, insa nu indrazni sa dea usile la o parte, pentru a vedea restul casei. In schimb, se uita pe geam si vazu k se intuneca. Chiar in momentul in care se intreba daca va veni cineva sa aprinda lumanarile, in spatele lui se auzi un poc!

Un spiridus de casa, cu urechile extrem de lungi, facu o plecaciune pana in pamant.

-Gerry primit ordine de la stapan sa arate la stapan camera lui. Rog sa urmati pe Gerry!

Severus ramase de-a dreptul uluit cand vazu mica faptura ca ii deschide usa si se apleaca asteptandu-l pe acesta sa treaca. Iesind in hol, vazu cat era de mare defapt casa. De acolo ii dadea cam trei etaje, plus mansarda. Spiridusul il conduse pana la etajul al doilea, unde un coridor larg il conduse la unul din apartamente. Il lasa pe Severus sa intre, dupa care disparu.

Inauntru i se pregatise deja cina. Fusese asezata pe o masa rotunda din coltul primei camere. De jur imprejur erau asezate diferite tablouri langa oglinzi imense. Se apropie si vazu ca pe fata lui erau urme evidente de oboseala. Chiar si la ora aceea, mai purta uniforma. Se intoarse spre dreapta si, trecand pe sub o arcada, ajunse in dormitorul lui. Patul cu baldachin acoperea o mare parte din camera. Mai era si un dulap cu sculpturi extravagante si o masuta pe care statea o singura lumanare, intr-un suport de portelan.

Nu stia exact ce o sa urmeze, insa ceva ii spunea ca nu ar trebui sa se astepte ca cineva sa-l mai anunte despre ce se intamplase.

*

A doua zi, dimineata, Severus se imbracase cu singura roba pe care o avea la el si se plimba de colo-colo prin incaperi. Asteptarea ii fu curmata de acelasi poc! ce il anunta de prezenta spiridusului. Dupa ce se inclina policticos ii vorbi:

-Stapanul va asteapta in camera de zi. Urmati-l pe Gerry.

Severus arunca o ultima privire in oglinda, inante sa iasa, ca sa se asigure ca arata prezentabil. Parul si-l pieptanase si il prinsese la spate, probabil pentru prima data. Se simtea pregatit sa-l infrunte.

Cand ajunsera la parter, spiridusul batu timid in usa, apoi intra temator iar vocea ii tremura cand spuse:

-Stapane.

-Pleaca, Gerry! Veni raspunsul sec din partea stapanului.

Severus trase aer in piept si pasi in camera. Toate obiectele din jur i se parura nesemnificative deoarece singura prezenta din incapere ii atragea atentia.

Edward Prince statea in spatele unui birou de stejar, imbracat intr-o roba lunga, neagra, cu tesaturi fine, asemanatoare celei pe care o vazuse cu o seara inainte, probabil la fel de scumpa, si batea cu degetele-i lungi in masa. Privirea nu i se dezlipi nicio clipa de pe Severus.

-Aseaza-te! Fu ordinul scurt.

Isi incrucisa bratele si apleca peste birou pentru a-l privi direct in ochi pe nepotul sau, care se asezase in fata lui. Il studie cateva clipe si apoi se lasa din nou pe spate, asezandu-se comod in fotoliu. Severus remarca faptu ca, pe birou, se aflau pene care scriau singure neincetat pe niste pergamente extrem de lungi. Le ingora toatal cand Edward Prince ii vorbi din nou:

-De unde ai stiut cum sa ma gasesti?

Severus se asteptase sa urmeze un interogatoriu si era hotarat sa raspunda onorabil la orice intrebare.

-Fiica dumneavoastra a stiut si mi-a zis.

-Decand stati pe strada Fusului?

-Tot timpul am stat acolo.

-Cati ani ai?

-Cincisprezece jumatate.

-Esti la Viperini?

-Da.

-Mai tarziu o sa mergi cu doamna Fairfax sa-ti cumpere haine de schimb.

Acesta isi freca barbia ganditor. Severus profita de momentul de tacere ca sa intrebe:

-Ce s-a intamplat aseara cu mama mea?

O privire patrunzatoare il facu sa-si dea seama ca intrebarile nu trebuiau sa fie puse de el. Primi totusi mai multe raspunsuri decat anticipase.

-Eileen va trebui sa raman pe termen nelimitat la Sf. Mungo. Stiai ca nu-si mai folosise bagheta de aproape patru ani? Asa ceva e inadmisibil. Nici nu e de mirare ca mai avea putin pana...

Se opri brusc, scrasnind din dinti.

-Am ajuns la timp, continua cu ura si un zambet malitios i se ivi pe fata.

Apoi se intoarse cu spatele la Severus si arata spre usa:

-Iesi!

*

Severus statu inchis in camera lui pana aproape la ora trei dupa amiaza, cand auzi o bataie in usa. Se duse sa deschida.

-Buna!

O doamna mai in varsta, cu parul gri, imbracata intr-o rochie eleganta, albastru inchis, statea in usa.

-Buna ziua! Ii raspunse el, aplecandu-si capul si facandu-i loc sa intre.

-Ti-a spus Edward ca o sa vin?

Severus aproba cu o miscare scurta din cap. Femeia zambi, apoi se aseza pe unul din fotoliile de langa masa din prima camera si ii facu semn si lui sa se aseze.

-Eu sunt sora mai mare a bunicii tale, odihneasca-se in pace.

Severus se intrebase la un moment dat cand o va cunoaste si pe aceasta. Nu stia nimic despre buncii lui, asa ca se incrunta cand auzi ca bunica lui nu mai traia.

-Imi pare rau ca nu ai cunoscut-o.

-Si mie, spuse sincer.

Ramasera intr-o tacere incomoda, pana cand femeia ii spuse:

-Imi cer scuze ca nu ma pricep sa fiu amabila cu tinerii. Foarte rar se intampla sa avem astfel de vizite. De obicei vin doar cunostintele importante ale lui Edward.

Severus scoase un sunet aprobator. Erau atat de multe lucruri pe care vroia sa le stie, dar nu isi putea da seama cum sa intrebe. Doamna Fairfax aproape ca ii citi gandurile.

-Esti ca pe o alta planeta aici, nu?

-Cam asa, se uita direct la ea. Femeia rase scurt.

-Si totusi, esti acasa acum. Cat de bine semeni cu bunicul tau. Ce ciudat suna... nu m-as fi gandit vreodata ca existi. Cred ca si Edward a fost la fel de surprins.

-Ce puteti sa-mi spuneti despre el ?

-Esti la Hogwarts de patru ani si nu ai auzit vorbindu-se de Edward Prince? Se uita mirata la el.

-Pai am mentionat odata ca mama ar face parte din familia Prince si toti s-au uitat cu apreciere la mine.

-Nici nu e de mirare! Tinere, bunicul tau e unul dintre cei mai importanti vrajitori. Atat de multa lume se teme de el incat nimeni n-a reusit sa demonstreze ca sunt adevarate zvonurile despre prietenia lui si... gata, ti-am zis destule! Daca vrea el, la momentul potrivit o sa-ti spuna. Haide sa plecam! Nu poti umbla toata vara in uniforma.

*

Trecusera deja aproape doua luni decand Severus se afla in Conacul Prince. In tot acest timp, putuse sa cutreiere intreaga cladire, gradinile si chiar strada pe care se afla. Era un cartier in care majoritatea locuitorilor erau vrajitori, insa nu se imprieteni cu nimeni. Avea alte ocupatii.

In prima saptamana, aproape ca nu iesi din apartamentul lui si nu se intalni cu nimeni, inafara de doamna Fairfax care il mai intreba din cand in cand daca doreste ceva. Ca sa nu se plictiseasca, ii ceru spiridusului de casa niste carti din biblioteca extrem de interesante. Inca isi mai amintea ceea ce vazuse in Expresul de Hogwarts si nu dorea sa ia legatura cu Lily, asa ca se ascundea in spatele lor.

Dupa trei saptamani, sosi si prima invitatie la cina, cu Edward Prince. De aici porni si rutina conform careia lua cina in fiecare seara impreuna cu el, doamna Fairfax si doi nepoti de-ai ei, mult mai in varsta decat Severus. Cateodata aveau si alti musafiri pe care Edward Prince ii primea in alta sala de mese, lasandu-i pe ceilalti membri ai familiei sa cineze singuri. In unele seri, lipsea cu totul, fiind mult prea ocupat sa mai ajunga la timp.

Abia in a patra saptamana, Severus aduna suficient curaj incat sa-si inghita mandria si sa-i trimita o scrisoare lui Lily. Ii era prea dor de ea ca sa se mai poata ascunde. Insa bufnita se intoarse cu scrisoarea inapoi. Nu stiu ce sa creada asa ca trimise alta bufnita. Dar si cea de-a doua facu la fel. Nu mai insista deoarece oricum nu se simtea pregatit sa vorbeasca cu ea cand stia ca era cu altcineva. Si in niciun caz nu ar fi putut s-o aduca in Conacul Prince si nici el nu indraznea sa plece.

Dupa o luna jumatate de asteptare, Severus fu chemat, pentru a doua oara singur, in prezenta bunicului sau. Tot ce auzi in ora in care statuse inchis in biroul lui ii vraji mintea instantaneu si complet.

De data asta, Edward Prince nu mai statea la biroul sau, ci pe tot parcursul discursului, se plimba neincetat prin birou, privind mereu la Severus care, la randul sau il urmarea, fara a schita niciun gest.

-Dupa cum probabil ti s-a spus sau stiai deja, tu esti unicul meu nepot. Familia Prince a fost respectata de-a lungul generatiilor si inca ramane printre cele mai infuente. Sangele pur mereu a curs prin venele noastre si mereu am sustinut formele ascunse de magie. Ca sa fii un membru al familiei cu drepturi depline, trebuie sa meriti asta. Sa fii cu adevarat exceptional. Te-am urmarit indeaproape in tot acest timp cat ai stat in Conacul Prince iar comportamentul tau m-a surprins in mod placut. Nu pui intrebari, nu vorbesti fara sa ti se ceara parerea, nu esti impulsiv, nu ai incercat sa faci risipa, profitand de situatia materiala pe care ti-am oferit-o. Pot sa vad ca esti cumpatat si inteligent, asa ca nu stiu daca intreg comportamentul tau s-a datorat faptului ca ai vrut sa faci o impresie buna. Daca acesta ar fi cazul, as fi chiar mai bucuros fiindca ai dovedi astfel niste calitati inegalabile. Nu s-a gasit inca persoana care sa ma sfideze prin prefacatorie si sa mai spuna povestea altora.

Aici facu o pauza ca sa-i analizeze reactiile. Insa, Severus nici macar nu clipi, fata lui ramanad inexpresibila si serioasa. Decand se mutase aici, parul nu ii mai acoperea haotic fata, ci era strans la spate mereu. Il facea sa se simta important si sigur pe el.

-M-am interesat la Hogwarts, continua el, si mi s-au spus diferite lucruri despre tine. Ai observat ca in ultima luna am lipsit destul de des. Acum iti voi spune si motivul: am luat decizia ca ai nevoie de putina practica, asa ca am aranjat cu toate afacerile iar, incepand de saptamana viitoare, vei veni zilnic in una din camerele de la parter. Sa ma fac inteles: vei dobandi abilitati cel putin remarcabile. Despre cazul contrar vom vorbi cu alta ocazie. Am vazut ca ai facut deja primul pas, fara ca eu sa-ti sugerez. Intreaga biblioteca iti apartine. Poti citi absolut orice.

Se opri ganditor.

-In legatura cu scandalul, nu esti obligat sa raspunzi la nicio intrebare. Ma voi ocupa sa nu fie nevoie de asa ceva. Oricum Tobias Snape n-o sa poata vreodata sa mai ajunga la tine sau la Eilieen. Si... va trebui sa-ti pastrezi numele pana termini scoala.

*

Aproape tot restul vacantei Severus fu pana peste cap de ocupat. Cand Edward Prince ii spusese ca are nevoie de practica nu se gandise nicio clipa ca va fi chiar el cel care se va ocupa de educatia lui. Lectiile erau de-a dreptul epuizante, insa rar se intampla ca Severus sa solicite o pauza. Din cate isi dadea el seama, reusise sa-i faca pe plac bunicului sau. Citise in mare parte toata istoria familiei, toate cartile cu idei revolutionare despre sangele-pur si Magia Neagra.

Pe langa toate lucrurile care le invatase, cel mai mult il atrageau lectiile de Potiuni si Occlumantie. Fata de Occlumantie avusese niste sentimente confuze. Il atragea extrem de mult si se dovedi priceput chiar din primele lectii. Insa ar fi dat sute de galeoni din averea ce urma s-o mosteneasca doar ca lectiile sa nu le fi facut cu Edward Prince. Severus stia ca orice miscare gresita ar fi putut fi cea care ar fi dat de gol sentimentele lui pentru Lily. Din acest motiv, se indepartase atat de tare de orice amintire legata de ea, incat, uneori treceau zile intregi in care isi inchidea mintea astfel incat sa nu se gandeasca la ea. Daca, din greseala, bunicul sau descoperea in mintea lui vreo amintire despre Lily, Severus isi canaliza toate sentimentele pe disconfortul creat de o posibila reintalnire. Astfel, spera ca bunicul sau va intelege ca nu are nicio dorinta ascunsa de a fi din nou alaturi de ea.

*

Vacanta se apropia de incheiere cand la Conacul Prince se anunta vizita unor persoane extrem de importante, venite din strainatate. Familia nu participa niciodata la astfel de reuniuni, insa, in aceea seara toti fusesera invitati sa-i primeasca pe oaspeti. Cu cateva ore inainte de sosirea lor, Severus fusese chemat in birou.

-Vreau sa imbraci in seara asta cea mai prezentabila roba pe care o ai. Ne vor vizita doua familii de care ne leaga o stransa prietenie, ca sa-i spun asa.

Ridica enigmatic o spranceana.

-Vreau sa fi prezent deoarece vor veni si doi tineri de varsta ta. Ma astept sa te porti onorabil cu ei. Vreau sa fii amabil, dar distant, sa impui respect. Nu uita cine esti. M-am facut inteles?

Severus il aproba cu o miscare politicoasa din cap, apoi se retrase in camera lui.

Doamna Fairfax il obliga sa isi ia singura roba albastru inchis pe care o avea in dulap. Apoi chiar insista sa-si puna un accesoriu pe care nu-l purtase niciodata, insa nu reusi sa-l convinga pe Severus.

Oaspetii sosira in timp scurt si, dupa primirea lor oficiala in hol, fura invitati in salon, unde ii asteptau membrii familiei, impreuna cu Severus. Cand usa se deschise, spre uimirea lui, printre vizitatori, il recunoscu pe Rockwood, unul dintre cei care il atacasera anul trecut. In momentul in care privirile li se incrucisara, Severus citi o surprindere pronuntata pe chipul acestuia, urmata de o privire tematoare spre parintii lui iar apoi spre Edward Prince. Lui Severus aproape ca ii veni sa ranjeasca de incantare, insa isi aminti ca trebuia sa pastreze un aer important. Se duse sa-i intampine pe musafiri. Fu prezentat pe rand ficarui adult. Cand veni randul lui Rockwood, ii stranse mana cu putere, simtind o deosebita placere in a se uita la fata lui, alba ca varul. Ultima persoana care ii fu prezentata era o fata, de varsta lui, nu prea inalta, nici prea slaba, cu parul negru, gene lungi si gratioase, imbracata intr-o rochie verde-smarald, stramta, avand un colier la baza gatului. Ii intinse mana incet si schita un zambet discret si misterios. Ochii ii slipeau a aroganta seducatoare.

Unul ditre cei prezenti in salon il informa pe Severus:

-Va fi colega cu tine la Hogwarts incepand de anul acesta. S-a mutat cu parintii tocmai din Irlanda.


	8. Capitolul 8 Anul schimbarilor, anul 5

Peronul era la fel de aglomerat precum si-l amintea Severus mereu. Anul acesta nu isi mai cara cuferele grele deoarece Edward Prince se ocupase ca nepotul sau sa fie escortat de catre niste persoane de incredere. Se gandea ca niciodata nu se simtise atat de singur si niciodata nu fusese atat de important. Parul si-l tinea in continuare prins la spate, iar acum avea o noua roba, dintr-un material la fel de pretios ca toate robele bunicului sau. Vazuse cateva priviri invidioase din partea colegilor sai. Desigur se raspandise vestea...

Severus inainta pe langa vagoanele ticsite de elevi, in speranta ca va gasi unul mai putin aglomerat. Cand se gandi sa urce intr-un din ele, se ciocni cu un viperin mai mic decat el atat de tare incat fu nevoit sa se dea inapoi cativa pasi. Cand acesta ridica privirea spre Snape, isi casca ochii. Il recunoscu indata: era fratele mai mic al lui Sirius Black, Regulus.

Regulus se fastaci putin si apoi il saluta respectos, chiar ii zambi amabil. Apoi se intoarse spre intrarea in compartiment si ii vazu pe Rookwood si pe viperinul blond si zise:

-A ajuns Severus Snape!

Viperinul blond, cel care il atacase pe Severus impreuna cu Rookwood anul trecut, pe nume William Malkin, facu un semn de indiferenta si disparu de-a lungul culoarului. In schimb, Rookwood cobori din tren si ii stranse mana lui Severus.

-Intra la noi in compartiment! Il batu pe umar, dupa care se pierdu prin multimea de pe peron.

Severus deja se obisnuise cu atitudinea pe care o adoptase Roockwood decand se intalnisera in Conacul Prince. Nu gasise alt compariment care sa-i convina mai mult, asa ca urca, avandu-l pe tanarul Black in spatele lui. Inautru Avery statea singur cu un exemplar din ,,Profetul zilei''. Il abandona pentru cateva secunde si ii stranse si el mana lui Severus. Chiar ca se raspandise vestea.

Regulus Black il privea acum cu ochii plini de admiratie. Il intreba cu o voce pitigaiata:

-Si cum a fost vara pentru tine? Am auzit ca ai stat in Conacul Prince.

-Mda, veni raspunsul reticent pe un ton jos, insotit de o aprobare din cap.

-Dar esti numai pe jumatate Price, asa e?

Severus se uita surprins la el. Regulus ii vazu expresia mirata si incerca sa glumeasca:

-Adica Semipur...Prince. Haha! Printul Semipur.

Avery isi ridica privirile din ziar si rase o data cu Regulus. Pana si lui Severus i se paru comic, asa ca zambi discret.

Usa compartimentului ramansese deschisa si abia atunci observara silueta unei fete care ascultase discutia lor. Intra miscandu-si soldurile lent si zicand:

-Severus e mai mult decat un print.

Apoi se apleca si, cuprinzandu-i fata in maini, il saruta lung pe obraz, acoperindu-l de un miros imbietor de trandafiri.

Inca il lua prin surprindere familiaritatea cu care il trata Despina decand o cunoscuse in casa bunicului sau.

-Va cunoasteti? Intreba Avery, cu o ridicare de spranceana.

Despina se asezase langa Severus si il luase de brat. Se uita urat la Avery si cu un aer atotstiutor ii raspunse:

-Edward Prince a aranjat sa fiu la Viperini, in anul 4, cu un an mai putin decat voi.

*

Severus ramase tot restul drumului in compartiment cu Avery, Black, Roockwood si Despina. Curand se alaturara si Dolohov cu o alta fata de la Viperini. Se dovedi ca peste vara totul se schimbase. Cu totii ,,uitasera'' de faptul ca tatal lui existase vreodata. Daca se gandea bine, pana si el uitase. Nu-si putea explica ce facuse Edward Prince ca sa intoarca lucrurile in favoarea lui si nu indrazni sa deschida subiectul.

Pe tot drumul de la peron pana in Marea Sala fu inconjurat de cei cu care statuse in compartiment si abia dupa ce incepu masa reusi sa se uite in voie dupa Lily. La inceput, n-o zari nicaieri si se temu ca ceva i se intamplase, dar apoi observa ca se ascundea undeva intre Laura si Longbottom. Parul ii crescuse peste vara si acum ii acoperea tot spatele. Parea ravasit si neingrijit. Statea intr-o pozitie care sugera ca era extrem de obosita, iar cand isi dadu mana prin par, Severus observa ca avea intiparita pe chip o expresie de tristete profunda. Se intreba de ce era in asa stare?

Chiar in acel moment se apropie de masa ei baiatul cu care o vazuse in tren la sfarsitul anului scolar. Se apleca si o stranse in brate. Gestul lui nu o facu mai fericita. Fata ramase la fel de suparata iar Severus intoarse capul pentru ca nu vroia sa vada mai mult.

De langa el, Despina ii zise mieros:

-Saptamana asta mergem unde mi-ai promis?

Severus facu un gest cu buzele care putea fi luat drept zambet.

-Am Istoria Magiei ultima ora marti.

-Perfect, ii raspunse ea rar, avem la acelasi etaj.

Se apropie mai mult de fata lui si il privi intens. Doar privirea ei putea sa-l tulbure intr-un mod atat de neinteles pentru el si doar parfumul ei putea sa-i creeze o asemenea stare de naucire. Dupa cateva momente, se retrase, rasufland greu.

*

In urmatoarele doua zile, Viperinii si Cercetasii nu avura decat Farmece impreuna. Se asezase bancile lungi cat mai aproape de Cercetasi in speranta ca Lily se va aproia, insa cand intra, fata nici macar nu se uita in jur si se aseza posomorata intr-un colt. Profesorul le dadu voie sa repete singuri niste vraji din anii precedenti asa ca Severus se gandi ca era ocazia potrivita sa se apropie de ea. Insa nu gasi momentul deoarece, dupa cum reusi sa-si dea seama, prietenii ei incercau din rasputeri s-o inveseleasca, roind continuu in jurul ei.

*

Cand Severus iesi de la ora de Istorie a Magiei, dintr-o sala alaturata ii vazu pe Viperinii din anul 4 imbulzindu-se afara. Despina isi prinsese parul negru la spate si pasi sigura pe sine spre Severus, cu un zambet enigmatic. Il lua cu incredere de brat si il intreba sarmant:

-Unde mergem prima data?

El ezita pentru cateva secunde, insa nu pentru ca n-ar fi stiut.

-Te duc sa vezi domeniul.

Coborara brat la brat pana in holul de la intrarea in Marea Sala. Acolo un sir de Cercetasi trecura pe langa ei. Inima lui Severus tresari cand le zari pe Miranda si Laura venind din fata si deja stiu ce avea sa urmeze. Miranda casca ochii cand o vazu pe stralucitoarea Despina la brat cu el, Laura se uita neincrezator la cei doi, iar din spatele lor, Lily privi pierduta spre el. Era prima data cand o vedea de aproape decand incepuse scoala. Ramase scocat cand ii vazu chipul. Oboseala si tristetea pe care le remarcase de la distanta nu se comparau. Observa ca avea pana si cearcane in jurul ochilor ei, care de obicei erau sclipitori si clari. Cu o voce infundata rosti un salut inspre el. O urmari, intorcand capul dupa ea. Nu avea de unde sa stie ce anume o durea atat de mult. Tot ce stia era ca il durea si pe el o data cu ea. Acum Severus intelegea cat de mila ii fusese si ei de el in anul precedent. Ar fi vrut sa se intoarca si s-o urmeze dar simti un brat firav inconjurandu-i mijlocul.

Se intoarse spre chipul perfect al Despinei si intalni zambetul ei seducator, apoi isi roti privirea si vazu alti Cercetasi privind uluiti la cei doi.

Isi continua drumul alaturi de ea.

*

In acest ritm trecura cateva saptamani bune la Hogwarts. Lily era mereu abatuta si Severus nu reusea niciodata sa afle ce-i cu ea. Intr-un week-end se intalnisera la biblioteca si fata reusi sa-i spuna ca totul e in regula si ca e preocupara de eseul pentru Potiuni. Era convins ca erau minciuni. Apoi fu inconjurata din nou de prietenii ei si Severus fu nevoit sa se indeparteze. Se intalneau doar in timpul orelor si abia daca schimbau doua vorbe legate de ore, in general.

Pe la sfarsitul lui noiembrie, Snape deja nu mai avea rabdare. Trebuia sa afle cu orice pret ce i se intamplase pe timpul vacantei. Dupa ora de Ierbologie, Severus ii vazu pe Longbottom si Laura, plimbandu-se alaturi de Mary Macdonald si ii veni o idee. Se apropie de cei trei si ii urmari indeaproape. La un moment dat, Laura il zari. Severus ii zise:

-Vreau sa vorbesc cu tine.

Fata se uita cu ochii ingustati la el, apoi le spuse prietenilor ei :

-Vin si eu imediat.

Se intoarse spre Snape si i se adresa:

-Da...?

-Vreau sa vorbim despre Lily.

Pe fata ei nu se citi nicio umbra de surprindere. Ramase cu bratele incrucisate, asteptand ca el sa continue.

-Nu stii de ce e asa de suparata?

-De ce nu o intrebi tu ?

-Nu vrea sa-mi spuna.

-Poate ca nu meriti.

Il privi sfidator.

-Nu inteleg, ce am facut?

-Aaa nu intelegi... raspunse ironic. Ia spune-mi, unde a fost Lily toata vara? Ai vorbit cu ea macar o data?

Severus ramase stana de piatra.

-Aaa deci sa inteleg ca nu... raspunse si mai ironic.

Laura dadu ochii peste cap. Severus nu mai stia ce sa-i mai spuna. Mai incerca s-o roage o data.

-Dar a patit ceva, asa-i?

-Nu pot sa-ti spun nimic. Intreab-o!

-Nu vrea sa-mi spuna!

-Si eu nu pot.

Se intoarse cu spatele spre el si vru sa plece. Snape isi freca mainile indecis.

-Laura! o striga el. Fata se uita la el peste umar si il zari cu bagheta in mana. Isi lua si ea bagheta, insa inainte sa o poata misca il auzi pe Severus zicand:

-Imi pare rau! Legillimens!

Apoi privirea i se incetosa si incepu sa zareasca imagini din trecutul ei pe care le uitase demult. Parintii ei o tineau de mana cand avea abia 5 ani si se aflau in fata unei case noi, in timp ce un baiat cu par negru si ciufulit ii facea cu mana de peste drum, mai multi tineri o ajutau sa deschida cadouri, jobenul magic ii soptea in urechi ,,curaj peste masura'', James Potter dansa cu ea la Balul lui Slughorn. Scenele se oprira din derularea rapida cand o tanara roscata statea aruncata peste un pat si plangea in hohote, in timp ce Laura o mangaia usor pe spate.

-Acum esti la mine acasa. O sa fie bine. Ce s-a intamplat?

Lily se ridica, isi sterse fata si cu ochii ingrozitor de umflati si rosi, se chinui sa vorbeasca printre suspine.

-Dupa ce a murit tata, mama era toata ziua cu ochii pe mine. Ne-a interzis mie si Petuniei sa facem lucruri periculoase. Dupa ce m-am intors de la Hogwarts m-a pus sa-i promit ca n-o sa-l mai vizitez pe Severus. Si azi am vrut sa ma duc la el, dar i-am zis ca merg in centru. Nu m-a crezut si m-a urmarit. Mai rau, a venit si Petunia dupa ea. Cand am ajuns la el acasa, au aparut de nicaieri vrajitori intunecati. Parca innebunisera... ne-au prins pe toate trei si ne-au intrebat daca suntem rude cu Tobias Snape. Au inceput s-o tortureze pe mama.

Aici izbucni in hohote de plans. Laura abia o calma.

-Apoi au vrut s-o omoare pe Petunia. Dar m-am pus in cale si am inceput sa trimit vraji in toate directiile. Nici nu stiu cum de am supravietuit. Au venit imediat cei de la Minister pentru ca nu aveam voie sa fac vraji si ne-au salvat ei. Si acum, Petunia m-a dat afara din casa pentru ca sunt un pericol pentru ele. Vor vinde casa cat de curand si se vor muta. Mama s-ar putea sa nu mai traiasca mult.

Urmara alte hohote de plans si intrebarea:

-Severus unde e? Ce s-a intamplat? Ce aveau cu tatal lui?

Laura ridica din umeri, apoi scena se schimba. Statea in fata casei ei, alaturi de James.

-Deci, ai aflat ceva? Il intreba Laura.

-Se face mare tam-tam ca Edward Prince si-a recuperat nepotul: adica pe Snape.

Laura se uita mirata la el.

-Edward...Prince? Adica adevaratul, pe bune... nu mai stia ce sa spuna de uimire. Si cu tatal sau... mai exista vreo indoiala?

-Nemernicii! Cred ca au fost in stare sa-l omoare. Si cand te gandesti ca e nimeni altul decat bunicul lui.

Pufni nervos.

-Se vede ca e mana dreapta a lui, cea mai de incredere persoana pe care o are, cel mai rau dintre Devoratori. Si cat de bine se ascunde. Haide sa nu-i spunem ei.

-Dar intreaba de Snape. Ce ii spunem?

-Ii spunem ca e la bunicul sau acasa si ca parintii lui s-au mutat.

Laura il aproba, dupa care spuse oftand:

-Ingrozitor...

Apoi el se uita sfasietor in ochii fetei.

-Cred ca nu ne asteapta vremuri prea bune. A inceput razboiul, sunt sigur.

In ochii ei incepura sa sclipeasca lacrimi si ultimul lucru pe care il vazu Severus fura bratele ei cuprinzandu-l pe James intr-o imbratisare.

-Protego!!! Se auzi strigatul ei, iar Severus fu imbrancit de forta vrajii. Cand isi reveni, ii vazu chipul contorsionat de furie.

-Cum indraznesti? Laura aproape ca urla de furie. Severus incerca sa se ridice, insa, dupa ce fata isi misca rapid bagheta, in jurul gleznelor lui se incolacira niste ramuri care il strangeau.

-Sa-mi citesti gandurile? Gandurile mele?

Severus incerca sa obiecteze insa ea indrepta bagheta spre el cu o smucitura:

-Silencio! Striga din nou. Dupa ce am avut incredere in tine si te-am sustinut? Crezi ca esti mai bun decat altii si o meriti pe Lily?

Severus incerca sa-si elibereze incheieturile, insa Laura continua sa arunce vraji asupra lui. Il tintui la pamant, inainte ca acesta sa poata scapa.

-Stupefy! Crezi ca imi pasa mie al cui esti tu nepot? Pietrificus totalus! Crezi ca ma poti trata de parca as fi cineva fara pic de curaj? Expelliarmus! Sa nu indraznesti sa mai faci asa ceva niciodata! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Prostule!

Pleca de langa el, cu paru-i blond fluturand pe masura ce mergea cu pasi apasati. Il lasa pe pantul rece, complet pietrificat si fara bagheta. Dupa vreo zece minute incepu sa ploua marunt si i se facu mila de el. Il lasa acolo inca putin, dar apoi se intoarse, desfacand vrajile si pleca din nou, fara sa-i adreseze vreun cuvant. Severus isi ceru scuze din nou, insa Laura nu-l baga in seama.

*

Severus in sfarsit intelegea totul. Edward Prince ii demonstrase in repetate randuri ca avea o afinitate deosebita pentru Magia Neagra insa nu putea sti cat de departe mersese. Acum era sigur ca el avea un cuvant greu de spus in epoca ce promitea sa schimbe totul. Si Lily? Cu ea cum ramanea? Pentru ea l-ar fi infruntat, insa ea nu simtea nimic pentru el. Tot ce putea Severus sa faca era sa ramana prieten cu ea, cat de pe ascuns posibil. Decizia lui influenta tot anul cinci la Hogwarts. Cei doi se intalneau mult mai rar, departe de privirile curioase si nu vorbeau deloc despre ce se intamplase in vara. Din cate putea el sa-si dea seama, Laura nu spusese nicio vorba despre incidentul cu Occlumatia, lucru care il facea pe Snape sa regrete si mai mult ca se purtase atat de urat cu ea.

Ajunsese sa stea toata ziua inchis in camera sa, exersand noi vraji, frunzarind manualul de Potiuni si cartile pe care le primea mereu de la Conacul Prince.

*

Mai erau doar cateva luni pana la sfarsitul anului scolar cand Severus ii descoperi pe Viperini amuzandu-se deosebit de tare in camera de zi. Se aseza langa Avery si intreba:

-Ce se intampla?

-Mucliber a gasit un caiet de ala stupid al fetelor, in care scriu tot felu de tampenii, de genu ce le place si ce nu. O mai stii pe Marry Macdonald? Cica a completat si ea. Ii e frica de serpi si acu` ne gandim la ce ar putea Mucliber sa-i faca.

Viperinii ranjeau unul la altul. Dolohov continua:

-Daca am gasi un bong si i-am inchide pe amandoi intr-o camera...

Snape veni si el cu o idee care le atrase atentia tuturor:

-Putem sa facem serpi adevarati si fara bongi. E un farmec simplu.

-Te bagi? Tu faci serpii si eu o duc la ei, raspunse Mucliber

-Zii ca da, il batu Avery pe spate.

-Ne trebuie un plan bun ca sa nu ne poata da in gat cu nimic, continua sadic Mucliber.

-Am vazut-o cum se uita la mine, zise Dolohov, lasandu-se mandru pe spate. Spuneti-i ca vreau sa-i vorbesc. Si o aduceti la mine pe langa serpi, aproape de Padurea Interzisa, apoi o lasati sa se intoarca singura.

Cu totii rasera.

-Gata! Am hotarat! Severus ne face serpii si noi ne ocupam de partea in care o sa radem de ea din spatele copacilor.

*

Spre surprinderea lui Severus, planul le iesise atat de bine incat Mary nici nu avusese cum sa-i acuze pe Viperini. In schimb, Lily fusese foarte suparata pe cei care ii facusera ceva atat de sadic lui Mary. Nu rata nicio ocazie sa-i spuna lui Severus cat de tare dezaproba comportamentul lor. Snape se gandea cu groaza cum ar fi reactionat Lily daca ar fi stiut ca si el fusese implicat. Pe langa grija aceasta, mai avea una, mult mai mare: decand vazuse amintirea Laurei in legatura cu James Potter se gandea serios la posibilitatea ca acesta s-o placa pe Lily mai mult decat ar trebui. Acum ca Lily nu mai avea prieten, Severus statea cu ochii in patru pentru orice schimbare.

Cu putine saptamani inainte de examene, intr-o vineri, Severus statea alaturi de Viperini in curtea scolii, Despina tinandu-l de brat, cand le vazura pe Laura, Lily si Mary plimbandu-se la mica distanta de ei. Avery il coti me Mucliber si se intelesera cu totii din priviri sa se puna in calea lor. Fata care era cu Dolohov si Despina insistara sa vina si Severus. Cand le taiara calea celor trei fete Avery zise primul:

-Sarpe!!! Aratand spre pamant.

Mary tresari si toti Viperinii incepusera sa rada. Lily se infurie.

-Ia mai terminati cu prostiile! Nu sunteti buni de nimic altceva.

Mucliber se uita amenintator la ea si se apropie periculos de mult.

-Mai zii o data!

Cand Lily deschise gura ca sa-i raspunda la amenintare, Snape simti pericolul iminent si incerca sa destinda atmosfera pana nu era prea tarziu.

-Haide, a fost doar o gluma!

Lily isi intoarse brusc ochii-i de smarald ce straluceau a indignare si surpriza.

-Cum adica? Incerci sa justifici? Le iei apararea?

Rasul Viperinilor o enerva mai tare ca niciodata. Avery adauga pe un ton care sugera cat de evident era ceea ce avea de spus:

-Cum sa ne ia noua aprarea cand el a fost cel care si-a... fluturat bagheta. Ce serpi reusiti! N-am mai vazut asa ceva, termina ironic.

Lily isi muta privirea necontrolat cand de pe chipul badjocoritor al lui Avery cand pe chipul impietrit al lui Severus. Intr-un final, aproape ca sopti:

-Imposibil! Severus nu ar face asa ceva.

-Uuuu, Severus, o imitara ei.

-Spune-le, te rog!

Snape se uita la ea fara a schita vreo miscare. Incepea sa-l cuprinda panica. Tot ce putea sa spere era ca Lily sa nu spuna vreo prostie.

-Severus e cel mai priceput dintre voi la Aparare Impotriva Magiei Negre! Stie vraji pe care voi nici nu le visati. Spune-le, Severus! Spune-le ca stii sa faci pana si un Patronus. Spune-le ca anul trecut m-ai ajutat sa invat vraji impotriva Magiei Negre.

Severus ingheta de-a dreptul. Simti privirile tuturor atintite asupra lui.

-Habar n-am despre ce vorbeste, zise el cu un glas pustiu.

-Ce-i ala Patronus, intreba Mucliber buimac.

-E cea mai inalta treapta opusa Magiei Negre si Severus poate sa-l faca! Haide arata-le!  
Lily mersese prea departe. Ea inca nu stia ca ii reusise patronusul cu totul si cu atat mai putin ce forma avea. Si cum putea sa i-l arate? Asa, de fata cu toti. Ce idee! Nici nu putea sa se gandeasca ce s-ar fi putut intampla daca ar fi stiut cu totii ce simte pentru ea. Se intoarse spre Viperini si nega totul cu o miscare din cap.

Lily ramase bulversata de atitudinea lui.

-Esti un las! Striga ea. Nu ai curajul sa recunosti ce esti cu adevarat! Un las, de o mie de ori las si ,,prietenii'' tai nu sunt nimic mai mult decat o adunatura de oamneni sadici, ingrozitori.

Laura si Mary o prinsera de bratele care ii tremurau de indignare si o trasera imediat de acolo. In tabara Viperinilor, Despina il tinea pe Avery, fata cealalta pe Dolohov iar Severus pe Mucliber. Se auzeau strigatele lor: ,,sange-mal'' si altele mult mai putin politicoase.

Spiritele se linistira abia spre seara. Severus se uita in gol spre focul din semineu si strangea cu forta un pahar in mana. Era extrem de suparat pe Lily pentru scena din ziua respectiva. Se gandi ca nu avea de ales decat sa-i explice... ce sa-i explice? Stranse paharul cu forta. Gandurile ii fura intrerupte de Regulus Black :

-Am auzit ca v-ati certat cu Evans. A prins tupeu fata decand e cu Potter.

Paharul se facu tandari in mana lui Severus.

-Ce ai zis?

-Cine? Eu? Ca e cu Potter. L-am auzit pe ratatul de frate-mio zicand.

*

-Severus, ce-i cu tine? De ieri esti mai tacut ca niciodata. E sambata seara! Hai inveseleste-te si tu, ii spuse Rookwood, batandu-l pe spate.

Severus se uita urat la el. William Malkin se apropie de ei si, facandu-le cu ochiul le sopti.

-Stiu ce ar putea sa-l inveseleasca. Am facut rost de o sticluta de ,,7 minute de magie''.

Rookwood casca ochii, nevenindu-i sa creada.

-Ce zici? Ai tupeu sa joci? Se uita de sus arogant.

Severus ingusta ochii si ranji triumfator:

-Aduna lume!

In nici cinci minute, celor trei baieti li se alturara Dolohov, Mucliber, Avery si Carrow, fiecare aducand alte sapte fete, printre care si Despina, ce purta o rochie pana la genuchi de un albastru intens, de catifea, cu un colier de perle negre. Se asezara toti intr-o incapere in jurul masutei pe care era asezata sticla.

-Gata? Intreba William.

Cu totii aprobara, iar acesta scoase dopul. Cand dopul fu indepartat se auzira sapte pufaituri consecutive si in jurul lor aparura sapte usi in culorile curcubeului, in timp ce fiecare fata se trezi cu o pamblica legata in jurul incheieturii mainii drepte, colorata intr-una din culorile respective. Severus privi in jur si observa ca pamblica Despinei parea ca facea parte din imbracamintea ei deoarece era violet. Celelalte fete isi examinau cu incantare culorile.

Rookwood ridica sticluta spre fete si rosti:

-Noroc fetelor!

Apoi lua o ighititura si lichidul din interior se prefacu in verde deschis iar Rookwood disparu. Toti aratara spre fata care avea pamblica verde si printre aplauze si fluieraturi zisera:

-Magia florilor!

Dupa care, aceasta intra in incaperea cu usa verde, rosind puternic.

Cu avant, Avery lua urmatoarea inghititura si disparu dupa ce lichidul se transforma in albastru. Printre aceleasi urale urmate de ,,magia apelor'' o fata mica de statura si bruneta disparu dupa usa albastra.

Apoi Carrow disparu cu cea mai inalta dintre ele in spatele usii galbene cu numele de ,,magia soarelui''. Mucliber fu urmatorul care dori sa incerce, insa William il opri cu un gest scurt si ii intinse sticla lui Severus. Se privira in ochi timp de cateva secunde dupa care Severus lua hotarat sticla si inghiti. Lichidul era incredibil de dulce si imediat simti ca tot corpul ii era atat de usor incat parca zbura.

Ultimul lucru pe care il vazu fu culoarea violet si auzi undeva in spate soptindu-se ,,magia noptii''. Totul in jur se dizolva si cand imaginea i se forma la loc simti ca statea jos pe ceva tare insa nu putea sa vada altceva in jurul lui fiindca intunericul acoperea totul. Auzi o usa deschizandu-se si vazu o silueta bine conturata. Dupa ce usa se inchise la loc simti cum fata se apropia de el cu pasi lenti, in timp ce deasupra lor aparusera scanteieri galbene, asemenea unor stele pe cerul noptii. De nicaieri incepu sa cante o vioara ce rasuna in toate ungherele incaperii. Pasii ei incetara si Severus simti prezenta-i tulburatoare. Silueta se apleca pana ce privirile lor profunde se intersectara. Mainile ei ii cuprinsera fata si se plimbara de-a lungul ei, apoi se infipsera in parul lui, desfacandu-l lasandu-l sa cada, lung cum era pana la umeri. Fara sa-i dea drumul, se aseza lent la el in brate si isi apropie fata atat de tare de a lui incat putea sa-i vada genele lungi insotind pleoapele ce se lasara. Inchise ochii si lasa parfumul ei de trandafiri sa-l invaluie complet in timp ce buzele li se contopira intr-un sarut intens.

*

Trecuse aproape o saptamana decand se terminasera examenele si Severus Snape statea nervos in spatele unui birou din camera de zi. Inca nu isi putea da seama cum de fusese atat de prost incat sa-i spuna ,,sange-mal''. Si cum putuse sa creada ca Lily ar fi fost cu Potter? O auzise clar refuzand o intalnire cu el, dar prea tarziu... deja ii spusese... si acum nu mai avea cum s-o convinga Lovi cu pumnul in birou si se intoarse cu fata la perete. Doua maini ii inconjurara spatele si ii soptira:

-In curand o sa ne intoarcem acasa. Sper ca o sa ma vizitezi!

Fara a-si intoarce capul spre Despina, raspunse:

-Nu cred ca o sa am timp. Sper sa ai o vara placuta.

Despina il privi de sus si ii raspunse arogant:

-Cu siguranta o sa fie asa, cu sau fara tine.

Apoi ii intoarse spatele si se alatura celorlalti Viperini din camera de zi.

*

Ultima zi de scoala nu aduse mai multa fericire nici pentru Lily si nici pentru Severus. Lily era convinsa ca facuse o alegere buna cand se indepartase de Severus desi nu putea sa nu-i fie dor de el. Fusesera prieteni foarte buni si toate intalnirile cu el de peste an ii adusera liniste dupa intamplarile din vara. Urma sa se duca din nou la prietena ei, Laura si stia ca Severus va merge din nou in Conacul Prince. Drumurile lor erau despartite acum, cu siguranta. Cand parasi portile castelului, il vazu pe Severus pentru ultima data privind taios spre Despina si viperinul blond, William, ce acum era considerat cel mai chipes din anul lor. In anul urmator urmau sa se transfere amandoi fiindca parintii lor considerau ca Hogwartsul este depasit. Lily se intreba daca intr-adevar se intamplase ceva intre Severus si Despina si parca nu ii era indiferent. Dar trebuia sa-i fie... trebuia!


	9. Capitolul 9 Secretul

-Mai sus garda!

Un bluestem puternic il impinse cativa metri.

-Mai sus am zis! Vocea puternica rasuna in toata incaperea in timp ce un alt blestem il inconjura din toate partile si il tranti la pamant. Isi reveni la timp si puse o bariera deasupra lui inainte sa fie zdruncinat din nou. Apoi se rostogoli cu indemanare si, derutandu-l pe Edward Prince cu un blestem trimis haotic, castiga timp si il lasa fara bagheta apoi ii imobiliza mainile de piatra rece a peretelui. Cu un ranjet pasi cu ambele baghete in mana si se opri in dreptul chipului uluit.

-Cat progres! Zise Edward Prince, eliberandu-se din stransoare si recuperandu-si bagheta.

Snape se aseza pe marmura umeda a salii rasufland greu. O mana hotarata se lasa pe umarul sau si il stranse cu forta. Ochii sai cautara cu neliniste perechea identica.

-A trecut mai mult de un an decand ma ocup de educatia ta si pana acum nu am avut motive serioase sa ma indoiesc de capacitatile tale. Ai facut fata antrenamentelor si mi-ai urmat toate indicatiile. Desigur, se poate si mai bine si astept sa devi mai priceput. Insa despre altceva tin neaparat sa-ti vorbesc. Exista un motiv pentru care sunt atat de apreciat de catre ceilalti ca noi. Eu sunt cea mai de incredere persoana a Lordului Intunecat si probabil sunt singurul care banuieste ceva despre secretul lui suprem. Iar motivul pentru care am tinut cu ardoare sa am grija de educatia ta probabil il intuiesti in acest moment.

Severus urmarea cu lacomie fiecare cuvant rostit. Edward Prince isi inclina capul spre el si tanarul se pierdu in profunzimea ochilor sai.

-Vreau ca tu sa fii cel care va duce secretul mai departe si tind sa cred ca vei fi si cel care il va afla in intregime.

Fara sa-si dea seama, Severus isi intredeschise buzele de uimire.

-Insa, exista totusi ceva care ma impiedica sa ti-l dezvalui. In timpul exersarii Occlumatiei am dat peste diferite bariere puse de tine care ma impiedicau sa vad anumite sentimente ale tale fata de o persoana...

Termina propozita pe un ton taios, in asteptarea unei reactii din partea lui Snape. Acesta isi stranse buzele si isi inclesta dintii frustrat.

-Deci stii despre ce vorbesc.

Se apropie mai tare de el si ii impunse pieptul cu un deget lung.

-Asculta-ma tinere, in conacul meu nu se intampla nimic despre care sa nu aflu. Poate ca ti-ai ascuns gandurile atat de bine incat sa nu le pot vedea, insa ardoarea cu care ai trimis scrisori ,,pe ascuns'' toata vara asta te-a dat de gol. Stiu ca exista cineva in gandurile tale care nu are ce sa caute acolo. Si asculta-ma bine, ai termen pana la sfarsitul anului 6 sa renunti definitiv la ea, daca doresti sa ai posibilitatea de a-mi ocupa locul in noua societate pe care Lordul Intunecat o va crea. Si o va crea, sa nu ai nicio indoiala!

*

Pe tot parcursul verii Severus avu timp suficient sa ia o decizie. Avea doua posibilitati: sa continue sa insiste ca Lily sa-l ierte pentru intamplarea din ziua examenului, sa fie din nou prieteni si, cand va gasi momentu, sa-i marturiseasca sentimentele iar apoi, daca aceasta il va accepta, sa infrunte furia bunicului sau. A doua optiune presupunea sa ii evite prezenta timp de un an si sa o lase in continuare sa fie deceptionata de comportamentul lui, iar dupa ce va detine parte din secretul Lordului Intunecat sa-i explice totul.

Erau ultimile zile din vacanta cand Severus se duse pentru a patra oara in salasul bufnitelor. Privi de jur-imprejur gradinile conacului Prince de pe geamul inalt al turnului apoi se intoarse spre bufnitele care il priveau fix. Se intoarse din nou spre domeniu. Si atunci deveni constient. Avea posibilitatea de a fi cel care detine cea mai pretioasa informatie a lumii vrajitorilor. Intr-un an avea sa devina unul dintre cele mai importante piese in razboiul lor fara ca cineva sa o stie. Ar fi avut o putere decisiva in tot cea ce urma sa se intample. Trebuia doar sa stea departe de ea un an... doar un an. Ce mai conta un an? Era un sacrificiu care putea sa-l aduca intr-o pozitie in care ar putea s-o protejeze si sa o pastreze pe Lily pentru totdeauna. Altii ar fi depins de el si nu el de altii.

Baga mana brusc in buzunar si scoase un plic care avea scrisul sau impregnat cu cerneala neagra. O mototoli in pumn dintr-o miscare. Se opri pentru un moment, in care o duse la piept si sopti doar pentru el.

-Un singur an. Promit, Lily!

Apoi ridica bagheta.

-Incendio!

Bucata de hartie lua foc imediat si se prabusi pe podeaua murdara. Snape parasi incaperea.

*

Caldura invada toata incaperea. Lily nu isi putea aminti cand fusese ultima data atat de cald in casa parintilor Laurei din Londra. Fata statea intinsa pe patul din dormitorul care fusese al ei pe parcursul ultimilor ani. In dupa amiaza aceea, se intelesesera cu James Potter, Sirius Black si Remus Lupin sa astepte toti cinci rezultatele examenelor din anul respectiv. Nu-i venea sa creada cat de multe se schimbasera pe parcursul anului 6. In timpul vacantei trecute se gandise de multe ori sa-l ierte pe Severus si sa redevina prieteni si recitea des cele trei scrisori pe care acesta i le trimisese imediat dupa terminarea anului 5. Dar dupa inceperea anului 6, se parea ca Severus se razgandise si nu mai dorea ca ea sa-l ierte. Tot anul nu se uitase in ochii ei nici macar o data, iar Lily nu ii surprinse deloc privirile atintite asupra ei, cum obisnuia des s-o faca. Atunci cand drumurile lor se intersectau reusea mereu sa se ascunda de ea si astfel sa treaca mereu fara a o saluta macar. Ar fi vrut sa-l ia deoparte si sa-i vorbeasca, insa mandria ei o impiedica. Nu ajuta mult nici faptul ca Miranda si Mary ii repetau mereu cat de mult se implicase in Magia Neagra si ce contributie avea familia lui in razboi. Asa ca Lily statea acum cu privirea atintita pe tavan, ascultand bataile ceasului si rememorand evenimentele ultimului an.

Se gandea mai ales la cat de mult se schimbase relatia ei cu James Potter si gasca lui. Laura isi dorea sa stea cat mai mult in preajma lor si Lily, la inceput, nu avusese de ales. Insa, cu timpul, nu o mai deranja atat de mult compania lor. Era o consolare sa-si gaseasca prieteni in asemenea momente. Razboiul impotriva lui Voldemort se pornise cu adevarat. Poate acest fapt fusese cel care ii adusese pe toti impreuna. Parintii lui James si cei ai Laurei aveau o relatie foarte stransa si toti patru faceau parte din Ordinul Phoenix. Povestirile lui James despre ordin erau cele care o atrageau cel mai mult pe Lily, mai ales datorita faptului ca era constienta de calea ei mai departe. Nu avea de ales. Fie se alatura ordinului si lupta pentru inlaturarea lui Voldemort, fie suporta consecintele faptului ca avusese parinti Incuiati.

Strigatul Laurei o readuse la realitate.

-Lily! Haide jos! Au venit mai devreme.

Lily cobori scarile si ii intalni pe cei trei. Din sufragerie se auzeau voci entuziasmate povestind. Lily presupuse ca si parintii lui James venisera in vizita. Se salutara iar apoi pornira toti spre gradina din spatele casei in cautare de racoare. Copacii imensi ii inconjurau din toate partile si era imposibil sa nu isi doreasca sa stea intreaga zi in casuta din lemn. Se asezara de jur-imprejurul mesei si scoasera setul de carti magice. Acum ca se aflau intr-un loc mai racoros, puteau sa se amuze in voie de mesajele haioase care apareau pe suprafata cartilor si ii tachinau in timp ce jucau.

James se asezase langa Lily si ii arata cum cartea ii sugera sa nu se mai chinuie atata sa-si zburleasca parul pentru ca si-ar putea cumpara oricand gel de par de-al Incuiatilor. Lily ii zambi amuzata si intoarse o carte de-a ei ce o sfatuia sa ii cumpere ,,baiatului chipes'' de langa ea un fixativ. Rasera amandoi, dupa care continuara jocul.

Dupa cateva alte mesaje legate fie de ochelarii lui rotunzi, fie de bluza prea lunga, ii aparu mesajul: ,,Haide, fa-i cu ochiul! Stiu ca vrei!''. Se uita spre Lily, apoi in stanga si in dreapta la ceilalti si, vazand ca erau prea ocupati scoase un ,,pssst'' spre Lily. Cand fata se intoarse ii facu smecher cu ochiul, apoi ii arata cartea. Ea reusi sa citeasca fraza cu putin inainte sa se schimbe in ,,Acu si tu! Stiu ca vrei!''. Rase scurt dupa care ii facu si ea cu ochiul, zambind larg.

Dupa ce reluara jocul, mesajul lui James se schimba intr-unul mult mai indraznet : ,,Nu fa de rusine renumele tau de Strengar ! Spune-i ca o placi !'' se uita incremenit la carte apoi isi muta ochii spre Lily care privea cu aceeasi expresie cartea ei. Ochii lor se intalnira si pentru un moment ramasera inmarmuriti amandoi. Apoi James isi lua inima in dinti si ii spuse provocator:

-Iti arat si eu daca imi arati si tu!

Lily se uita cand la carte, cand la James. O intoarse cu o usoara retinere si cu o mana usor-tremuranda. Ca si Lily, James reusi sa citeasca ,,Spune-i! Spune-i ca ti se pare dragut!'' cu putin inainte ca mesjul sa se schimbe in ,,Vreau sa fim impreuna!''. James inghiti in sec.

-Randul tau, ii spuse Lily timid.

Acesta intoarse cartea lui spre Lily si dupa ce mesajul anterior disparu, un al doilea mesaj aparu: ,,Imi place de tine. Vreau sa fii iubita mea.''

Lily isi intoarse capul in alta parte si incerca sa fie atenta la orice altceva. Insa obrajii ei rosi o dadura imediat de gol. Cand simti ca incep sa arda se fastaci si nu reusi sa se uite la James. Acesta la randul lui se daduse atat de tare pe spate incat daca se mai lasa mult in scaun s-ar fi rasturnat cu totul. Amandoi isi intorsesera cartile cu fata in jos si nu indrazneau sa le intoarca. Dupa cateva momente de suspans, schimbara niste priviri rapide si James apuca hotarat cartea, intorcand-o astfel incat doar el sa poata vedea mesajul ,,Ia-o de mana, inteligentule!!!''. Lily se intinse si ea s-o intoarca, dar inainte sa vada ce scria, mana lui James o cuprinsese in intregime pe a ei, intr-o stransoare din care nu vroia sa se mai elibereze. Mainile lor alunecara sub masa, unde nu putea nimeni sa vada iar degetele lor se impletira strans.

Sirius isi puse cartile pe masa triumfator. Tocmai gastigase pentru a patra oara consecutiv si toti urmau sa primeasca o pedeapsa pe masura imeginatiei sale. Insa nu reusi bine sa se bucure de succes, ca dinspre directia casei Laurei se auzi o explozie urmata de alte bubuituri zguduitoare. Iesira toti alarmati din casuta de lemn. O alta explozie zdruncina pamantul de sub picioarele lor. Laura se pregatea s-o ia la fuga spre intrarea din spate cand Lupin o prinse de mijloc aratand spre usa din lateral. Mama Laurei fugea spre ei, cu fata zgariata si cu urme de praf pe roba ei, ducand in mana vaza ei preferata din sufragerie. Se opri in fata lor gafaind.

-Mama, ce se intampla? intreba Laura speriata de felul in care arata mama ei.

-N-avem timp. Portalul asta va va duce acasa la Remus, raspunse pe nerasuflate aratand spre vaza din bratele ei.

Se intoarse spre el.

-Spune-le parintilor tai ca am fost atacati. Sa se grabeasca. Suntem doar patru si nu mai rezistam mult. Veti lua toti portalul si nu va veti misca sub nici o forma de acolo. Ne-am inteles? Grabiti-va!

Puse vaza pe pamant, dupa care o imbratisa pe Laura si ii sopti ceva la ureche. Apoi se facu nevazuta in ceata ce se asternuse in jurul lor.

-La trei, toata lumea! Se auzi vocea lui Lupin. Incepu numaratoarea inversa.

Ultimul lucru pe care Lily il vazu fu semnul intunecat stralucind deasupra lor, apoi auzi vocea Laurei strigand ,,nu'', dupa care fu trasa in tunelele portalului.

Aterizara zgomotos pe podeaua familiei Lupin. De indata aparura in jurul lor fetele familiare ale unor membri ai Ordinului. Ii ajutara sa se ridice sa se ridice in timp ce Remus le explica tot ce se intamplase. Lily se aseza tremurand pe canapea si simti bratele lui James strangand-o intr-o imbratisare puternica. Strigatele Laurei o facura sa-si revina din soc. Toti adultii din incapere inconjurasera portalul.

-Asteptati-ma! striga Laura, incercand in zadar sa se smuceasca din bratele lui Sirius ce o tinea strans. Vin si eu! Nu plecati fara mine! Da-mi drumul, Sirius!

Insa cu totii disparura lasandu-i in urma pe cei cinci adolescenti daznadajduiti.

Laura se prabusi pe podea si lacrimile ii inundara ochii. Lily se elibera din stransoarea lui James si isi imbratisa prietena.

-Linisteste-te! Mama ta n-a vrut sa ajutam. Chiar nu putem face nimic.

-Nu inca.

Se intoarsera cu totii spre James. Acesta, asezandu-se in genunchi, puse o mana decisa pe umarul Laurei si, privind-o adanc in ochii ei de smarald spuse:

-Mai avem un singur an la Hogwarts si apoi ne vom alatura si noi Ordinului Phoenix. Vom lupta impotriva lor si vom invinge. Impreuna...

Se alaturara Sirius si Lupin.

-Asa o sa fie! Intari Sirius.

-Iti promitem! Zise si Lupin.

Apoi se contopira cu toii intr-o imbratisare inflacarata.

*

-Intra!

Doamna Fairfax ii deschisese usa ceremonios si se dadu imediat in laturi ca sa-i faca loc tanarului Snape.

Era pentru prima data cand intra in dormitorul lui Edward Price. Camera era slab luminata de o sigura lumanare ce plutea in dreptul unui fotoliu. Cel care ocupa locul avea fata extrem de alba si se parea ca facuse efoturi supra-omenesti sa se ridice din patul de alaturi. Severus se apropie de el si se opri in fata lui. Isi pelca respectos capul dupa care ii vorbi.

-Am dorit sa va vorbesc neaparat deoarece a trecut ragazul de un an pe care mi l-ati dat. In tot acest timp am facut absolut tot ce mi-ati cerut iar acum am venit sa aflu acel secret intunecat despre care mi-ati vorbit.

-Hmm... ai venit sa-ti revendici drepturile.

Vocea lui ragusita era abia o umbra a celei care fusese odata. Severus aproba. Mana slabita arata spre o carte pe care el nu o observase. O lua in mainele sale si ii studie coperta prafuita si invechita. Nu avea niciun titlu si o parte din foile ingalbenite de vreme era desprinse. O deschise cu precautie si vazu ca era scrisa cu rune. Se uita intrebator in ochii tulburi ai lui Edward Prince.

-Tu habar nu ai cum am ajuns sa strang o asemenea avere. Mda... multa lume nu stie adevarul. Unii spun ca am investit bine banii care mi-au ramas mostenire, insa defapt totul se datoreaza cartii pe care o tii in mana.

Se uita cu aroganta lui specifica.

-Cea mai complexa carte despre horcruxuri care s-a scris vreodata. Nu cauta numele meu acolo caci numai un nesabuit s-ar semna ca autor. Ultima persoana cunoscuta in istorie care a avut horcruxuri a facut parte din familia noastra.

Se opri sa rada ironic.

-Probabil inca mai traiesc fiindca Lordul Intunecat crede in mod stupid ca exista posibilitatea ca eu sa am horcruxurile mele.

Lui Severus i se paru ca observa un usor tremur de dezgust in vocea lui.

-Chiar la inceputul ascensiunii lui m-a cautat. Iti poti inchipui cam cat de greu i-a fost sa ajunga la autorul necunoscut al cartii. Deci poti deduce si singur care este cel mai intunecat secret pe care l-am pastrat in toti acesti ani.

Severus ramase inmarmurit. Ascunse automat cartea sub pelerina-i neagra.

-Si partea cea mai intunecata inca nici nu o stii. Probabil ai auzit de vrajitori care si-au faramitat in doua sufletul. Ei bine, Lordul Intunecat era interesat sa afle cum se poate sfasia sufletul in mai mult de doua bucati. Nu ti-as fi dezvaluit niciodata secretul daca nu as fi fost convins ca iti poti inchide mintea astfel incat el sa nu afle vreodata ca mai exista o persoana pe lumea aceasta care i-l cunoaste. De aceea, din momentul acesta vei ascunde aminitrea asta undeva adanc in memoria ta si te vei purta ca si cum n-ai fi auzit niciodata tot ce ti-am zis.

*

Intors la Hogwarts pentru ultimul an acolo, Severus se hotarase sa-i marturiseasca lui Lily absolut tot ceea ce simtea pentru ea si sa-i explice totul. Acum ca aflase despre horcruxurile lui Voldemort stia cat de temut putea sa fie o impotrivire a sa de a se alatura Devoratorilor. Insa era pregatit sa-i infurnte. Dar pentru a face asta, trebuia sa astepte varsta majoratului, asa ca pana in februarie, Severus statu cat mai departe de Lily, ca sa evite orice tentatie. Acum ii era mult mai usor deoarece in ultimul an nu mai aveau ore cu alte case.

Pe la inceputul lui martie insa, nu mai avea rabdare. Se plimba tot mereu pe coridoare in speranta ca o va intalni. Intr-o vineri dimineata, dupa ora de potiuni veni si momentul pe care il astepta. In ingramadeala de pe coridoarele stramte ii vazu parul roscat strecurandu-se prin multime. Incerca sa ii iasa in cale, dar, cu putin inainte de a ajunge fata-in-fata cu ea, fata o coti spre stanga si intra in camera unde Slughorn isi tinea de obicei orele. Lily vazu si ea ca Severus incerca sa ajunga la ea, dar primul impuls al ei fu sa-l evite. Profesorul Slughorn o astepta asezat in spatele catedrei sale. O saluta voios si o indemna sa stea jos.

-Domnisoara Evans, am inteles de la sefa casei Cercetasilor ca doresti sa faci parte din Ordinul Phoenix, alaturi de alti colegi, bineinteles.

Lily aproba iar Slughorn isi continua pe acelasi ton interogatoriul.

-De asemenea am inteles ca domnul Potter a fost chemat in Franta sa joace la o echipa de Vajthat de acolo.

-Asa este.

Slughorn zambi complice.

-Am vorbit cu Dumbledore zilele trecute cand am aflat ca avem nevoie de niste reprezentanti ai Ordinului in Franta si mi-am permis sa-l intreb daca nu ar putea sa te aleaga pe tine.

Fata lui Lily se lumina de uimire.

-Si ce v-a raspuns?

-A zis ca nu are nimic impotriva, insa mai e nevoie de inca o persoana, pentru ca domnul Potter o sa fie mult prea ocupat cu antrenamentele si, oricum, Dumbledore a spus ca ar prefera ca si cealalta persoana sa fie tot o fata.

Lily se gandi instantaneu la Laura.

-S-ar putea sa gasesc eu pe cineva.

Slughorn ii zambi amabil.

-Ar fi perfect ! Atunci sa vorbim despre conditii. Vom spune ca ai plecat la studii in strainatate si ca eu te-am ajutat sa obtii o bursa in Franta ca sa fii alaturi de domnul Potter.

Ii facu cu ochiul iar fata simti cum inroseste.

-Nu va fi nimeni surprins si nu vor banui nimic. Cat despre cealata, vom gasi noi ceva.

Se ridica de pe scaun si impreunandu-si mainile energic rosti:

-Bine domnisoara Evans, veti pleca imediat dupa sfarsitul anului scolar. Daca se schimba ceva, va voi anunta din timp.

-Multumesc mult, domnule profesor!

Cand inchise usa in urma ei vazu ca Severus nu parasise holul. Mai erau doar ei doi. Acesta se apropie de ea insa, inainte sa poata spune ceva, de la capatul holului se auzira pasi grabiti si in cateva momente aparura de dupa colt James si cu Miranda.

-Lily! Aici erai. Te cautam de ceva timp.

-Am avut o intalnire cu Slughorn.

James ii arunca o privire urata lui Severus dupa care o lua strans pe Lily de mijloc si o saruta. Apoi o luara in directia opusa toti trei. Lily fu sigura ca o facuse intentionat sa-l supere pe Severus.

In urma lor, acesta ramase complet bulversat. De data asta chiar era adevarat. Cum putea sa-i placa de Potter? Cum ajunsese sa fie cu el? Si mai ales... cum avea sa-i marturiseasca totul acum?

Nu isi putea da seama cum si cand parasi holul din fata clasei de potiuni si in ce moment ajunsese in camera de zi a Viperinilor. Totul era prea confuz si coplesitor. Mai trecuse o data prin asemenea calvar dar tot era de nesuportat.

Zilele treceau una dupa alta si lui i se parea ca doar traia, fara a avea un scop, simtea ca nimic nu avea sens si ca timpul incetase sa mai existe. Ii era indiferent tot ce se intampla in jurul lui. Pana la sfarsitul lunii mai cand, intr-o seara, in camera de zi, Dolohov si Rookwood il trasera intr-un colt.

-Severus, pe tine te-au anuntat?

Se uita indoielnic la cei doi.

-Despre?

-In ziua in care vom parasi Hogwartsul o sa vina Lucius Malfoy. Il mai tii minte? Era Perfect cand am venit noi aici in primul an, il informa Dolohov.

Apoi Rookwood continua, scrasnind din dinti a incantare.

-Si o sa ne ia ca Devoratori ai Mortii.

-Viitori Devoratori, sublinie Dolohov. Au zis ca ceremonia o sa aiba loc in Expresul de Hogwarts. Iti vine sa crezi? Ce curaj nebun!

Ranjetul nebun ii acoperea intregul chip.

-Si nu se stie in ce anume consta ceremonia? Intreba Severus.

-Ce mai conteaza, il batu Roockwood voios pe spate. Asteptam momentul asta de ani buni.

-Chiar asa, constata Severus mai mult pentru el, dupa ce se indepartara.

Coltul buzelor sale se arcuira discret in timp ce ochii-i ca taciunii se ingustara. Exista acum un eveniment pe care sa-l astepte cu nerabdare.


	10. Capitolul 10 Cateva ore

II deslusise chipul prin multime cu cateva minute inainte sa se departeze de prietenii ei. Vazuse cum ii asigura ca se va intoarce la timp si o urmarise cu privirea pana la iesirea din castel iar apoi nu se putu abtine sa nu o ia la goana in urma ei. Asta putea fi ultima data cand putea sa o priveasca in voie, fara sa se simta vinovat de tradare. Expresul de Hogwarts urma sa plece din gara in cateva ore si Severus era asteptat la ceremonia pe care i-o promisesera Viperinii.

Fara a incerca sa gaseasca vreo logica, mergea mereu in urma ei, pastrand distanta si ascunzandu-se de ea. Lily strabatea cu pasi nostalgici domeniul castelului. Severus o vazu inconjurand serele in care avusesera orele de Ierbologie, o vazu pasind de-a lungul gradinilor, unde petrecusera ore intregi, de-a lungul aleilor ce le calauzisera pasii in momentele de cumpana, dupa care intra in coliba lui Hagrid, unde ramase cateva minute mult prea lungi. Isi lua ramas-bun de la scoala care ii fusese casa de-a lungul celor sapte ani de magie. Inima i se strangea cu putere de fiecare data cand o vedea atingand cu dragoste fiecare obiect ce ii evoca vreo amintire, de fiecare data cand se aseza intr-un loc special pentru ea. Continua plimbarea ei de adio de-a lungul Padurii Interzise, spre lac. Si, spre uimirea lui Severus, care se ascunsese in spatele unor arbori, fata se opri in fata salcii sub care statusera de atatea ori, sub care el isi amintise despre sarutul lor. Lily se aseza pe iarba umeda a diminetii, ofta, iar apoi isi ascunse capul intre bratele-i firave.

Atunci Severus realiza adevarul crud: in doar cateva ore destinele lor o vor lua in directii total opuse pentru totdeauna iar Lily nu va sti niciodata. Avea nevoie sa-i vorbeasca si s-o auda vorbind. Avea nevoie de reprosurile ei pentru ca pur si simplu nu se putea termina totul asa. Era mult prea absurd. Trase aer in piept si se apropie de ea cu pasi hotarati. Stia exact ce avea sa-i spuna.

Lily tresari cand se aseza langa ea, ridicandu-si capul dintre brate. Nu mai statuse singura in preajma lui de foarte mult timp si uitase cat de inghesuita i se parea lumea, cat de greu ii era sa respire si cat de usor o invaluia prezenta lui.

-Ai venit sa-ti iei ramas bun? Intreba el, privind mereu in fata.

Lily il privi cu coada ochiului, apoi isi intoarse capul suparata si incerca sa plece. Vocea lui rugatoare o opri.

-Mai stai.

Facu o pauza in care Lily simti cum ii paralizeaza picioarele, apoi continua pe un ton la fel de grav:

-Probabil e ultima data cand imi vei fi atat de aproape.

Se aseza cu ezitare, apoi continuara conversatia, dupa un moment de tacere, fara a se privi unul pe celalalt.

-Deci te-ai decis?

Lily incerca sa pastreze raceala in vocea ei.

-Chiar te vei alatura Devoratorilor? Un usor tremur ii trada sentimentele.

-Da, veni raspunsul pustiu.

-Si atunci ce mai cauti aici? Suntem dusmani acum, nu-i asa?

Vocea i se transforma imediat si ramase in asteptarea reactiei lui privind nerabdatoare cum parul lung ii acoperea fata ca o cortina. Severus se incruta de parca un sigur cuvant i-ar fi cauzat o durere devastatoare. Se intoarse brusc spre Lily si o privi direct in ochi.

-Niciodata!

Lily se ridica de-a dreptul suparata in picioare.

-Cum poti sa zici asta? Nu esti constient ca probabil urmatoarea data cand ne vom intalni o sa luptam unul impotriva altuia?

Se ridica si Severus cu greutate, ca si cum ar fi fost cel mai dificil lucru pe care il facuse vreodata.

-Asculta-ma bine!

O prinse de umeri cu ambele maini si, apropiindu-se de chipul ei, ii vorbi rar si apasat.

-Niciodata, niciodata n-o sa ridic bagheta mea pentru a-ti face tie rau. Inca nu ti-ai dat seama cat de importanta esti pentru mine?

-Aaa... acum sunt importanta, zise dojenitor de ironic. Dar unde ai fost cand am avut nevoie de tine? Unde ai fost cand ne-au atacat in casa ta ? Unde ai fost cand am ramas pe drumuri si aveam nevoie de un prieten adevarat ? De ce nu m-ai cautat?

Vocea ei urcase atat de mult incat Severus putea jura ca mai avea putin si plangea. Se chinuia in zadar sa scape din stransorea lui, smucindu-se. Cu eforturi reusi sa o calmeze si sa o convinga sa fie atenta la ce avea el de zis.

-Asta incerc sa-ti explic de aproape doi ani! In vara in care m-am mutat de pe strada Fusului ti-am trimis scrisori fara sa primesc niciun raspuns. Nu stiam ce sa mai cred. Stiu cat de suparata ai fost in anul cinci. Inca de la inceputul anului am incercat sa vorbesc cu tine dar niciodata nu am reusit fiindca prietenii tai roiau in jurul tau intreaga zi. Te-am urmarit mereu si crede-ma ca am incercat sa iti vorbesc!

Lily il intrerupse din justificari.

-Si daca m-ai vazut cat eram de suparata si atat de mult contez pentru tine, cum ai putut sa traiesti vazandu-ma in starea aia si nestiind ce anume a provocat-o?

Severus isi pleca ostenit capul, amintindu-si de modul in care aflase despre tot ceea ce i se intamplase.

-Tocmai... fiindca stiam nu puteam sa mai fim atat de apropiati. Vreau sa-ti explic acum. Acum ori niciodata.

Lily ramase de-a dreptul socata.

-Nu inteleg...

Cu calm si fara sa spuna o vorba, Severus isi scoase bagheta din buzunar si o aseza in mana ei.

-Vreau sa te uiti in ochii mei si sa rostesti ,,Legillimens!''. Hadie, cu curaj! Nu o sa ti se intample nimic.

Dupa atata timp in care mereu isi blocase gandurile, acum avea sa-si deschida mintea si sa-i dezvaluie amintiri ce le ascunsese pe parcursul celor doi ani de neliniste, false sperante si singuratate.

O auzi soptind incantatia, dupa care totul in jur deveni obscur si simti o prezenta straina in gandurile sale, o adevarata eliberare din captivitatea unei inchisori pe care singur o crease. Stia prea bine ce vroia sa-i arate si ce vroia sa ascunda.

Lily vazu imagini care se derulau cu o viteza ametitoare in fata ochilor ei si, cand simtea ca nu mai putea rezista mult, stagnara brusc, materializandu-se apoi in amintirile adevarate pe care Severus i le arata. Vedea acum clar fiecare detaliu pe care el si-l amintea cu o precizie uimitoare dupa atatia ani: poza cu ei doi pe care tatal sau o gasise si care fusese motivul ce declansase cearta intre parintii lui, reprosurile pe care le auzea baiatul din spatele usii, explozia, rugamintea mamei sale de a-l cauta pe Edward Prince, intalnirea cu acesta, incercarile lui Severus de a-i trimite scrisori si o conversatie cu doamna Fairfax ce ii marturisea baiatului ca bunicul sau ii trimisese pe devoratorii care o atacasera pe Lily, ca sa nimiceasca orice persoana ar fi venit din partea tatalui sau.

Severus simti ca tot ce vedea Lily era mai mult decat ar fi putut suporta si nu indrazni sa-i mai arate nimic altceva decat momente in care Edward Prince il antrena in lupte periculoase si dure. Intr-un final, o ghida spre cea mai importanta amintire dintre toate: momentul in care ii spusese ca va trebui sa renunte la ea, fara insa a-i arata ce anume ii promitea. Lily era oricum prea implicata in toata povestea.

Puse un zid intre gandurile sale si prezenta ei, cat mai putin brusc cu putinta, insa Lily tot simti cum intreaga ei fiinta se cutremura, fiind impinsa de o energie careia nu i se putea impotrivi. Ramase in stare de soc pentru cateva secunde, respirand greu.

Nici unul dintre ei nu stia ce anume sa-i spuna celuilalt.

Lily simti ca in curand o sa i se faca rau.

-Trebuie sa stau jos.

Severus o prinse de brat si o trase sub salcie unde o aseza pe pamantul rece.

-Imi pare rau! Zise ea, facand un deosebit efort in a-si controla miscarile.

-Mie imi pare rau! Ii raspunse el.

Ii apuca barbia delicata intre degete si o privi in ochii tremuranzi.

-As fi dat orice sa nu se fi intamplat atatea. Nu m-as fi dus niciodata sa-l caut daca as fi stiut ca asta m-ar fi tinut departe de tine.

-Nu, ai facut bine. Mama ta avea nevoie de ajutor. Acum inteleg cat de greu ti-a fost si tie. Si cu tatal tau... s-a intamplat ce cred eu?

-Da, raspunse, inghitind in sec.

Lily simti un val de dezgust pentru tot ceea ce insemna ideologia sangelui-pur, asa cum nu mai simtise niciodata pana atunci.

-Trebuia sa-mi spui! Vroiam sa-ti fiu alturi.

Era randul lui Severus sa-si simta buzele tremurand incontrolabil. Fata ii mangaie fata, fara a-si da seama cata tandrete purta gestul ei.

-Dar tot nu inteleg. Nu faceam nimic rau. Ce se putea intampla daca ramaneam prieteni?

Severus suspina trist.

-Ai vazut si tu ce ati patit cand v-ati apropiat de casa de pe strada Fusului. Ce crezi ca ai fi putut pati daca ar fi aflat ca suntem prieteni? Ar fi fost suficient ca unul dintre colegii mei sa isi dea drumul la gura de fata cu parintii lor iar acestia sa aiba curajul de a-i spune ceva lui. Imi pare rau pentru ce s-a intamplat atunci. Daca as fi stiut, as fi incercat prin orice mijloace sa impiedic totul.

Se uita in ochii lui adanci. Stia ca ceva ascundea. Era doar o presimtire, dar daca era adevarat?

-Severus, dar e aiurea. De ce si-ar pierde timpul cu cineva atat de insignifiant ca si mine?

Severus pufni cand ii auzi cuvintele, apoi ii vorbi cu un glas mai dulce decat si-ar fi putut inchipui vreodata, afisand un zambet stangaci.

-Nu puteam sa risc, nu-i asa?

O amuza intr-un mod extrem de placut inocenta cu care o intrebase.

-Si de ce nu mi-a zis mai repede? De ce tocmai acum ?

Expresia lui se intuneca si nu o mai privi in ochi.

-Incearca sa ghicesti, spuse cu ciuda, zmulgand cu gesturi automate firicelele de iarba.

Reactia lui o bulversa cu totul.

-Habar n-am, ii raspunse cu toata sinceritatea cu care putea.

-Gandeste-te putin!

O privi acuzator insa ea tot nu stiu ce sa-i raspunda.

-Ce s-a intamplat anul trecut? Intreba el, retoric. Iti spun eu: Potter s-a intamplat.

O amaraciune deosebita ii acapara glasul odinioara atat de dulce.

-Stai putin... tu chiar crezi ca daca el nu ar fi fost de acord sa fim prieteni eu l-as fi ascultat?

-Prieteni, repeta Severus printre dinti.

-Hey, stiu ca voi nu va intelegeti deloc, dar nu il implica pe James in povestea asta! El nu are nicio vina pentru ca nu mi-ai zis pana acum.

,,Ba are!'' urla o voce in capul lui. ,,Are toata vina din lume pentru ca nu puteam sa strig in gura mare cat de mult te iubesc cand tu planificai sa pleci cu el!''

Se ridica brusc in picioare si isi stranse pumnii de parca o durere insuportabila pusese stapanire pe intregul sau corp.

Lily nu mai suporta asteptarea. Trebuia sa-l provoace cu orice pret sa-i raspunda.

-Stii ce cred eu? Toata povestea asta cu dorinta ta de a ma proteja mai are o fata ascunsa. Defapt n-ai reusit niciodata sa te decizi cu adevarat de care parte esti si ai profitat de drumul care ti-a iesit in cale si ai facut alegerea pe care o puteai justifica cel mai usor.

Tonul vocii ei urcase atat de mult incat aproape striga.

-Imi spui cumva ca te mint?

-Nu! Pur si simplu insinuam ca te minti singur.

-Cum poti sa spui asa ceva? Cand am trecut prin atatia ani in care am tanjit dupa prezenta ta, atata timp in care a trebuit sa ma prefac ca nu-mi pasa, in care am innabusit tot ce simteam.

Lily incerca din rasputeri sa ignore efectul devastator pe care il avea declaratia lui.

-Si ma rog, de ce tocmai acum vrei sa-mi explici? Ce rost mai are din moment ce te-ai decis? Cu ce schimba atatea vorbe inutile faptul ca in cateva ore vom fi in tabere diferite, vom fi dusmani ?

-Dusmani, vorbe inutile? Vocea lui era acum atat de aproape de o soapta incat era greu sa-ti dai seama daca intr-adevar el era cel care vorbea.

-Despre ce vorbesti, Lily? Cum trebuie sa-ti mai spun? Ne cunoastem decand eram copii si inca nu ti-ai dat seama? Tu esti singura care ma poate determina sa renunt definitiv la drumul pe care am inceput sa pasesc. Un singur cuvant de-al tau si dau uitarii tot.

-Severus, nu e alegerea mea!

Inchise ochii cand isi auzi numele rostit de ea.

-Severus, daca vrei sa renunti, fa-o pentru tine!

-Lily, chiar nu intelegi! Daca nu renunt, pot sa te protejez, insa daca renunt acum si tu nu ma ierti si ma refuzi, cum vrei sa mai am grija de tine?

-Te implor, vorbeste clar! Ce sa iert? Cum sa te refuz?

Severus isi acoperi fruntea cu ambele maini si parul ii ramase ravasit.

-Te rog, nu-mi ingreuna si mai mult situatia! Lily, ma cunosti de atatia ani. Chiar nu ti-ai dat seama ce simt eu pentru tine?

Fata ei impietrise complet, cu buzele departate de uimire. Desigur ca undeva, adanc de tot, stia. Insa nu intelegea de ce vroia neaparat sa-l auda spunandu-i totul.

-Vrei sa spui ca....? vocea-i tremura mai tare ca niciodata.

-Da, asta vreau sa spun! Din momentul in care te-am vazut pentru prima data ai devenit cea mai importanta persoana din viata mea si tot ce mi s-a intamplat vreodata te-a implicat mereu si pe tine. Te-a implicat prea mult si la un moment dat n-am avut de ales. Si da, ai dreptate, exista o parte din mine care a acceptat destinul asta pentru ca parea cel mai usor de justificat. Insa, celalalta parte, mult mai mare, a vrut mereu ca totul sa se termine si sa te protejeze cu orice pret.

-Severus, vorbesti de parca as fi un copil neajutorat care nu poate sa aiba grija singur!

Se apropie de ea. Uitase cat de mult crescuse in ultimul timp. Acum fruntea ei era in dreptul buzelor sale.

-Imi pare rau. Nu pot sa fiu altfel decat protector cu tine.

Bratele lui imense ii inconjurara umerii si o trasera intr-o imbratisare stransa.

Lily isi folosi chiar si ultima picatura de energie care ii mai ramansese ca sa-si invinga dorinta de a ramane in bratele lui. Se elibera cu greu.

-Nu e bine ce facem!

El isi incrucisa bratele si isi ingusta ochii cu tristete.

-Potter?

Lily aproba din cap cu tristete.

-Te rog sa intelegi. Nu pot. I-am promis.

Si atunci Lily vazu ceva ce nu s-ar fi asteptat sa vada vreodata. O lacrima aluneca din ochii lui negri, pe obrazul alb ca marmura si inima ei uita sa mai bata.

-Nu, Sev!

Isi intinse mainile spre umerii sai, insa acesta se feri inainte ca ea sa-l atinga.

-Mda, ma rog! N-ai decat sa te duci la el, daca ai impresia ca te merita.

-Haide Severus! Nu pot sa fac nimic! E si profesorul Slughorn implicat. Trebuie sa plec in Franta. Nu pot da inapoi tocmai acum, in ultimul moment.

-Si eu? Eu nu sunt in aceeasi situatie? Dar bineinteles, ce nu faci tu pentru Potter ?

-Hey ! Nu te purta asa. Si tie ti-a mai placut de altcineva asa ca trebuie sa intelegi.

Severus se uita surprins la siguranta cu care Lily tocmai ii reprosase ceva inexistent.

-La ce anume faci aluzie?

-La nimic in mod special.

-Te indoiesti ca tu esti singura fata...

-Si Despina? Il intrerupse Lily fara a mai astepta ca el sa-si termine propozitia.

Expresia lui deveni rigida si incepu sa vorbeasca cu o pasiune exagerata.

-Despina a fost ca un fruct mult prea atragator pe care nimeni nu-l putea refuza.

Cu coltul ochiului ii zari privirea taioasa si continua pe acelasi ton, intorcandu-se cu spatele.

-Era ea insasi o ispita teribila care isi pusese ochii tocmai pe mine, dintre toti cei pe care putea oricand sa-i aiba la degetul mic. Ma surprindea mereu cu atitudinea ei seducatoare, ca nimeni altcineva.

Simtea in spatele lui o faptura mica ce tocmai primea lovituri in orgoliul ei feminin.

-Fiecare gest al ei ma flata complet si erau de ajuns cateva cuvinte ca sa ma duca in cele mai adanci si periculoase prapastii de foc.

Se uita peste umar si ii zari chipul uluit. Pupilele ei devenisera imense si toata fiinta ei parca ii striga: ,,si eu?''. Se intoarse si ii ascunse mainile intre ale sale.

-Insa tu, draga mea, imi dai aripi sa zbor spre cele mai inalte ceruri posibile si te iubesc mai presus de orice.

Ii duse mainile pana in dreptul buzelor sale si ii saruta degetele micute, pe rand, cu o afectiune enorma, asa cum nimeni nu mai facuse pana atunci.

Ramase inmarmurita. Oare timpul se oprise?

-Vezi ce prostii ma faci sa zic? Zambi Severus, sarutandu-i obrajii, lipindu-si fruntea de a ei.

Zambi o data cu el si isi musca buzele. Intalnindu-i privirea, Lily simti un val de energie traversandu-i intreg corpul. Se apropiase periculos de mult. Daca nu se departa in momentul acela, avea s-o sarute si ea avea sa-i raspunda. Se trase de langa el, facnd cativa pasi inapoi. Inconjura trunchiul gros al salciei si se ascunse printre ramuri.

Severus incepu sa inteleaga. Se apropia de incheiere. Mai avea un singur lucru sa-i spuna si daca nici asta nu avea s-o convinga, atunci totul avea sa fie pierdut si calea sa de acum inainte era clara.

Se sprijini de trunchi si tacerea se lasa peste ei. Nu ii vedea chipul, insa ii vedea mana iesind de sub maneca robei. Era la doar cativa centimetri de a sa. Se intinse incet si isi strecura degetele printre ale ei. Lily nu se impotrivi. Putea sa petreaca o eternitate asa.

Se uitau amandoi cum razele diminetii strabateau cortina groasa de frunze si amandoi refuau sa mai vorbeasca. Nici nu isi puteau da seama cat timp trecuse decand se ascunsesera sub aripa protectoare a salciei, cand din departare auzira glasurile bine-cunoscute ale lui James si Sirius.

Lily tresari si incerca sa-si elibereze mana din stransoarea lui Severus, insa acesta nu ii dadu drumul.

-Trebuie sa plec.

-Nu, nu pleca, o ruga Severus.

-Nu pot, Sev, trebuie!

-Nu trebuie. Poti alege! Nu pleca, o ruga, pe aceeasi voce sfasiata.

Incerca sa o stranga din nou la pieptul sau, insa, de data asta, Lily fu mai hotarata cand opuse rezistenta.

-Ti-am explicat. Te rog, lasa-ma sa plec.

Isi trase complet mana dintr-a lui si dadu ramurile la o parte, vrand sa iasa. Atunci Severus se hotari sa joace si ultima carte:

-Lily, a fost real! Atunci, la Craciun! Caprioara argintie, salcia, sarutul. Totul s-a intamplat!

Pentru a mia data in dimineata aceea, fata incremeni complet si gura i se deschise de uimire. Simtea din nou ca fata ii arde. Pentru un momet ezita. Apoi ii vazu pe James si Sirius apropiindu-se de salcie. Iesi de sub cortina ei si o lua la fuga fara a se mai uita inapoi.

Ramurile se lasara in jos, o data cu Severus.

Simti cu ochii i se incetoseaza treptatat insa de data asta nu se lasa prada lacrimilor. Respira adanc de cateva ori, isi freca ochii energic si se ridica hotarat. Era asteptat la o ceremonie.

*

-Uite la ea ce alba e la fata! Se amuza Sirius pe seama lui Lily.

-O saraca! Raspunse James, aruncandu-si bratul in jurul gatului ei. Sigur se teme de zborul cu avionul Incuiatilor.

Lily incerca sa stea nemiscata, cu toate ca tot ce isi dorea era sa-i ia mana lui James care o incomoda. Din nou se purta de parca era proprietatea lui. Si Severus era posesiv dar o facea intr-un mod atat de grijuliu incat parca incerca sa-i arate ca o considera ca facand parte din el. De ce naiba se gandea la asta? Ce-o apucase sa-i compare?

-Zau asa, Lily, eu ar trebui sa fiu ingrozit de avioane, nu tu. Doar ai crescut printre Incuiati.

In momentul acela, nu se putea hotari ce o enerva mai tare : mana lui sau cuvintele sale.

-Haide, nu fi pufy ca te umfli! O saruta zgomotos pe obraz, in timp de Sirius rase intelegator.

Lily mai avea putin si exploda cand, din fericire, Laura isi facu aparitia in compartiment.

-Ati vazut ce agitatie e?

-Ce se intampla ? intreba Sirius.

-Viperinii... s-au baricadat in ultimele doua vagoane si nu lasa pe nimeni sa treaca.

-Hey, James! Ai chef sa investigam?

-Nu cred ca e nimic de investigat, zise Laura plictisita. Probabil fac petrecere de adio pentru cei din anul sapte. Si ai nostri fac in vagonul de langa.

-Si noi de ce nu stim nimic? Sari James entuziasmat.

-Hai sa le aratam ce-i aia petrecere !

-Lily, vii?

-Imediat va ajung din urma, le raspunse fara chef si fara vreo intentie de a li se alatura.

De indata ce baietii iesira din compartiment, Lily o chema pe Laura inapoi.

-Cine sta de paza de la Viperini? Intreba ea in timp ce scotocea in unul ditre bagaje.

-Fratele lui Sirius, din cate stiu eu. Lily ce vrei sa faci?

-Am gasit!

Scoase o mantie argintie si incepu sa aseze la loc hainele.

-Ma intorc imediat. Ai grija de James. Sa nu-si dea seama!

-Lily, ce vrei sa faci? Repeta Laura si mai ingrijorata.

-O nebunie, ii raspunse cu un zambet ciudat.

Laura ii mai vazu chipul pentru o clipa, dupa care disparu complet sub pelerina si simti cum trece pe langa ea si o ia in directie opusa fata de James si Sirius.

Lily se strecura de-a lungul coridoarelor inguste, chinuindu-se din rasputeri sa nu se loveasca de vre-un elev. Ajunse intr-un final fata-in-fata cu usa pe care o pazeau cu atata indarjire Viperinii. Asa cum zisese si Laura, in fata usii statea Regulus Black urmarind atent orice miscare de-a lungul coridorului. Lily vroia neaparat sa intre fara ca cineva sa-si dea seama.

Se uita de jur imprejur, cautand ceva care ar putea sa-i distraga atentia lui Regulus. Vazu pe jos o cutie de ciocolata. Isi scoase bagheta si o transforma intr-o pasare. Vraja ii reusise atat de bine incat putea jura ca era reala. O facu sa zboare in dreptul ochilor lui Black. Acesta fu luat prin surpridere si incerca in zadar sa o sperie. Lily isi misca bagheta cu indemanare iar pasarea il ciupi pe acesta de ureche, dupa care incepu sa-l traga de fularul sau verde-argintiu.

-Nenorociti de Cercetasi! Zise acesta printre dinti.

Porni de-a lungul coridorului sa-i descopere pe faptasi. Atat astepta Lily. Trecu dincolo de usa intr-o clipita. Regulus auzi zgomotul si se intoarse imediat. Isi indrepta bagheta spre usa, apoi o sigila pe dinafara, enervandu-se grozav ca nu se gandise sa faca asta mai devreme.

Lily era acum captiva in vagonul Viperinilor, insa nu ii pasa. Tot ce vroia era sa-l gaseasca pe Severus. Se uita in fiecare compartiment, asteptand sa-i zareasca chipul printre ceilalti. Ii atrase atentia compartimentul din capat deoarece era pusa o bariera albastruie. Se apropie cu atentie si arunca o privire prin geam. Atunci il zari pe Severus langa geam, avand afisata o expresie rigida de seriozitate si privind atent la nimeni altul decat Lucius Malfoy, insotit de Narcissa, cu care se casatorise de curand. Prezenta lor o surprinse pe Lily fiindca terminasera demult studiile la Hogwarts si nu isi putea explica in ce context Dumbledore le-ar fi permis sa calatoreasca in Expresul de Hogwarts. Doar daca... Dumbledore nu stia nimic. Asta insemna ca se aflau acolo cu un scop. Se apropie si mai tare de geamul compartimentului si isi ciuli urechile la discursul lui Malfoy.

-Acum ca v-am explicat totul putem incepe. Am aici o lista.

Scoase un pergament rulat din roba lui neagra si lunga, apoi ochii lui de sticla o fixara pe Narcissa.

-Ar fi mai bine sa paralizezi aerul de pe coridor.

Aceasta aproba scurt din cap, dadu bariera la o parte si cu o miscare scurta din bagheta, totul in jurul lui Lily incremeni. Ceea ce o uimi fu faptul ca isi putea misca in continuare degetele sub pelerina si ca putea respira. In mod normal, din cate citise, ar fi fost paralizata si ea, o data cu aerul si n-ar fi putu auzi discutia ce continua in compartiment.

Narcissa Malfoy prelua pergamentul si citi laconic primul nume.

-Avery!

Se ridica de pe bancheta si ingenunchie in fata lui Lucius Malfoy. Amandoi intinsera mana dreapta si se apucara strans. Apoi Lucius intreba:

-Promiti ca te vei alatura Lordului Intunecat atunci cand el ti-o va cere?

-Promit! Raspunse Avery cu ranjetul lui inconfundabil.

Din bagheta Narcissei iesi un sirag de foc ce inconjura manile celor inca unul si inca unul, impletindu-se precum o funie si lumnind fetele triumfatoare ale viitorilor Devoratori ai Mortii.

-Legamantul suprem, sopti Lily ingrozita, doar pentru ea, din spatele pelerinei invizibile.

Continua sa priveasca in interiorul compartimentului cum unul dupa altul cei care se aflau acolo faceau acelasi lucru precum Avery. De la masivul maxilar al lui Dolohov pana la ochii vicleni ai lui Rockwood, fura luminate pe rad de firul rosu de foc al legamantului suprem.

Ultimul pe lista ramansese Severus.

Cand Malfoy ii rosti numele, Lily tresari.

-Nu, Severus, te implor, nu! Se ruga, fara ca acesta s-o poata auzi.

Severus se ridica la fel de rigid si ingenunchie demn.

Aceeasi intrebare ii fu adresata si lui:

-Promiti ca te vei alatura Lordului Intunecat atunci cand el ti-o va cere?

Lily se ruga mai rau ca niciodata desi stia foarte bine ce avea sa urmeze. Inchise ochii fiindca nu suporta sa mai vada nimic. Si auzi raspunsul pe care ar fi dat orice sa nu-l auda:

-Promit.

Vocea rece a lui Severus se revarsa ca un ecou in mintea ei si simti cu ochii ii sunt inundati de lacrimi. Chiar si tinandu-i inchisi, lumina rosie se rasfranse pe suprafata lor. Ii stranse si mai tare.

Ritualul se incheiase, insa lacrimile abia incepusera sa-i curga siroaie pe fata ei intepenita.

Vraja fu ridicata de Narcissa si, pe rand, iesira cu totii din compartiment.

Lily ramase lipita de geam, abia evitand o coliziune intre ea si Dolohov.

Severus era cel care incheia coloana. Ramase in spate.

-Vii? Il intreba Rookwood.

Acesta ii facu un semn cu mana, indiferent, si cand toti parasira holul, se inclina pe geam si urmari imaginile trecand cu viteza mare prin fata ochilor sai. Langa el, Lily isi tinea mainile la gura, ca sa fie sigura ca nu-i va scapa vre-un suspin in timp ce plangea.

Chipul sau ramansese la fel de inexpresibil si privirea ii era complet pustie. In ochii sai se oglindeau imagini pe care el nu le vedea.

Lily si-ar fi dorit sa-i mangaie fata pentru ultima data, insa nu putea. Trebuia sa-l lase sa plece. Trebuia sa devina Devorator, altfel ar fi incalcat legamantul suprem si ar fi murit. Trebuia sa-l lase sa plece. Trebuia!

-Severus! Vino sa vezi ce au gasit! Hai sa vezi pe cine obligam sa faca legamantul ! se auzi vocea lui Dolohov.

Se intoarse plictisit, ezita pentru cateva momente, apoi pasi apasat de-a lungul holului. Cand ajunse la capat, deschise usa, iar inainte sa o tranteasca, paraliza din nou aerul.

Acum Lily era complet blocata in vagonul Viperinilor. Numai o minune o mai putea salva. Nici nu vroia sa se gandeasca ce o astepta daca o descopereau. Isi muta ochii cand spre usa pe care iesisera cei din anul sapte, in frunte cu familia Malfoy, cand spre usa pazita Regulus Black. La un moment dat, observa ca acesta statea de vorba cu o fata. Parul blond si esarfa de Cercetas o facu sa se gandeasca imediat la Laura.

Nu putea auzi ce discutau cei doi, insa o vazu pe Laura vorbind extrem de dragut cu Regulus care se fastacea in raspunsuri. Apoi, o vazu cum studia cu atentie usa in spatele careia se afla ea. Niciodata nu se bucurase mai tare ca Laura se pricepea atat de bine sa identifice urmele de magie. Imediat ce isi dadu seama ce vraja fusese aruncata, isi scoase bagheta si, inainte ca Regulus sa mai faca vreo miscare, il puse la pamant cu o vraja impecabil aruncata, apoi ridica bariera si rosti ,,Finite Incantatem!''

Pasi pe coridor cu bratele intinse soptind:

-Lily! Esti aici?

Aceasta fugi in calea Laurei si arunca pelerina peste ea.

-Nu esti normala! Multumesc!

Laura remarca tristetea din vocea ei si stiu imediat ca ceva se intamplase. Intrara in prima baie pe care o gasira si cand lasara pelerina sa cada, banuielile i se confirmara. Lily plangea.

-Ce s-a intamplat? O intreba Laura alarmata, strangand-o in brate.

Insa ea nu putea vorbi.

-Ce ai vazut? Nu ma speria! Vorbeste.

-Au facut legamantul suprem, rabufni Lily. Am vazut-o cu ochii mei ! Au jurat sa se alature Devoratorilor.

Laura isi duse inspaimantata mainile la gura.

-Si nu te-au descoperit, nu?

-Nu, ii raspunse amar.

Fata n-o mai intreba nimic. Presimtea ca mai avea ceva sa-i spuna. Si intr-adevar asa era:

-A jurat si el.

Acum urla de-a dreptul. Si in ciuda eforturilor Laurei de a o convinge sa vorbeasca mai incet, ea continua pe acelasi ton:

-Acum doua ore imi zicea ca ma iubeste. Si ca trebuie sa faca o alegere. Si cand m-am dus dupa el sa-i zic ce-am hotarat era acolo cu ailalti... n-am mai putut face nimic! NIMIC! Ma intelegi?

Laura aproba cu tristete.

-Si acum trebuie sa devina Devorator! Daca nu o sa moara!

Hohotele de plans pusera din nou stapanire pe ea.

*

Cand Expresul de Hogwarts ajunse in gara, Lily se calmase si, datorita Laurei, pelerina invizibila a lui James era la locul ei si nimeni nu observase ca ea lipsise.

-Unde naiba umbla Sobo? Intreba James de-a dreptul enervat.

Se aflau la iesirea de pe peron, in asteptarea acestuia.

-Pierdem avionu`, ce saracia! Exclama acesta.

Lily schimba o privire trista cu Laura.

Intr-un final, aparu la brat cu Lupin care il gasise pe Sobo ratacind prin gara, cu o expresie ingrozita pe chip. Nimeni nu-l intreba ce i se intamplase.

-Miscati-va mai repede! Striga Sirius in gura mare.

Lily se afla langa James in momentul in care vazu gasca de Viperini apropiindu-se. Printre ei il vazu si pe Severus care mergea cu capul in pamant. Acestia se oprira undeva aproape de ei si ea surprinse privirea lui Severus oprita asupra ei.

Instantaneu apuca bratul lui James si ii spuse suficient de tare incat sa auda si Severus :

-Hai sa ne grabim. Trebuie sa prindem avionul spre Franta.

Gandindu-se ca o durea la fel de tare ca si pe Severus, il saruta indelung.


	11. Capitolul 11 Cativa ani

-Nu are nevoie de protectie. Lordul Intunericului a disparut… continua Severus cu aceeasi voce sfasiata.

Prefacatoria era demult unul dintre punctele lui forte si ii venea foarte simplu sa se comporte de parca nu ar fi stiut nimic despre horcruxuri.

-Lordul Intunericului se va intoarce si Harry Potter va fi in pericol cand o va face.

Severus ii cantari vorbele pentru cateva secunde, dupa care isi dadu seama ca oricum avea sa-l ajute. Nu mai putea sta in prezenta lui Dumbledore, mintindu-l asa, fara a sti de ce trebuia s-o faca.

-Foarte bine. Foarte bine. Dar niciodata, niciodata sa nu spui nimanui, Dumbledore! Acesta trebuie sa ramana intre noi. Jura-mi! Nu as putea suporta... mai ales fiind vorba despre fiul lui Potter... da-mi cuvantul tau!

-Cuvantul meu, Severus, ca nu voi descoperi vreodata ce e mai bun in tine? Daca insisti...

Barbatul se ridica, ii stranse mana puternic lui Dumbledore si iesi val-vartej din biroul acestuia. Ar fi putut la fel de bine sa foloseasca semineul sa ajunga mai repede inapoi la Conacul Prince, insa avea nevoie sa se plimbe inainte de a se intoarce. Stia ca trebuia fie acolo in cel mai scurt timp posibil fiindca o lasase singura intr-o stare ingrijoratoare si mai ales fiindca ardea de nerabdare sa afle ce se intamplase defapt. Stia ca ea il astepta insa nu se putea intoarce inainte de a-si pune gandurile in ordine.

Strabatu domeniul castelului cu pasi incerti. Trecusera mai bine de doi ani decand pusese piciorul ultima data acolo si totusi isi amintea cu precizie fiecare detaliu al intamplarilor de atunci.

Bratul sau inca mai purta fierbinteala semnului intunecat ce il chemase in prezenta lui Voldemort cu cateva ore inainte. Il acoperi inconstient cu cealalta mana si isi aduse aminte de ziua care il obligase sa se alature Devoratorilor. Zarise in departare salcia sub care ii marturisise pentru prima data lui Lily ca o iubeste.

Cand plecase in graba spre James si Sirius, lui Severus i se paruse ca primise un raspuns evident. Il lasase in urma fara a-i adresa un raspuns. Ii aparu in fata imaginea sa: un tanar iesind cu capul plecat de sub salcie, calcand apasat spre portile intredeschise ale castelului, spre Expresul de Hogwarts.

***

Coridoarele se aglomerasera in timp ce Severus statea cu Viperinii in compartiment. In drum spre tren, luase decizia finala: acum ca stia ca Lily nu avea nici cea mai mica intentie de a-i da o sansa, nu mai avea de ce sa se razgandeasca. Se va alatura si el Devoratorilor si isi va tine promisiunea de a o apara, chiar daca nu va fi niciodata alaturi de ea.

Toata ceremonia trecuse ca un vis prin mintea sa. Umbrele celor care depuneau juramantul se perindau prin fata lui, lasandu-l complet indiferent. Privirea lui glaciara si-o fixase pe cufarul din spatele lui Avery. Incerca sa nu se gandeasca la nimic, insa nu-i reusea. Tot ce isi dorea era sa-i vada pentru ultima data chipul. Isi imagina cum ea ar fi aparut de nicaieri si ar intrat pe usa comparimentului, in plina ceremonie, i-ar fi impietrit pe toti si l-ar fi luat pe el de mana. Apoi i-ar fi marturisit ca ii impartaseste sentimentele si ar fi fugit impreuna, departe de toti. Pana in ultimul moment continua sa viseze ca asa se intampla si mai ca ii venea sa se uite cu speranta spre usa. Insa stia ca ea nu era acolo, stia ca spera in van si ca Lily era undeva in cealalta parte a trenului, petrecand alaturi de Cercetasi.

Unul dupa altul, in ordine alfabetica, toti Viperinii din compartiment facusera legamantul suprem. Cand isi auzi numele, spatele-i deveni rigid. Nu simtea nici emotie, nici spaima. Simtea doar ca era datoria lui sa continue traditia familiei si ca era responsabilitatea lui sa stearga petele lasate de mama sa. Cu acest gand, se aseza demn in genunchi si ii stranse mana lui Malfoy.

-Promiti ca te vei alatura Lordului Intunecat atunci cand el ti-o va cere?

Cand auzi intrebarea isi incrunta involuntar sprancenele si se gandi ca daca Lily ar fi fost de fata si i-ar fi vazut expresia si-ar fi dat seama ca nu asta isi dorea.

-Promit!

In scurt timp, parasira pe rand compartimentul. Ramas ultimul, Severus se opri in fata geamului de pe hol si incerca sa urmareasca cu privirea pomii inalti pe langa care treceau in viteza. Insa gandurile ii zburau mereu aiurea spre amintiri ce ii lasau un gol ciudat. Era ciudat pentru ca desi se simtea singur si coridorul era pustiu, parca Lily era langa el. Ii simtea prezenta si avea impresia ca, daca ar fi intins mana in gol, ar fi cuprins-o in brate. Era gata sa pufneasca sec atunci cand Dolohov il chema in celalalt vagon.

Renuntand plictisit la gandurile sale, porni de-a lungul holului. Se opri cu ciuda la iesirea din vagon. Ce n-ar fi dat ca Lily sa fi fost acolo? Si paraliza aerul imbufnat.

Auzi tipete disperate din compartimentul in care Dolohov intrase si recunoscu vocea pitigaiata imediat. Nu era nimeni altul decat Sobo, umbra lui Potter si a lui Black. In alte circumstante, s-ar fi alaturat Viperinilor fiindca Peter Pettigrew fusese mereu acolo ca sa rada la glumele facute pe seama lui. Dar, in acea dupa-amiaza i se parea imposibil sa gaseasca ceva amuzant. Vazu prin geam cum Avery si Mucliber il tineau ingenunchiat, amenintandu-l cu baghetele, in timp ce acesta se smiorcaia neincetat. Apoi cele trei fire de foc ii cuprinsera mana tremuranda si Severus vazu cum buzele sale formara cuvantul ,,promit'', dupa care ochii i se dadura peste cap si se prabusi sub greutatea celor doi Viperini.

Severus reflecta pentru un moment si apoi isi dadu seama ca trebuia sa o avertizeze pe Lily. Pettegrew ar fi putut reprezenta un oarecare pericol daca nu le-ar fi spus prietenilor sai despre legamantul suprem, in speranta ca Lordul Intunecat nu i-ar fi cerut sa i se alature.

Apoi isi dadu seama ca deja isi alesese partea... dar, de asemenea, isi aminti ca ii promisese ca o va apara mereu. Inima invinse ratiunea. Se hotari sa o anunte de indata ce vor cobori din tren.

Entuziasmul Viperinilor nu il molipsi deloc si ramase indiferent pe tot parcursul drumului. La coborarea din tren, o cauta cu privirea si cand intr-un final o zari la iesire, ceea ce vazu si auzi il facura sa uite de motivul pentru care o cauta.

Isi lua, fara chef, la-revedere si se facu nevazut prin peretele dintre peronul 9 si 10. Dincolo de acesta, in lumea Incuiatilor putu sa respire aerul incarcat de fum al Londrei. Dorea sa scape cat mai repede de toti, asa ca flutura din mana spre cei care venisera dupa el, isi scoase energic bagheta si, fericit ca acum se bucura de libertatea pe care cei saptesprezece ani ai sai i-o ofereau, Disparu.

Aparu in fata portilor conacului Prince si fu placut surprins cand statuia cavalerului care pazea intrarea se inclina in fata lui si-i permise sa treaca, fara a-i pune intrebari. Draperiile erau trase cu mai multa indarjire decat de obicei si se parea ca linistea pusese stapanire cu incapatanare pe domeniu.

Tragand cufarul ce hurducaia in urma lui, intra in hol prin usa din gradina. Auzi un poc mic in spate si stiu imediat ca spiridusul de casa venise sa-l intampine. Nu avea chef de absolut nimic asa ca, trantind cufarul pe jos, i-o taie rapid:

-Dispari !

Urca in fuga pana in dormitor unde se arunca pe patul sau imens cu baldachin.

A doua zi, de dimineata, cobori morocanos pe scarile pustii si intra in biblioteca. Nu gasi nimic care sa ii distraga atentia asa ca se duse sa vada ce mai era nou prin biroul lui Edward Prince. De obicei dadea peste corespondenta interesanta sau afla despre diferite evenimente daca scotocea amanuntit. De data asta, il surprinse dezodrinea din birou. Se observa de departe ca nu mai pusese nimeni piciorul pe acolo deoarece de jur imprejur zaceau dosare vechi si scrisori nedesfacute. Lua in vedere fiecare maldar de foi, insa unul singur ii trezi interesul. Avea o foaie atasata pe care era mazgalit cu un scris dezordonat: ,,Dosare la zi - Incuiati''. Desfacu sfoara innodata si incepu sa dea dosar dupa dosar. Nume care nu ii ziceau nimic treceau prin fata ochilor sai. Deschidea aiurea cate unul si citea motivul pentru care Incuiatul respectiv era urmarit, impreuna cu familia sa.

Un nume pe care il intalnise o singura data pana atunci, il facu sa se opreasca din rasfoit: Petunia Dursley. Deschise dosarul si descoperi ca intr-adevar era vorba despre aceeasi persoana la care se gandea si el. Il citi in diagonala si nu ii fu greu sa isi dea seama care era adevarul: bunicul sau continuase sa urmareasca familia lui Lily. Afla ca Petunia se casatorise cu Vernon Dursley la putin timp dupa moartea mamei sale si ca se mutase undeva la periferie. De asemenea, raportul preciza faptul ca nu mai luase legatura cu sora ei. Nota de subsol ii raspunse lui Severus la intrebarea in legatura cu motivul pentru care Devoratorii statusera departe de ea: in urma incidentului de pe strada Fusului, ea si familia ei fusesera pusi sub protectia Ministerului. Ceea ce-l infurie si mai tare pe Severus fu mentiunea ca sora ei, un ,,sange-mal'' era suspectata de legaturi cu Ordinul Phoenix.

Insfaca nervos dosarul si porni spre dormitorul bunicului sau. Se opri in dreptul usii cand vazu mai multi spiridusi carand de colo-colo diferite obiecte sau cufere vechi. Se uita nedumerit la ceea ce se intampla. Doamna Fairfax aparu cu o fata trasa din spatele usii.

-Buna ziua! saluta el. Ce se intampla?

-Buna ziua! ii raspunse grav. Am trimis zilele trecute o scrisoare la Hogwarts dar probabil ati plecat inainte sa ajunga. Edward Prince a decedat. Imi pare rau!

Isi scoase ochelarii cu rame subtiri si isi freca ochii cu o singura mana.

Severus ramase de-a dreptul uluit de veste si nu stiu cum sa reactioneze.

-Dupa cum bine stiti, conacul Prince si tot restul averii va apartine. Vroiam doar sa va intreb ce aveti de gand sa faceti cu mine. Domnul Prince nu a lasat nicio indicatie. As putea ramane? Va rog sa va ganditi.

-Desigur.

Vocea lui Severus era mai mult o soapta.

-Puteti ramane in aceleasi conditii de pana acum.

-Multumesc.

Isi pleca politicos capul.

-Ma scuzati ca va deranjez cu asa ceva intr-un moment ca asta. A sosit o scrisoare confidentiala pentru dumneavoastra. Mi-am permis sa o iau cu mine. Sper ca nu am facut rau. Mi s-a parut urgenta.

Isi strecura mana dreapta sub roba si scoase un plic ce purta numele sau alaturi de sigiliul unui blestem pe care Severus il recunoscu imediat. Daca oricine altcineva, inafara de el ar fi deschis plicul, ar fi murit pe loc.

Astepta pana ramase singur in biblioteca si abia atunci il deschise. Continea mai degraba un bilet scurt.

_Lordul Intunecat are nevoie urgenta de cei care au facut legamantul suprem. Plicul contine un obiect ce il veti folosi ca portal pe data de douazeci iunie, la ora opt dimineata. Este inutil si absurd sa precizam ca prezenta este obligatorie._

*

Lui Snape totul i se paru ireal cand se vazu in mijlocul Devoratorilor, asezati in cerc in jurul Lordului Intunecat, in pestera slab luminata de tortele de foc albastrui. Acesta le vorbea despre ce insemna viata de Devorator reusind sa-i faca sa tremure pana si pe vechii adepti ai sai. Severus in schimb, nu schita niciun gest. Astepta rabdator ca discursul sa se incheie si sa aiba loc ceremonia. Insusi Lodul Voldemort urma sa le imprime semnul intunecat pe mana. Langa el, o femeie deosebit de frumoasa, cu parul lung si negru, suspina la fiecare cuvant rostit de stapanul ei. La un moment dat ii arunca o privire neplacuta lui Severus insa acesta nu se lasa intimidat si contiuna sa pastreze expresia lui impenetrabila.

Cand Voldemort incepu sa le tatueze semnul pe brat, ochii femeii de langa Snape incepura sa luceasca nebuneste. Severus putea paria ca isi amintea de momentul in care primise si ea acelasi semn.

Toti cei care fusesera insemnati deja isi tinusera ochii in pamant, insa Severus dori sa demonstreze ca nu era deloc inspaimantat de noua viata si ca era capabil sa-i sustina privirea celui de care toti se fereau, asa ca nu pleca deloc capul in timpul ritualului si nu facu niciun gest care ar fi putut sugera ca il ardea ingrozitor. Lordul Intunecat, in schimb, nu se uita pentru niciun moment in ochii sai. Lui Severus i se parea ca se grabea oarecum. Cand isi muta privirile spre femeia de langa el observa ca sclipirea din privirea ei se umbrise in timp ce-l urmarea pe el, ingustandu-si ochii neincrezatoare.

Acum ca toti cei prezenti devenisera Devoratori ai Mortii cu adevarat, stapanul lor le vorbi despre primul plan pe care majoritatea il primira cu o incantare fara masura, in timp ce Severus il intampina cu resemnare.

-Astazi aveti ocazia de a demonstra cat sunteti de buni ca Devoratori. Surse de incredere ne-au confirmat faptul ca plecarea in strainatate a noilor membrii din Ordinul Phoenix a fost amanata pana pe data de azi. Peste o ora au ultima intalnire in preajma aeroportului international al Incuiatilor. Obiectivul este sa eliminam cati mai multi dintre cei noi. Nu va fi o problema sa-i recunoasteti din moment ce majoritatea au terminat anul sapte la Hogwarts o data cu voi.

Isi plimba privirea de-a lungul noilor Devoratori.

-Vom crea o diversiune. Am capturat cativa Incuiati care vor bea o Polipotiune. Astfel vor lua forma Devoratorilor si, controlati, cu ajutorul blestemului Impreius, de catre Nott si Bella vor ataca o piata publica. Astfel, Dumbledore si cu alti vrajitori ii vor lasa singuri pe ceilalti si atunci vom ataca. Aveti zece minute sa invatati vraja mastilor de Devorator.

Se introarse spre cel pe care il identificase cu numele de Nott si schimba cateva cuvinte in soapta cu el.

-Am nevoie ca unul dintre cei noi sa ramana alaturi de Rosier sa-l ajute cu eventualii raniti. Unul care se pricepe foarte bine la Potiuni.

Severus stia prea bine ce avea sa urmeze. Intr-adevar toti il indicara pe el ca fiind cel mai bun pentru rolul respectiv, unii din cauza ca asta credeau cu adevarat, altii pentru ca nu stiau mai nimic despre potiuni si altii pentru ca isi doreau mai mult decat orice pe lume sa nu fie ei cei lasati in urma la prima batalie.

Ochii aproape rosiatici il privira cercetator pe Severus. Cand privirile li se intalnira trebui sa faca un efort in a-i raspunde. Era mai greu decat se asteptase, dar reusea sa faca fata provocarii.

Voldemort il contempla de sus pana jos, frecandu-si barbia ganditor. Nott se apropie de stapanul sau si ii spuse pe un ton jos.

-E nepotul lui Edward Prince.

Ingusta ochii si facu semn din cap a intelegere, insa privirea ii ramase la fel de rece cand i se adresa lui Snape:

-Intelege-te cu Rosier. Si daca esti nepotul lui Prince sper sa nu am vreodata probleme cu tine.

Severus aproba serios si respira usurat cand Lordul Intunecat ii intoarse spatele.

-Haideti, miscati-va!

Nimeni nu mai astepta un alt cuvant si cu totii se imprastiara prin incaperea neprimitoare.

In cateva minute, Severus stia unde era asezata fiecare potiune si se simtea pregatit pentru prima sa misiune in calitate de Devorator. Statea rezemat de perete si se uita cum ceilalti invatasera sa-si faca masca, cand cineva il batu pe umar timid. Se intoarse si vazu fata ingrozita a lui Yaxley.

-Ce vrei? Il intreba Severus enervat.

-Severus, stii ca nu ma prea pricep la farmece si cu atat mai putin la transfigurare. O sa ma transeze daca nu fac masca asta stupida. Nu reusesc sa invat asa repede. Te rog ajuta-ma!

Se uita indiferent la el.

-Si ce as castiga din asta?

-Fac ce vrei tu, numai nu ma lasa asa. Stii ca pot face orice vraja perfect inafara de transfigurari care nu-mi ies nicicum.

Severus se gandi pentru cateva secunde, dupa care isi dadu seama ca tocmai gasise solutia pentru problema care il macina.

-In timpul luptei trebuie sa faci ceva pentru mine, dar nu vreau sa afle nimeni, ne-am inteles?

-Da! Orice! Dar mai repede ca au trecut aproape opt minute.

-O stii pe Lily Evans?

-Sange-mal de la Cercetasi?

-Exact, zise Snape cu dintii inclestati de ciuda. Ii sunt datoare cu ceva si vreau s-o protejezi.

Yaxley casca ochii uimit.

-Fara intrebari sau fara masca, tu alegi! replica Severus taios cand ii vazu expresia.

*

Severus nu mai avea deloc rabdare. Isi frangea mainile neincetat si se plimba de colo-colo, amestecand potiuni, fierband ierburi si innebunind de griji. Toti Devoratorii, inafara de el si Rosier plecasera de mai bine de o ora si inca nu se intorsese nimeni.

Ca sa-si ocupe timpul, Severus mai insfaca inca o legatura de plante si le tranti intr-un ceaun. Privindu-le cum fierbeau reusi sa mai reziste inca un sfert de ora, cand in pestera incepura sa vina primii raniti. Cativa spiridusi de casa ii aduceau pe cate o targa improvizata. Severus si Rosier fugeau ca nebunii dintr-o parte in cealalta a pesterii administrand antidoturi si desfacand blesteme.

Severus cauta disperat fete cunoscute sau persoane care erau in stare sa povesteasca ce se intamplase. Cu siguranta cei din Ordin isi dadusera seama imediat ca era vorba despre o diversiune deoarece primii care se intoarsera fusesera Bella si Nott.

Abia dupa ceva timp dadu peste Dolohov care era ranit grav la mana dreapta si nu mai putuse sa faca vraji asa ca fusese nevoit sa se intoarca. In timp ce Severus il bandaja meticulos pe Avery, dupa ce ii daduse o cantitate apreciabila de camat halucinogen, il puse pe celalat sa-i povesteasca ce se intamplase.

-Am sarit pe ei din toate partile! I-am facut praf la inceput! Dar apoi s-au complicat lucrurile cand au venit si alti membrii ai Ordinului. Dumbledore a aparut acum cateva minute si cei care au mai ramas inca se mai lupta, in frunte cu Lordul Intunecat. Eu zic ca a avut succes planul.

-A murit cineva?

-Da. De la noi au murit vreo cinci, dar dintre vechii Devoratori.

-Aha. Si dintre ceilalti?

-Da mai ! Doar asta era scopu` ! Au murit multi.

Dolohov ramase pe ganduri cateva secunde, timp in care lui Severus ii veni chef sa-i sfarame capatana aia blonda si inceata.

-Cine pe cine a omorat?

-N-am vazut prea bine, dar cred ca Mulcliber cu Crabbe si inca unul pe care nu-l cunosc au facut-o tandari pe infumurata aia de la Cercetasi... cum naiba o cheama? Aia care umbla coada dupa Potter si ailalti.

Severus simti cum tot sangele i se scurge din corp.

-Cum naiba o chema, mai Avery?

-Mi`aanda, raspunse acesta cat de clar putu.

-Si mai cine? Intreba Severus, cu o voce care incerca sa fie indiferenta.

-I-am luat asa simplu pe gemenii aia de la Ochi de Soim si inca pe doi sau trei de la Astropufi. Plus inca vreo trei care nu stim de unde au rasarit, de astia noi in Ordin.

-Si de la Cercetasi?

-Lua-i-ar naiba! Altii n-am mai putut elimina de la Cercetasi. Dar i-am ranit bine de tot pe cativa. Longbottom ma indoiesc ca o sa se mai poata da jos din pat vreo trei luni, in timp ce Black nu cred ca o sa se trezeasca vreo doua.

Ranji malefic.

-Zii-i de E`aans!

Dolohov ii dadu un pumn in fata ce vroia sa fie jucaus, facandu-l sa urle de durere.

-Tu si cand esti facut bucati te tii de glume. In fine, iti zic si de ei. Toata turma lor zici ca innebunise. La un moment dat se luptau toti cu Lordul Intunecat: Potter, Black, Evans, fata aia blonda, slabanogul ala care umbla cu ei, ca sa nu mai punem la socoteala pe alti trei din Ordin care ajutau si ei. Asa am reusit sa eliminam atat de multi. Ca toti s-au dus sa se lupte cu Lordul Intunecat si i-au lasat pe restu` singuri. Adevaru-i ca era buna strategia. Daca nu venea Yaxley cu ideea de a-i lua pe rand de acolo nu stiu cum ii mai desparteam. Uita-te la Avery in ce hal s-a duelat cu Black. Oricum ala arata mult mai rau. De restu nu mai stiu nimic. Ultimul lucru pe care l-am vazut a fost cand Yaxley a luat-o pe sus pe Evans, ca dupa aia nebuna blonda...

-Lau`a!

-Mersi mult! Sa stii ca nu puteam trai fara sa stiu cum o cheama.

-Cupla`ere, ranji Avery la fel de sarcastic.

-...nebuna aia nu stiu ce mi-a facut la brat. Sa te uiti Severus!

-Imediat!

Insa nu mai apuca sa vada ce vraja ingenioasa ii aplicase Laura deoarece agitatia din jur se intensifica si prin mutime deslusi siluetele a mai multor Devoratori ce il aduceau pe Voldemort. Acesta avea spatele sfartecat de un blestem care ii era extrem de familiar lui Severus deoarece el insusi il scrijelise in cartea sa de potiuni, in urma cu un an.

Il vazu pe Rosier indreptandu-se cu o potiune total gresita si cu intentia de a o turna direct pe rana. Severus se ridica brusc si se repezi printre ceilalti, impingand mana Devoratorului in ultima secunda.

-Nu turna porcaria aia!

Pocalul se rasturna pe pamant si lichidul galbui se imprastie peste tot. Rosier nici nu avu timp sa reactioneze inainte ca Severus sa inceapa a murmura contra-blestemul. Ranile de pe spatele Lordului Intunecat se inchideau rand pe rand in timp ce toti se uitau cu incertitudine si uimire unul la celalat.

-Carati-va! Urla vocea lui de neinduplecat.

Cu totii se imprastiara, inclusiv Severus.

*

Cateva luni mai tarziu...

-Severus, daca tii la viata ta, ai face bine sa dispari!

-De ce, Avery, ce se intampla?

-Misiunea din Franta a esuat. Ne-a blocat intrarea Ordinul Phoenix si Lordul Intunecat e mai furios ca niciodata.

-Cine anume a facut asta?

-Din Ordin. Cercetasii aia tampiti care ne-au scapat printre degete in iunie. Au adunat mai multi francezi si ne-au dat planurile peste cap. Si de data asta au scapat fir`ar sa fie! Da` las` ca ii prindem noi cand se intorc, fara griji.

Avery stranse nervos din pumni in timp ce Severus zambi usurat, pe ascuns.

*

Imediat dupa infruntarea de la sfarsitul anului sapte, Severus pierdu complet notiunea timpului. Nu inceta sa-l uimeasca ce mult i se schimbase viata. Acum traia singur intr-un conac care era doar al sau, beneficia de increderea absoluta a Lordului Intunecat care nu il punea niciodata la munca de jos si mai presus de toate, avea parte de respectul la care nu visase vreodata. Nu se gandise niciodata ca statutul sau va deveni o povara si cu atat mai putin o pedeapsa pentru prostia pe care tocmai o facuse inconstient. Si totusi, acum umbrele unui trecut nu atat de indepartat pe cum crezuse il determinau sa scotoceasca neincetat prin biblioteca dupa o raza de speranta. Nu isi putea aminti nicicum titlul cartii. Auzi soneria si stiu ca mai avea o singura incercare inainte ca cei trei Devoratori sa intre:

-Accio ,,Cartea Magiei Negre''! Accio ,,Cartea Intunecata''! Accio ,,Cartea Ororilor''!

Intr-un final nimerise titlul care il cauta. Facu restul cartilor sa se aseze la locul lor pe rafturi si o puse pe ultima langa semineu, pe fotoliu. Apoi se duse sa-si primeasca musafirii deosebit de voiosi. Yaxley si Avery aveau zambetele intinse de-a lungul fetei si amandoi adusesera vin-exploziv-argintiu. Pe fata lui Regulus Black, in schimb, se citea faptul ca venise obligat de imprejurari. Severus ii pofti inauntru si dupa ce le dadu voie sa bea cat poftira le chema pe cele doua vrajitoare din Franta, respectiv Belgia, ce stateau la Conacul Prince din ordinele lui Voldemort. Ajutasera intr-o misiune importanta cu o saptamana in urma iar Avery si Yaxley dezvoltasera o slabiciune pentru ele.

Atingandu-si scopul, Severus ii lasa pe cei patru singuri, petrecand in toata regula, si il pofti pe Black sa se aseze langa el pe canapea. Semineul ii incalzea fata palida de emotie. Daca cineva ar fi aflat ca ii daduse indicii intentionat ar fi avut probleme grave.

-In sfarsit esti si tu Devorator.

-Ihm... raspunse acesta pe sub barbie.

-Relaxeaza-te! O sa vezi ce mult o sa-ti placa.

Il vedea cum privea incruntat spre foc.

-Mai devreme citeam cartea asta de plictiseala.

Severus batu cu incredere ,,Cartea Ororilor''.

-Nu-mi place sa te vad asa de ingrijorat. Imi placea cand erai glumet. Nu uita ca tu mi-ai zis prima data ,,Printul Semipur''.

Regulus zambi nostalgic.

-Cartea asta-i foarte rara, dar sunt sigura ca o sa-ti placa. Ti-o imprumut.

I-o intinse lui Regulus care nu protesta ci doar ii multumi infundat.

Severus stia prea bine ca cel pe care incerca sa-l bine-dispuna cauta neincetat metode de a-l dobori pe Lordul Intunecat si spera ca indiciile pe care avea sa i le dea o sa-l duca pe drumul cel bun.

-Tu crezi ca noi, Devoratorii ar trebui sa ne temem de ceva?

Regulus pufni plictisit.

-Cel mai mult cred ca ne temem de Lordul Intunecat.

-Si normal! Aproba Severus. Dar oare el, el de ce se teme?

Vazu exprsia lui Regulus schimbandu-se si isi dadu seama ca nu se gandise pana atunci la asa ceva.

-Nu stiu ce sa zic. Poate de Dumbledore.

Severus rase sec. Stia ca vorbele lui purtau un oarecare adevar insa nu era acesta adevarul pe care il cauta.

-Ce i-ar putea face si Dumbledore?

-L-ar putea omori de exemplu, raspunse pe un ton evident.

-Bun raspuns, reflecta Severus, prefacandu-se. Tocmai mi-ai dat o idee. Cred ca cel mai mult se teme de moarte.

-Nimic neobisnuit in asta, replica Regulus.

Incepea sa-l impotmoleasca.

-Hm! Poate. Dar cati ar fi in stare sa faca ceva pentru a fi nemuritori?

-Nu inteleg.

-Ah, da-i pace! Am citit prea mult din cartea care ti-am dat-o.

Daca Regulus nu ar fi deschis cartea exact la capitolul horcruxuri si nu ar fi zambit de parca tocmai descoperise cel mai tainic secret, Severus ar fi putut jura ca in urmatorul moment ar fi urlat la el: ,,Haide, prostule! Prinde-te ca vreau sa te ajut subtil!''

Pe tot parcursul discutiei ce urma, Regulus nu reusi sa fie deloc atent. Gandurile ii zburau aiurea si parea sa fie intr-o dispozitie de milioane. Severus nu mai avea nevoie de alta confirmare. Acum tot ce putea sa mai spere era ca Regulus sa-i distruga horcruxurile, inainte ca acesta sa ajunga la Lily Evans, acum Potter, spre dezamagirea profunda a lui Severus.

Cand, intr-un tarziu, Yaxley si Avery se impleticira spre iesire, il vazu si pe Regulus pasind nesigur in urma lor. Incepea sa regrete ca ii daduse indiciile respective si era din ce in ce mai convins ca nu va fi in stare sa-si duca la bun sfarsit planul de a-l elimina pe Lordul Intunericului. Atunci isi dadu seama ca era timpul sa apeleze la ultima persoana la care s-ar fi dus un Devorator: la insusi Albus Dumbledore.

*

Acum ca era o persoana de incredere a lui Voldemort, avea acces la una din ascunzatorile sale. Statea aplecat peste balcon cu o sticla aproape goala de wisky-foc, asteptand. Din nou astepta… mereu astepta!

Seara rece de octombrie ii ingheta membrele si prin narile sale ieseau aburi ce se ridicau spre cerul incetosat. Oricat de puternic era mirosul de pamant umed, tot nu reusea sa-l perceapa datorita frigului. Pleoapele ii erau grele de la cat bause, semul intunecat nu-si pierduse deloc din intensitate si ii ardea pielea de marmura.

Stia ce anume ii va curma asteptarea. Doi Devoratori il trageau de brat pe Peter Pettigrew spre intrarea in ascunzatoare. La putin timp dupa ce disparura din raza lui vizuala auzi o usa de metal trandindu-se asurzitor si stiu imediat ca sobolanul acela era in camera de langa balcon. Si mai stia ca in cateva minute va fi dus in camera Lordului Intunecat unde ii va trada pe Lily si Potter. Mii de ganduri nebune ii trecura prin minte. Ar fi putu sa intre inapoi in camera si cu o singura miscare de bagheta l-ar fi omorat pe loc si atunci totul s-ar fi rezolvat. Apoi, prin mijloace miraculoase ar fi disparut si el. Insa nici nu avu timp sa isi termine gandul, ca o alta usa fu trantita in lateral si cei doi Devoratori il impinsera in incaperea lui Voldemort. In nici zece secunde acesta iesi, tarandu-l pe Sobo in urma sa si strigandu-l pe Severus.

-Fa ce vrei cu el! ii spuse malefic. Am o profetie de impiedicat.

Ramas singur in camera cu Pettigrew, Severus se aseza in genunchi langa el, pe jos. Il privi cu o compasiune sarcastica direct in ochi, iar cand acesta ii raspunse privirii, isi incrunta sprancenele brusc si lasa intreaga sa manie sa se reverse asupra lui. Il apuca cu ambele maini de gulerul robei si il smuci atat de tare incat il zdrobi de perete dintr-o singura miscare. Apoi il ridica deasupra capului, il lipi din nou de zidul masiv de piatra si astepta asa pana cand acesta inceta sa mai gafaie dupa aer. Ii dadu drumul brusc, lasandu-l sa se prabuseasca din nou pe podea.

-Severus, te rog ! spuse vocea pitigaita.

-Ce ma rogi ? Ha ? Ce ma rogi? Repeta Snape cu viteza, dupa care il imbranci cu piciorul.

-Iarta-ma! Potter e un idiot! Nu trebuia niciodata sa radem de tine. Jur ca regret!

Pettegrew nu intelegea nimic. Era inutil. Il lua din nou de guler si il scutura inca o data.

-Unde e?

-Potter?

-Da! Potter si sotia sa, scuipa Severus, cu o privire necrutatoare.

*

Strazile din Pestera lui Godric erau complet pustii. Inca nu se aflase despre atacul asupra ascunzatorii sotilor Potter. Singura persoana care se afla in fata casei era Severus Snape. Bagheta ii tremura in mana mai rau ca niciodata. Dadu in laturi usa de la intrare si inainta in hol, calcand peste cioburi si scanduri rupte. In bucataria din stanga nu se vedeau urme ale unei batalii, desi geamurile erau facute tandari si un ibric uitat pe soba suiera neincetat. Camera de zi, in schimb, era complet ravasita. Mobila fusese folosita pe post de arma in batalia ce tocmai se daduse. Severus urmari cu groaza fiecare detaliu al dezastrului. Ii era teama de ceea ce va descoperi daca va da la o parte ramasitele. Cand fu pe punctul de a-si lua inima in dinti si de a cauta raspunsul la intrebarea care il chinuia cel mai tare, suieratul ibricului se impleti cu scancetul unui copil. O lua la goana pe scarile rupte, punandu-si sperantele in zgomotul ce venea din dormitor. Niciodata nu ii batuse inima atat de repede.

Si atunci vazu ceva ce in ultimile cateva luni sperase cu incapatanare absurda sa vada. Lily statea aplecate peste patutul micutului care facea atata galagie, incercand sa-l linisteasca. Da! Era chiar Lily! Imaginatia nu ii juca feste. Nu putea sa-i confunde parul matasos si mainile-i gingase.

Acum tremura din toate incheieturile. Abia reusi sa inainteze cativa pasi in incapere. Calca pe o scandura si scartaitul o facu pe Lily sa tresara, scotandu-si bagheta si indreptand-o spre pieptul lui Snape.

Acesta ramase pe loc si nu mai putu sa se gandeasca la absolut nimic, acum ca ochii ei, inlacrimati cum erau, il priveau din nou. Ridica bratele si simti cum bagheta i se strecoara printre degete, intr-o cadere surda se rostogoleste pe podea si buzele incep sa-i tremure. O vede pe Lily cum isi ascunde fata in maini si scapa la randu ei bagheta. Apoi o ia la goana spre el si i se arunca la gat, incolacindu-si bratele in jurul lui. Severus, la randul sau, o cuprinde de talie si o tine in bratele sale atat de strans incat picioarele nu-i ajung jos. O aude suspinand de durere si simte cum pieptul ei urca si coboara brusc, dar nu-i da drumul. O strange si mai tare.

Intr-un final se aseaza, cu ea in brate, pe scaunul de langa patul copilului. Lily isi sterge lacrimile si intreaba curajos:

-L-a omorat, nu-i asa?

Severus nu stie cum sa-i raspunda si o strange din nou in brate, insa ea nu mai da niciun semn ca ar vrea sa mai planga.

-Severus, trebuie sa plecam, ii spuse hotarata.

-Da. Hai sa-l luam si sa mergem!

Severus se uita lung la copilasul ce tocmai inchisese ochii. Lily il mangaie duios pe frunte. Abia atunci Severus observa o zgarietura ce semana foarte bine cu un fulger.

-Am facut vraja-oglinda pe care o stiu de la tine. Dar uite, nu mi-a iesit chiar bine... si totusi, s-a intors blestemul impotriva lui. Severus, spune-mi te rog ca si el a murit! Cel-Ce-Nu-Trebuie-Numit. Trebuie sa stii.

Isi aseza o mana pe umarul ei.

-Din pacate, exista metode prin care se poate intoarce. Cu siguranta nu se poate spune ca a murit.

-Vai, nu! Isi ingropa iarasi fata.

-Dar nu-ti fa griji, voi avea grija de tine si de copilul tau. Nimeni n-o sa va faca rau.

Hohotele de plans pusera din nou stapanire pe ea. Printre lacrimi, Severus deslusi :

-Nu e copilul meu !

-Lily, te rog, linisteste-te! Nu stii ce vorbesti

-Severus, nimeni nu trebuie sa afle ca traiesc. Si Harry trebuie sa ramana aici. E destinul sau. Daca ai degand sa ma ajuti, fa-o acum! O sa-ti explic totul.

Se uita la chipul ei ravasit. Dupa doi ani in care fusese Devorator auzise multe lucruri nesabuite si nimic nu il mai mira.

-Sigur ceea ce zici nu e din cauza socului?

Ea ii apuca fata in ambele maini si il privi adanc in ochi.

-Sigur, sopti ea.

-Bine atunci. Gerry Jr!

Cu un poc discret, in camera darapanata aparu un spiridus extrem de mic ce facu o plecaciune adanca si respectuasa.

-Buna seara, stapane !

-Gerry Jr o sa te duca la Conacul Prince, in biblio... mai bine in camera de mai intreb o data: esti sigura?

Nu putea s-o lase pe Lily sa fie de fata la ceea ce urma sa faca.

Lily aproba din cap, apoi se intise peste patutul baiatului si il saruta.

-Adio Harry! Sper ca totul sa iasa asa cum a vrut mama ta. O sa am grija de tine chiar daca nu iti voi fi alaturi. Si sa stii ca mama ta si cu mine te-am iubit mereu.

Suspinand din ce in ce mai tare, se apropie de spiridusul de casa si disparura amandoi.

Ramas singur, Severus se vazu nevoit sa construiasca ceva ce il ingrozea mai mult decat orice altceva: cadavrul lui Lily. Pe masura ce avansa, ceva se schimba in interiorul sau si in doar zece minute cat ii lua sa termine, toata pasiunea lui pentru Magia Neagra sa transforma treptat in dispret, scarba si ura. Acele zece minute de oroare fusesera suficiente ca sa distruga o pasiune ce il ardea decand descoperise ca exista. Tulburat complet se uita pentru o ultima data, inainte de a pleca, spre micutul ce se agita intre paturi. Oricine i-ar fi vazut ochii verzi ar fi putut jura ca erau ai lui Lily. Dar Severus, care ii iubise atat de mult, vedea acum clar ca erau doar identici cu ai ei.

*

Nici nu deschise bine usa camerei de zi, ca Lily il si intampina:

-Ai reusit?

El aproba trist.

-Lily, ce s-a intamplat defapt?

Ii cuprinse umerii cu ambele maini si o aseza pe canapea.

-Eram singuri in casa si la un moment dat s-a auzit o bubuitura si atunci am stitut ca ne descoperise. Eu am fugit sus sa am grija de Harry si James a ramas jos.

Severus ii mangaie parul intelegator. Nu vroia sa o forteze sa-i spuna ca James murise.

-Si sus ce s-a intamplat?

-Nu stiu din ce motiv nu vroia sa ma omoare.

Severus stia: fiindca i-o ceruse el.

-La un moment dat am crezut ca se razgandise pentru ca m-a trantit la pamant cu o vraja care semena cu Avada Kadavra. De acolo tot ce imi amintesc e ca l-am vazut aplecat peste Harry, pregatit sa arunce blestemul de neiertat asupra lui si n-am stitut ce sa fac decat sa pun vraja-oglinda intre ei doi. Dar am lasat o crapatura... stii ca nu imi iesea bine. Macar i-a lasat doar o zgarietura. Saracutul, o sa ramana cu cicatrice.

Lacrimile ii invadasera din nou ochii.

-Si daca nu e copilul vostru, atunci al cui e?

Se uita pierduta la chipul chinuit al lui Severus.

-E copilul lui James, dar nu si al meu. Vezi tu, profetia spunea ca parintii baiatului nascut la sfarsitul lui iulie l-au infruntat pe Lordul Intunecat de trei ori, iar mama lui Harry nu a facut-o decat de doua si atunci nu l-ar fi insemnat niciodata ca pe egalul sau. Asta ar fi provocat un adevarat dezechilibru, asa ca a trebuit sa ma prefac ca sunt mama lui.

-Stai stai! Ia-o mai incet! Nu inteleg nimic... decand crezi tu in profetii?

Se uita in gol ca si cum ar fi incercat sa-si dea seama ca trebuia sa existe raspuns la intrebarea respectiva.

-Am continuat sa sper ca nu te poti baza pe asa ceva pana in momentul in care mi-ai zis ca el se poate intoarce, ca nu a murit.

-Bun, si de ce nu l-am luat cu noi?

Pentru a mia data in seara aceea, isi acoperi fata cu mainile.

-Pentru ca asa a vrut mama lui, abia deslusi Severus.

-Dar cine e mama lui?

O bataie in usa il impiedica sa afle raspunsul. Spiridusul de casa isi facu intrarea, aplecandu-se pana jos.

-Stapane, mult-stimatul Albus Dumbledore va asteapta acum in biroul sau din Hogwarts.

Se uita cand la spiridus, cand la Lily.

-Sigur vrea sa-mi spuna ca ... ai murit.

-Du-te! Si sa nu-i spui nimic, te rog! Ai incredere in mine.

***

Strabatuse intregul domeniu, lasand salcia in urma, iesind prin portile de fier ale castelului. O silueta aparu de nicaieri.

-Severus, tu esti? McGonagall il privea pe deasupra ochelarilor. De ce nu vii cu noi sa sarbatorim?

-Am lucruri mai importante de facut, veni raspunsul sec si indiferent.

Femeia se uita indignata cum barbatul Disparu.


	12. Capitolul 12 Povestea lui Lily

Vantul rece de octombrie se izbea in geamurile conacului vechi facandu-le sa scartaie infundat. Dupa ce Severus inchisese usa in urma lui, Lily ramase in linistea incaperii luminate doar de focul din semineu. La inceput crezuse ca tremura doar din cauza socului prin care trecuse dar apoi isi dadu seama ca o cuprinsese frigul. Se ghemui pe podea, in fara semineului, strangandu-si genunchii la piept si, cu o privire pierduta, urmarind jocul flacarilor, ascultand absenta cum lemnele trosneau, astepta ca focul sa-i infierbante fata palida. Niciodata nu se mai simtise atat de impovarata ca si acum, fiind impinsa spre un viitor incert. Tot ce stia era ca astepta ca Severus sa se intoarca si ca urma sa-i povesteasca totul. Dar apoi? Ce se va intampla apoi?

O bataie in usa anunta prezenta spiridusului de casa.

-Buna seara! Se apleca acesta pana in pamant.

Lily se uita la el cu surprindere, studiindu-l din cap pana-n picioare. Era imbracat intr-un soi ciudat de frac vechi, iar privirea tipica de neintelegere a spiridusilor de casa ii lipsea cu desavarsire. Se apropie, cu capul plecat de semineu, dupa care ii vorbi din nou:

-Eu sunt Gerry. Stapanul m-a trimis sa am grija de dumneavoastra. Va stau la dispozitie pentru orice.

-Nu vreau nimic acum, raspunse incruntata.

-Foarte bine. Va stau la dispozitie pentru orice ! Noapte buna !

Se apleca si mai adanc, vrand sa plece.

-Stai ! Gerry... vreau sa t intreb ceva.

Spiridusul o privi nedumerit si isi inclina capul, urechile atarnandu-i intr-o parte.

-Unde ai invatat sa vorbesti asa?

-Toate se datoreaza stapanului.

De data asta facu cea mai adanca plecaciune de pana atunci.

-Este cel mai bun stapan care exista. Noi spiridusii spunem mereu asta despre stapanii nostri, insa putini sunt cei care cred ceea ce spun. Gerry spune doar adevarul. Stapanului nu-i placea cand nu vorbeam corect, asa ca ne-a pus sa invatam carte.

In spatele usii se auzira zgarieturi insistente si un urlet rugator.

-Ce-a fost asta?intreba Lily si mai uimita. Aveti caine?

-Da, domnita, raspunse Gerry. Este cainele stapanului. Ma duc acum sa-l alung ca sa nu va deranjeze.

Cand auzi titlul de ,,domnita'' pe care i-l atasase spiridusul aproape ca surase.

-Nu! Lasa-l sa intre!

Cand usa se deschise, un Husky superb intra in fuga si o lua prin surprindere pe Lily, sarind voios peste ea si trandind-o complet pe podea. Era probabil cel mai energic si jucaus caine pe care il vazuse vreodata.

Tot timpul cat statuse in fata semineului, asteptandu-l pe Severus, cainele ii tinu companie si o facu sa nu se mai simta atat de singura. Cum putea un om ca si Severus sa fie un Devorator cu sange rece?

Spre miezul noptii, ii auzi pasii pe coridor. Cainele se ridica brusc de langa Lily si o lua la goana in calea lui. Din camera de zi, Lily il auzi pe Severus strigand spiridusul de casa.

-Du-o pe Alexis la culcare!

Apoi silueta-i inalta intra in incapere. O studie pentru cateva momente de parca ar fi incercat sa se convinga de faptul ca era acolo cu adevarat. Ea intrerupse tacerea:

-Ce s-a intamplat? Ce vroia?

-Exact cum am zis : sa ma anunte ca ai murit.

Fata lui era lipsita de orice expresie ironica.

-Severus eu....

-Lily...

-Spune!

-Nu, spune tu!

Se uita spre podea si isi duse ingrijoarta mana prin par.

-Trebuie sa-ti spun tot ce s-a intamplat pana acum!

-Sigur nu vrei sa te odihnesti inainte? Intreba grijuliu.

-Nu. Trebuie sa-ti spun acum. Nu ma simt in stare sa inchid un ochi.

-Bine atunci. Haide sa mergem sus! Aici e foarte frig.

Isi scoase mantia neagra si se apropie de Lily. O infasura in jurul ei dintr-o singura miscare si o conduse spre scarile ce duceau la etaj.

Lily nu mai fusese niciodata intr-o cladire atat de spatioasa, cu exceptia Hogwartsului. Uitase cat de mica se simtea intr-un astfel de loc. Cat timp urcara scarile de marmura violet si strabatura coridoarele, Severus ii vorbi foarte putin:

-Ti s-a pregatit un apartament langa al meu. Sper sa-ti placa.

-Imi pare rau ca te deranjez, Sev.

Zambi cu compasiune spre ea.

-Care deranj?

Intrara in apartamentul de care acesta ii spusese. Lily nu apuca sa vada decat prima camera, decorata cu draperii brodate manual, fotolii de matase si covoare cu diferite ornamente, fiindca amandoi se oprira la intrare.

-Halal casa! Zise Severus cu ciuda. Nu s-a incalzit inca.

Si intr-adevar, Lily simtea racoarea ajungandu-i pana la oase.

-Si in plus, n-au adus destule lumanari.

Lily se uita uimita la incapere. Nu se asteptase deloc sa fie atat de placut decorata, in culori calde, nuante de crem si albastru intens. Isi stranse pelerina lui Severus in jurul ei. Inca mai purta mirosul de afara al umezelii de toamna. Chiar ca ii era frig.

-Daca nu te deranjeaza, facem schimb de apartamente pentru noaptea asta. Pana maine o sa fie cald si aici. Nu cred ca o sa-ti placa prea mult al meu, dar maine facem schimb din nou.

Lily aproba obosita din cap.

Traversand holul, ajunsera la apartamentul lui Severus. Aprinse lumanarile si intr-o clipa camera fu inundata de sclipirea acestora ce se reflecta in oglinzile de pe pereti. Caldura din jur o linisti pe Lily. Se aseza pe unul dintre fotoliile de langa masa rotunda si astepta ca Severus sa faca acelasi lucru.

Isi ascunse mainile sub genunchi si isi pleca privirea.

-Nu stii de unde sa incepi? Intreba Severus.

Aceasta clatina din cap. Cuvintele ii pareau straine insa era hotarata sa-i spuna totul pana la capat si sa nu omita niciun detaliu. Si nu fiindca stia ca asa se va intampla ci fiindca simtea ca asa trebuia sa fie.

-Nu stiu cat vei intelege din tot ce iti voi povesti fiindca sunt sigura ca nici eu nu am inteles totul prea bine. M-am lovit de lucruri in care nu am crezut ca voi crede vreodata.

Isi indrepta ochii spre chipul lui Severus.

-Imediat dupa sfarsitul anului sapte trebuia sa plecam in Franta, insa nu pentru ca primisem vreo bursa, ci pentru ca ne aflam intr-o misiune speciala pentru Ordinul Phoenix.

Severus nu schita nicio miscare.

-Dar desigur, probabil stii asta acum.

Aproba tacut, insa, inainte ca ea sa mai poata continua, Severus o intrerupse:

-Lily, stii ca sunt un Devorator al Mortii. De ce ai incredere sa-mi povestesti toate astea?

Se uita surprinsa la el.

-Pentru ca mi-a zis Laura.

Severus ridica o spranceana.

-Cum adica? Atat?

-Mda... raspunse confuz.

-Vrei sa spui ca ... Dumbledore ... nu v-a zis?

-Ce sa ne spuna?

-Ca eu l-am avertizat ca Lordul Intunecat vrea sa va omoare, zise acesta incurcat.

Lily se uita socata la Severus.

-Nu! Nu stiam nimic.

Se lasa tacerea, amandoi cautand ceva de zis.

-Te rog, continua! Vorbim despre ce ai facut tu, acum. Restul poate sa astepte.

-Bine.

Trase aer in piept si povesti mai departe:

-In ziua in care trebuia sa plecam, chiar inainte sa parasim peronul, McGonagall a venit sa ne anunte ca intervenise ceva si ca se amana plecarea pana pe data de douazeci. Venisera noi membrii pentru Ordin care urmau sa calatoreasca in strainatate cu noi. Pana atunci, Dumbledore m-a rugat sa ma ocup de niste potiuni pentru Ordin si am stat la sediu tot acest timp. Descoperisem ca nu mai tineam la James ca si inainte si ca vroiam sa luam o pauza dar, la doar cateva zile dupa ce ma mutasem la sediu, a avut loc o infruntare intre Devoratori si Ordin in care parintii lui James au murit, insa eu nu am aflat nimic. Cand m-am intors din misiune, cu cateva zile inainte sa plecam in Franta, am ramas din nou la Laura acasa si ea mi-a povestit tot ce se intamplase.

Pe masa rotunda aparura ca din senin doua cesti cu ciocolata fierbinte. Miroseau a menta. Lily o lua in mainile sale si sorbi o inghititura. Apoi isi duse picioarele la piept si se ghemui in fotoliu.

-Inainte sa ma pot intalni cu James ca sa-i spun cat de rau imi parea pentru pierderea suferita, a venit Lupin in vizita la noi. Atunci am aflat in detaliu cat de mult il afectase totul pe James si cat de mult il ajutase Laura sa treaca peste. Lupin mi-a povestit ca Laura fusese singura persoana la care nu urla cand incerca sa-i vorbeasca. Avusese rabdare cu el si, incet, incet, reusise sa-l salveze din starea in care se afla. M-am convins ca era adevarat cand l-am vazut pe James. Se schimbase foarte mult. Nu mai facea glume stupide si nici nu se mai purta ca si un copil rasfatat. Acum eram cu totii mai hotarati ca niciodata sa luptam impotriva Lordului Intunecat.

Severus se misca in fotoliu. Isi incrucisa bratele la piept si se aseza cu coatele pe masa rotunda. Sorbea fiecare cuvant rostit de ea.

-In ziua in care trebuia sa plecam, a avut loc un incident intr-o piata publica si ne-au lasat siguri langa aeroportul international. Si atunci am fost atacati pentru prima data de Devoratori.

Vocea incepu sa-i tremure, semn ca urma ceva neplacut.

-Si nu stiam cum sa reactionam. Am luptat ca nebunii si nu ne-am despartit unul de celalalt... noi cinci. Si a fost cea mai mare prostie pe care o puteam face.

Stranse puternic ceasca de pe masuta. Severus stia deja tot ce se intamplase. Isi intinse mana dreapta peste masa si o aseza pe a ei.

-I-am lasat singuri pe ceilalti din restul caselor si pe noii veniti. Nu se cunosteau intre ei si aproape ca au luptat singuri impotriva Devoratorilor ce erau bine-organizati. Si, ca sa fie si mai rau, in toata nebunia, i-am pierdut pe Miranda si Frank. Frank a scapat ca printr-o minune, insa Miranda a... a.

-Stiu!

Isi duse si cealalta pana peste ale ei.

-Unde erai? Intreba sumbru.

-N-am participat.

Isi retrase mainile dintre ale lui si isi freca ochii care nu mai puteau plange.

-De fiecare data cand trimiteam vre-un blestem ma gandeam ca poate erai chiar tu cel impotriva caruia il trimiteam.

Severus isi relua pozitia, cu bratele incrucisate incordat.

-La un moment dat au inceput sa apara alti membrii mai vechi ai Ordinului si ne-au ajutat sa le tinem piept. Cand luptam mai bine, nu stiu cum de au reusit sa ne desparta. Pe mine m-a luat unul care parea mai nepriceput deoarece nu mi-a facut nimic si am scapat usor. Norocul nostru a fost ca, intr-un final a aparut si Dumbledore care le tinea piept Devoratorilor si...

-Da... stiu ca Devoratorii s-au retras fiindca Lordul Intunecat a fost ranit grav.

Lily aproba dupa care continua:

-Dumbledore nu a vrut sa mai amanam plecarea asa ca am pornit spre Franta chiar in ziua respectiva. N-am mai putut lua legatura cu niciunul dintre cei care au pornit in directii diferite. Lupin nu stim unde a fost trimis, Longbottom si Sirius au stat in spital pentru mult timp si si-au revenit foarte greu. Una peste alta, timpul a trecut repede cat am stat in Lyon. Eu si cu Laura eram ocupate cu misiuni pentru Ordin si bineinteles, cu viata de acolo. Ne-am adaptat foarte repede si ne placea mult de tot. James avea mereu meciuri de Vajthat si asta il scapa de griji si il relaxa. Asta, pe langa prezenta Laurei. Trebuia s-o fi vazut, Sev, cat de frumoasa se facuse. Intodeauna a fost draguta, dar atunci radia a feminitate. Era ca o floare ce asteptase tacuta primavara.

Severus o intrerupse ingrijorat :

-De ce vorbesti asa despre Laura...? De parca...

Ochii i se incetosara si vocea ii deveni mai subtire.

-Lasa-ma sa ajung la capat, pana mai pot.

Mai lua o gura de cicolata calda inainte sa continue.

-Dupa tot ce se intamplase acasa, nu ma simteam in stare sa vorbesc cu James despre relatia noastra. Pana intr-o zi, cand am fost invitati numai noi la un picnic si am ramas singuri. Eram ca doi straini. Nu stiam ce sa ne spunem. Se terminase si amandoi o stiam. Asa ca ne-am despartit si am ramas prieteni buni. A continuat sa vina sa ne viziteze si in scurt timp am realizat ceea ce ar fi trebuit sa realizez de ani buni.

-Ca Laura era indragostita de Potter, spuse absent, un zambet duios scapandu-i.

Lily se uita surprinsa la chipul sau relaxat. Camera se intuneca treptat, lumanarile se terminau.

-De unde stii? Decand stii?

-Pai observasem chiar din primul an in care am fost la Hogwarts ceva, insa am fost sigur abia dupa ce i-am vazut amintirile.

-Ce i-ai vazut? Intreba Lily nedumerita.

-Cand nu stiam ce ti se intamplase, in anul cinci, am facut o prostie pentru care nici pana acum n-am reusit sa-mi cer iertare. Dar lasa asta! O sa-ti povestesc altdata! Iarta-ma ca te tot intrerup. Te rog, continua.

-In vreo cateva luni si-au anuntat logodna. Ma bucuram atat de mult pentru ei. Niciodata nu am vazut doi oameni mai fericiti. Nu era zi in care sa nu aiba zambete largi si ochii sa nu le luceasca. Mai bine de atat nu putea sa fie. Fericirea lor parca ne molipsise pe toti. Nu exista misiune pentru Ordin care sa aiba esec. Inclusiv atacul Lordului Intunecat din primavara. I-am facut praf si pulbere. Mai ales Laura! N-am vazut in viata mea pe cineva luptand atat de inflacarat. Au fugit mancand pamantul.

Se uita la Severus care se simtea inconfortabil.

-Iarta-ma!

-Nu-i nimic. Pana la urma, acum nu mai sunt Devorator.

Se simtea sincer usurat spunand cuvintele acestea.

-Continua!

-La scurt timp dupa batalie s-au casatorit.

-Stai, ce?! Severus parca se trezise.

-Da, s-au casatorit. Eu nu sunt si nici nu am fost sotia lui James Potter.

Severus casca ochii de uimire si isi muta privirea cand la verigheta de pe degetul ei cand la chipul ei impovarat de secrete. Lily o scoase cu usurinta de pe deget si o aseza pe masa.

-E de plastic. A fost doar un plan pentru ca Lordul Intunecat sa il aleaga pe Harry ca egalul sau. Profetia care l-a adus pe urmele noastre zicea ca parintii lui l-au infruntat de trei ori, iar Laura nu a facut-o decat de doua.

Cand ii rosti numele, ii dadura lacrimile din nou.

-Deci Laura e mama lui Harry?

Insa Lily nu-i raspunse nimic. Severus se ridica din fotoliul sau si-i cuprinse capul in bratele sale. Cum de nu se gandise la Laura imediat? Doar stia prea bine ca unul din motivele pentru care o placea mai mult decat pe ceilalti Cercetasi erau ochii ei, identici cu cei ai lui Lily, ochi pe care ii remarcase din prima zi in care o vazuse.

-Cum ai putut risca atatea? Iti dai seama in ce pericol te-ai pus?

-Laura mi-a salvat viata... ii eram datoare, zise printre suspine. Si era cea mai buna prietena a mea.

Crezuse ca putea sa-i povesteasca totul pana la capat insa se insela. Isi baga mana in buzunarul de la pantaloni, scoase bagheta si transforma cana goala intr-o sticla. Apoi fire argintii formara lichidul ce umplu sticla. I-o inmana lui Severus dupa care ii spuse:

-O sa-ti ia ceva timp. Te deranjeaza daca ma duc sa ma intind pana te intorci?

-Nu deloc, zise el absent.

*

Severus statea in mijlocul bibliotecii avand Pensivul in fata lui. Amintirile lui Lily se roteau ametitor la suprafata. Se hotari sa nu mai amane momentul. Biblioteca disparu, iar in jurul lui se forma imaginea matinala a unei gradini vesele, cu flori multicolore si pomi fructiferi. Poarta tocmai se inchidea in urma unui tanar de statura mijlocie, cu parul ciufulit. In spatele lui statea Laura, alaturi de Lily si amandoua ii faceau entuziasmate cu mana si ii urau ,,succes!''. Severus il recunoscu imediat: era James Potter. Uitandu-se mai bine la cele doua tinere isi dadu seama cat de adevarate erau cuvintele lui Lily despre Laura. Intr-adevar radia.

Cand James disparu complet din raza lor vizuala, Laura se intoarse brusc spre Lily. Zambetul ii pierise complet si avea o privire grava si serioasa.

-Lily, trebuie sa-ti vorbesc! Nu avem mult timp. James o sa se intoarca intr-o ora.

Lily se uita amuzata.

-Serios? Iarasi vezi viitorul?

Insa Laura nu isi schimba expresia grava.

-Intotdeauna l-am vazut.

Amandoua pornira pe alee si se asezara pe o banca, sub frunzele din vie. Fiindca era o amintire, Severus doar presupuse ca mirosea puternic a struguri copti.

-Lily, vreau sa-mi spui daca ai incredere in mine?

Tanara parea de-a dreptul confuza.

-Ce se intampla...? intreba ea ingrijorata.

-Te rog sa nu-mi pui intrebari. Raspunde-mi doar si apoi, asculta-ma!

-Pai bineinteles ca am incredere in tine. Esti prietena mea cea mai buna, esti persoana de care sunt atasata cel mai mult, incerca un zambet incurcat.

-Si spune-mi, cel mai mult iti doresti sa castigam razboiul impotriva lui Voldemort?

Lily inghiti in sec atunci cand ii auzi numele si aproba din cap.

-Si esti dispusa sa faci un sacrificiu pentru asta?

Se incrunta si se uita mirata spre Laura insa nu ii intalni privirea. Buclele aurii ii acopereau fata plecata.

-Un sacrificiu? Nu inteleg!

-Raspunde doar! Ii zise pustiu.

-Da, spuse Lily, de data asta mai hotarata.

-Bine atunci.

Severus se aseza in fata lor si privi cum Laura isi intoarce capul spre Lily si ii vorbeste fara ezitare.

-In mai putin de o ora James o sa vina acasa, topaind de fericire pentru ca au castigat meciul si fiindca li s-au oferit bilete pentru doua persoane la Mont Saint Michel. O sa vrea sa mergem deoarece nu am avut parte de luna de miere inca. Iar peste noua luni voi naste un baiat.

Lily era atat de uimita de siguranta cu care ii spunea totul incat avea gura intre-deschisa. Severus nu se lasa mai prejos.

-Ii vom pune nume Harry James Potter iar el va fi cel care il va invinge pe Lordul Voldemort. Inainte de a se naste, o profetie va fi facuta, in care se va zice ca parintii sai au luptat de trei ori impotriva lui Voldemort. Amandoi am luptat impotriva lui de doua ori iar James va mai lupta odata cand va veti intoarce din Franta.

-Stai! Cum adica ne vom intoarce? Tu ce vei face?

-Eu nu ma voi mai intoarce in Anglia fiindca voi muri la scurt timp dupa ce se va naste Harry, ii raspunse fara nicio urma de teroare in voce.

Lily incremeni si se albi la fata.

-Nu se poate... ai innebunit, Laura. Cum poti sa zici asa ceva?

-Lily, ti-am mai spus ca nu avem timp! Asculta-ma pana la capat. Profetia in sinea ei nu e gresita fiindca, daca iti mai aduci aminte, intr-una din vacante ne-au atacat Devoratorii la mine acasa si, in mod normal, ar fi trebuit sa ma alatur parintilor mei, insa voi nu m-ati last. De aceea e esential ca toata lumea sa creada ca tu esti mama lui Harry fiindca altfel nu se va gandi niciodata ca el este copilul despre care se spune.

Lily scutura cu forta din cap.

-Nu se poate sa fie adevarat !

-Te rog sa nu plangi!

-Cum poti sa ma rogi asa ceva ?!

Laura ii zambi impacata.

-O sa-ti spun ceva ce nu ar trebui sa-ti spun defapt. Vezi tu, moartea celor care sunt implicati in profetii este diferita fata de a celorlalti.

-Diferita cum?

-Diferita... pur si simplu diferita. Din acest motiv nu imi fac griji pentru moartea mea si nici cea a lui James.

-Poftim?? De data asta vocea lui Lily urca atat de mult incat aproape ca urla.

-Atunci cand Lordul Intunericului il va insemna pe Harry ca si egalul sau... vreau sa spun ca atunci cand va incerca sa-l omoare, tu si cu James il veti apara iar James va muri. De tine nu se va atinge si vraja impotriva lui Harry il va distruge pentru un timp suficient de lung incat Harry sa crasca. Insa, vreau ca toata lumea sa creada ca si tu ai murit o data cu James, dandu-ti viata pentru Harry.

-Adica sa-l parasesc? Si ce o sa se aleaga de copil atunci?

-Harry trebuie sa se maturizeze repede fiindca Voldemort o sa revina atunci cand el o sa aiba abia paisprezece ani. Si ca sa se maturizeze nu are nevoie de o viata usoara unde toti sa-l compatimeasca. Trebuie sa aiba parte de cat mai putina iubire ca sa invete s-o pretuiasca.

-Dar, Laura, nu e corect. N-o sa afle niciodata ca tu esti mama lui. O sa aiba in minte mereu chipul unei straine.

-Nu are importanta. Va sti ca mama sa a murit ca sa poata el trai si mi-e suficient. Chiar crezi ca e o coincidenta faptul ochii nostri seamana atat de mult? Ti-am mai spus ca moartea celor implicati in profetii e diferita, inclusiv moartea lui Harry.

-Stai putin... sa nu-mi spui ca si el va muri.

-Sincer, nu stiu. E singurul lucru pe care chiar nu-l stiu. Insa il va invinge pe Voldemort. De aceea trebuie sa urmezi intocmai instructiunile mele.

-Nu se poate, Laura, trebuie sa existe alta solutie!

O prinse cu ambele brate pe Lily si o stranse tare de umeri.

-Nu exista alta! Asa trebuie sa se intample. Am vazut cum e daca schimbam ceva. Cand James mi-a propus prima data sa fim impreuna l-am refuzat fiindca am crezut ca asa ii pot salva viata. Si atunci am vazut haosul ce ne astepta. Si pana la urma am fi murit cu totii. Si asa o sa se intample daca nu o sa ma asculti. Refuz sa ti-l descriu fiindca e mult prea ingrozitor.

Ochii lui Lily nu mai rezistau mult fara sa scape lacrimi pe obrazul piscat de soare. Severus vru sa ii stranga mainile lui Lily. Aproape uitase ca era o amintire.

-Lui James cand o sa-i spui? Abia articula.

-Nu o sa-i spun.

De data asta Laura nu se mai uita in ochii lui Lily.

-Vreau sa-i spui tu, dupa ce voi muri. Pot suporta orice, mai putin sa-l vad suferind.

Se lasa tacerea. Severus aproape ca le auzea respirand.

-Il iubesti mult? Intreba Lily.

O singura lacrima ii curse pe obrazul ei neted si se pierdu in buclele de aur.

-Din tot sufletul meu. De aceea simt ca sunt cea mai norocoasa persoana din lume deoarece copilul nostru va fi cel care va restabili echilibrul in lumea vrajitorilor si a Incuiatilor.

Isi duse o suvita de par dupa ureche si zambetul ei obisnuit ii reveni.

-Sper ca vei accepta sa fii nasa lui...

Lily se arunca la gatul ei si o stranse tare in brate. Laura ii mangaie parul roscat si o legana de parca ar fi fost un copil.

De-a lungul aleii venea cineva alergand si strigand voios. Era James.

-Laura, mergem in luna de miere! Du-te sa-ti faci bagajele. Plecam la Mont Saint Michel.

Lily sari in picioare. Severus se ridica si el si simti acelasi lucru pe care il simtise si ea: ca un cosmar tocmai devenise realitate.

-De cat timp stii? Intreba Lily cu o voce sfasiata.

-Din totdeauna, ii spuse prietena ei, zambind duios, cum numai ea putea. Si acum, daca nu te superi, mai am cateva luni de fericire.

Se intoarse pe calcaie si fugi in calea lui James. Cand drumurile li se intersectara el o prinse de talie si o roti in aer, strangand-o apoi la pieptul sau si sarutand-o entuziasmat.

Ultimul lucru pe care il vazu Severus inainte de a ateriza in biblioteca fu ca Lily izbucnise in lacrimi si o luase la goana in directia opusa.

*

Urca cu greutate scarile conacului sau si cu aceeasi greutate deschise usa apartamentului sau. Lumanarile se terminasera si totul era cufundat in bezna. Din dormitor mai sclipeau inca trei luminite firave. Severus inainta si se opri dincolo de arcada. Lily se ascunsese intre cearceafurile argintii. Inca mai plangea.

Severus se apropie si dadu la o parte, incet, draperiile patului cu baldachin. Se aseza pe marginea lui.

-Si chiar a murit... Laura? nici daca ar fi vrut nu ar fi putut sa-si ascunda regretul din voce.

-Da. La scurt timp dupa ce s-a nascut Harry.

Severus intinse o mana prin intuneric si ii intalni chipul umed cu lacrimi, apoi ii trecu mana prin par.

-Imi pare foarte rau, ii sopti.

Lily se trase langa el si se lipi de pieptul sau.

-O sa am grija de Harry... pentru Laura.

-Stiu. Si o sa te ajut!

-Mersi. Laura mi-a zis mereu ca pot avea incredere in tine.

O stranse tare in brate apoi o saruta pe frunte. Ea lasa pe spate, o data cu Severus.

-Nu iti place aici? intreba el.

-Ba nu... e foarte frumos.

Se intoarse cu fata spre Severus si se ghemui langa el.

-Sev, esti sigur ca se poate intoarce.

Nu trebui s-o intrebe la cine se referea.

-Da. Din pacate.

Facu o pauza, dupa care intreba:

-Vrei sa te las sa dormi?

Se mai stinse o lumanare. Mai erau doar doua.

-Nu... mi-e urat.

Severus nu ii raspunse.

-Nu pleca..

Se mai stinse o lumanare. Acum mai era una singura aprinsa. Intunericul era mai apasator ca niciodata. Lily inchise ochii si isi apropie fata de a lui fara sa stie ca si Severus facuse acelasi lucru. Se oprira la cativa centimetri unul de celalat. Inca putin si buzele lor s-ar fi atins. Se stinse si ultima lumanare.

Nu stiu de ce atunci cand nu reusesti sa dormi se spune ca ,,nu poti inchide un ochi toata noaptea''. Uitati-va la Lily si Severus! Sunt exemplul potrivit. Rasaritul ii gasi la fel cum ii invaluise noaptea: imbratisati, cu ochii inchisi, insa fara a fi atipit macar o singura data.


	13. Capitolul 13 Ajutor neprevazut

Cand lumina diminetii incepu sa strapunga perdelele groase ale conacului, Severus se ridica de langa Lily si se strecura pe varful picioarelor din dormitor. In camera de zi a apartamentului micul-dejun era deja instalat. Se aseza pe fotoliul in care statuse Lily cu o seara inainte si lua o bucata mare de paine prajita. Isi simtea ploapele grele.

In cealalta camera, Lily se prefacea ca doarme. Il auzi perfect pe Severus cand se ridica, astepta cateva minute, dupa care aparu la randul ei in camera. Se inclina dupa arcada si ii spuse:

-Buna dimineata.

El ridica privirea spre chipul ei obosit si o indemna sa ia loc.

-Haide sa mananci!

-Nu sunt prea sigura ca imi este foame, isi trecu mana prin par, zbarlindu-l chiar mai tare decat era.

-Mmmm... ce bine miroase ceaiul. Menta...

Lua cana intre maini si nu se putu abtine sa nu ia o inghititura. Printre aburi il vazu pe Severus cercetand-o atent.

-Cred ca arat ingrozitor, zise ea, pe un ton serios.

-Nu la asta ma gandeam.

Severus puse jos felia de paine prajita si se uita adanc in ochii ei.

Privirea lui o strapunse atat de tare, incat mai lua involuntar o inghititura de ceai.

-Ma gandeam, ce facem acum?

-Acum? Se fastaci Lily. La ce anume te referi? Intreba nerabdatoare.

-Acum ca Lordul Intunecat e... sa spunem invins pentru cativa ani, cativa ani buni.

-Pai, nu m-am gandit la asta. Nu am prea avut cand. Dar nu-ti fa griji, imi gasesc eu unde sa stau. Plec chiar azi, daca vrei.

-Oh, nici vorba! Sa nu aud de asa ceva! Unde vrei sa pleci? Fii serioasa... casa asta e imensa.

Se ridica de la locul sau si se duse langa Lily, sprijindu-si bratele de fotoliul ei.

-Ma gandeam...

Ingusta ochii si o privi mai profund decat ar fi vrut. Lily simti cum se sufoca incet.

-Ai mai spus cuiva despre faptul ca iti poti schimba infatisarea?

Lily il cerceta cu privirea si isi amti brusc ziua in care facusera cunostita. Secretul lor era inca bine-pastrat.

-Nu. Dar nici n-am mai incercat de atunci.

Severus se lasa jos usurat si continua :

-Atunci n-o sa fie greu sa te ascunzi. Pur si simplu iti schimbi infatisarea. Ar fi bine s-o faci in dimineata asta. Cu cat mai repede, cu atat mai bine.

Lily se gandi pentru cateva secunde apoi realiza:

-Dar n-o sa fie ciudat sa arat altfel? Nu ti se pare ca ai vorbi cu o straina?

-Nu, veni raspunsul senin, dupa care porni spre usa de la intrare.

-Voi stii ca esti tu, indiferent cum vei arata.

-Stii... as avea nevoie de haine. Vreau sa trec azi pe la Gringotts si apoi vreau sa ma duc la cumparaturi. Am un seif deschis pe un nume fictiv. Ideea Laurei...

Zambi trist.

-O sa trimit pe cineva cu tine, raspunse el. Acum am putina treaba. Ma intorc repede.

Inainte sa iasa pe usa, Lily il opri.

-Sev, oare crezi ca ai putea sa aflii ce s-a intamplat cu... Harry?

Ultimul cuvant il spuse aproape soptit.

Severus ii zambi sters.

-Asta vroiam sa fac.

Apoi iesi.

Lily se intoarse din nou in pat si se ghemui, strangand perna lui in brate. Planuri pentru viitor i se invarteau nebuneste in cap insa niciunul nu i se parea satisfacator. Nimic din ceea ce-si imagina nu intrecea propunerea lui de a ramane la conacul Prince. Si nu era vorba despre conac, desi Lily presupunea ca era un loc placut. Era vorba despre Severus. Si asta o stia demult.

Fara sa vrea, somnul o fura in scurt timp. Se trezi abia peste cateva ore cand auzi batai in usa. Se ridica buimaca si abia reusi sa articuleze:

-Severus?

Din spatele usii se auzi o voce de femeie.

-Sunt doamna Fairfax si am venit sa va ajut cu hainele.

Lily se uita panicata in stanga si in dreapta, zarindu-si intr-un final imaginea reflectata in oglinda. Se apropie si striga in spate:

-Imediat.

Se uita in oglinda si se incuraja:

-Haide Lily! Vrei demult sa scapi de pistruii aia.

Stranse ochii puternic si simti cum i se incalzeste fata. Cand ii deschise, obrajii ei se subtiara, fata-i era neteda, obrajii imbujorati, nasul ei micut i se alungi si barbia i se ingusta gratios.

-Inca o data! Hai!

Pornind de la iris, verdele se transforma treptat intr-un albastru minunat. Trecand mana prin par, acesta capata o nunanta de castaniu inchis, intens si lucios.

Isi netezi roba in graba, mai arunca o ultima privire curioasa in oglinda apoi zise hotarata:

-Acum puteti intra.

*

Severus astepta in biblioteca, batand din degete pe biroul de lemn masiv. Daca Lily ar mai fi intarziat un singur minut ar fi luat-o la goana pe scari in sus dupa ea. Insa acum se linistise deoarece o auzea vorbind cu doamna Fairfax pe hol.

Usa se dadu la o parte si Severus ramase fara grai.

Lily intra razand in camera, imbracata intr-o roba bleu-marin superba care, insa, nici nu se compara cu ea. Alexis incepu sa sara ca nebuna prin camera, latrand de mama-focului. Sari in bratele ei de parca atunci ar fi vrut s-o tranteasca la pamant.

-Cuminte, cutzu! Ii zise Lily, razand in continuare.

Severus se uita ca vrajit la cele doua.

-Severus, cheam-o la tine! Striga Lily, amuzata, abia reusind sa se tina pe picioare.

Acesta se dezmetici cu greu si reusi intr-un final s-o potoleasca.

-Stai jos! Ii facu semn lui Lily spre unul din fotolii, fara s-o priveasca. Se intoarse cu spatele la ea si brusc deveni interesat de un obiect de pe raftul bibliotecii.

Nedumerita, Lily se intreba daca nu exagerase cu schimbarea. Desi ei i se parea ca fusese reusita. Oare nu ii placea?

-Am aflat despre copil.

Isi ridica interesata capul. Severus continua s-o trateze cu raceala. Se asezase in spatele biroului si invartea serios intre degete o pana lunga.

-Cand incerca Dumbledore sa-si dea seama cum de a supravietuit, i-am sugerat ca ar putea fi vorba despre un tip de magie veche si ca atunci cand tu ,,ti-ai dat viata'' pentru el i-ai oferit o protectie care a intors vraja impotriva Lordului Intunecat. Si se pare ca a functionat. E convis ca asa s-a intamplat. Problema e ca Dumbledore a ajuns la concluzia ca protectia se afla in sangele lui si ca are nevoie sa stea cu familia sa pentru a fi complet protejat.

-Familia sa... dar au murit toti !

-Asta asa e. Insa toti cred ca tu esti mama lui. Deci mai are inca rude.

Lily se incrunta si apoi sari in sus, dandu-si seama la ce se referea Severus.

-Nu se poate! Pur si simplu nu se poate! Doar nu vor sa-l trimita la Petunia acasa?!

Severus aproba tacut.

-Nu se poate asa ceva! Lily se apropie de birou si se sprijini cu mainile de el, asteptand ca Severus sa ridice privirea si sa se uite la ea. Insa, in schimb, el se departa de birou si se ridica, inconjurandu-l cu pasi mari.

-S-ar putea sa nu fie chiar asa de rau, zise ganditor.

-Asa de rau?? Rau e putin spus! Sora mea detesta vrajitorii. Si in plus, nu pot sa o las sa aiba grija de un copil care nu are nicio legatura cu ea. Nu are de ce sa-si ia o astfel de responsabilitate.

-Lily... incerca Severus s-o opreasca din turuiala.

-Te gandesti ca Harry nu va avea cum sa invete magie alaturi de ei? Si cum sa infunte cel mai periculos vrajitor daca nu e pregatit? Nu pot sa permit asa ceva. Ma duc dupa el si lasam totu` balta.

-Lily, gata! Calmeaza-te! Poate sa stie toata magia din lume daca ii lipseste curajul si dorinta de-a o face. Si n-o sa aiba toate astea daca va creste in puf, rasfatat de tine.

Lily casca ochii si astepta ca Severus sa mai spuna ceva. Privirea ii era atintita in continuare undeva in spatele ei.

-Si in plus, e mai bine pentru sora ta ca Harry sa stea cu ei. Nu ti-am spus ceva.

De data asta isi aduna suficient curaj pentru a se uita la chipul ei.

-Am motive sa cred ca sora ta e sub urmarirea Devoratorilor. Nu stiu despre ce e vorba fiindca nu am putut sa intreb niciodata. Si ma gandesc ca, daca toata lumea va crede ca e vorba de o magie care il protejeaza pe Harry atunci Devoratorii care inca n-au fost prinsi nu se vor apropia de ei.

-Sora mea... sub urmarirea lor? Lily isi intredeschise buzele de uimire.

-Se poate sa fie de la inamplarea de pe Strada Fusului.

-Aha, zise Lily. Am tot vrut sa te intreb, continua ezitant: ce s-a intamplat cat nu te-am mai vazut? Unde sunt ceilalti membri ai familiei tale ?

Folosise cuvantul ,,membri'' deoarece ii era teama ca anumite cuvinte precum ,,bunicul tau si mama ta'' ar putea fi prea dureroase.

-N-are importanta. Iti povestesc altadata.

Severus isi retrase din nou privirile si o evita din nou.

-Sev, eu ti-am povestit totul. Vreau sa ai si tu incredere in mine.

Coltul gurii i se misca involuntar si raspunse rece:

-Mai bine sa ne gandim cum facem cu Harry. Nu ma indoiesc ca mai sunt Devoratori care vor sa razbune moartea stapanului lor. Si s-ar putea sa se aventureze sa-l omoare pe Harry chiar daca stiu ca se afla protejat de o vraja veche.

-Care nu exista... continua Lily.

-Exact!

-Vreo idee?

-Am gasit ceva, insa vraja nu functioneaza decat in lumnia amurgului asa ca abia peste cateva ore vom pleca spre Surrey, daca inca mai vrei sa-l ajutam.

Lily ingheta. Isi dadu seama ca o va revedea pe sora ei.

-Ne intalnim mai tarziu la cina? intreba Severus.

-Sigur, raspunse vag Lily si dadu sa iasa. Se opri in prag si se uita peste umar spre Severus.

-Nu-ti place, asa-i? Intreba trista.

-Ce sa-mi placa? Incerca acesta sa traga de timp.

-Schimbarea! E prea ciudat. Am avut dreptate...

-Nu, nu! E bine.

-Dar nu sunt eu. Pe cine prostesc?

Isi pleca ochii si iesi lasandu-l pe Severus impietrit. Se uita spre Alexis care se intinsese pe podea cat era de lunga.

-La ce te ajuta ani ca Devorator si carti citite daca nici macar nu esti in stare sa faci un compliment ca lumea? Se stramba nemultumit.

Alexis scanci intelegator si Severus zambi. Cateodata putea jura ca intelegea tot ce ii spunea.

*

La scut timp dupa discutia lor, Severus si Lily facura schimbul oficial de camere. Ea se instala in apartamentul ei care se incalzise semificativ peste noapte, in timp ce Severus se reintoarse in camera sa.

Sub ochii atenti ai doamnei Fairfax se aranja meticulos. In nici jumatate de ora trebuia sa ia cina cu Lily si era decis sa repare cumva atitudinea sa din biblioteca. Se straduia prea mult sa-i arate ca n-o mai iubeste. Chiar daca nu era adevarat, trebuia sa continue asa, altfel era posibil ca ea sa se sperie si sa decida ca nu mai poate sa ramana in conacul Prince. Iar Severus prefera, de departe, sa o aiba langa el ca prietena decat sa traiasca din nou fara s-o vada macar.

-Spuneti doamna Fairfax! o indemna Severus.

Aceasta tresari, luata prin surprindere.

-Am venit sa va anunt ca doresc sa plec in Scotia.

Seveus ridica uimit o spranceana.

-In Scotia? De ce?

-A nascut o nepoata de-a mea si vrea sa o ajut.

-Si cat o sa stati?

-Nu mai intentionez sa ma intorc.

Severus se uita nedumerit.

-Nu aveti nevoie de mine. Pot pleca linistita, sunt sigura. Daca nu va deranjeaza, maine dimineata vine cineva dupa mine.

-Desigur, inteleg. Nu e nicio problema.

Ochii ei cenusii se oprira asupra lui cu o privire pe care nu o mai intalnise pana atunci la doamna Fairfax. Sa fi fost duiosie?

Asta era cu siguranta... pentru ca in urmatorul moment, se apropie de el si, aranjandu-i gulerul ii spuse cu o voce calda:

-Sa ai grija de ea, Severus. Si grabeste-te! Nu pare genul de fata care sa astepte.

Ii zambi cu drag dupa care se departa de el.

Atunci lui Severus ii veni o idee.

-Doamna Fairfax, inainte sa plecati, vreau sa va cer o ultima favoare.

-Cum sa nu!

-O sa va caut maine dimineata.

Femeia aproba tacuta, dupa care isi lua la revedere. Iesi din camera, lasandu-l pe Severus de-a dreptul socat. Erau prea multe schimbari pentru o singura zi. Intai Lily, acum doamna Fairfax...

Lua pelerina de drum in graba si porni spre apartamentul lui Lily. Batu incetisor la usa si astepta sa se deschida. Lily era imbracata cu totul in negru, purta pantaloni si isi prinsese parul castaniu intr-o coada, la spate.

-Sunt gata! Putem pleca oricand.

Severus ii zambi cat putu de amical. Ii statea prea bine.

-Haide totusi sa mancam inainte. Ii intinse bratul.

Aceasta isi petrecu ezitant mainile peste bratul sau si privi in fata indiferenta.

-Sper ca nu mai esti suparata.

-N-am fost suparata.

Severus aproape ca isi dadu ochii peste cap. Iarasi facea pe dificila, de parca nu ar fi stiut exact ce vroia sa auda Lily.

-Scuze ca nu ti-am zis imediat ce ai intrat ca iti sta bine. Ma gandeam ca vroiai mai urgent sa auzi despre Harry. Dar sa stii ca am remarcat imediat.

Expresia fetei i se destinse treptat. Severus era pe drumul cel bun.

-Oricum ai arata, pentru mine tot Lily esti.

Cu mana libera o prinse de fata si o trase spre umarul sau strangand-o afectuos.

-Mersi, Sev. Scuze ca am exagerat. Ma simt aiurea ascunzandu-ma de toti. Doamna Fairfax crede ca suntem verisori.

Rase pe infundate in timp ce Severus mustaci:

-N-as fi asa sigur!

-De ce? Intreba Lily curioasa.

-Ah, o presimtire... ridica amuzat din umeri.

Lily il lovi jucaus peste mana.

-Foarte amuzant! Tu si intuitia ta feminina, glumi ea.

-Mersi mult, raspunse el printre dinti, apoi rasera impreuna.

Sala de mese fusese aranjata pentru cei doi: de jur imprejur era decorata cu flori, lumanarile erau toate aprinse si mirosea a lavanda.

Severus ii tinu scanul lui Lily si astepta sa se aseze.

-Mi se pare cam ironic gestu` asta, ii spuse razand.

-Haide, ca doar nu eram chiar asa de nepoliticos, ii continua el jocul.

-Hmm... se prefacu Lily ca se gandeste. Adevaru-i ca, avand in vedere ca eram o Cercetasa pot spune ca ai fost extrem de politicos.

Maxilarul lui Severus se inclesta si incerca sa zambeasca.

-Stai linistit, nu te-am condamnat vreodata pentru ca ai fost Viperin si stii asta. Daca nu ar fi fost asa, azi nu eram aici. Nu mai traiam acum. Nu cred ca o sa-ti multumesc suficient de mult vreodata.

Se intinse peste masa si isi aseza mana peste a lui. Lumanarile ii ardeau fata.

Severus se aduna cu greu si se chinui din rasputeri sa nu ii ia mainile intre ale sale si sa i le sarute.

-Stai linistita.

Incepura sa manace in liniste.

-Lily, iti mai aduci aminte ca ti-am promis in anul I ca o sa inventam potiuni? Severus intrerupse intr-un final tacerea.

-Mda, zambi Lily nostalgic. Nu mi se pare ca a trecut chiar atat de mult timp. Si totusi, ce copii eram... ce vise.

Rase trist.

-Pai, ar putea sa devina realitate. Mi-a venit o idee. Fii atenta! Conacul asta e imens si sunt sigur ca putem gasi o zona sigura pentru experimente. Si de ingrediente putem face rost foarte usor. Cunosc persoane care se ocupa cu vanzarea lor. Ne deschidem afacere. Ce zici?

Lily se uita ganditoare la lumanarea ce palpaia la doar cativa centimetri de ea.

-Nu stiu, Sev, trebuie sa ma mai gandesc. Nu stiu inca unde voi locui. Stai prima data sa adun bucatile care au mai ramas din viata mea, sa le pun cap-la-cap si apoi vom vedea...

-Pai, credeam ca ramai aici, la Conacul Prince.

-Da, deocamdata, insa trebuie sa-mi gasesc un loc al meu. Doar n-o sa stau pe capul tau toata viata.

-Dar nu stai pe capul meu! Cum poti sa zici asta? Stii ca eu te primesc oricand.

-Stiu Sev, stiu! Si iti multumesc enorm de mult! Dar nu putem sta sub acelasi acoperis. E... ciudat.

Situatia devenise stanjenitoare. Lily isi freca mainile nerabdatoare.

-Atunci plec eu.

Lily se uita la el de parca ar fi fost nebun si incepu sa rada.

-Hai ca asta-i buna!

-Vorbesc serios! Mi s-a oferit o slujba la Hogwarts.

Lily se uita in ochii lui. Vorbea serios.

-Ca si profesor?

-Da.

-De....? Aparare impotriva Magiei Negre?

-Nu. Potiuni, zise evaziv, indesand o bucata de paine in gura.

-Ah... zise Lily aprobator. Si ce o sa faci? Accepti?

-Nu.

-De ce nu?! Intreba Lily aproape scandalizata. Tu adori Hogwartsul. Ar fi superb. Si ti se potriveste. Aminteste-ti ce mult m-ai ajutat pe mine cand nu ma pricepeam.

-Mda... dar nu vreau sa fiu asa departe de ... ah! In fine, nu are importanta.

Lily lua o inghititura de apa si se uita ganditoare la el.

-Mai stam?

Aruncara amandoi o privire pe fereastra imensa de langa ei. Cerul se intunecase si fasii portocalii se intrezareau prin norii de toamna tarzie. Amurg...

Severus se ridica, isi lua pelerina si astepta ca Lily sa faca acelasi lucru.

-Cum ajungem in Surrey? Intreba ea.

-Cred ca cel mai bine ar fi sa Aparem.

Severus lua o stricluta cu o potiune transparenta de pe unul din rafturi apoi ii deschise usa incaperii si iesira amandoi in gradina din spatele conacului. Era o seara extrem de racoroasa. Pamantul aproape inghetase si aburi densi ieseau de fiecare data cand respirau. Se oprira in dreptul portilor din fier forjat. Severus se apropie de cei doi dragoni de marmura neagra si acestia prinsera viata. Se desprinsera de pe suportul lor si zburara in dreptul incuietorii, apoi, sufland pe nari flacari albastre, deschisera portile conacului.

Dupa ce Severus si Lily trecura, dragonii impinsera portile si impietrira in aceeasi pozitie in care ii gasisera mai devreme, de parca ar fi fost imposibil sa se fi miscat vreodata.

Lily se agata strans de Severus si intr-o fractiune de secunda se trezi pe o strada intesata de locuinte meticulos ingrijite, ce inca mai aveau decoratiunile de Halloween. Bostanii fusesera imprastiati peste tot in gradinile inghetate, lilieci de carton inca mai erau atarnati de ghirlande. Mersera de-a lungul strazii, oprindu-se sa citeasca numerele fiecarei case. Intr-un final, se oprira in fata unei locuinte la fel de bine-ingrijita, careia ii lipseau cu desavarsire decoratiile. Probabil locuitorii ei nu obisnuiau sa tina sarbatori inutile sau poate ca pur si simplu fusesera prea bulversati de evenimentele din seara precedenta ca sa se mai gandeasca la lucruri ridicole precum fantomele sau varcolacii.

Amandoi vrajitorii cercetau cu atentie ferestrele casei. Stand in mijlocul strazii, nu pareau altceva decat niste Incuiati care urmau sa jefuiasca un camin decent.

-Deci, ce tre sa facem? Intreba Lily tragand aer in piept adanc si expirandu-l, facand aburi desi sa ii inconjoare fata.

-Avem nevoie de cate ceva de la fiecare. Cred ca cel mai bine ar fi sa luam cate un fir de par fiindca s-ar putea sa functioneze mai bine decat daca am lua cate un obiect al fiecaruia.

-Bine. Hai sa facem o vraja de deziluzionare, in caz ca ii trezim din greseala.

-Da-mi mana, sa nu ne pierdem.

Se uitara in jurul lor si scotandu-si baghetele intr-o clipa se pierdura in lumina rosie a amurgului.

Cu pasi precauti ajunsera in dreptul usii din spate si cu un click scurt, siguranta se misca de la locul ei si cei doi intrara intr-o bucatarie atat de bine-curatata incat puteau jura ca ziua sclipea. Asigurandu-se ca nu darama niciun obiect asezat perfect pe masutele lustruite, urcara pe scarile ce duceau la dormitoarele locatarilor.

Inima lui Lily batea din ce in ce mai tare.

Ajunsera in dreptul dormitorului din care se auzeau sforaituri. Cu siguranta acolo dormeau Petunia si sotul sau. Intre timp, din capatul coridorului se auzeau scancete de copil. Lily il stranse pe Severus de brat cu putin inainte ca acesta sa apese clanta dormitorului.

-Sev, nu pot intra. Daca o vad pe sora mea sunt sigura ca n-o sa ma pot abtine si o sa-i spun ca traiesc. Mai bine du-te singur si eu ma ocup de Harry.

-Bine. Dar nu uita ca prezenta lui Harry e cea mai buna protectie pe care le-o putem oferi.

Dupa schimbul de soapte dintre cei doi, se despartira. Lily o lua de-a lungul coridorului si Severus intra in dormitorul sotilor Dursley.

Amandoi dormeau dusi in patul lor, in timp ce langa el, intr-un leagan, era un copil mult mai mare decat s-ar putea cineva astepta, cu un par blond deschis. Severus stramba din nas si isi indrepta bagheta, cu indiferenta, spre clanta usii, transformand-o intr-o foarfeca si facand-o sa leviteze deasupra capetelor celor trei. Apoi noua foarfeca se desfacu in alte doua foarfeci identice si toate trei taiara cate o suvita din parul fiecarui Dursley. Suvitele venira spre Severus si se asezara pe batista din mana sa. Acesta o indesa in buzunarul robei sale, insa nu mai apuca sa transforme si foarfecele inainte ca sotii Dursley sa fie treziti de fiul lor care se apucase dintr-o data sa urle.

-Dudlicut, ce se intampla? O auzi pe Petunia strigandu-si odrasta.

Aceasta se ridica din pat, aprinse lumina, si se lasa deasupra patutului iar in urmatoarea secunda se trase ingrozita inapoi, se intoarse spre sotul sau si de data asta urla de-a dreptul, aratand panicata spre cele trei foarfeci de langa capetele lor. Il lua cat putu de repede pe Dudley din patul sau si se duse sa-l ridice si pe sotul ei.

-Vernon, ridica-te! Se intampla ceva ciudat.

Acesta se dadu jos buimac si cand vazu foarfecele striga:

-Baiatul ala! Sigur el e de vina!

Isi lua sotia de mana si o trase afara din dormitor.

Severus nu indrazni sa intervina folosind magia si ii urma de-a lungul coridorului, sperand ca se vor linistiti cumva cand il vor vedea pe Harry dormind linistit in patutul lui. Insa, cand intrara in camera, Petunia scoase cel mai subtire strigat de panica pe care Severus il auzise vreodata. Si pe buna dreptate: copilul levita in mijlocul camerei. Defapt, Lily il tinea in brate, insa sotii Dursley nu aveau de unde sa stie asta.

Cand o auzi pe Petunia urland, Lily se grabi sa-l puna pe Harry inpoi in pat insa deja era prea tarziu.

-Pana aici! striga sotul ei. Maine il ducem de aici! Il dam la un orfelinat. Nu are ce cauta in casa noastra.

-Ba nu o sa faceti asta, se auzi o voce profunda, iar Severus Snape se materializa chiar in fata lor.

Petunia se sperie atat de tare incat se ascunse in spatele sotului si incepu sa tremure. Desi trecusera anii, il recunoscuse intr-o clipa pe baiatul cu par slinos si haine mult prea mari ce locuia pe Strada Fusului.

-Ce cauti aici? intreba Petunia.

-Nu e problema ta. Nu te speria. In curand, n-o sa-ti mai amintesti nimic.

Sotii Dursley se dadura cativa pasi inapoi, tremurand din toate incheieturile.

-Ce vrei de la noi? Intreba Vernon.

-Vrei baiatul? Ia-l! Ea a murit.

-Nu am venit dupa baiat, raspunse cu maxilarul inclestat, ridicandu-si bagheta.

Inainte sa poata rosti vraja, o mana invizibila il opri si Lily se materializa langa el.

-Petunia... zise ea cu o voce tremuranda.

Sora sa se sperie atat de tare incat atunci cand se trase pe spate se izbi de perete.

-Nu... nu poate fi adevarat! Nu e adevarat! Nu esti aici! Ai murit. Oamenii nu invie! Isi pusese mainile il cap si isi freca ochii innebunita. Vernon Dursley nu intelegea nimic.

-Nu, n-am murit, zise Lily si incerca sa se apropie, insa Petunia urla din nou ingrozita.

-Ba da! Ai murit! Te-au omorat o data cu netrebnicul de sot al tau. V-au omorat pentru ca asa meritati, fiindca sunteti niste ciudati si v-ati bagat nasul unde nu trebuia!

Buzele lui Lily incepusera sa tremure.

-Credeam ca o sa te bucuri ca nu am... murit, zise cu greu.

-Nu! Nu vreau sa te vad, nu te cunosc. Ia-ti copilul si du-te de aici !

Vernon se intoarse spre Petunia si se uita cand la ea cand la Lily.

-Asta e... aia? Isi intreba sotia care aproba, scuturandu-si capul cu ciuda.

-Pai atunci, ia-ti copilul si cara-te!

Ochii lui Lily se incetosara de lacrimi.

-Pana aici! zise Snape si ii puse bagheta la gat. De ajuns cu circul asta!

Se uita cu coada ochiului spre Lily si ii arunca o privire de regret.

-Imperio!  
Fetele celor doi soti se golira complet de orice expresie si iesira pe rand din incapere, apoi mersera de-a lungul coridorului inapoi in dormitor. Severus o lua pe Lily de dupa cap si strangadu-o la pieptul sau mersera pe urmele sotilor Dursley. Acestia il pusesera pe Dudley la locul lui si se asezasera pe pat. Severus scoase din roba sticluta cu potiunea transparenta pe care o luase de acasa si o facu sa pluteasca spre cei doi. Ambii luara o gura zdravana de potiune, dupa care Severus ridica vraja imperio. Cei doi se uitau buimaci la siluetele lui Lily si Severus.

-Imi pare rau, Tuney. O facem pentru binele vostru. Pentru binele tuturor. Harry trebuie sa creasca aici. Stiu ca ii veti face viata un calvar, dar mama lui are dreptate: trebuie sa stie ce inseamna o viata grea ca sa isi doreasca sa salveze lumea.

Pleoapele lor se inchideau.

-Obliviate!

Sotii Dursley adormira la scurt timp. Urmau sa se trezeasca a doua zi cu convingerea ca Dudley al lor merita niste jucarii noi-noute, in timp ce Harry urma sa le primeasca pe cele vechi.

*

Lily si Severus aparusera la cateva strazi departare de Conacul Prince fiindca Lily dorea neaparat sa se plimbe. Ii mai trecuse supararea cat il urmarise din priviri pe Severus cum pregatea vraja prin care urmau sa-i lege pe cei patru si intr-un final se convinse ca era mai bine pentru toti asa, din moment ce pe sora ei n-o afecta cum crezuse Lily presupusa ei moarte. Acum nu mai simtea impulsul de a o cauta pe Petunia si de a-i spune adevarul. In plus, se asigurase ca Harry era in regula si asta era cel mai important lucru.

Se lasase o ceata atat de deasa incat arata de parca in orice moment ai fi putut sa intinzi mana si sa o dai la o parte. Nu se vedea nimic in jur. Se intunecase foarte mult, insa luna inca nu aparuse.

-Sper ca acum nu ti se mai par chiar atat de ingrozitor pentru ca am sustinut oarecum mentalitatea impotriva Incuiatilor. Se sperie de magie cu toate ca isi doresc sa poata face si ei vraji. Lily, sa nu te gandesti pentru o clipa ca sora ta te respinge din alt motiv decat asta.

Se oprira la intersectia dintre strazi. De undeva de aproape se auzea muzica data tare. Se parea ca petrecerile nu avea degand sa se termine vreodata, acum ca toti sarbatoreau disparitia Lordului Intunecat. O singura lumina slaba, agatata aiurea, ii permitea lui Severus sa-i distinga fata. Cativa dintre cei prezenti incepusera sa cante in gura mare, o data cu formatia care zguduia casa.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now._

-Cateodata mi-as dori sa fi fost doar un Incuiat. Sa nu stiu ca exista lumea asta paralela. Sa fi mers la o scoala normala...

-Nu spune asta. Sunt atat de multi cei care ar da orice sa aiba puterile tale.

-Zau ca in momente ca si cele prin care am trecut le-as da fara sa ma gandesc de doua ori.

-Asta spui acum. Dar o sa treaca timpul si o sa vezi cum toate se vor aranja. Si in plus, daca nu ai fost vrajitoare, atunci cum ne-am fi cunoscut? Intreba Severus. N-am fi ajuns niciodata sa fim prieteni.

De-odata simti un impuls subit sa-l simta aproape. Se apropie de el si ii inconjura mijlocul strans.

-Gaseam noi ceva...

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Severus zambi din coltul buzelor si ii acoperii umerii cu bratele sale, infasurand-o in pelerina sa. Ramase asa, ascultandu-i fiecare rasuflare. Nu mai auzea nimic altceva. Isi lipi fata de parul ei care redevenise roscat.

-In seara asta trebuie sa fie luna plina, zise Lily.

-Inca n-a aparut...

Si ramasera in tacere.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

-N-a trecut atat de mult timp. Nu simt ca a trecut. Suntem tot noi, nu-i asa ? intreba Lily.

Se uita in jos spre ea si ii spuse incet:

-Da... suntem tot noi.

Lily ridica ochii spre el si Severus vazu clar cum treceau din albastru spre verdele smarald pe care il adora atat de mult.

-Stiam eu... ii zambi lung, fara sa respire macar.

Deodata simti cum fata se misca sub pelerina. Nu-i venea sa creada... Lily se ridica pe varful degetelor de la picioare si se apropia tot mai mult de fata lui, de buzele sale. Vroia sa faca ceea ce credea el? Era posibil ca momentul pe care il asteptase atat de mult sa fi venit? Era posibil sa fie adevarat?

Plimbandu-si privirea pe chipul ei astepta un semnal. Si acesta veni... fata isi inchise ochii, se apropie si mai mult de el, iar buzele ei le atinsera pe ale lui. In momentul in care se desprinse de el, ii simti rasuflarea calda si abia atunci realiza: chiar il sarutase... pe el.... ea. Din momentul acela lumea nu mai era la fel...

Lily se lasa jos, strangandu-l si mai tare in brate. Severus se apleca peste silueta ei firava, cuprinzandu-i parul cu totul in bratele sale. Isi apropie chipul de al ei si o saruta din nou. O data, de doua ori, de trei ori... dupa care o apuca brusc de mijloc, o ridica in brate si incepu s-o invarteasca razand de fericire. Ochii ei sclipeau mai tare decat isi amintea Severus ca sclipisera vreodata.

Nu isi putea explica de ce respira atat de greu dar cu siguranta stia de ce ii batea inima atat de repede.

O lua de mana si pornira amandoi in goana prin ceata deasa a noptii. Se oprira brusc in celalat colt, unde Lily se arunca din nou la gatul sau si il stranse atat de tare incat aproape ca il facu sa-si piarda echilibrul.

Din spatele portilor se auzeau mici explozii. Erau cu siguranta artificiile petrecaretilor. Insa prin ceata abia se distingeau luminile colorate. Parea a fi un fum scapat de sub cotrol.

Lily si Severus se asezara amandoi pe banca de langa ei. El ii lua in maini fata ei pistruiata si o privi cu un zambet ce spunea ca nu va disparea niciodata. O privi adanc in ochi cateva secunde, dupa care fata incepu sa rada, urmata de Severus care exclama, dandu-si capul pe spate:

-In sfarsit!!!

Lily rase din nou, amuzata, avand acelasi zambet pe fata ca si Seveus. Trebuia sa recunoasca: simtea ca tremura. Si faptul ca Severus ii saruta fiecare particica a fetii nu o ajuta sa-si revina din starea de reverie.

Deodata se auzira pasi pe alee. Severus se trase de langa ea la timp.

-Prince! Tu esti acolo??

Din ceata deasa aparu silueta unui barbat de statura mijlocie, imbracat intr-un soi de pelerina cu capa rosie.

-Jack, zise Severus printre dinti, parca ti-am mai zis sa nu-mi spui Prince.

Se pusese in fata lui Lily si spera ca aceasta sa-si schimbe infatisarea, inainte ca tanarul sa o vada.

-Ce faci la ora asta pe strada?

Se apropie de Severus si il batu pe umar. Cand vorbi, canini lungi iesira din gura sa aparent vopsita cu o solutie care imita foarte bine sangele. Era costumat in vampir.

-La tine inca n-a trecut Halloweenul? Intreba laconic Severus.

-Ce sa treaca?! Trei zile si trei nopti ! Am venit ieri sa te chem la petrecere dar nu erai acasa. Haide inautru! E o distractie pe cinste.

Se misca spre dreapta lui Severus si zari ca mai era inca o persoana cu el.

-Hopa, ai companie. Fa-ne cunostinta!

Din spatele lui, Lily se ridica ezitant si aparu cu noua ei infatisare. Ochii ei albastri erau incredibil de dulci in seara aceea.

Severus se uita cand la cel pe care il numise Jack, cand la Lily.

-Las-o balta, Jack! Plecam acum.

-Haide, nu fii nepoliticos, zise acesta cu un ton mieros. Cu siguranta domnisoara nu vrea sa rateze asa petrecere.

Se apropie de ea si o lua de dupa cap. Lily incerca sa scape din stransoarea sa, dar fara niciun rezultat. Severus isi infipse mana in cea a lui Jack si i-o dadu in laturi cu usurinta.

-Scuze, scuze! Nu stiam ca e serioasa treaba.

Din spatele zidului se auzira din nou pasi si doua voci care il strigau pe Jack.

-Sunt aici spuse acesta!

In spatele lor aparura alte doua siluete. Se parea ca formau o gasca adevarata de vampiri deoarece si acestia erau deghizati astfel. Fara sa stea la discutii, ii trasera pe Lily si Severus dincolo de portile din fier si aproape ii tarara in interiorul casei imense din care se auzea muzica.

Inainte sa intre, Jack ii opri cu o mana:

-Suntem toti deghizati. Ar trebui sa improvizati si voi ceva!

Ii privi de sus pana jos, frecandu-si barbia vopsita.

-Aratati ca niste Devoratori imbracati in negru. Improvizati si voi o masca!

Le facu cu ochiul, dupa care se pierdu in multimea de vrajitori costumati in tot soiul de personaje care de care mai extravagante sau mai infricosatoare.

Lily rase infundat si il privi complice pe Severus.

-Hai sa plecam pana nu ne vad! Zise acesta ingrijorat de privirea ei. Stia prea bine ce insemna...

-Devoratori. Haha! Hai ca asta-i buna. Haide... fa masca.

Severus se uita ingrozit la ea. Lily ii raspunse cu o privire amuzata.

-Vorbesc serios! Vreau sa ne costumam.

Trase aer in piept, vrand s-o convinga sa renunte la idee insa isi dadu imediat seama ca nu ar fi pierdut nimic daca ii facea pe plac. Scoase bagheta si, rotind-o de cateva ori in aer, facu sa apara de nicaieri masca Devoratorilor. Lily isi musca buza de jos nerabdatoare. Intinse mainile si o atinse. Atat de mult timp se gandise cu oroare la momentele in care ii intalnea pe cei care o purtau ca acum sa o poarte chiar ea. Dar nu avea de ce sa se teama. De multe ori se intrebase cum era sub ea, cum era pentru Severus.

O apropie de chipul sau si in momentul in care aceasta ii atinse pielea pur si simplu se mula perfect pe fata, ramanand atarnata prin magie. Desi pe dinafara parea de fier, nici nu simtea ca o poarta. Isi privi degetele, intorcandu-si mainile de pe o parte pe alta. Isi trase gluga pe cap. Era chiar amuzant sa fie deghizata in dusman.

-Si a ta... il indemna Lily.

Severus sficui inca o data baghta sa si mai aparu o masca identica. Cat fusese Devorator n-o purtase mai deloc fiindca mereu avusese alte misiuni decat ceilalti. Dupa ce si-o aseza, Lily ii trase gluga peste cap. Il lua de mana si il trase in mijlocul petrecaretilor care se distrau care de care mai tare.

Cativa dintre cei costumati exclamara:

-Ia te uita la astia doi!

-E cea mai reusita masca de Devoratori.

-Zici ca e reala!

Lily si Severus nu se puteau abtine sa nu rada. Daca ar fi stiut ei...

Dupa multe pahare de bauturi care aratau pur si simplu infricosator, petrecerea era in toi. Toti vrajitorii dansau de mama focului, inclusiv Lily. Severus se multumea sa o priveasca de pe o canapea.

-Nu mai pot! Exclama Lily dupa mai bine de jumatate de ora de dans neicetat, trantindu-se pe canapea langa Severus si trecandu-si picioarele peste ale lui si incolacindu-si bratele in jurul gatului sau.

La un moment dat, langa ei, se aseza un barbat foarte subtire, trecut de treizeci de ani, imbracat ca un jucator Incuiat de fotbal. Se uita in fata, dar privirea ii era pustie. Severus il recunoscu drept unul dintre vecinii sai din cartier dar profita de faptul ca era deghizat ca sa-l evite. Alti vrajitori care treceau pe langa ei, in recunosteau pe barbatul deghizat in Incuiat si ii strangeau mana entuziasmati, insa acesta le zambea fals si continua sa priveasca in gol.

Severus studie larga incapere si zari ceea ce cauta: balconul. Ii facu semn lui Lily sa-l urmerze si urcara amndoi pe niste scari intortocheate. Balconul avea deschidere atat spre sala de bal mascat cat si spre cerul incetosat al noptii. Iersira afara, in bataia slaba a vantului. Se auzea zgomotul facut de fantana arteziana din curte. Isi dadura mastile jos si se imbratisara. Severus parea distras de ceva.

-La ce te gandesti, intreba Lily?

-Hmm... il stii pe tipul care s-a asezat langa noi? E ceva ciudat la el in seara asta. De obicei e foarte vorbaret. De aia l-am si evitat...

-Poate are ceva probleme.

Severus isi freca barbia ganditor si raspunse, ingustandu-si ochii:

-Ceva imi scapa.

Lily isi lipi obrazul de pieptul sau si privi in zare.

-Tot nu se vede luna. Oare n-a aparut inca?

Cand o auzi pe Lily, Severus se trase ca electrocutat si aproape ca fugi inauntru, si se prinse cu bratele de balustrada. Fata ramase de-a dreptul bulversata.

-Lily! E luna plina azi? Intreba el, cercetand sala cu privirile.

Lily veni langa el.

-Da.

-Asta e! Acu` mi-am dat seama. Sunt ceva zvonuri celebre despre el... ca ar fi varcolac, dar nimeni nu a reusit sa confirme asta. Bineinteles, el neaga tot.

-Imposibil, Sev. Daca ar fi fost varcolac nu ar fi venit in seara asta aici.

-Nu si daca ar fi fost obligat sa vina. Trebuie sa fie sub o vraja. Asa se explica si faptul ca se comporta ciudat.

-Dar e ridicol! Cine ar vrea sa-l aduca aici cand trebuie sa se transforme intr-un varcolac?

-Jocuri sociale... raspunse Severus sec. Vor sa-l demaste. Si sa fie siguri ca nu le uita nimeni petrecerea.

-Au innebunit!?

-Nu-l vad nicaieri! Zise Severus cu naduf.

-Uite-l! Sub arcada aia!

Severus se uita in directia aratata de Lily si il vazu tarandu-se pe jos.

-Se transforma! Striga Lily ingrozita.

-Stai aici! ii spuse Severus si vru s-o ia la goana pe scari.

-Unde pleci? Il prinse Lily de brat cu ambele maini.

-Trebuie sa facem ceva!

-Nu! Nu pleci nicaieri! Daca patesti ceva?

-Lily, nu avem timp, da-mi drumul, te rog!

-Ba nu! Il stranse si mai tare. Nu acum! Cand in sfarsit suntem impreuna...

-Daca nu merg, o sa fim amandoi in pericol, intelegi?

Lily inghiti in sec dupa care ii dadu drumul.

-Te rog sa ai grija. Esti tot ce mi-a mai ramas. Esti cea mai importanta persoana pentru mine.

Ranji entuziasmat.

-Si daca ma transform in varcolac, o data pe luna, n-o sa mai fie asa?

-Nu-i vorba de asta! Se uita in mijlocul salii, unde lumea incepuse sa-si dea seama ca se intampla ceva ciudat. Intrasera in panica.

-Haide! Nu mai avem mult timp! Zise Lily hotarata, punanadu-si din nou masca de Devorator si tarandu-l pe Severus pe scari in jos.

Cand ajunsera inapoi in sala de bal, lumea fugea de colo-colo ingrozita. Se auzeau urletele varcolacului de sub arcada.

-Am o idee! Stii sa ingheti apa?

Lily aproba din cap.

-Bun! Atunci ai grija sa iasa cu totii afara si apoi asteapta langa fantana arteziana!

Se apropie de ea si ii desfacu lantul de la gat, il baga in buzuar, dupa care o saruta apasat si lung.

In timp ce Lily o lua la goana spre multimea ingrozita, Severus porni spre cealalta parte a incaperii. Cand ajuse, varcolacul arunca in stanga si in dreapta cu diferite obiecte, in timp ce cativa vrajitori se chinuiau din rasputeri sa-l retina.

Cu cat acestia puneau mai multe bariere, cu atat varcolacul devenea mai indarjit.

-Il mai retinem pana cand ies cu totii! Urla Severus. Insa ceilalti parca nici nu il auzira. In doar cateva momente randul vrajitorilor se rari atat de mult incat pana la urma ramase singur. Varcolacul sari asupra lui, insa Severus fu mai rapid si facu o canapea sa se interpuna ca si scut intre cei doi, apoi o alta canapea zbura spre varcolac si il izbi de perete.

In timp ce se luptau, Lily reusise sa-i scoata in siguranta pe toti petrecaretii.

Acum era randul lui Severus sa-l atraga pe varcolac in cursa. Traversa in fuga sala si incepu sa alerge de-a lungul unui coridor ingust. Varcolacul era pe urmele sale, lovind peretii cu toata forta de care era capabil. Severus trimitea in directia lui diferite obiecte pe care acesta le respingea cu usurinta. Il ajunsese din urma si era la doar cativa centimetrii de el cand Severus iesi pe usa ingusta ce ducea spre gradina si varcolacul ramase blocat. Incepu sa se agite in toate partile, daramand zidul care il impiedica sa iasa.

Lily astepta nerabdatoare in dreptul fantanii si cand il vazu pe Severus in departare, rasufla usurata.

-Lily! Stai ascunsa! Cand arunc apa peste noi, o igheti pe toata! Striga el.

Scoase lantisorul lui Lily din buzunar si cu o miscare din bagheta, il facu de zece ori mai mare.

Nu avu timp sa-i mai spuna altceva ca se si auzi o bubuitura si vazura varcolacul venind in fuga spre ei. Severus isi ridica bagheta si astepta momentul.

Varcolacul se napusti asupra lui insa, inainte ca acesta sa-l atinga macar, un val de apa cazu peste cei doi si fu instant ightata de o vraja perfect trimisa de Lily.

Severus si varcolacul erau amandoi prinsi intr-o masa enorma de gheata. Lily se apropie de ei si isi duse ingrijorata mainile la gura. Reusi sa rasufle din nou cand in vazu pe Severul alunecand inauntru, inconjurand creatura incapabila sa se miste, legandu-i ghearele cu lantul si intr-un final, iesind ud leoarca din sloiul de gheata si infigand prin magie capatul lantului in betonul de pe alee. Apoi, din fierul forjat folosit ca decoratie pentru fantana, fabrica niste gratii cu care il inconjura.

-Severus... se sufoca!

-Imediat!

Lega si ultima bara apoi ii dadu semnal lui Lily sa dezghete apa.

Dupa ce Lily isi misca rapid bagheta, apa cazu pe pamant si se imprastie in toate directiile. Varcolacul incepu sa tuseasca si se prabusi obosit.

-Saracul... spuse Lily extrem de trista.

Severus veni langa ea, strangandu-si hainele ude pe langa corp. Tremura de frig.

-O sa fie bine! O sa aiba grija de el. Toata lumea il place pe David.

Lily ii mai arunca o singura privire compatimitoare dupa care ii lua pe Severus de mana:

-Si eu care credeam ca am terminat-o cu aventurile.

Disparura amandoi in ceata deasa. De la geamurile de la etaj cineva striga:

-Ne-au salvat Devoratorii!


	14. Capitolul 14 Ultimatum

Lily statuse, a doua zi, cu noua ei infatisare, in fata semineului, mangaind-o cu drag pe Alexis. Asteptase intreaga zi ca Severus sa coboare din dormitorul sau, insa acest lucuru nu se intamplase. De-a lungul zilei, Lily pornise hotarata pe scari in sus de cateva ori, doar pentru a se razgandi in urmatorul moment, intorcandu-se in biblioteca unde continua sa se plimbe de colo-colo.

Incepuse sa se intunece afara cand, prin geamul aproape inghetat, zari siluetele unor vrajitori trecand de portile imense ale conacului Prince. Nu reusi sa le vada chipurile in departare si se cuibari nelinistita pe fotoliu. Dupa cateva minute de tacere, auzi batai indepartate in usa de la intrarea principala. Zgomotul innabusit nu putea fi descifrat, insa fata presupuse ca oaspetii fusesera intampinati de catre spiridusii de casa. Astepta in liniste cateva momente, apoi, ramase surprinsa la vederea persoanei care deschise usa bibliotecii.

-Doamna Fairfax! Exclama Lily incantata. Credeam ca ati plecat de dimineata.

Aceasta ii zambi politicos si ii raspunse scurt:

-Severus s-a imbolnavit si m-a rugat sa mai raman inca o saptamana.

Expresia de incantare de pe fata lui Lily se schimba in ingrijorare.

-A racit? Intreba ea prudenta.

-Asa se pare. Oricum, in cateva ore va putea iesi din camera, in sfarsit.

-Severus....? zise ea amuzata.

-Mda, doamna Fairfax paru si ea surprinsa de usurinta cu care ii spusese numele mic. Azi dimineata m-a rugat sa-i spun asa... nu stiu ce raceala mai e si asta.

Chicotira scurt amandoua apoi Lily expira usurata, in sfarsit. Acum intelegea absenta lui, dar asta nu o linistea prea mult. Poate ca nelinistea ei se datora si doamnei Fairfax care parea pe punctul de a-i spune un lucru cel putin neplacut.

Si, intr-adevar, continua nesigura:

-Au venit niste musafiri.

Se uita in jur nesigura, de parca ar fi vrut sa-si gaseasca un punct de sprijin.

-Vor sa dea un fel de petrecere privata si nu inteleg nicicum ca Severus nu poate cobori.

-Si atunci ce facem? Mergem sa-l anuntam pe Severus?

Doamna Fairfax se gandi pret de o secunda dupa care spuse nesigura:

-Daca o sa coboare personal sa le spuna ca nu are chef de petrecere, nu mai scapa de ei. Mai bine mergeti dumneavoastra.

-Eu?! Intreba Lily surprinsa.

-Pai da. Sigur o sa va asculte. Pe mine nu ma baga in seama.

Lily se simtea extrem de nedumerita. Ce cautau niste petrecareti in casa lui Severus? El nu fusese niciodata genul care sa adore petrecerile. Revenindu-si cu greu din uimire, se hotari sa afle personal despre ce era vorba. Iesi din biblioteca, nu inainte de a-i adresa cateva cuvinte, peste umar, doamnei Fairfax.

-Sunt Lily! Fara ,,dumneavoastra'' sau alte formalitati... doar Lily.

Strabatu in graba holurile si ajunse intr-un final fata-in-fata cu cei despre care ii vorbise doamna Fairfax. Grupul era format din trei barbati si patru femei. Cu totii se intinsesera pe canapeaua de la intrare. Aveau sticle de sampanie a vrajitorilor si o multime de alte platouri cu mancare festiva. Radeau in hohote si pareau sa fie intr-adevar pusi pe distractie. Barbatul care o vazu primul pe Lily sari in picioare si exclama:

-Ah!! Domnisoara misterioasa!

Cand isi dezgoli dintii intr-un ranjet, Lily il recunoscu de-ndata: era unul dintre cei deghizati in vampir la petrecerea din seara precedenta. Privindu-i pe ceilalti, observa ca cei doi barbati erau prietenii sai care il insotisera deghizati si ei in vampiri.

Lily ingusta ochii suspicios si intreba:

-Cu ce va pot ajuta?

Cei doi de pe banca schimbara priviri cu subinteles si al treilea zise pe un ton amuzat.

-Cheama-l pe Prince!

-Severus nu poate sa coboare! E racit, raspunse exagerat de amabil, accentuand numele lui.

-Haide, lasa vrajeala fara bagheta! Zii-i ca am venit pentru o petrecere privata si speciala, zise acesta aratand din cap spre femeile care ii insoteau. Stie el despre ce vorbim...

-I-am adus ceva cadouri pentru spectacolul de-aseara! Zise cel mai scund dintre ei, punandu-si mana, cu sticla de sampanie, pe dupa capul blondei.

Lily inclesta pumnii si stranse din dinti nervoasa.

-Nu se poate! Zise ea rar si apasat.

Cei trei rasera in hohote, insa Lily nu vedea nimic amuzant.

-Mai nou, Prince are si impresii. Dupa ce ca ne-am deranjat sa-i aducem o amica... draguta.

Completa cel care statuse tacut pana atunci.

-Sau ce? Acu daca esti tu pe aici, nu mai poate cu doua?

Lily casca ochii infuriata si se innegri la fata, in timp ce toti petrecaretii incepura din nou sa rada badjocoritor.

-Gata! N-am de ce sa va dau explicatii. Ia mai simtiti-va si plecati !

Barbatul de langa ea ridica o spranceana ofensata.

-Ia auzi la ea... Imfumurata...

-Nu mai am ce discuta cu voi! Zise ea hotarata. Ma intorc in doua minute si daca sunteti tot aici, pun dragonii de onix de la intrare sa va scoata in suturi. Nu va convine, n-aveti decat sa va beti sampania la Sf. Mungo.

Cei trei schimbara priviri ingrijorate intre ei cand auzira de dragonii din onix. Lily se intoarse pe calcaie si porni spre dormitoarele de la etaj.

-O sa auda Prince despre asta. Fara griji! Si atunci sa vezi tu ce patesti! Se auzira amenintarile in urma ei.

-Cu siguranta o sa auda! Zise ea cu si mai multa ciuda printre dinti...

Inainte sa urce, dadu peste doamna Fairfax. Respira adanc, iar dupa ce se calma, reusi sa-i puna o intrebare coerenta :

-Vin des pe la conacul Prince astfel de... petrecareti ?

Doamna Fairfax se uita incurcata si plecandu-si privirea zise :

-Nu stiu...

Lily pleca si mai suparata si nu se opri pana nu intra, fara sa bata macar la usa, in dormitorul lui Severus. Acesta se ridicase din pat, si se plimba in halat prin camera, cu o ceasca in mana, cu parul ciufulit. Cand o vazu pe Lily se lumina la fata si se apropie instantaneu sa o sarute, insa aceasta il impinse cu o mana. El ramase nedumerit pentru o secunda, apoi o privi mai atent si vazu ca buzele i se subtiasera si fruntea ii era incruntata.

-S-a intamplat ceva? Intreba el, nereusind sa gaseasca vre-un raspuns.

Ea isi incrucisa mainile la piept si incepu:

-Ai musafiri. Defapt aveai... i-am dat afara.

Severus se uita si mai nedumerit, apoi se indeparta mai mult de ea.

-De ce? Intreba ingrijorat.

-Pentru ca au fost nesimtiti.

Severus isi freca ceafa incurcat, in timp ce Lily incepu sa bata nervoasa cu piciorul in podea.

-Lily, daca nu imi spui tot ce s-a intamplat, atunci eu n-am cum sa inteleg.

Pufni suparata pe nas si incepu sa turuie pe un ton ironic, apasand pe fiecare cuvant.

-Ti-au venit niste ,,prieteni''... vampirii de aseara. Au adus sampanie sa sarbatoriti show-ul cu varcolacul. Ah, si asta nu e tot ! Ti-au adus si o ... ,,amica''. Ah, si sa nu uit! Dupa ce au insinuat ca nu vrei sa cobori pentru ca nu poti cu amandoua (si da! A doua fiind eu!!!), m-au facut imfumurata si m-au amenintat ca o s-o patesc dupa ce iti povestesc ei ca i-am dat afara.

Severus nu se putu abtine sa nu-si curbeze buzele intr-un zambet retinut. Ii intoarse spatele ca sa nu-i observe ranjetul.

-Nu-i baga in seama ! Oricum n-as fi coborat. I-as fi trimis acasa.

Isi infasura mai tare halatul in jurul lui si reusi sa-si stapaneasca zambetul. Insa cand se intoarse gasi aceeasi expresie pe fata ei.

-Asa cum ii trimiti de fiecare data?

De data asta pe langa sarcasm se simtea si dezamagirea in glasul ei.

Severus se uita din nou nedumerit insa Lily stia ca nedumerirea lui se lega de faptul ca nu-si putea explica de unde stia de ,,petrecerile'' lui.

Severus intredeschise gura dar Lily il opri inainte sa poate vorbi.

-Nu vreau sa stiu! Yuck! Mai bine taci... nu m-as fi asteptat la asta.

Cerceta cu privirile tavanul de parca ar fi incercat sa-si faca curaj.

-Ce sunt eu pentru tine?

Severus incerca din nou sa vorbeasca dar tot nu reusi.

-Lasa! Nu te mai chinui! Imi dau seama exact ce sunt pentru tine... n-ar trebui sa te mai straduiesti sa-mi faci atata pe plac. Pur si simplu du-te si viziteaza-ti amicele.

Cand Lily iesi, Severus se lasa exasperat pe fotoliu, punandu-si mainile in cap.

-Aaah! Asta mai lipsea! Putem sa avem si noi liniste!?

Arunca o privire pe furis in oglinda, apoi tranti usile dulapului si incepu sa se imbrace in graba. Gandindu-se la toate lucrurile care ii impiedicase sa fie impreuna, ajunse la concluzia ca se grabise crezand ca dintr-o data va fi ca in basme. Si totusi, chiar era... desi petrecuse intreaga zi incercand sa se convinga de faptul ca intr-adevar il sarutase inca tot nu-i venea sa creada. Un zambet fugar ii aparea pe chip de fiecare data cand isi amintea.

Cobori in biblioteca, unde o gasi pe Lily in locul ei preferat: pe covorul din fata semineului. Cat de bine o cunostea...

Inchise usa in urma sa si se apropie de semineu. Se sprijini cu cotul de marginea acestuia si isi trecu degetele lungi peste obrajii rozalii de febra. Apoi, cu o voce calma o intrba:

-De ce alegi mereu sa crezi tot ce e mai rau despre mine ?

Lily, care pana atunci nu-si dezlipise privirea de pe focul din semineu, il privi pe Severus cu coada ochiului. Umbrele se jucau pe fata lui si in privirea-i adanca sclipeau reflexele flacarilor.

-Ce sa zic ? ... ai venit sa vezi daca reusesti sa ma faci sa cedez ?

Severus o sageta cu privirea. Lily remarca imediat si il intreba pe acelasi ton rece si curajos:

-Privirea asta... e cumva o tehnica de sedus ,,a-mi-ce''? ultimul cuvant il silabisi cat de ironic putu.

Coltul buzelor sale tremurara intr-un zambet increzut.

-Aceeasi intrebare si pentru asta.

Severus clatina din cap amuzat si se aseza in genunchi, pe covor, langa ea. Lily se trase cativa centimetri ofensata. Gestul ei il amuza si mai tare pe Severus, care trebui sa-si acopere ochii cu palma pentru a-si ascunde amuzamentul.

-Ma flatezi... zau asa! spuse printre pufnituri.

Intr-un final reusi sa se abtina si continua:

-Intr-adevar, nu e prima data cand vin anumite persoane la Conacul Prince pentru o astfel de petrecere. Dar de aici pana la a crede ca particip si eu sau ca aduc ,,a-mi-ce''...

Rase cu pofta, moment in care Lily se ridica in picioare si ii intoarse spatele.

-Haide Lily!

-De ce esti prieten cu ei, atunci?

-Dar cine a zis ca sunt prieten cu ei?

Lily il privi peste umar.

-Si atunci ce cauta in casa ta?

Cerceta cu privirea flacarile.

-Ai fi uimita cate lucruri pot sa spuna dupa o gura de wisky-foc.

Lily deveni brusc intersata si incet, incet, prima data asezandu-se pe canapea, apoi lasandu-se pe covor, ajunse din nou langa Severus.

-Ei aveau nevoie de un loc unde sa-si faca de cap si eu aveam nevoie de informatii.

Se vedea ca umbrele trecutului ii lasasera un gust amar. Vocea sa devenise rece si monotona.

-De cele mai multe ori veneau mai multi o data si se distrau asa de bine incat nici nu aveau timp sa-si dea seama ce urmaream.

Avea intiparita pe chip expresia unei persoane care tocmai isi dusese la capat planul fara ca nimeni sa-si dea seama. De-odata, Lily simti ca i se face frica. Intotdeauna stiuse ca Severus fusese un Devorator dar niciodata nu se gandise la el astfel. Brusc, si-l imagina punand la cale planuri alaturi de ceilalti, practicand magie neagra si incalcand toate valorile in care ea credea.

Severus remarca imediat ca fata isi incretise din nou fruntea, semn ca medita asupra unui fapt ce o nedumerea. Ii atinse parul cu mana, moment in care ea tresari scurt. Tocmai se gandea ca Severus ar fi putut, cu o singura miscare, sa-i demonstreze ca sentimentele sale fata de ea erau la fel de reale ca si cele fata de cei care se credeau in siguranta la petrecerile din Conacul Prince. Un fior rece ii trecu prin tot corpul la gandul ca omul in care isi pusese toata increderea ar fi fost o iluzie. Ii atinse fata, de parca ar fi vrut sa se convinga de prezenta lui. Ardea.

-Ai febra.

Severus ii saruta degetele, aproband cu o miscare din cap afirmatia ei, apoi o prinse de mijloc si o trase in bratele sale, inconjurand-o cu totul. Caldura lui era aproape la fel de ametitoare ca si a focului din semineu ce le incalzea fetele. Isi lipise chipul de gatul ei, din cand in cand, sarutandu-l prelung. Degetele lor se intrepatrunsera, apoi mana lui Lily aluneca delicat pe sub maneca bluzei lui si, fara ca ea sa-si fi propus, se opri deasupra Semnului Intunecat. La vederea acestuia, Severus inceta sa-i mai atinga gatul si toti muschii ei se incordara. O secunda trecu de parca ar fi fost o ora de asteptare. Lily nu stia la ce sa se astepte si aproape ca tresari cand Severus ii acoperi mana cu a lui si ii sopti cu vocea lui joasa.

-S-a terminat! Atat a mai ramas... un semn.

Trase aer in piept si se intoarse cu fata spre el.

-De ce?

Primul impuls al lui Severus il facu sa deschida gura ca intrebe la ce se referea, insa, isi dadu seama imediat. Ii prinse chipul ingrijorat intre palmele sale si o trase atat de aproape incat Lily simtea fierbinteala obrajilor sai.

-De asta!

Veni raspunsul soptit, dupa care inchise ochii si se lasa cu totul invaluita de sarutul sau. Severus ii inconjura din nou mijlocul si se lasa pe spate, ametit complet de mirosul parului ei ce, acum, ii inconjura ca o cortina chipul, ametit de obrajii ei netezi langa ai sai, pierdut cu totul in atingerea buzelor ei ce le cautau neincetat pe ale sale. Nu se auzeau decat pocniturile infundate ale jarului ce ramansese in semineu.

Si o bataie in usa bibliotecii...

Lily sari ca electrocutata, cu obrajii mai rosi decat in mod normal, in timp ce Severus trebui sa-si scuture capul nedumerit ca sa-si revina. Se ridica si el, apoi se duse sa deschida. In fata usii, unul din spiridusii de casa facea o plecaciune respectuasa. Severus se incrunta frustrat si isi imagina, pentru un moment, cum il ia de urechile-i lungi si-l arunca cat colo, in gradina.

-Stapane, aveti musafiri. Domnul Bruelle si sotia sunt aici.

-Du-i in sufragerie, ii raspunse spiridusului, dupa care i se adresa lui Lily:

-Ia ghici cine a venit sa ne viziteze?

Lily se uita surprinsa si astepta raspunsul.

-Varcolacul de aseara. Haide si tu in biblioteca sa vedem ce vor!

Pasira amandoi in sufragerie unde cei doi musafiri ii asteptau deja. Acum, Lily avu ocazia sa-i vada trasaturile intdeaproape. El era un barbat probabil mai in varsta decat Severus, mai scund, cu parul tepos, de un saten deschis. Avea un corp atletic care, insa, nu se potrivea deloc cu chipul sau calm si binevoitor. Ochii sai aveau o lumina aparte, a unui om extrem de integator si inteligent. Lily remarca imediat ca spranceana dreapta era intrerupta, de parca tocmai si-ar fi facut un pierce. Parea sa fie o rana veche care se cicatrizase fara sa lase urma.

Sotia sa, in schimb, avea o cicatrice foarte subtire pe gat, care incepea din dreptul urechii si serpuia pana la baza gatului, aratand ca si o zgarietura. Era imbracata intr-o rochie pana deasupra genunchilor, de un rosu extrem de placut, cu datela frumos brodata. Desi parea chiar mai in varsta decat el, parul auriu inchis, foarte lung, ii era prins in doua cozi impletite meticulos si copilareste. Ochii ei caprui impartaseau aceeasi lumnia cu cea din ochii sotului ei, de parca ar fi fost una si aceeasi fiinta.

-Severus! Exclama el, pe un ton melodios, intanizand o mana plina cu zgarieturi, pe care Snape o stranse bucuros.

-Lily, ti-i prezint pe David si Natalia Bruelle.

Ochii lui Lily se deschisera cu uimire cand auzi numele celor doi.

-David Bruelle?? Si sotia...

Se uita cand la unul cand la celalalt asteptand confirmarea.

-Nu pot sa cred! Chiar sunteti voi?

Acestia aprobara cu un zambet modest, Natalia chiar uitandu-se in alta parte fiindca obrajii incepusera sa-si schimbe culoarea.

-Incantata de cunostinta! Lily Ev... Stevans!

Le stranse mana emotionata, dupa care i se adresa lui Severus care se uita nedumerit:

-Sunt faimosi in Franta! Pentru descoperirile lor recente. Sunt specialisti in Potiuni, cu diplome si studii...

Severus se uita de-a dreptul incurcat.

-Sa nu-mi zici ca nu stiai! Se uita Lily socata, in timp ce el clatina din cap.

-Am vrut sa incepem o viata noua aici, zise David la fel de zambitor ca intotdeauna.

-Of, ce bine v-ati ascuns, zise Severus, fara a-si da seama ca cei doi se gandisera imediat la cu totul altceva.

Se privira ingrijorati unul pe celalalt, dupa care David continua:

-Defapt, am venit sa va multumim pentru ca m-ati impiedicat aseara sa comit vreo nebunie. Nu a fost intentia mea sa merg la petrecere. Nu stiu ce s-a intamplat fiindca nu-mi amintesc nimic.

-Mda, nicio problema, zise Severus printre dinti, gandindu-se la cateva variante.

David se uita din nou la sotia sa, nestiind ce sa mai zica.

-Va multumesc si eu pentru tot!

-Nu aveti pentru ce, ii raspunse Lily cu cel mai sincer zambet de care era in stare. Sper ca nu aveti probleme acum, nu?

Zambetul de pe fetele lor se tranforma intr-unul trist.

-Hm, daca o cariera distrusa se poate numi o problema... incerca David sa fie ironic.

-A aparut deja stirea in Profetul Zilei. Ni s-a dus orice sansa de a mai lucra vreodata ca cercetatori.

Pe chipul lui Severus aparu un zambet diabolic al unei persoane care tocmai se bucura de un fapt de care n-ar trebui sa se bucure. Zarindu-l, cu coada ochiului, Lily isi stapani cu greu impulsul de a zambi si ea.

-Inteleg... deci sunteti deschisi pentru oferte? Haideti, luati loc!

*

Pentru prima data in acel an, din cerul inghetat se dezlipira fulgi. Cadeau neincetat pe pamant de parca ar fi vrut sa se revanseze pentru intreaga lor absenta din timpul anului. Conacul Prince fusese acoperit de un strat subtire in doar cateva ore, timp in care, in birou sau, Severus Snape isi gasise partenerii perfecti pentru a pune pe picioare laboratorul de cercetare la care el si Lily visasera inca din prima lor zi la Hogwarts. Nu-i lua prea mult timp sa-i covinga pe sotii Bruelle ca pot avea incredere in ei si ca vor pune pe picioare o afacere pe cinste, chiar daca nu va aduce profituri. Oricum, nici nu ar fi avut nevoie.

Se innoptase cand cei doi soti parasira conacul, luandu-si afectuos la revedere de la Lily si Severus, cu speranta ca vor putea colabora in viitor.

Dupa ce se intoarsera in biblioteca, Lily trebui sa-si clarifice o nelamurire :

-Severus, nu vreau sa te superi, dar exista un lucru p care nu il inteleg... David e un om-lup.

Severus aproba din cap.

-Si nu ai nimic impotriva....

Aproba din nou.

-Aha... dar cum de...? Fiindca stiu ca... intelegi?

Se fastaci din maini incurcata. Cateodata era greu sa le spui lucrurilor pe nume. Severus ii facu semn sa se aseze pe canapea langa el.

-Tocmai astazi iti spuneam ca scopul petrecerilor mele era, de cele mai multe ori, sa aflu informatii. David lucra mai demult si pentru Minister si aveam motive sa cred ca ar putea stii ceea ce ma interesa la momentul respectiv, asa ca, la una din petreceri, spre norocul meu, Natalia nu a putut sa-l insoteasca si am profitat de ocazie. I-am strecurat in bautura Veritaserum si am disparut cu el, fara ca ceilalti sa observe. Dupa ce i-am pus toate intrebarile care ma interesau, nu stiu de ce, l-am intrebat daca este adevarat ceea ce se spune despre el: ca ar fi un om lup. Si cum David e destul de comunicativ a inceput sa-mi povesteasca de la bun inceput cum a devenit om-lup.

Lily inclina capul intr-o parte, privindu-l surprinsa.

-Stiu ce gandesti, dar nu e adevarat! Ca mi-a povestit despre viata lui care brusc s-a schimbat pentu ca drumul sau s-a intersectat, din nefericire, cu cel al unui om-lup si ca mi-a povestit greutatile prin care a trecut. Adevarul e ca, daca asta ar fi fost povestea, m-ar fi lasat complet rece. Defapt... n-o sa ghicesti niciodata... dar omul asta a vrut intentionat sa fie muscat de un om-lup.

Lily casca ochii si exclama surprinsa:

-De ce ar vrea cineva sa fie un om-lup?!

-Pentru ca vrea sa fie vrajitorul care sa gaseasca un antidot. Si s-a gandit ca cel mai sigur mod de a gasi, ar fi sa experimenteze pe el insusi. Si chiar a facut progrese. Are in momentul de fata dezvoltata o formula care diminueaza din agresivitatea lui in timpul transformarii.

Fata ramase muta de uimire.

-E un geniu nebun, zau asa! Spuse intr-un final.

-Stiu, replica Severus cu un zambet atotstiutor. Altfel nu m-as fi gandit niciodata la el ca partener.

-Deci stiai ca e un maestru al potiunilor!

-Evident.

Zambetul i se largi si mai tare.

-Way! Ce parsiv esti! Zise Lily, lovindu-l cu o perna.

-Norocul lui cu petrecerea...

-Nu zii asta! Completa Lily cu regret... chiar daca ar fi fost muscat din greseala de un om-lup nu ar fi fost vina lui.

Severus ridica din umeri indiferent, stramband din nas.

-Si de sotia lui ce stii? Am vazut ca avea o cicatrice pe gat.

-Ah! Asta e o poveste chiar mai interesanta, dar nu vreau sa-ti spun eu. Mai bine las-o pe ea sa-ti povesteasca.

Zambi enigmatic si astepta reactia lui Lily, care nu-si putea controla curiozitatea. Bineinteles ca-i intoarse o privire plina de repros.

-Uf! Dar de ce nu poti sa-mi zici tu?

-Pentru ca o sa fie mai dramatic daca iti povesteste ea, imita un ras malitios.

-Haha ! Decand esti tu asa de amuzant? Intreba ranjind.

-Pai, ma inspiri...

Lily isi dadu capu` pe spate, razand.

-Hai lasa vrajeala fara bagheta!

De data asta fu randul lui Severus sa rada in hohote, lipindu-si fruntea de a ei.

-Pe asta de unde o mai stii?

Ridicand o spranceana, arata spre fereastra, zicand:

-De la vecinii tai petrecareti.

Intorcand capul spre geam, expresia de pe chipul lui Severus ramase impietrita. Din negura noptii, pritre fulgi se amestecasera bucati de cenusa, in departare, dincolo de portile conacului, flacari imense ridicau fum innecacios.

Atat Severus cat si Lily fugira la geam si dadura perdeaua la o parte.

-Ce arde? Intreba ea, speriata.

-E casa lui David!

-Dar cum e posibil? Mai devreme au plecat de aici. Au lasat vreo lumanare aprinsa? Nu inteleg...

Severus ii arunca o privire compatimatoare, ce i-o daruiesti adeseori copiiilor naivi, apoi isi aseza mana protector pe umarul ei.

-E prea mare coincidenta. Nu prea cred ca focul e un accident.

-Vrei sa zici ca... e din cauza faptului ca David e un om-lup. Adica i-au dat foc la casa?

-E doar o ipoteza!

Lily lua mana lui Severus de pe umarul ei si porni ca o furtuna spre usa.

-Vii? Intreba in urma ei.

Severus se uita nedumerit la ea dar nu avu de ales si trebui s-o urmeze de-a lungul holului, de-a lungul gradinii si, intr-un final de-a lungul strazii. Se oprira la coltul casei, de unde vazura mai multi vrajitori in pelerine de iarna, adunati in fata locuintei in flacari.

Lily il inghionti pe Severus.

-Du-te sa aflii ce se intampla!

Acesta scoase un mormait nemultumit.

-Sau preferi sa ma duc eu? Sa ma prezint, poate.

-Bine Lily, ma duc, dar sa stii ca nu imi place! Putem sa intram in bucluc.

-Speriat, Prince? Il intreba arogant.

-Ai mare noroc ca te iubesc, stii asta?

-Stiu...

*

In doar cateva minute, Lily il observa pe Seversus intorcandu-se cu pasi grabiti.

-Ce ai aflat?

-Era cat pe ce sa-l prinda. L-a salvat Natalia in ultimul moment si au scapat. Acum pleaca toti sa-i ajunga din urma. Au luat-o spre parcul mare. Dar Lily, nu e problema noastra!

-Severus, trebuie sa-i ajutam. Daca nu vrei, merg si singura!

El doar rasufla scurt si ii intinse mana. Intelesese de la inceput ca oricum nu avea de ales.

De indata ce Lily ii atinse mana, simti fiorul bine-cunoscut al unei vraji de Deziluzionare si, dintr-o data, cei doi fura inconjurati de copacii imensi din parc. Auzira pasi grabiti si fugira in calea lor, imprastiind ceea ce mai ramansese din zapada abia cazuta pe pamant.

De pe o alee laterala ii vazura pe David si Natalia alergand ingroziti, aruncand priviri peste umar in urma. Atata Lily cat si Severus se materializara in fata lor si toti patru, cand dadura ochii unii cu ceilalti, strigara:

-Protego!

Din spatele barierei protectoare Lily fu prima care sriga:

-Am venit sa va ajutam!

Se uitara speriati unul la altul, dupa care lasara baghetele mai jos.

-Sigur? Intreba David.

Din spatele lor se auzeau vrajitorii apropiindu-se.

-Da! Striga Lily. Aveti incredere in noi.

-Nu prea avem de ales... sopti David si amandoi luara vraja.

-Haideti! O sa Aparem cu totii in fata Conacului Prince.

-Nu putem sa Disparem. Au legat imprejurimile cu o vraja si vor stii imediat unde am Aparut.

-Asta inseamna ca stiu ca cineva a Aparut in parc, spuse Severus ganditor. David, Natalia, luati-o pe Lily de mana si nu-i dati drumul pana nu ajungeti la conac.

Acestia facura intocmai si Severus aplica vraja de Deziluzionare asupra sotilor Bruelle exact in momentul in care de dupa colt aparu grupul de vanatori.

-Severus! Striga unul dintre ei, oprinduse la doar cativa centimetri de David care aproape incremeni.

-Tocmai am Aparut si noi, vocea indiferenta si rece a lui Severus replica.

-Vreti sa ajutati?

-Evident.

Barbatul se uita de sus pana jos la silueta firava a lui Lily.

-Mai bine trimite-o acasa. Nu-i locul ei aici.

-Poti sa te duci inapoi la Conacul Prince, ii spuse Severus.

Lui Lily aproape ca ii veni sa zambeasca atunci cand isi dadu seama cat de bine ii reusise planul, din nou, lui Severus. Disparu imediat si Aparu in fata conacului, de mana cu David si Natalia ce se materializara imediat ce intrara pe usa principala.

-Ea cat pe ce, zise ea.

-Multumim din nou, spuse si David. Se pare ca tu si Severus sunteti ingerii nostri pazitori.

Rasera toti trei, apoi se instalara in biblioteca, asteptandu-l pe Severus.

In mai putin de o ora il auzira intrand in hol si intreband de ei pe unul dintre spiridusi. Apoi, usa bibliotecii se deschise si isi facu aparitia.

-Ce s-a mai intamplat? Intreba Lily.

Severus isi scutura haina si se aseza si el pe unul dintre fotoliile imbracate in matase.

-V-au mai cautat ceva timp, dupa care s-au lasat pagubasi. Din cate am inteles, David si Natalia, casa voastra era doar inchiriata, nu-i asa ?

Cei doi aprobara si Severus ranji.

-Au aparut proprietarii mai devreme. Abia astept sa vad cum pun desteptii astia din averile lor ca sa plateasca despagubiri.

-Asa le trebuie! Completa Lily bucuroasa ca se facuse dreptate. Ce altceva s-a mai intamplat?

-Au zis ca, pana la urma, se multumesc si cu faptul ca i-au izgonit din cartier.

-Imi pare rau, spuse Lily, punandu-si mana sa peste cea a Nataliei.

David isi trecu si el mana lui peste umarul sotiei sale si ii saruta fruntea.

-O scoatem noi la capt.

-Stiu, ii raspunse ea, sprijinindu-si capul de pieptul sau.

Lily casca ochii spre Severus, iar acesta mima : 'acum!!!' isi drese vocea, dupa care se adresa celor doi:

-Daca nu va deranjeaza, puteti ramane aici! Sper ca evenimentele din seara asta nu schimba cu nimic planurile noastre.

-Nu, dimpotriva! Acum mai mult ca niciodata vrem sa lucram impreuna. Doar ca, asa cum ai zis, nu ne vrea nimeni in cartier. Si nici nu vreau sa-mi imaginez in ce probleme ati intra daca s-ar afla ca ne-ati ajutat.

-Nu e cazul, zise Severus, apoi se adresa lui Lily: am vrut sa-ti spun de cateva zile, insa tot timpul a intervenit ceva. Am rugat-o pe doamna Fairfax sa fie pastratoarea secretului Conacului Prince, deci, incepand de maine, nimeni nu va punea sa-l mai vada, inafara de noi, bineinteles. Oficial, voi locui pe strada Fusului. Unul dintre spiridusii de casa va sta acolo si ma va chema, in cazul in care voi avea vizitatori. In seara asta am imprastiat zvonul ca averea lui Edward Prince a fost vrajita sa dispara la o saptamana de la caderea Lordului Intunecat.

Se uita spre Natalia si David:

- Acum ma adresez voua. In conditiile in care nu vreau sa stiti motivele pentru care procedez astfel, sunteti de acord sa locuiti aici si sa pastrati secretul?

Cei doi se uitara cand la Severus, cand la Lily si intr-un final Natalia spuse:

-Nu ne intereseaza motivele... Insa, nu am vrea sa va deranjam.

-Conacul Prince e format din mai multe cladiri. Sunt convinsa ca ne putem descurca.

-Bine... o sa ne mai gandim pana maine. Multumim inca o data pentru tot. Cu siguranta nu vom uita niciodata.

Se ridicara cu totii in picioare si un spiridus de casa veni sa-i conduca pe noii-sositi in dormitorul lor.

-Severus, daca accepta, maine trebuie sa le spunem adevarul.

-Care parte? Mormai.

-Partea in care tu esti un Devorator viclean si ii dai Veritaserum.

-Mmm...

-Trebuie sa fim sinceri cu ei, altfel nu ajungem nicaieri.

-Sunt de acord. Dar nu le putem spune cine esti defapt.

-Asta stiu.

*

In urmatoarea seara, Severus il invitase pe David in unul dintre birouri, hotarat sa fie sincer cu acesta, pe cat posibil, dupa ce in timpul zilei, avusesera timp sa puna la cale detaliile despre viitorul laborator.

-Deci, zise David entuziasmat, frecandu-si degetele sugestiv, de maine conacul va deveni invizibil...

Severus aproba tacut.

-Si tot maine, ne trezim dis-de-dimineata ca sa mergem la cumparaturi. Trebuie neaparat sa te duc la depozitul de care ti-am zis.

-David, inainte sa mai facem alte planuri, e ceva ce vreau sa-ti spun.

David il privi curios, spranceana lui taiata iesind mai tare in evidenta la lumina lumanarilor.

-Am fost un Devorator al Mortii, zise Severus, fara a mai ocoli subiectul, ridicandu-si maneca si aratandu-i un semn abia vizibil.

In acel moment, David isi baga mana in buzunar, intentionand sa-si scoata bagheta. Severus il prinse de brat.

-Fii serios! Daca vroiam sa-ti fac ceva, o faceam demult.

-Nu poti fi niciodata suficient de precaut, zambi el stramb.

-Bineinteles.

Se lasa tacerea intre cei doi, timp in care se privira cercetator unul pe celalalt.

-De ce ai incredere in mine? Intreba David.

-Nu am incredere, zise Severus sec.

David rase scurt, lasand la vedere siragul perfect de dinti albi.

-Aha... acu` am inteles tot! Zise ironic.

Severus isi curba buzele.

-Asta nu e tot, continua pe un ton grav.

-Iti spun ca sa stii: de data asta chiar scot bagheta, ameninta David, in gluma.

-Nu e nimic grav: doar ca ti-am pus Veritaserum in bautura la una din petreceri, te-am rapit, ti-am aflat secretele si dupa aceea ti-am sters memoria.

David se albi la fata intr-o clipa.

-Haha! Eu zic sa te lasi de ironii... e evident ca esti incepator, il lua Severus peste picior.

Cand reusi sa respire din nou, ingana:

-Secretele?

-Mda. Linisteste-te! Nu am nicio intentie sa-ti fur gloria. Am alte planuri in care nu intra posibile potiuni pentru oamenii-lupi. Oricum, felicitarile mele! Sper ca intr-o zi ma vei invata sa prepar asa o potiune complicata.

Ii intinse o mana alba si rece pe care David o stranse intr-ale sale.

*

In biblioteca, Natalia si cu Lily incepusera sa povesteasca despre diferite intamplari din timpul scolii. Lily era de-a dreptul incantata sa cunaoasca pe cineva care studiase la Beauxbatons. Povestirile Nataliei erau de-a dreptul incantatoare.

Cu toate ca Lily ar fi vrut sa mai amane momentul adevarului, trebui sa-i povesteasca, intr-un final, ca stiau despre David deoarece Severus fusese Devorator. Ca si sotul ei, Natalia incercase sa-si scoata bagheta, crezand ca totul era o capcana. Impresionant cat de asemanatori erau...

-Nu te supara, Natalia, vroiam sa te intreb ceva. Nu trebuie sa-mi povestesti, daca nu vrei. Severus oricum stie dar nu vrea sa-mi spuna. E de parere ca asa ne vom imprieteni mai usor.

-Spune! Daca Severus stie si cu toate astea ma primeste in casa lui, inseamna ca nu poate fi asa grav, raspunse ea, zambind ca de obicei.

-Pai... Severus zice ca cicatricea ta de pe gatul tau are o poveste mai deosebita.

Facu o pauza scurta dupa care o intreba ingrijorata:

-Te-ai suparat?

Zambetul Nataliei nu se sterse de pe fata ei rotunda, in schimb, se transforma intr-unul nostalgic.

-Nu! Nici vorba! Are dreptate, aproape ca sopti. Are potentialul unei povesti deosebite.

Lily se apropie si mai tare de Natalia. Vocea ei melodioasa, modul de ei de a povesti, toate acestea o atrageau pe Lily ca un magnet si era convinsa ca ar fi putut sta de vorba cu ea zile intregi.

-Cand am terminat studiile de dupa Beauxbatons, l-am cunoscut pe David la festivitatea de incheiere a anului. El abia atunci terminase ultimul an la Beauxbatons. Deci, da, e mai mic decat mine cu cativa ani. Bineinteles ca, din primul moment, s-a creat o legatura extrem de speciala intre noi doi. Aveam foarte multe in comun, inclusiv pasiunea pentru potiuni. Si pe langa aceasta, exista si o atractie incredibila, de parca am fi fost facuti unul pentru celalalt. Simteam asta... dintr-o data, pentru mine, viata mea s-a impartit in doua: cea de dinainte sa-l cunosc pe el si cea care a urmat dupa ce am vorbit prima data cu el. Pur si simplu aveam sentimentul ca niciodata nu fusesem intreaga pana atunci. Ai putea zice ca de aici totul e simplu, insa, bineinteles, niciodata nu e.

Lily zambi intelegator.

-Mda, cunosc cate ceva despre evenimente neasteptate si schimbari. Continua, te rog.

-Evident, devenisem cei mai buni prieteni, eram nedespartiti. Intr-o zi, mi-am luat inima-n dinti si am incercat sa-i spun ca eu defapt ma indragostisem de el. Dar el m-a refuzat inainte sa pot termina tot ce aveam de zis. Am ramas complet bulversata. Totii prietenii nostri imi spuneau mereu ca numai despre mine vorbeste, ca ma adora, ca ii sclipesc ochii cand ma vede... In fine, avea toate simtomele unui om indragostit. Dar ce puteam face? S-a indepartat instantaneu de mine. Nu mai venea la petreceri si toata lumea imi spunea ca sunt rare momentele in care il vad bine-dispus. Comportamentul lui ma intriga teribil si am decis sa aflu o data si pentru totdeauna care era adevarul dupa ce l-am surprins cu lacrimi in ochi la una dintre putinele petreceri la care ne-am intalnit, cand m-a vazut dansand cu unul dintre prietenii mei.

Natalia lua intre degetele-i subtiri una din cozile impletile si incepu sa se joace cu ea.

-Am uitat sa precizez ca, pe langa Potiuni, ma mai pricep si la Transfigurare. Sunt un Animag. Ma pot transforma intr-o randunica.

Lily scoase un mic chiuit de incantare si ochii-i albastri incepura sa sclipeasca.

-Super! Aveam si eu prieteni Animagi. Zii mai departe.

-Intr-o zi, am decis sa il urmez peste tot. Aveam presimtirea ca ascunde un secret. Si, pana la urma, am avut dreptate, pentru ca, in prima noapte cu luna plina pe care am petrecut-o pe urmele lui am descoperit ca se transforma in om-lup. Presupunand ca, intr-adevar, ar fi simtit pentru mine ce simteam si eu pentru el, am ajuns la concluzia ca motivul pentru care ma respingea era acesta... Mi-am luat inima-n dinti si am mers sa-l vizitez. L-am pus fata-in-fata cu adevarul si nu a mai avut de ales. Mi-a confirmat ca ma iubea la fel de mult cum il iubeam si eu. Mi-a spus ca scopul pentru care s-a lasat muscat de un om-lup a fost acela de a fi cel care descopera un remediu si ca, decand ma cunoscuse pe mine, regretase amarnic alegerea pe care o facuse, insa acum se resemnase si nu vroia sub nicio forma sa fim impreuna. Asa ca, singura mea optiune era sa devin, la randul meu, om lup.

-Sa devii un om-lup?! Adica, vrei sa zici ca esti un om-lup? Si tu? Intreba Lily socata, nevenindu-i sa creada ca nu se gandise pana atunci la aceasta posibilitate.

Natalia inchise ochii pentru un moment, apoi, rasufland, aproba din cap, cu zambetul ei obisnuit. Cu mana dreapta, mangaie cicatricea de pe gatul ei.

Lily intelese...

*

In urmatoarea dimineata, se adunasera cu totii in holul conacului sa-i conduca pe Severus si David care urmau sa cumpere primele ustensile ale laboratorului. David bause o Polipotiune si luase chipul unui Incuiat ce locuia aproape de casa lui Severus de pe strada Fusului.

-Mult noroc! Le ura Natalia cu entuziasm!

-Multumim, iubito! Zise acesta la fel de voios, sarutand-o pe gura.

Lily si Severus se uitara stanjeniti in alte directii. Ca sa salveze situatia Lily facu o remarca:

-Ce mult ne-ar fi ajutat daca am mai fi avut cel putin inca o persoana in echipa!

-Nepoata mea ar fi fost mai mult decat incantata de ceea ce faceti. Oare v-am spus ca a castigat concursul national din Irlanda? Completa doamna Fairfax, care venise sa-si ia ,,la revedere''.

Atat David cat si Natalia parura de-a dreptul incantati de veste. David il batu pe Severus pe umar, in timp ce paraseau conacul.

-E de familie treaba cu potiunile!

Ramasa cu Lily si Natalia, doamna Fairfax continua cu regret:

-Pacat ca nu va mai putea sa-si termine studiile.

-De ce nu? Intreba Lily preocupata.

-Tocmai a nascut si nu vor sa o mai primeasca la scoala.

-Dar cati ani are? Intreba si Natalia ingrijorata.

Doamna Fairfax raspunse, cu capul in pamant:

-Saisprezece. De aceea ma duc sa o ajut, fiindca e singura.

Cele doua schimbara priviri nelinistitre si Natalia continua:

-Pai si de ce sa n-o mai priveasca la scoala? E o crima sa faci copii?

-Regulile Irlandei, o sageta d-na Fairfax cu privirea.

-Reguli tampite! Pufni Natalia. O fata atat de desteapta merita o sansa.

Lily fu intr-un totul de acord si, dupa ce doamna Fairfax pleca, ii explica Nataliei:

-Bunica lui Severus a fost din Irlanda si doamna Fairfax e sora ei. Oameni stricti, Irlandezii astia...

-Saraca fata! Numai adevarate genii castiga concursul national al Irlandei.

-Serios? Itreba Lily, frecandu-si barbia sugestiv. Cred ca am o idee!

*

Aproape ca se innoptase cand Severus si David ajunsera in ultimul magazin de pe Aleea Nocturn. Gasisera aproape tot ce cautasera, iar acum, Severus se tocmea cu patronul magazinului pentru o suvita de unicorn extrem de rara. Cat timp acestia discutau, David, ramase in magazie. Dupa ce se pusera de acord, ii lasa cateva momente singuri.

-Severus, sopti David! Am dat peste un pusti de vreo noua ani in magazie. A fost rapit de Devoratori si adus aici.

Severus baga suvita de unicorn in roba si deveni atent.

-A zis ca au fost mai multi rapiti si ca i-au dus pe toti intr-un fel de pestera, dupa ce le-au omorat parintii. Apoi, dintr-o data i-au imprastiat si pe el l-au adus aici. Nu stii despre ce-i vorba?

Fata lui Severus devenise mai alba ca de obicei.

-La naiba! Zise el.

Apoi, muscandu-si buza continua:

-Il salvam!

-Chiar? Intreba David, la fel de entuziasmat ca de obicei.

*

La doar cateva minute, in biroul sau, Severus scotocea prin dosarele sale vechi.

-Mai explica-mi o data ce cauti! Ii spuse David.

Severus nu-i raspunse, ci continua sa borboroseasca pentru el:

-Trecutul o sa ma urmareasca mereu. Acum n-am de ales decat sa-i salvez! Pe toti!

Usa se deschise si Lily isi facu aparitia in camera.

-Sev, vreau sa vorbim despre nepoata doamnei Fairfac.

Ochii i se atintira, in urmatorul moment, pe chipul unui baietas imbracat in haine rupte si murdare, ce statea in fata focului. Atat David cat si Severus incremenira.

-Sev, cine-i baiatul? Intreba ea cu voce tremuranda.

Din spatele ei, spiridusul de casa isi strecura urechile si se adresa temator stapanului sau:

-Va rog sa scuzati deranjul! E urgent! Aveti musafiri! Domnii nu vor sa spuna cum se numesc, insa au spus ca aduc un mesaj important pentru domnul Prince: ,,au gasit un fiu nelegitim al lui Tobias Snape''. Ce sa le spun, stapane?

Orice urma de culoare disparu, de aceasta data, complet de pe fata lui Severus.

*

-Nu, lasa-ma-n pace! Striga Lily, acoperindu-si urechile cu mainile.

-Lily nu te prosti! Stiu ca am gresit! Si voi indrepta lucrurile.

-Stiu! Dar asta nu ajuta! Intelegi? Nu ajuta! Pentru ca eu simt ca nu te cunosc! Pentru ca nu stiu daca ma voi obisnui vreodata cu toate surprizele care mi le faci.

-Lily, jur ca de acum inainte nu vor mai fi secrete!

O prinse de incheieturile mainlor sale, insa ea se smuci usor, pana se elibera.

-Severus, nu intelegi... eu nu stiu daca pot avea incredere in tine.

Acesta isi incrunta fruntea si isi ascunse mainile in roba.

-Uite, Lily, iti propun ceva... Da-mi timp pana la sfarsitul anului. Si daca pana atunci nu-ti voi demonstra ca merit iubirea ta, atunci iti promit ca te voi lasa in pace cu totul.

Buzele ii tremurau necontrolat, atat lui cat si ei.

-Pana la sfarsitul anului... nicio sansa-n plus.


	15. Capitolul 15 Reparand trecutul

Natalia isi lipise atat de tare urechea de usa masiva dintre sufragerie si biblioteca incat aproape ca o durea. David n-o ajuta deloc fiindca o sacaia din cinci in cinci minute cu intrebari.

-Ce se intampla? Ce ti-a zis Lily mai devreme?

-Shhh !!! incerc sa aud ce vorbesc. Iti povestesc dupa.

Din spatele usii se auzi din nou glasul amenintator al lui Lily.

-Ba da ! Aflam unde i-au dus pe toti si ii salvam ! Nici nu vreau sa aud ca nu-i treaba mea !

Severus nu-i dadea niciun raspuns.

-Ce zice? Intreba David din nou, la fel de nerabdator.

-Lasa-ma sa ascult! Nimic deocamdata. Vorbeste doar Lily.

David o opri din vorbit caci Lily incepuse din nou:

-Si, in legatura cu fratele tau... cum poti sa nu te duci dupa el? Ai innebunit? E singur si speriat, fara niciun fel de memorie. Chiar daca ii dau drumul, ce crezi ca se va alege de viata lui ?

Se lasase din nou tacerea. Natalia mai ca-si rodea unghiile de incordare.

Intr-un final, se auzi si vocea resemnata a lui Severus.

-Presupun ca asta nu e tot... mai ai ceva.

David cauta ingrijorat privirile Nataliei.

-Da.

Vocea lui Lily devenise mai domoala. Urma sa-l roage ceva, cu sigurata.

-E vorba despre nepoata doamnei Fairfax.

Acum vorbea atat de incet incat Natalia nici nu mai respira ca sa o poata auzi.

-Vreau sa se alature si ea echipei noastre de Potiuni.

-Vrei sa o aducem aici ? Cu tot cu copil ?

-Exact, veni raspunsul hotarat. N-o sa te deranjeze cu nimic. Doamna Fairfax intentiona sa se mute in Irlanda ca sa aiba grija de el.

Severus formula un raspuns, dar nici David si nici Natalia nu reusira sa inteleaga. Apoi, usa de la biblioteca se deschise si abia il auzira pe Severus zicand pe un ton grav:

-Ma duc dupa el prima data si abia apoi ma interesez despre cealalta chestie. Daca au asteptat cateva luni, o ora n-o sa mai conteze.

Usa se tranti in urma lui si, in ultimul moment, Natalia si David fugira pe canapea. Lily intra pe usa dintre biblioteca si sufragerie si ramase pentru un moment cu privirea atintita pe cei doi. Avea o expresie tulburata pe chip.

-Lily, vrem si noi sa va ajutam sa-i recuperati, zise Natalia.

Aceasta doar aproba din cap, apoi iesi ca o furtuna pe cealalta usa a sufrageriei, zicand in urma ei.

-Vedem noi dupa ce se intoarce Severus cu vesti.

Ramasi singuri in camera, Natalia si David se privira ingrijorati.

-Te rog eu mult, zii-mi ce naiba se intampla in casa asta ca eu nu mai inteleg nimic! Zise David de-a dreptul exasperat.

-Oamenii astia au mai multe secrete decat am putea noi acumula intr-o viata...

David se misca nelinistit in locul sau.

-Si ai zice ca noi avem secrete, ironiza el. Deci, ce ti-a spus Lily? M-am intors cu Severus de pe Aleea Diagon, cu copil cu tot. Nu a vrut sa sufle o vorba si cand era cat pe ce sa-si dea drumul intra Lily in camera. Si, de parca nu ar fi fost de ajuns, mai vine si spiridusul ca sa-i spuna ca au gasit nu stiu ce fiu al nu-stiu-cui. Se incuie cu Lily in birou si apoi o vedem ca o ia la goana, el dupa ea. Si p-orma, tu si Lily dispareti in dormitoare in timp ce Severus discuta cu tipii aia doi. Acu`, se inchid in biblioteca, noi ascultam o conversatie din care eu n-am priceput nimic si...

-David, calm... iti spun acum.

Isi trecu mana prin parul sau castaniu deschis.

-Cand Severus ne-a spus despre faptul ca fusese Devorator al Mortii n-a mentionat ca se bucura de anumite privilegii. Adica era printre favoritii Stii-Tu-Cui. Cat au stat inchisi in birou, i-a povestit lui Lily despre un plan ingrozitor pe care il pusese la cale.

Natalia isi incrunta puternic fruntea, semn ca ce urma sa spuna nu era deloc placut.

-Si in ce consta planul, incerca David s-o ajute, muscandu-si buza de jos nerabdator.

-Pai, practic rapeau copiii vrajitorilor pe care urmau sa-i omoare cu scopul de a face o viitoare armata pentru Stii-Tu-Cine.

David se dadu pe spate de-a dreptul ingrozit.

-Ce groaznic ! Si asta a fost ideea lui Severus?

Natalia aproba si David isi duse mana la gura.

-Nici nu-i de mirare ca Lily era furioasa pe el.

-Cica ar fi venit cu ideea asta fiidca altfel Cel-Ce-Nu-Trebuie-Numit i-ar fi ucis oricum dar Lily nu-i asa de sigura. Nu mai stie ce sa creada. Zice ca probabil a facut-o ca sa creasca in ochii... lui. Nu mai stie daca poate avea incredere in el.

-Si ce s-a intamplat cu copiii ? Despre cati e vorba ?

-Severus zice ca sunt in jur de zece din cate stie el dar habar nu are ce s-a intamplat cu ei. Nu a fost implicat mai departe. Din ce a zis Lily, presupun ca o sa afle. Si noi o sa ajutam ! Sper ca esti de acord.

-Absolut!

Se lasa ganditor pe spate si continua cu intrebarile:

-Si ce vroiau cei doi barbati? Pe cine au gasit ?

-Lily spune ca Tobias Snape este tatal lui Severus si ca au gasit un baiat care ar fi al sau, un frate al lui Severus, frate vitreg, care se nascuse inainte ca parintii lui Severus sa se casatoreasca. Cred ca nu stia de existenta lui.

-Si si-a pierdut memoria ?

-Nu stia nici Lily cand am vorbit cu ea... asa se pare. Cred ca o sa aflam in urmatoarele ore.

Se ghemui la pieptul lui David iar acesta isi lipi barbia de fruntea ei, inconjurand-o cu un brat.

-Nu stiu de ce, dar am vaga banuiala ca in cazul in care Lily si Severus nu se impaca, noi zburam in strada.

Natalia nu stiu ce sa-i raspunda.

*

Severus cobora scarile de piatra, alaturi de cei doi barbati. Mana ii era incordata pe bagheta in aticiparea momentului. In aer se simtea miros puternic de mucegai si apa se scurgea pe pereti.

Cei doi barbati se oprira la capatul scarilor si ridicara baghetele iluminate deasupra capetelor. La picioarele lor zacea trupul unui alt barbat, cu hainele sfasiate si parul imbacsit de noroi. Unul dintre barbatii care coborasera la subsol impreuna cu Severus isi infipse mana libera in ceafa lui si il ridica de pe podeaua mizerabila. Chipul ii era plin de vanatai si sangele i se scurgea pe nari. Il batusera ca pe un Incuiat.

Severus nu le adresa niciun cuvant celor doi barbati ci bagheta spre el si in urmatorul moment, acesta levita, corpul sau urmandu-l pe scari in sus. Ajuns in strada, il sprijini de gardul inclinat al unei gradini si ridica vraja, moment in care barbatul se prabusi peste Severus. Il prinse in ultimul moment si incepu sa-si plimbe bagheta pe chipul sau palid si plin de lovituri si zgarieturi.

Printre stropii de noroi ce picurau din parul sau negru ca smoala, il urmarea pe Severus bulversat. Simtea cum umflaturile i se retrag si sangele i se curata de pe fata. Cand vazu cum hainele i se cos din senin, se trase speriat, cu un ultim efort de a se tine pe picioare.

-Ai muri de frica daca as Aparea cu tine la conac, bombani Severus.

Il ajuta sa se ridice de pe gard, trecandu-i bratul stang pe dupa cap. Cand se ridicara amandoi Severus observa ca fratele sau era chiar mai inalt decat el.

-Tu unde ma mai duci? Intreba el, buzele miscandu-i-se cu greutate, inecandu-se cu noi valuri de sange,.

Severus nu-i dadu niciun raspuns si continua sa-l tarasca dupa el. Se urcara intr-un taxi si dupa ce soferul ii privi acuzator, porni motorul ce incepu sa huruie.

Chipui lui Severus ramase neclintit in timp ce era studiat cu coada ochiului de cel pe care tocmai il recuperase. Parul sau negru si pielea alba ca varul ii pareau ingrozitor de cunoscute. Privea din cand in cand in jurul sau si incerca sa-si aminteasca ceva... orice. Totul era-n ceata. In intuneric.

Masina opri cu un alt huruit in fata unei porti de fier incovoiata in stil vechi si taximetristul se le deschise usa ruginita.

Dupa ce masina parasi aleea pustie, cei doi se apropiara de dragonii de onix care prinsera viata de indata ce isi recunoscura stapanul.

Severus continua sa-l tarasca pe celalat pana in sufragerie, unde dadu busna si ii lua prin surprindere pe Natalia si David. Amandoi se ridicara ingroziti si il ajutara pe Severus sa aseze barbatul pe fotoliu. Acesta nu reusea sa-si tina capul drept, scotand sunete ce sugerau ca ranile ii cauzau o durere ingrozitoare. Isi incolacise bratele in jurul mijlocului in timp ce sangele continua sa i se scurga pe barbie, imbibandu-se in gulerul camasii.

-Mergem s-o anuntam pe Lily, spuse Natalia, strangandu-l sugestiv pe sotul ei de brat. Acesta prinse ideea si o urma afara din incapere.

Severus se propti in fata barbatului si privirile sale strapunsera chipul celuilalt.

-Cum te numesti ? intreba el, cu fata livida, lipsita de orice fel de bunavointa.

Celalat se sterse incet cu dosul mainii si lua in calcul gradul de pericol in care se afla. In dreptul sau, focul din semineu ardea mocnit, iar umbrele ascundeau trasaturile impietrite ale interlocutorului.

-Nu stiu, veni raspunsul sfidator.

-Esti vrajitor sau Incuiat ?

-Nici asta nu stiu.

Severus se intoarse apoi cu spatele la el si ramase asa pana cand usa se intredeschise si aparu Lily in prag, pregatita sa-i ingrijeasca ranile. Fara a se uita macar la Severus, se apropie de celalalt barbat si, in momentul in care acesta se trase, ea ii spuse cu cel mai calm glas posibil:

-Stai linistit! Noi nu-ti facem nimic.

Dupa cateva potiuni care isi facura efectul imediat, Lily chema spiridusul de casa. Acesta aduse o tava imensa cu friptura de pui si sos de dovleac pe care barbatul incepu sa le infulece cu pofta. In tot acest timp, privitile lui Severus nu se dezlipira de Lily.

-De cand n-ai mai mancat? Se amuza Lily cand il vazu cat de repede inghitea.

Se uita pe sub sprancene si buzele subtiri i se curbara intr-un zambet sugestiv.

-Nu-mi amintesc.

Apoi continua sa manance in viteza.

Atunci, pentru prima data decand intrase Lily i se adresa lui Severus, insa fara a-i intalni privirea:

-I-au sters memoria?

-Complet, silabisi el, accentuand puternic cuvantul.

Cand vazu ca Lily nu avea degad sa mai continue conversatia, adauga :

-Nu-si aminteste nici macar numele, nu recunoaste realitatea Incuiatilor. Nu avem cum sa-l ajutam.

Barbatul lasa pulpa de pui jos si incepu sa urmareasca interesat conversatia lor.

-Si cum il cheama defapt?

-Seth Cohen.

Seth isi fixa ochii in podea si isi incruta sprancenele ca taciunii. Numele sau nu-i starni vreo amintire.

-Si e vrajitor sau Incuiat?

Lily il cerceta cu privirea si astepta ingrijorata raspunsul lui Severus care intarzia.

-Incuiat, raspunse intr-un final.

Nu nu mai ceru si alte explicatii si se apropie de Seth, care acum o privea patrunzator.

-Seth, i se adresa ea, eu ma numesc Lily si cel care te-a adus aici e Severus, fratele tau. O sa avem grija de tine.

In acel moment, in spatele ei, usa se dadu in laturi si apoi se inchise zgomotos. Severus iesise afara din sufragerie. Lily il ajunse din urma pe coridor si il prinse de brat.

-Unde te duci?!

Acesta, privind peste umar, ii intalni tulburarea si nedumerirea.

-Are legatura cu ce am discutat mai devreme.

Facu o pauza dupa care striga :

-Gerry!

Spiridusul de casa aparu din senin, facand o plecaciune.

-Pregateste unul din apartamentele de la etaj pentru Seth Cohen. De azi inainte locuieste aici.

Lily ii dadu drumul robei lui Severus, cu buzele intredeschise.

-Lily, vorbeste cu doamna Fairfax. Cred ca ar fi bine sa ii ceri si ei parerea, inainte sa extindem si mai mult familia.

Un zambet palid estompa grijile de pe chipul sau, zambet care ii fu imediat intors inzecit de buzele ei.

*

In urmatoarea dimineata, atat David si Natalia, cat si Lily primira vizita spiridusului de casa ce ii ruga sa coboare in birou, unde erau asteptati de Severus Snape.

Se asezara in tacere pe fotoliile confortabile si asteptara vestile pe care sperau sa le primeasca.

-In cazul in care inca mai doriti sa participati, am reusit sa dau de urma unui Devorator al Mortii care stie ce s-a intamplat cu planul Lordului Intunecat.

Cei trei se uitara cu siguranta in priviri unul la celalat si isi dadura incuviintarea.

-Cel pe care l-am gasit aseara a spus ca Lordul Intunecat si-a schimbat planul in legatura cu ei si nu stiu multi despre ceea ce au facut. Insa, mi-a dat numele unei persoane care stie cu siguranta : Lucius Malfoy.

Astepta ca cei trei sa aiba o reactie, insa doar Nataliei ii slipeau ochii.

-Il cunosc! E un tip mai artagos, cu par blond deschis si cu fata palida? Unu care se crede grozav fiindca are sange-pur?

-Asta pare sa fie Lucius, ranji Severus.

-Gata! Il stiu! Si stiu si cum sa-l prindem la inghesuiala. Ai Veritaserum?

*

Pe acoperisul unei cladiri, Severus, Lily si David stateau inghesuiti, cu ochii pironiti pe cabina telefonica aflata peste drum. David scrasnea din dinti neincetat si fierbea de ciuda. Lily era usor amuzata.

-Haide mai David, nu se intampla nimic. Doar flirteaza cu el.

Insa el n-o baga in seama si scoase un sunet care ar fi putut la fel de bine sa fie un marait.

-Acum au Aparut !

Din cabina telefonica iesira parca de nicaieri doua siluete cu pelerina. Prima era a unui tanar de staura medie care se distingea din multime prin mersul sau important si prin culoarea parului imposibil de trecut cu vederea. Ducea la brat o femeie extrem de atragatoare, aranjata atat cochet incat nu se putea spune dupa care dintre cei doi intorcea lumea capul pe strada.

Ceilalti trei coborara in fuga pe scarile de incendiu si pornira in urma celor doi, imprastiindu-se pe stradutele inguste, inconjurandu-i.

Natalia isi strecurase mainile la bratul lui si, in timp ce il ghida pe strazile intortocheate, ii vorbea cu un glas seducator :

-Ce noroc ca ne-am intalnit la Minister. Sper ca ti-a fost dor de mine.

Tanarul Malfoy nu ii raspundea, ci se multumea sa zambeasca atotstiutor, cu aerul sau de superioritate.

La un moment dat, Natalia zari la capatul strazii o pelerina si recunoscu semnul. Dintr-o data, il impinse pe Malfoy si il lipi de zid. Isi strecura mainile pe sub pelerina lui si isi apropie parul ciocolatiu, cu bucle razlete, de chipul sau.

-Vii cu mine acasa, nu ? il intreba naucitor.

Acesta se pierdu cu totul si isi lasa bratele strecurate pe sub pelerina ei, moment in care ea ii fura bagheta fara ca acesta sa simta. Ii inconjura gatul si il musca incetisor de ureche, apoi ii sopti:

-Stupefy!

Malfoy impietri instantaneu cu o privire ingrozita pe chip si Natalia se smuci cu brutalitate de stransoarea lui, apoi il impinse cu ciuda si ii plasa un sut direct in stomac.

-Asta-i pentru ca mi-ai pus mana pe fund!

-Lasati-mi-l mie! striga David, alergand cu mult in fata lui Severus si Lily. Isi scoase bagheta si intr-o fractiune de secunda, Lucius fu zdrobit din nou de peretele cladirilor subrede si gleznele, mainile si gatul ii fura imobilizate cu caramida fermecata de David. Acesta ii arunca o privire ucigatoare dupa care isi trecu bratul pe dupa capul ei si ii saruta fruntea. Natalia il cuprinse de talie cu ambele maini si ramasera in umbra amandoi.

Severus se apropie de Lucius si il forta sa inghita lichidul din sticluta sa, apoi ridica vraja Nataliei. Chipul lui Malfoy era lipsit de orice expresie, sub infulenta potiunii.

Fara sa mai piarda timpul, Severus intreba:

-Ai fost vreodata un Devorator al Mortii?

-Da, raspunse vocea pustie.

-Ai facut parte din planul Lordului Intunecat ce implica cei zece copii de vrajitori?

-Da.

-Ce s-a intamplat cu ei dupa ce s-a razgandit Lordul Intunecat in legatura cu primul plan?

-A facut un pact cu o parte din Dementori. Le-a dat noua din cei zece copii.

-Si ultimul ?

-Lucreaza intr-un magazin pe Aleea Diagon.

Lily isi pierduse culoarea din obraji, iar Severus insista cu intrebarile :

-Ce pact a facut cu Dementorii?

-Le-a dat 9 copii cu amintiri fericite in schimbul promisiunii ca vor convinge alti Dementori sa i se alature, repeta vocea plictisita.

-Si a dat ordine sa primeasca sarutul ?

-Nu.

-Atunci ce ordine a dat ?

-Sa se hraneasca doar cu amintirile lor pana cand vor creste.

-Si apoi ce vroia sa faca cu ei?

-Sa-si continue planurile. Sa-si construiasca armata, sa le stearga memoria.

Severus isi indrepta bagheta spre fruntea lui si ii ordona :

-Arata-mi locul si cum se ajunge acolo.

Lily, David si Natalia asteptara, fara sa rasufle macar, cat timp Severus invada mintea lui Lucius. Cand in sfarsit isi reveni, le facu semn sa plece.

Acestia Aparura la cateva strazi distanta, asa cum se intelesesera si asteptara in tacere sa se iveasca si Severus. Cand acesta Aparu, avea o privire incruntata.

-Crezi ca sunt sanse sa-i gasim in viata? puse Lily intrebarea care ii macina pe toti.

Severus se apropie mai tare de ei si se asigura ca strada era pustie, inainte de a spune:

-Daca inca mai traiesc, e un semn cat se poate de prost.

Ii intalni privirile speriate ale lui Lily si continua:

-Asta ar insemna ca Dementorii nu au putut rupe pactul fiindca Lordul Intunecat inca mai traieste.

Cu totii schimbara priviri panicate intre ei si Severus o lua pe Lily de dupa cap. Socul momentului o facu sa uite ca inca mai era suparata pe el.

-Deci, pornim acu`? intreba David curajos.

-Inca mai aveti timp sa va razganditi. Nu trebuie sa veniti nicaieri. E responsabilitatea mea si nu a voastra.

Insa cu toti trei se incapatanara sa-l urmeze.

-Incotro ? intreba Lily la fel de hotarata.

-Copiii sunt inchisi intr-un castel aflat la 20 de kilometri de Conacul Prince si se poate ajunge in camera lor printr-un tunel, fara sa existe posibilitatea de a ne intalni cu Dementori. Deci avem oarecare sanse de reusita?

-Oarecare? Se ingrijora Lily.

-O data ce ajungem in castel, nu mai putem face mare lucru daca intalnim totusi Devoratorii. Nu putem sa Disparem acolo. Doar vraja Patronus ne poate ajuta.

Lily tresari in timp ce Natalia si David schimbara priviri nelamurite.

-Noi nu stim vraja, soptira ei.

-Si mie nu imi iese intotdeauna, adauga si Lily.

-Am putea astepta cateva zile, pana invatati.

-Nu! Obiectara ei. Ati asteptat destul. Stim-Noi-Cine a disparut doar de cateva zile. Trebuie sa actionam pana nu e prea tarziu.

-Daca se ajunge pana acolo, indrazni Lily sa adauge, Natalia se poate transforma in randunica. Poate scapa.

Ochii lui David stralucira brusc de incantare in timp ce Natalia ii arunca o privire care sugera ca se bucura degeaba. Nu i-ar fi lasat niciodata.

*

Cu baghetele aprinse, ridicate deasupra capetelor, cei patru vrajitori inaintau prin subteran, cu pelerinele strans lipite, indurand frigul ce le patrundea adanc in oase Si singurul lucru ce le aparea in minte era imaginea Dementorilor ce pluteau la suprafata pamantului, la doar cativa metri. Erau vulnerabili.

-Mai e mult?

Tunelul incepuse sa se ingusteze si calea devni din ce in ce mai inclinata. Urcau cu greu, respirand adanc fiidca le lipsea oxigenul.

Se oprira toti patru cand in fata lor aparu o placa de metal. Severus isi ridica maneca robei si atinse pielea cu bagheta in locul in care Lily stia ca se afla semnul intunecat.

-Envive!

Apoi isi lipi mana de metalul rece care incepu sa se topeasca instantaneu.

-Intrati repede!

Cei trei il ascultara si trecura in prima incapere a subsolului. Incepura sa urce pe scarile subrede cu inima stransa. Ajunsera intr-un coridor, insa nu-i vedeau capatul. Cu totii stiau ca era un moment decisiv: daca i-ar fi gasit in viata, Lordul Intunecat avea sa se intoarca si din acest motiv schimbau priviri ingrijorate la fiecare pas.

-E cineva aici? indrazni David sa intrebe si cu totii se oprira sa asculte.

Se auzi un zgomot slab de parca cineva s-ar fi sprijinit de gratii. Lily porni hotarata cu bagheta sus, adaugand:

-Nu va speriati! Am venit sa va ajutam.

Intinzand mainile prin intuneric dadu peste gratiile care se auzisera mai devreme si lumina interiorul celulei. Isi duse mana la piept si incepu sa rasufle greu de spaima.

Severus se opri langa ea si strapunse intunericul cu privirea. Ii inconjura umerii si o stranse la pieptul sau.

-Laura a avut dreptate. Si tu la fel... acum nu mai ramane nicio indoiala. O sa se intoarca, sopti ea mai mult resemnata decat inspaimantata.

-Lily, ii raspunse el, la fel de incet, astfel incat Natalia si David nu auzira nimic. O sa am grija de tine! Iti promit. N-o sa afle niciodata ca traiesti. Si o sa-l ajut si pe Harry ca sa-l invinga. Sa nu fii niciodata speriata.

Cei noua copii tremurau in intunericul celulei avand privirile haituite atintite spre lumina orbitoare a baghetelor indreptate spre ei.

-Severus ! intrerupse David imbratisarea lor stransa, cum ii scoatem afara ? Astea-s gratii impenetrabile.

Severus le studie de sus in jos si el, ajungand la concluzia ca trebuiau sa le taie cu un fierastrau. Cu o miscare din baghetele lor, patru astfel de instrumente aparura de nicaieri si incepura sa taie adanc in metalul gratiilor, scotand scantei care se imprastiau intr-o ploaie de lumina in jurul lor.

-Sev, se intoarse Lily spre el, cu buza de jos tremurandu-i incontrolabil. Sev, repeta ea, mi-e frig.

Acesta inghiti in gol, intelegand imediat la ce se referea Lily. Panica incepea sa-l cuprinda in timp ce furnicaturile il facura sa-si scuture mainile.

-Brrr, ce se intampla? intreba Natalia simtind un fior teribil care ii transfigura pe loc vocea cristalina.

David se uita tulburat la chipul ei contorsionat de o tristete brusca pe care n-o mai vazuse niciodata in ochii ei si se sperie.

-Fi-r-ar! Si eram asa de aproape! scrasni Severus. Continuati sa taiati! striga el, pornind la fuga de-a lungul coridorului.

-Plecati! Suiera o voce de copil din interiorul celulei.

-Nici vorba! Ii raspunse Lily si incepu sa taie cu si mai multa incapatanare. Natalia, David, ignorati sentimentul ! Mai avem putin ! Rezistati !

Insa era prea tarziu. Chipul lui David era pamantiu si in urmatorul moment se prabusi la pamant. Natalia vru sa se apropie de el.

-Natalia ! urla Lily. Continua sa tai ! Altfel nu mai avem nicio sansa.

David se chircise pe podeaua ce inghetase brusc si incepuse sa tremure. Apoi, incepu sa ingane fraze, pe o voce suferinda :

-Mama, nu sunt om-lup, nu ma da afara !

-David! striga Natalia ingrozita.

-Mama, te rog... implora glasul lui sfasietor. Mama, de ce nu ma iubesti?

-David ! striga Natalia din nou si din ochi incepura sa-i curga lacrimi incontrolabil.

-David! urla iarasi cu si mai multa indarjire, cu vocea ragusita, aburi iesindu-i in timp ce expira aerul rece.

Panica si tristetea pe care o cuprinsesera pe Lily erau mai rele decat orice isi imaginase. Brusc ii treceau prin minte toate amintirile ingrozitoare din trecutul ei. Moartea tatalui ei, dispretul Petuniei, lipsa lui Severus, luptele cu Devoratorii Mortii, Laura si James... Harry ! Picioarele incepura sa-i tremure si simti ca nu va mai dura mult pana se va prabusi pe podea, asemeni lui David. O vazu pe Natalia plangand incontrolabil si abia reusind sa miste fierastraul, apoi, cu un efort deosebit, isi roti capul spre capatul holului.

Siluetele masive ale Dementorilor era tinute la distanta de un zid argintiu, periculos de subtire, in timp ce o caprioara argintie inconjura trupul lui Severus care incremenise intr-o pozitie defensiva.

Acesta isi concentra intreaga energie asupra Patronusului sau insa nu era suficient. Oricat de fericite erau amintirile care il legau de Lily acum, nu reuseau sa compenseze faptul ca ea se afla acolo din cauza lui, in pericol de moarte. Acest gand nu-l lasa sa se concentreze.

Severus stranse tare ochii si incerca sa-si aduca aminte sarutul lor din Padurea Interzisa, insa in locul salciei argintii aparu salcia din fata castelului si se materializa scena in care el o numise ,,sange-mal'' pe Lily in fata intregii scoli. Apoi, incercand sa-si aminteasca momentele petrecute cu Lily la petrecerea de Halloween in urma cu cateva saptamani, nu reusi sa vada altceva decat ceata si din ea, chipul ei indepartat, adolescentin, ce ii marturisea ca nu pe el il iubeste. De nicaieri, incepura sa-i apara imagini cu Devoratorii Mortii, cu momentul in care gasise casa ei si a lui James daramata si cu trupul ei inert pe care il construise cu propria sa bagheta pe care acum o simtea din ce in ce mai grea in palma inghetata. Mai avea putin si ii aluneca printre degete. Si stia ce avea sa urmeze apoi... intuneric din toate partile.

O mana la fel de inghetata ca si a lui i-o cuprinse si zari cu coada ochiului parul ei ce isi recapatase culoarea naturala. Nu mai avea puterea sa sustina vraja iar ochii ei verde-smarald il invaluiau de tandrete. Vocea ei ii tremura de frig, de spaima cand abia articula:

-Ia-ma-n brate!

Si aburi se ridicara, incetosandu-i chipul.

El o trase fara sa ezite la pieptul sau si se prabusira amandoi in genuchi sub greutatea deznadejdiei. Siluetele trecusera de scut si levitau deasupra lor, Patronusul stingandu-se incet.

-Sev... intotdeauna am crezut ca patronusul meu e o caprioara datorita lui James si nu stiam de ce si-a pastrat forma dupa ce nu mai tineam la el astfel. Dar acum inteleg. Defapt tu erai cel la care ma gandeam. Pe tine te-am iubit mereu.

Stranse bagheta si vocea i se subtie cand rosti :

-Expecto Patronum !

Din varful ei tasni materialul argintiu care ii inconjura, reintarind scutul si o a doua caprioara se alatura primei. Cele doua se privira in ochi de parca s-ar fi cunoscut de-o viata intreaga si apoi se contopira intr-una singura ce incepu sa alerge energic impiedicand Dementorii sa inainteze.

Pentru cateva momente Severus si Lily simtira ca isi pot misca din nou mainile. Insa, cand ridicara privirile, caprioara argintie isi pieduse din nou din stralucire.

Severus o trase mai aproape de el si isi lipi fata de a ei.

-Prea tarziu... imi pare rau.

Si lumina incepu sa scada. Se prabuseau din nou in abisul deznadejdiei.

Urmau sa moara. Nu exista nicio indoiala. Asteptau doar momentul acela in care nimic din ce stiau nu va mai fi adevarat.

Insa treceau secundele si nu se intampla nimic.

-Severus !

Auzi vocea chinuita a Nataliei si simti cum ii misca cineva umarul.

Imposibil....

Deschise ochii, si, la lumina palida ce venea din bagheta Nataliei, zari cei noua copii asezati ca un scut de jur-imprejurul lor. Chipul haituit al unuia dintre ei scoase un ranjet nebunesc si, cu ochii bulbucati, cu cearcanele adanci, se inclina spre cei doi :

-Pe noi nu ne pot omori.

Severus scutura capul si cuprinse obrajii lui Lily intre degetele sale.

-Lily ! Haide, inca o data vraja !

Cu greu, isi reveni in simtiri si adauga :

-Amandoi.

Lumina argintie ii inconjura din nou si o singura caprioara argintie, de data asta mult mai sclipitoare, tinea departe toti Devoratorii care incercau sa se apropie.

-Natalia, i se adresa Severus. Trebuie sa te transformi in randunica. Am nevoie de tine sa fii lucida ca sa-mi activezi semnul intunecat. Il aducem noi pe David.

Aceasta ii arunca o ultima privire disperata, dupa care se transfigura si isi lua zbborul de-a lungul coridorului, inapoi pe scari in jos.

Cu cei noua copii care abia se tineau in picioare, si cu David in brate, Lily si Severus reusira sa tina in viata patronusul si sa coboare scarile.

De indata ce o zari pe Natalia langa usa de metal, Severus isi ridica maneca si ii intinse mana.

-Envive!

Semnul i se contura pe mana cu cerneala neagra si Severus il lipi de metal. Ii impinse pe rand si ramase ultimul. Se strecura si el prin deschizatura si, dupa ce peretele se refacu, respira usurat. Cu totii tremurau ingroziti. Natalia il tinea strans in brate pe David care inca nu-si revenise iar copiii se ingramadisera toti intr-un colt, cu privirile pustii.

-Haideti ca va duc acasa!

Lily se intoarse ingrijorata spre Severus, banuind ca nu se terminase.

-Ce vrei sa faci?

Ii mobiliza pe toti si, in timp ce strabateau tunelul, spuse :

-Trebuie sa incendiez castelul cumva. Isi vor da seama imediat ca un Devorator i-a eliberat. Si nu, Lily, nu vii cu mine. Te duci acasa!i-o taie scurt cand ii zari expresia chinuita.

Se opri in mijlocul tunelului, in fata ei. Lily sufla cu putere pe nas.

-Prefer sa fii suparata pe mine tot anul decat sa te stiu din nou in pericol. Serios ca daca s-ar putea, daca as stii cum, m-as intoarce acum si as face bucati toti Devoratorii. N-ar fi trebuit sa va lass a veniti… nu stii cat de mult regret.

Lily se intoarse si vru sa plece, dar, in ultimul moment, se razgandi si se arunca la gantul lui, sarutandu-l apasat.

-Stiu…

*

In camera de zi, o tanara vrajitoare statea picor peste picior in fotoliul confortabil, rotindu-si bagheta intre degete si mestecand guma, facand baloane cu ea. Avea un par atat de lung incat ii acoperea spatele. Era perfect drept si stralucea la lumina lumanarilor. Hainele ei puteau fi de Incuiati, daca pelerina violet n-ar fi dat-o de gol.

Dincolo de masuta, frecandu-si mainile si simtindu-se intimidat, Seth o privea din cap pana-n picioare. Langa silueta sa lunga si desirata, fata parea doar un copil, chiar daca nu era.

-Si cica nu esti vrajitor... se mira ea, apoi se lasa in fata privindu-l direct in ochi.

Acesta nu se misca deloc.

-Cine esti defapt? intreba enervat de atitudinea ei usor agresiva.

Fata ingusta ochii ei creonati cu negru.

-Nu ti-e frica? Sunt vrajitoare. Boo!

Indrepta bagheta spre el, taind aerul cu ea. Seth tresari in scaun si tanara incepu sa chicoteasca.

-Scuza-ma! Trebuia sa fac asta! Ce fata ai facut !

Si rase din nou.

-Foarte amuzant... ce sa zic, se ratoi Seth, complet legat de maini intr-o astfel de situatie. Foarte matur !

-Hey, credeam ca esti obisnuit cu vrajitorii din moment ce fratele tau e Severus Snape. Si mai ales daca stai in Conacul Prince...

Seth se uita cu ciuda la ea si adauga printre dinti:

-Sunt aici de doua zile si nu-mi amintesc nimic din viata mea. Alte presupuneri mai ai ?

-Hopa... n-am inceput bine. Oare chiar o s-o tinem asa toata noaptea?

Fata sari in picioare, dar gestu ei nu avu un impact prea mare datorita staturii ei.

Seth era un tanar extreme de chips, lucru pe care ea il observase din prima clipa. Odata si-odata tot trebuia sa-i iasa...

Se indrepta spre usa privindu-l ganditor.

-Hai sa mai incercam o data!

Indrepta bagheta spre chipul sau speriat.

-Obliviate !

Apoi ascunse bagheta in timp ce expresia i se relaxa, de parca tocmai scapase de o grija ce il macina.

-Buna! zambi ea cuceritor. Sunt Corinne, nepoata doamnei Fairfax si voi locui aici in Conacul Prince. Tu trebuie sa fii Seth. Incantata de cunostinta !

Ii intinse mana si el i-o stranse primitor, zambindu-i amabil, confuz din cauza faptului ca nu isi amintea cum ajunsese fata langa el.


	16. Capitolul 16 Bucati din viata noastra

in mintea lui Severus Tobias Snape Prince

Imi dorisem atat de mult timp sa fie intr-o zi a mea, incant atunci cand momentul sosise, mi-a fost greu sa ma conving ca nu visam. Credeam ca o sa fie atat de usor sa fim impreuna o data ce ea va simti acelasi lucru ca si mine, insa cat de mult ma inselam. Ar fi trebuit sa ma gandesc ca nenorocitele umbre ale trecutului meu ma vor bantui oricat m-as chinui sa-l repar. Si jur ca o inteleg... nici macar nu pot sa-mi explic de ce mai ramane langa mine. N-ar trebui sa fiu atat de egoist incat sa incerc sa-i recapat increderea cand stiu ca nu merit sa ma iubeasca o fiinta atat de pura precum e ea. Si totusi, iata-ma aici, straduindu-ma sa-i arat ca nu mai sunt asa cum eram. Daca suntem impreuna, lumea din jur nu conteaza pentru mine. Tot ce vreau e fericirea noastra si as face orice pentru asta.

Ea nu vrea sa asculte la inceput si asta ma face s-o iubesc din ce in ce mai mult si, spre nenorocirea ei, s-o doresc pentru mine mai mult ca niciodata. Incapatanarea-i mi-e suficienta sa distrug orice zid din mintea mea care-mi tine in frau izbucnirile afective, mi-e suficienta sa inventez noi moduri de a o tine langa mine. Cand prinde curaj, prind si eu. As ascunde-o sub aripile mele, daca o fiinta care are atat de multe pe constiinta ar putea avea aripi. As lupta cu lumea-ntreaga s-o protejez. Si nu, nu ma gandesc ca mi-as da viata pentru ea. Stiu ca as lupta pana cand toti vor fi infranti si vom ramane doar noi doi, fara cale de mijloc. Nimic nu-mi poate sta in cale cand e vorba de ea. Oh, defapt ce gandesc? Exista o singura persoana care m-ar putea tine departe si din acest motiv ma rog zi de zi ca ea sa ma iubeasca. Fiindca doar ea are puterea de a ma tine departe. Doar ea e mai puternica decat mine. In fata ei, ridic bratele, ma prabusec in genunchi si ma predau.

Dar inainte lupt... lupt pentru iubirea ei.

De aceea, flacari mistuie acum, din temelii, ceea ce odata fusese castelul in care Lordul Intunericului tinuse captivi cei noua copii ai caror familii distrusese. Distruseseram. Cu totii participaseram, direct sau indirect. Fie ca ma acuz, fie ca ma scuz, nu pot fugi de adevar. Cand puteam lupta de partea binelui, am ales intunericul. Vina mea e peste tot, imprastiata in mii de cioburi taioase. Transparente, dar taioase...

Acum ca Dementorii fugisera, flacarile care imi infierbanta chipul imi amintesc de serile petrecute in fata semineului cu ea. E acasa si ma asteapta. E la mine acasa si ma asteapta. Uneori ma gandesc, nu ar vrea sa fie si casa ei... oficial? Vreau ca tot ce-i al meu sa fie si al ei. Si, mai presus de toate, vreau sa primeasca respectul celorlalti pentru ceea ce vreau ca ea sa fie cu adevarat : jumatatea mea.

Nu mai pot sta aici! Simt nevoia sa-i vad chipul linistindu-i-se in prezenta mea.

Nu ma gandisem vreodata ca va veni ziua in ma voi simti atat de legat de Conacul Prince. Acesta devenise in scurt timp de la sosirea ei centrul de gravitatie spre care ma simteam atras indiferent unde ma aflam.

Tarziu dupa miezul noptii, pasesc dincolo de pragul sau si ii gasesc pe toti in camera de zi, aceeasi camera in care aterizasem cu doar cativa ani in urma in cautarea unui sprijin parintesc. Le scanez fiecare chip in parte, emotiile provocate la vederea lor patrunzandu-mi adanc in minte, in timp ce expresia fetei mele tradeaza nimic.

David si Natalia sunt primii pe care ii observ deoarece nu vor sa fie vazuti si asta imi atrage si mai mult atentia. In lumea lor sunt izolati, tremurand la amintirile dureroase. Mi se face rau cateodata cand ii vad si incerc sa ma conving ca nu ii invidiez asa ca imi mut repede privirile la cei zece copii care imi invadeaza casa. As vrea sa nu simt decat mila si o dorinta nestapanita de a-i proteja insa niciun sentiment patern nu poate fi mai coplesitor decat vina care imi rasuceste cutitul in rana cu prezenta lor. O noua fata imi distrage atentia insa doar pentru un moment scurt. Expresia razvratita de pe fata ei si tinuta rebela imi indica exact cine e: Corinne, noua noastra achizitie. Si mai raman doua persoane a caror privire imi ingreuneaza prefacatoria. Fratele meu care apare de nicaieri intr-un moment cum nu se poate mai confuz, un moment care ma impiedica sa ma concentrez asupra propriei sale nenorociri. Daca toti ceilalti din jurul meu se simt pierduti, nu le doresc sa se afle in locul lui. Si acum, ce se presupune ca ar trebui sa fac ? Stiu ca nu l-am adus aici doar pentru ca Lily m-a rugat. Trebuia s-o fac, trebuia sa fac ceea ce era bine. Gata! Nu-mi permit s-o iau razna, acum ca urmeaza sa-i intalnesc privirea ei, cea mai speriata din camera si cea mai entuziasmata sa ma revada. Nu exista ganduri care sa descrie imbratisarea cu care ma primeste.

Cand se indeparteaza din bratele mele, deja planul e trasat in mintea mea: copiii vor dormi in mansarda, alaturi de doamna Fairfax si nepoata ei, pana cand va incepe urmatorul an scolar, in care o voi ruga pe Natalia sa-i inscrie la Beauxbatons. Ea si David vor dormi la etajul doi in fostul apartament al lui Edward Prince, iar Lily, Seth si cu mine vom ocupa apartamentele de la primul etaj. Atelierul de potiuni il montam la subsol, bineinteles, in camerele in care obisnuiam sa ma antrenez pe timpul verii si trimit doi spiridusi de casa pe Strada Fusului astfel incat sa creada toata lumea ca locuiesc in casa parintilor mei. De maine, doamna Fairfax va deveni pastratorul secretului Conacului Prince si nimeni nu ne va gasi. Am uitat ceva ? Mda... va trebui sa cedez presiunilor lui Dumbledore si sa ma angajez la Hogwarts, sa le demonstrez mereu celorlalti ca traiesc singur si nefericit. Orice, doar ca s-o protejez.

*

in amintirile lui Seth Cohen

Inca mai incerc sa-mi dau seama daca tot ce se intampla in jurul meu e adevarat. Desi fratele meu si Lily mi-au explicat totul despre vrajitori si despre cum mi-am pierdut memoria, inca nu reusesc sa ma acomodez cu noua mea viata. Ma simt atat de bulversat incant deseori cei din jurul meu trebuie sa repete o intrebare ca sa-mi capteze atentia. Spre exemplu, Corinne insista mereu sa glumeasca cu mine. ,,Seth, ti-a mancat spiridusu limba ?'', ,,Seth, iti cumpar un Nimbus ca sa te misti mai repede ?''. Stiu ca nu are intentii rele dar cateodata zau ca se poarta copilareste. Si totusi, nu ma pot abtine sa nu am un sentiment... cat se poate de ciudat... cand o vad cu copilul in brate. Imi vine s-o strang la pieptul meu sa-i spun ca o sa fie bine. Ma gandesc mereu ca asa trebuie sa fi fost si mama mea cand tatal meu si al lui Severus a parasit-o. Sau nu a parasit-o ? Noi asa credem, s-ar putea sa nu aflam niciodata. Off ! Ma simt din nou ca un adolescent pierdut in spatiu.

[Gandesc haotic...]

Dupa cateva saptamani deja ma mi-a fost mai bine. Prezenta lui Corinne ma bine-dispunea mereu, mai ales cand ne intepam cu replici jucause. Cand nu era de fata, vorbeam despre ea, cand nu era nimeni in jurul meu, ma gandeam la ea. De Craciun, mi-a crosetat un fular ca al ei, cu dungi violet si albastre. Noroc cu Lily ca mi-a explicat cam pe unde s-o duc in oras. Am dus-o la un film de Incuiati si s-a distrat pe cinste. Mai trebuie sa spun ca toata sala se uita la noi cand Corinne facea o remarca de genu: ,,Ce Thestrali frumosi!''cand vedea renii lui Mos Craciun. Sau... eh! Mai bine sa nu-mi amintesc...

Ah! Sper sa nu ne recunoasca nimeni in viitor. Ar fi bine ca toti sa stea la fel de bine cu memoria ca si mine caci pana si primele mele amintiri in Conacul Prince au fost cam in ceata, poate si datorita faptului ca toti erau atat de nelinistiti si pareau cazuti de pe alta planeta. Eu cel putin, cu siguranta aterizasem din alta lume. Dar, incepand de la Craciun, totul s-a schimbat. Si nu doar pentru mine, ci pentru toti.

Nu o sa uit, cu siguranta, cum Corinne m-a apucat de gulerul camasii, s-a ridicat cat de sus a putut pe varfuri si m-a sarutat chiar sub vasc, asa pe neasteptate.

*

in scrisoarea doamnei Fairfax

Draga mea verisoara,

Vreau sa-ti multumesc din nou pentru invitatia ta! Cu totii au fost incantati de ideea de a petrece Revelionul in orasul tau din Italia, Venetia. O sa fim mai multi decat te asteptai, dar o parte vor sta la un hotel ca sa nu te incurcam.

Daca mi-ai fi spus acum cinci ani ca o asemenea familie va trai vreodata in conacul Prince as fi zis ca te-ai intoxicat cu suc de dovleac. Nu am fost niciodata femeia care sa tanjeasca dupa caldura unui camin, dar batranetea iti suceste mintile, zau asa. Corinne s-a dovedit a fi o fata mult mai ascultatoare si responsabila decat imi imaginam. E rau pentru copilui ei ca nu-si va cunoaste adevaratul tata, dar contribuim cu totii ca sa nu-i lipseasca nimic. Mai ales o anumita persoana... din experienta mea as zice ca micutul si-a gasit deja un nou tatic. Iti voi face cunostinta cu fratele proprietarului conacului cand vom ajunge si atunci imi vei putea spune daca imi impartasesti sau nu parerea.

Vreau sa-ti spun ca dintre toate surprizele care mi le-a oferit viata, schimbarea lui Severus a fost cea mai mare. Am incercat mereu sa nu ma gandesc la faptul ca undeva adanc e un om bun fiindca doar mi-as fi facut sange-rau, in trecut. Dar acum, sa-l vad dand ordine sa fie impodobit un brad de Craciun in mijlocul salonului... prea socant pentru mine. Domnisoara Lily Stevans trebuie sa fie extraordinara pentru ca un om ca si Severus sa ii fie atat de devotat.

La masa de Craciun ne-am asezat optsprezece oameni si pot sa bag mana-n foc ca nu am vazut niciodata o combinatie mai ciudata de destine care se incruciseaza.

Asteapta-ne!

*

in jurnalul lui Lily Evans

2 ianuarie

Draga jurnalule,

A trecut atat de mult timp decand nu am mai scris incat mi se pare ciudat sa-ti rasfoiesc foile si sa ma regasesc in poveste.

Stau culcata in patul venetian care imi place atat de mult, te tin in brate si ascult un CD al Incuiatilor pe care l-am primit de la Severus si tocmai ma gandeam la el cand solistul canta ,,my mind kind of goes fast, I`m gonna slow it down for you (…) I think I wanna give you something I`ve been wanting to give to you for years: my heart''. Stiu ca de multi ani ma iubeste si mai stiu ca el crede ca nu inteleg modul in care e atasat de mine insa, cred ca stiu cat de mult insemn pentru el.

Ultima data cand scriam aici eram asa de suparata incat ma hotarasem sa plec definitiv din Conacul Prince si, mai ales, din viata lui Severus Snape. Ajunsese sa-mi fie teama de el fiindca la fiecare pas mai primeam o lovitura in legatura cu trecutul sau care-mi demonstra ca nu e persoana pe care o credeam. In noaptea in care am aflat despre planul copiilor si despre fratele lui, Seth, mi-a dat un ultimatum.... pana la sfarsitul anului. Suntem in 2 ianuarie si in momentul asta... imi tremura mana cand scriu.

S-o iau de la inceput fiindca vreau sa fiu sigura ca o sa-mi amintesc in detaliu toate evenimentele incepand din seara aceea in care ne-am dus sa-i salvam pe copii. A fost pentru prima data cand i-am spus ca il iubesc. Credeam ca vom muri, defapt eram sigura ca asa va fi.

Dupa ore de griji, cand in sfarsit s-a intors la Conacul Prince, il asteptam cu totii in camera de zi. A intrat cu expresia pe care o are mereu cand se ascunde de ceea ce simte si, fara sa spuna nimic, si-a plimbat privirea deasupra tuturor si ochii-i negri s-au oprit asupra mea si un zambet tacut i-a strabatut chipul. Tinandu-ma mereu de mana, a aranjat pentru toti un loc in casa lui si cand ne-au lasat singuri m-a strans din nou in brate si mi-a povestit planul la care se gandise ca sa ma protejeze. Am incercat sa-l asigur ca e suficient faptul ca sunt metamorf dar el nu vrea sa-si asume riscuri, mai ales acum cand a descoperit ca revin la chipul meu obisnuit atunci cand fac vraji prea puternice care ma lasa fara puteri.

Si nu stiu ce din planul sau mi s-a parut mai nebunesc : faptul ca vrea sa stea sub nasul lui Dumbledore, omul care citeste cel mai bine starea de spirit a fiecaruia, pretinzand ca sufera din cauza mortii mele sau faptul ca vrea sa inventeze o potiune care sa-l faca... morocanos ! Intr-adevar, pare atat de incantat de noua viata incat nu mai e la fel de palid ca inainte. Dimpotriva ! Si in plus, a inceput din nou sa-si prinda parul la spate cum imi place mie.

In dimineata Ajunului de Craciun, m-am trezit mai devreme si, cand am coborat in salon, am ramas de-a dreptul uimita. Aveam un brad minunat ! Si nici macar nu-l rugasem sa faca ceva. Si, de parca nu ar fi fost suficient, le-a luat cadouri tuturor (cu totii ne-am luat cadouri intre noi dar nu ma asteptam sa faca si el al fel). Bineinteles, cand spun ca le-a luat cadouri ma refer la faptul ca a trimis spiridusii sa cumpere. Severus la shopping... ar fi fost mult prea ciudat ! As fi inceput sa-mi fac griji pentru sanatatea lui mintala.

Tot de Craciun, i-a anuntat pe copii ca Natalia va aranja pentru ca din toamna sa mearga la Beauxbatons si ca el ii va ajuta sa-si faca o cariera. De asemenea le-a pus la dispozitite armata de spiridusi de casa din conac in cazul in care vor dori sa incerce sa-si caute rudele ramase in viata. Pana la Anul Nou, patru dintre ei ne-au parasit. Ma bucur pentru ei. Incet, incet, ne-am atasat cu totii de ei, mai ales fiindca eu si Severus nu era cu mult mai invarsta decat ei... cam vreo sapte ani diferenta. Nici nu vreau sa imi amintesc cat de pustie era casa inainte ca ei sa locuiasca aici.

Oricum, Severus a luat tare in serios ultimatul. N-a facut absolut nimic ce i-as putea reprosa (poate doar faptul ca se incapatana cu planul lui de a ma ascunde – si avea sprijinul Nataliei si al lui David care faceau orice nebunie acum ca aflasera ca Stim-Noi-Cine inca mai traia). Si apropo de lucruri pe care Severus nu le-a facut... decand am ajuns in Conacul Prince am avut camera mea si nici macar o data nu a incercat sa-i treaca pragul. Si stiu ca vroia pentru ca de multe ori cand ramanem singuri il vedeam cum isi strange pumnii si se abtine sa ma traga si mai aproape de el. Imi placea sa-l necajesc apropiindu-ma de el fiindca vroiam sa-l vad cat de mult rezista in dorinta lui de a-mi demonstra ceea ce semnific pentru el si imi facea o deosebita placere cand imi lipeam fata de a lui si ii simteam maxilarul inclestat si muschii incordati. Hehe ! si saracu` ma crede un ingeras...

De Anul Nou am primit o invitatie de la o verisoara a doamnei Fairfax si atat Natalia cat si eu am insistat sa mergem fiinca nu vazusem Venetia niciodata. Am fost sfatuiti sa o luam pe calea Incuiatilor asa ca am avut ocazia sa rad de toti cand ne cereau pasaportul la aeroport sau cand incercau sa-si gaseasca locul in avion.

Am ajuns spre asfintit in Venetia, cu vaporul. N-am fost niciodata persoana care sa gaseasca cuvintele pentru a descrie un peisaj si nici nu vreau s-o fac. Mi-e suficienta imaginea pe care o sa mi-o amintesc mereu, cu cerul rosiatic revarsand lumina printre stradutele inguste, reflectandu-se in apa canalelor, cladirile vechi care se ingramadeau in jur si zecile de buticuri dichisite cu suveniruri pentru turisi. Natalia si cu mine saream in sus de incantare. Corinne era mult prea incantata de faptul ca Seth o tinea de mana ca sa mai observe altceva. Hotelul nostru, desi era mic si discret, avea vedere spre piata San Marco. Trebuie sa recunosc ca pana atunci crezusem ca porumbeii din piata erau doar o exagerare, dar nu era asa. Nu am vazut niciodata atat de multi porumbei intr-un loc atat de aglomerat.

Am luat cina la verisoara doamnei Fairfax si ne-am hotarat sa iesim in piata pentru ca la miezul noptii se anuntau artificiile Incuiatilor. A cantat o formatie care avea parte de aprecieri serioase din partea publicului pana si din partea celorlalti vrajitori care incercau sa se camumfleze. Natalia si David invatasera versurile imediat si dansau lipiti unul de celalat, in timp ce Corinne topaia de-a dreptul, spre amuzamentul lui Seth.

In schimb, eu si Severus stateam ascunsi sub o arcada, in intuneric, departe de privirile celorlalti. Pentru un moment, mi-am amintit de primul si singurul bal la care am fost impreuna. La fel statuseram si atunci, doar ca eu, la vremea respectiva, nu ma puteam gandi la nimic altceva decat la faptul ca vroiam neaparat sa ma alatur prietenilor mei. Insa acum, tot ce vroiam era sa-l strang si mai tare pe Severus in brate, sa-l sufoc cu afectiune, daca se putea. Ce mult se schimbasera lucrurile...

Solista formatiei tocmai anunta ca mai sunt zece minute pana la miezul noptii cand Severus incepu sa ma traga de mana. Parasiram piata pe strada principala si apoi porniram cu pasi inceti pe aleea de la marginea orasului, pe langa port. Apoi, mana-n mana o luaram pe strazile pustii ale orasului. Pierdusem notiunea timpului cand ne-am oprit deasupra podului arcuit. Gondolele treceau pe sub noi, desi nu le vedeam. Se spune ca in Venetia exista un pot pe care indragostitii care se saruta raman impreuna pentru totdeauna. Am inchis ochii si mi-am imaginat ca acela era podul. M-am cuibarit la pieptul lui si el m-a infasurat in roba sa lunga apoi mi-a sarutat obrajii pe rand si m-a tras mai tare sper el. L-am sarutat fara sa stau pe ganduri.

Vreau sa-mi amintesc pentru totdeauna cuvintele pe care mi le-a zis cand au inceput artificiile.

,,S-a terminat anul... ce am facut pana acum a fost din cauza ca vroiam sa-ti demonstrez ce insemni pentru mine : totul. Iar acum, e randul tau. Daca si tu simti la fel, casatoreste-te cu mine !''

Inainte sa pot deschide gura sa spun ceva, ma opri cu un deget si continua : ,,Nu mai suport sa traim in aceeasi casa si sa nu fim casatoriti. N-am nicio indoiala fiindca stiu ca mereu vei exista doar tu pentru mine. Acum eu sunt cel care da un ultimatum: alege ceea ce-ti doresti de la mine: pentru totdeauna sau niciodata.''

As putea sa bag mana-n foc ca am auzit atunci un tremur in vocea lui mereu hotarata si implacabila. Oare cat timp i-a luat sa-si faca curaj pentru asta?

Era atat de dragut impacientat asa, atat de... uman si sensibil, incat mi s-au inmuiat picioarele, la propriu! Vroiam sa mai pastrez cateva momente imaginea chipului sau asa ca i-am raspuns: ,,Cu o conditie ?''. Culoarea ii revenise oarecum in obraji insa ingrijorarea i se citea pe fata si n-am mai rezistat mult. I-am daruit cel mai larg zambet de care eram in stare cand am continuat : ,,Sa ne casatorim acum, aici !''

*

in febra momentului

Rochia mea e asa de frumoasa !

_Ii acopera picioarele, dar ii dezgoleste umerii rozalii._

Ador pantofii pentru ca ma inalta si il privesc direct in ochi.

_Din parul strans la spate i se revarsa buclele si il mangaie chipul._

El n-a renuntat la negrul care-i place atat de mult.

_As vrea sa pot avea cuvinte._

As vrea sa-si dea seama din zambetul meu cat de incantata sunt.

_Jur ca voi face tot ce-mi sta in putere sa fie mereu asa de fericita._

Nu-mi vorbeste ! Nici nu trebuie... vreau sa ne intelegem din priviri.

_Suntem singuri in capela. __Suntem noi doi… si muzica pianului perfecta._

David si Natalia, Corinne si Seth… ei sunt chiar langa noi. Nu ii vad. Sunt doar vag constienta ca sunt acolo.

_O tin de brat. Are manusi albe pana la cot. Buchetu-i din flori de gheata o fi prea greu pentru ea?_

Mainile-mi tremura si cu toate ca e mijlocul iernii, simt ca fata-mi ia foc.

_Un om vorbeste in fata mea. Nu-l inteleg. _

Ne casatorim!!!

_Acum ma intreaba ceva. Daca vreau... _

E nebun! De ce il mai intreaba? De parca stralucirea ochilor lui n-ar fi suficient raspuns !

_Trag aer in piept.__ Vreau neaparat sa ma bucur de un moment nepretuit._

Vocea-i profunda se aude peste tot in jurul meu si mi se taie respiratia. A zis DA ! Imi vine sa topai !

_Ma amuza expresia ei. _

Rosesc cand il vad ca zambeste atotstiutor. Ma port ca un copil.

_Se poarta ca un copil. Si o ador!_

Aualeu! Acu ma intreaba si pe mine! Haide, Lily, nu intra in panica!!!

_De ce respira asa repede?? Severus, calmeaza-te... acum! Lily chiar vrea sa va casatoriti!_

Acu tre` sa zic DA! Nu resuseste sa termine intrebarea ca eu si dau raspunsul pe nerasuflate. Imediat imi musc buzele tare de tot. Au inceput sa chicoteasca in jur ! Rad de mine.

_Aaaahh ! O iubesc, o iubesc, o iubesc, o iubesc, o iubesc...._

Ce a zis? Ne declara sot si sotie? Pe noi ? Acu` pot intra in panica ?!

_O sarut? N-o sarut? __Ce tre` sa fac? __Puffff ! Noroc cu Corinne ! Au inceput sa aplaude si sa ceara sarutul!_

Aualeu! Sunt nebuni! O sa-mi explodeze inima! Oh, nu! Deja m-a prins de talie, s-a apropiat de mine. Ii simt rasuflarea. O sa ma sarute pentru prima data ca si sotul meu. SOTUL MEU!

_E la cativa centimetri de buzele mele. Sunt asa de aproape incat ii simt inima cum bate. Mi se taie rasuflarea. O sarut pentru un moment scurt si apoi ma indepartez. __Trebuie sa trag aer in piept si nu pot langa ea. Pur si simplu nu pot!!!_

Ma ia cu ameteli. Incep cu totii sa aplaude si simt cum Severus ma trage de brat.

_Parasim capela. _

Cred ca ne ducem sa sarbatorim.

_Nu stiu unde mergem, nu-mi pasa._

Strazile trec prin fata mea ca intr-un film vechi.

_Coboram scarile abrupte __intr-un local ferit de ochii Incuiatilor._

Ne asezam la o masa dar nu stam mult jos!

_Incep cu totii sa danseze si sa bea wisky-foc. Dar eu nu simt nimic altceva decat degetele-i firave pierdute printre ale mele._

Cred ca au trecut ore. David e prea ,,fericit''. Corinne rezista mai bine ca el. Oricum, amandoi danseaza pe scena.

_Seth dispare fara sa-mi dau seama. Il intrezaresc printre sticle si lumini la bar.__ O priveste din umbra cum danseaza._

Natalia se ridica si imi face cu ochiul. Nu reusesc sa ma desprind suficient de Severus ca sa-mi dau seama ce vroia sa spuna.

_Imi pun paharul jos. Cred ca am petrecut destul, mai ales Lily..._

Acum chiar ca sunt ametita! Ma misc ciudat.

_Gata! O duc de aici!_

Ma ia pe sus si eu ma agat de gatul lui cu incapatanare.

_Vreau s-o intreb daca se simte bine, dar ea ma opreste, atingandu-mi buzele cu fruntea ei__ si ma pierd in aroma de crini._

Nu stiu cum am ajuns aici. Am tinut ochii inchisi.

_Suntem __in camera noastra si nu e nicio lumanare aprinsa. Ma enerveaza roba mult prea lunga. O dau jos si raman in camasa_

Ma eliberez din bratele lui si trag perdeaua.

_Lumina lunii se frange pe obrazul ei delicat si rochia ii sclipeste._

Imi plimb privirea peste apa ce curge pe langa balconul nostru si ating in fuga suprafata rece a geamului.

_E asa de frumoasa incat nu mai rezist in picioare. Ma asez pe pat. _

Ma uit peste umar la Severus si nu pot sa-i citesc expresia din umbra. Zaresc doar buzele-i intredeschise.

_S-a intors spre mine. Isi aduce mainile impreuna si strecoara degetele pe sub manusi. Apoi le da jos. _

Dintr-o data cravata neagra de la gatul lui ma atrage intr-un mod ciudat.

_Se apropie de mine si se aseaza cu genunchii pe pat. __Eu nu ma pot misca. Raman in continuare sprijinit de pat cu mainile la spate. _

Are gatul dezgolit si vreau neaparat sa i-l ating.

_Isi strecoara o mana pe dupa gatul meu si cu cealalta imi atinge incet fata. Isi coboara degetele de-a lungul barbiei mele si insfarsit gasesc forta de a ma misca din nou._

Cu un brat infasurat in jurul taliei mele ma atrage in cel mai intens sarut al nostru de pana acum.

_Ma desprind de buzele ei doar ca sa-i sarut gatul si apoi umarul. _

Imi asez mainile pe pieptul lui si i-l simt cum se ridica si coboara. Se opreste din respirat cand ochii nostri se intalnesc.

_Chiar si prin lumina difuza a noptii reusesc sa-mi dau seama ca ochii ei sunt, din nou, verde-smarald._

Nu pot tine mult ochii deschisi caci privirea lui ma ameteste.

_Ea inchide ochii si isi atinge nasul pistruiat de al meu. Imi desprind si cealalta mana de cearceaf si ii scot agrafa din par, apoi imi las degetele sa se piarda in el. Incet, ii trag trupul firav peste al meu si inspir adanc mirosul de crini din parul ei._

Vreau sa-l sarut din nou, asa cum il sarutasem mai devreme, dar niste scantei imi distrag atentia si ma trag inapoi speriata.

_Fi`r`ar ! Mi-am uitat bagheta in buzunar. O ploaie de lumini argintii si rosi se revarsa in jurul nostru._

Severus se rostogoleste prevazator din pat si lasa bagheta pe jos.

_Chicoteste amuzata._

El imi raspunde cu acelasi zambet ce imi ramansese intiparit in minte la miezul noptii.

_Peste tot in camera se revarsa brusc bulele sclipitoare. Ma apropiu de podea si incerc sa le ating, dar ele fug din calea mea._

Pentru o clipa uitasem ca suntem vrajitori. Eram doar doi oameni care vroiau sa fie impreuna mai presus de orice.

_Piciorul ii atarna peste pat. __E atat de micut incat il cuprind cu totul in palme. Ma intreb daca i s-ar parea ciudat sa-i sarut glezna._

Imi saruta glezna ! Si, de parca nu ar fi de ajuns, buzele lui urca pe piciorul meu pana la genunchi, cand ajunge din nou in pat, langa mine. Camera e invadata de lumina argintie-rosiatica.

_Imi desfac primul nasture al camasii apoi o las pe ea sa-mi scoata cravata. O arunca undeva in spatele meu si scantei se ridica in aer, dar nimic nu ia foc. _

Ma amuza vraja din ce in ce mai tare. Oare vor iesi scantei de fiecare data cand mai aruncam o haina pe jos ?

_Are o rochie minunata din matase si satin. Imi infasor degetele prin pamblica de la spatele ei si ii desfac nodul in timp ce o sarut cu ochii inchisi._

Nu mai sunt constienta de miscarile mele. M-am detasat de toate simturile, am trecut in alta dimensiune.

_Isi coboara bratele de-a lungul nasturilor camasii mele pana ii desface pe toti. __Ii prind bretelele intre doua degete si le ajut sa-i alunece pe umeri in jos. _

Isi coboara bratele de-a lungul spatelui meu gol si tot ce mai stiu e ca suntem sot si sotie...

_o singura fiinta_

aceeasi entitate

_o inima intreaga_

doua suflete pereche


	17. Capitolul 17 Bucati din viata noastra 2

in jurnalul lui Lily Evans Snape

1 iunie

Draga jurnalule,

...

De cateva luni, timpul sta in loc. N-am alte cuvinte ca sa descriu totul. Nici nu stiu ce as putea scrie. Ca sunt fericita ? Ca ma copleseste noua viata ?

Ar fi si culmea sa fie altfel... cateodata ma intreb daca nu e improprie asa o stare de bine dupa atata nenorocire ? Cateodata mi se face pielea de gaina cand ma gandesc unde as fi putut ajunge daca nu era Severus. Am trait, de la inceputul anului, niste luni de betie absoluta. Inca nu-mi vine sa cred ca am depasit atat de multe obstacole... cat de departe am ajuns. Si cat de departe vom ajunge.

Acum, ca se apropie toamna si incepe un nou an scolar la Hogwarts, am decis, impreuna cu Severus, sa discutam despre ce vom face mai departe. Planurile noastre sunt facute : vom avea grija de Harry din umbra, Severus se va stradui din greu sa-l faca puternic, ii va castiga increderea lui Dumbledore si isi va pregati din timp argumente pentru reintoarcerea Lordul Intunecat. Nu avem niciun dubiu in ceea ce priveste previziunile Laurei. Si, nu in ultimul rand (asta fiind o hotarare de care Sev nu e prea incantat, bineinteles), il vom ajuta pe Sirius Black sa evadeze fiindca nu pot suporta gandul ca e inchis intr-un loc atat de oribil, din cauza unui tradator, fiind nevinovat.

Pe de alta parte, se pare ca mai sunt si vesti bune pentru viitor : relatia dintre Seth si Corinne se pare ca merge din ce in ce mai bine. Desi Seth vrea sa-i dea numele sau lui Seamus, Corinne se incapataneaza ca baiatul ei sa-i pastreze numele tatalui ei : Finnigan.

Natalia si David nu se gandesc sa aiba copii atata timp cat nu vor gasi un antidot pentru ceaa ce numesc ei : ,,deja-vu lunar'' iar doamna Fairfax si-a gasit un nou hobby : ziaristica (nu are de unde sa stie ce vremuri ne asteapta).

Recunosc ca am emotii pentru ce va veni, dar imi pun intreaga mea incredere in Severus. Sunt constienta ca inima-mi va fi cat un purece atunci cand isi va juca rolul dublu, ca voi innebuni de griji de fiecare data cand va fi chemat de catre Lordul Intunecat.

De fiecare data cand ma cuprind gandurile sumbre, el ma strange de umeri, se uita patrunzatori in ochii mei si ma asigura ca acesta este destinul nostru si ca vom lupta din rasputeri sa iesim la lumina. Atunci sunt constienta cat de mult il iubesc pentru tot ceea ce reprezinta si ca as fi capabila de orice pentru el. Imi pun viata in mainile lui si nu incetez sa multumesc pentru sansa la o viata adevarata alaturi de el (chiar daca trebuie sa ne ascundem... Severus spune cateodata : ,,daca n-as stii mai bine, as crede ca ti se pare palpitanta viata noastra'' ... are dreptate, dar nu-i spun nimic... chiar ma gandeam zilele astea, oare i-am spus vreodata ca-l iubesc ??? nu cred ca am prins vre-un moment... uf!!! De ce o fi asa de greu sa spui ce simti ? Cred ca daca ar sti cineva, ar rade de mine... ups!).

*

in joaca unui copil de 11 ani – Seamus Finnigan

Parul auriu si ciufulit i se vedea prin geamul usii fumurii a sufrageriei si parintii lui stiau ca trage din nou cu urechea. Adeseori facea asa, insa ei nu s-ar fi putut supara vreodata. Dimpotriva, Corinne si-ar fi dorit ca micutul sa le urmeze pasii, chiar daca tatal sau protesta vehement.

In acel moment, adultii aveau o discutie aprinsa.

-Ori va fi la Viperini, ori la Cercetasi. Asta e clar !

Barbatul vorbise cu vocea lui joasa si nimeni nu-i contesta judecata, dupa cum observase Seamus ca se intampla de obicei : Severus avea dreptate.

-Si atunci cum am putea face sa-l supraveghem daca s-ar intampla sa fie la Cercetasi ? Lily spuse toate acestea trecandu-si mana prin par. Cu trecerea anilor parea tot mai nelinistita si Seamus simtea la fiecare pas ca linistea lor aparenta e doar linistea dinaintea furtunii.

Planuri fara noima treceau pe langa urechiile sale. Stia toata povestea lui Harry Potter chiar daca niciunul dintre adulti nu putea sa-si dea seama care era motivul pentru care totul se invartea in jurul lui.

De asemenea, stia ca acesta era momentul sau.

Apasa clanta si usa se dadu in lateral cu un scartait prelung.

Mama sa ii arunca o privire surprinsa si, cand ii intalni chipul serios, un zambet ii arcui capatul buzelor. Seth se incrunta pentru un moment, nepricepand ce anume isi vorbeau din priviri. Apoi, cu o deschidere larga a ochilor, isi muta privirea cand la Corinne cand la Seamus. Severus se opri din vorbit.

-Ne jucam de-a spionii ? glumi Seamus.

Lily isi inclesta degetele in bratul lui Severus, iar acesta isi trecu mana peste a ei, asigurand-o ca nu va face niciun gest nesabuit, apoi il privi intrebator pe fratele sau. Acesta ii raspunse buimacit :

-Seamus, tu stii ce vorbesti ?

Baiatul maruntel dadu din cap afirmativ.

-Oricum nu vroiam sa merg la Beauxbaons.

Apoi facu o grimasa de dezgust.

Urmara zile intregi de munca de lamurire si, dupa ce o lasara balta, se ocupara de educatia lui ca viitor spion. In doar cateva luni Seamus intelese toate detaliile misiunii sale de a-l spiona pe Harry si reusi sa stea in umbra, sa-i fie prieten.

In doar intr-un an prezenta lui la Hogwarts se dovedi mai utila decat orice altceva.

***

Era miezul noptii si Lily statea ghemuita sub plapuma imensa a patului lor cu baldachin. Privirea si-o fixase pe acele ceasornicului de deasupra semineului, urmarindu-le la fiecare ticait. Decand adusesera Piatra Filozofala in scoala, Lily nu mai putea dormi ca inainte. Avea o presimtire ca ceva se va intampla, din moment ce Dumbledore considerase necesar ca acesta sa fie pastrata la Hogwarts.

Severus reusise sa treaca de vrajile protectoare ale castelului si instalase drept portal o lumanare care il aducea de la el din cabine in dormitorul lor. Insa, in seara asta, inca nu ajunsese acasa.

Cand acele ceasornicului se oprira la ora doisprezece jumatate, aerul din camera incepu sa tremure si, de nicaieri, aparu Severus.

Lily tresari si dadu plapuma la o parte. Pe sira spinarii ii lunecara fiori de gheata. Mainile ii amortira si buza de jos incepu sa-i tremure. Sosise momentul de care se temeau. O stia... expresia lui Severus i-o confirma.

-Lordul Intunecat traieste, spuse el, cu vocea lui de neinduplecat.

Lily ramase nemiscata, cu privirea pironita in gol.

-A furat piatra ? Ce s-a intamplat cu Harry ?

Severus isi aseza roba pe marginea patului, apoi o lua pe Lily in bratele sale.

-Nu, o linisti, sarutandu-i fruntea. M-a anuntat Seamus mai devreme ca Harry si prietenii lui au plecat sa-l opreasca pe Quirrell. Lordul Intunecat nu poate supravietui decat pe post de parazit, deocamdata. N-are un corp al sau pe care sa-l foloseasca. Se pare ca asa a supravietuit pana acum. Nu iti fa griji ! Harry nu a patit nimic pentru ca Lordul nu-l poate atinge.

-De ce ? se mira Lily, dandu-si parul de pe ochi, incercand sa-si revina din soc.

-Dumbledore are o teorie ca i-ai fi oferit tu protectie atunci cand te-ai sacrificat pentru el. Si ma gandeam ca Laura a facut ceva... cum a murit defapt ?

Vocea lui Lily deveni mai subtire decat de obicei.

-La putin timp dupa ce s-a nascut Harry a inceput sa se simta din ce in ce mai rau...

Severus aproba tacut din cap si Lily stiu ca nu mai spunea nimic deoarece stia ceva si vroia ,,s-o protejeze''. Si poate ca de data asta nici Lily nu vroia sa stie ce era...

***

Din turnul Cercetasilor se observa in departare coliba lui Hagrid. Seamus isi lipise fata de geam si astepta sa-i zareasca pe cei trei, insa nici vorba de asa ceva. Dumbledore si cu cei doi de la minister bateau la usa lui Hagrid. In cateva minute vor executa hipogriful si Seamus nu vroia sa vada nimic din toate acestea. O lua in fuga pe scari in jos si ajunse in scurt timp in biroul lui Snape.

-Harry, Hermione Granger si Ron Weasly nu sunt in Turnul Cercetasilor. Sunt destul de sigur ca sunt undeva pe domeniul castelului, sau au degand sa plece din nou in afara.

Severus se uita incruntat si ganditor la el, stapungandu-l cu privirea.

-Ma ocup imediat de ei. E luna plina azi si am de facut o vizita profesorului pe care Seamus o vazuse de atatea ori in Conacul Prince fierbea mocnit in semineul din cabinet.

Snape ii facu un semn scurt sa iasa.

Seamus stia ca e sub influenta potiunii pe care el insusi o inventase ca sa devina mai morocanos si ranchiunos, greu de citit, cat timp statea la Hogwarts, insa asta nu-l facea pe baiat sa-l placa mai mult in momente ca acestea.

***

Nimic nu prevestea avenimentele ce aveau sa se intample in acea seara fierbinte de iunie. Totul se petrecea dupa un tipar obsedant de monoton. Lily se trezea dimineata, isi saruta sotul, luau micul-dejun, isi luau la revedere si il privea disparand. Apoi, ea cobora la parter unde se intalnea cu ceilalti : Corinne, Seth, David si Natalia. Restul zilei si-l petreceau experimentand la subsolul conacului.

Ca de obicei, Lily statea intinsa in patul lor si citea, cand aerul din camera prinse vapori. Cand se intoarse sa-l primeasca pe Severus, ramase blocata. In locul sau, era Seamus, cu fata alba ca varul, imbracat in roba de la scoala, tinand in mana portalul.

-S-a intors !

Aceste doua cuvinte o facura pe Lily sa simta pamantul fugindu-i de sub picioare.

-M-am furisat de la Hogwarts ca sa te anunt ce s-a intamplat, continua el pe nerasuflate. Harry si Cedric Diggory au disparut in timpul turnirului si cand s-au intors, Cedric era mort si Harry striga in gura mare ca Lordul Intunecat il omorase. La scurt timp, Semnul unchiului Severus a inceput sa arda. Apoi, a disparut.

Nicio miscare a fetei lui Lily nu trada vre-un seniment. Arata de parca ar fi fost din piatra. Intr-un final i se adresa pe o voce total schimbata lui Seamus :

-Intoarce-te la castel ! Ai grija de tine.

Cand acesta disparu din camera, Lily se ridica brusc de pe pat si, cu miscari automate, iesi din dormitor si cobori scarile abrupte ale conacului. Incepea sa se intunece considerabil. Nori grosi de ploaie se adunasera deasupra.

Ajunsa la iesire, impinse cu toata greutatea ei usa masiva si continua sa se deplaseze de parca ar fi fost o papusa in mainile unui actor de teatru. Se opri la jumatatea drumului dintre conac si portile sale unde dragonii de onix vegheau. Se auzeau bubuituri din departare si, pe masura ce se apropiau, Lily parea si mai incapatanata in hotararea-i de a ramane impietrita in locul ei. Un fulger lumina intreg cerul cand stropii grei si desi incepura sa i se scurga pe fata. Parul ii curgea in valuri pe umeri in jos, apa prelingandu-i-se pe spate, lovind cu zgomot aleea, cadere cu cadere.

Cu fiecare moment ce se scurgea, trupul si chipul ei ramaneau la fel de implacabili, nu schitau niciun gest.

Printre tunetele asurzitoare se deslusira ragnetele celor doi dragoni in momentul in care prinsera viata. Poarta de fier se dadu la o parte si silueta neagra a stapanului lor se materializa prin cortina deasa de ploaie.

Lily refuza sa mai traga aer in piept din acel moment. Astepta tinandu-si rasuflarea... cu bagheta tinuta la distanta de roba sa, acesta facu primul pas prin aleea impanzita de noroiul ce fusese praf innabusitor cu doar cateva minute inainte.

Cerul fu despicat pentru a doua oara in acea noapte, iar lumina fulgerului se rasfranse pe chipul lui Severus, desi contorsionat de griji, haituit de teama, totusi teafar.

Toata forta cu care Lily se impotrivise oricarei reactii de pana atunci, disparu fara urma si incepu sa respire cu rapididate. Genunchii i se inmuiara si, brusc, se trezi alergand spre Severus, sarindu-i in brate, incolacindu-si picioarele in jurul sau, inclestandu-si mainile in parul sau lung si sarutandu-i fiecare particica din pielea-i uda si rece, plangand in hohote si, printre fulgere si tunete, repetand mereu : ,,te iubesc, te iubesc''.

*

in cartile publicate de David Bruelle

,,100 de potiuni moderne''

-aceasta este prima noastra carte si, desi a fost publicata sub numele meu, cu totii am muncit la ea. Insa, aspiratia lui Lily si a lui Severus nu este aceea de a fi faimosi. Nu pot spune ca este nici a mea, dar cartea avea nevoie de un autor. Nu-mi vine sa cred ca intr-un timp atat de scurt am ajuns sa inventam atatea potiuni. Intr-adevar sase minti functioneaza mai bine decat una. Sa zicem sapte, daca o socotim si pe doamna Fairfax. Intr-adevar cu totii ne dau idei pe care, din fericire, pana la urma reusim sa le punem in aplicare.

-ultima potiune de pe lista a fost inventata doar de Severus si a folosit-o acum cativa ani cand au adus la Hogwarts un obiect foarte valoros despre care nu a vrut Severus sa spuna nimic. Doar Lily stia ce e. Impreuna cu alti profesori, s-au ocupat de protejarea acestuia. Daca bei potiunea respectiva poti trece prin foc. Cateodata ma surprinde cat poate fi de genial !

,,78 de vraji nemaifolosite pana acum''

-trebuie sa recunosc ca la acest volum am ajutat prea putin. Cei care au reusit sa inventeze majoritatea vrajilor au fost Corinne si Severus.

-ideea apartinuse lui Lily deoarece stia ca, in scoala, Severus inventase o multime de farmece.

-una dintre aceste incantatii am folosit-o cand Seamus avea treisprezece ani intr-o misiune de-a dreptul sinucigasa. Nu stiu prin ce mijloace, Lily si Severus stiu ca Sirius Black (da! celebrul criminal) este nevinovat si s-au implicat in evadarea lui din Azkaban. Trebuie sa recunosc: vraja e absolut uluitoare! Iti da puterea de a gandi logic atunci cand te aflii in preajma Devoratorilor si functioneaza de la kilometri distanta. Aveau un obiect ce apartinuse lui Black si doar au facut vraja... a doua zi a aparut in toate ziarele fuga sa din Azkaban! Prima din istorie... nu m-as fi gandit niciodata ca vom rescrie istorie cu oamenii astia.

-una dintre vrajile pe care le-am dibuit nu a fost trecuta in carte deoarece Severus spune ca sunt lucruri pe care e bine sa nu le stie toata lumea. Cu vraja respectiva poti gasi pe oricine iti este ruda de sange, chiar daca sunt protejati de vraja Fidelius. Da, stiu ! WOW !

,,o potiune pentru oameni ca noi''

-formula inca mai trebuie imbunatatita, dar, cu toate acestea, am reusit sa facem o potiune care ne tine calmi pe perioada cu luna plina... o potiune complicata pe care foarte putini vrajitori reusesc sa o pregateasca adecvat. Severus, bineinteles este unul dintre cei norocosi. Dumbledore l-a rugat sa vina in ajutorul profesorului de Aparare Impotriva Magiei Negre care era, la vremea respectiva, un om-lup, ca si noi.

Inca mai avem un drum lung de parcurs. Mai avem multe de invatat. Urmatoarea carte pe care o planuim este una cu leacuri pentru Vindecatori experimentati. Pe Lily si Severus ii obsedeaza de multa vreme un antidot anume : cel impotriva muscaturii de sarpe. Si, se pare ca potiunii ii lipseste un ultim ingredient pe care nu il pot descoperi nicicum. Credeam ca ultimul sarpe de acest tip fusese in grija Lordului Intunecat. Desi, din experienta mea de pana acum in Conacul Prince, pot baga mana-n foc ca ei stiu ceva ce eu nu stiu. Prea multe mistere pentru o singura casa... Severus ne asigura ca suntem in siguranta atata timp cat stim cat mai putine detalii. Noi avem incredere in el, mai ales acum, cand Lordul Intunecat s-a intors.

*

in vorbele lui Corinne

-Lily, am primit o scrisoare urgenta de la doamna Fairfax acum 2 minute! Ti-o las sa citesti. Noi acum ne adunam lucrurile si pornim spre Hogwarts sa-l luam pe Seamus! Imi pare rau... Inca nu-mi vine sa cred si nici nu stiu sigur daca e adevarat sau nu dar n-avem timp de pierdut, nu vreau sa-mi asum riscuri ! Iti multumesc pentru tot ce ai facut pentru noi ! Nu o sa va uitam niciodata !

*

in scrisoarea Doamnei Fairfax

Lily, Natalia, David, Corinne, Seth

Parasiti IMEDIAT conacul !!! Sunt la sediul Profetului. Albus Dumbledore e mort. SEVERUS SNAPE l-a omorat ! Potter a vazut scena. S-a dat o lupta la Hogwarts. Sunteti in pericol ! Snape nu e cine credeam noi... e de partea Devoratorilor.

Plec pana mai pot ! Va urez o viata usoara. Ma bucur ca v-am cunoscut si regret ca asa se termina totul !

PS. Corinne, stii unde ma gasesti !

*

in ochii Nataliei Bruelle

Lily lua scrisoare din mainile Corinnei si o citi bulversata o data, de doua ori, de trei ori, pana cand obrajii ii devenira vineti de spaima si confuzie. Tremurand toata, mototoli hartia in mana ei subtire si apoi se intoarse spre noi, privirea fiind cea a unui om care se lupta din rasputeri in interior cu doua forte opuse.

-Aveti cinci minute sa va adunati lucrurile. Ne intalnim in curte ! ecoul vocii ei se rasfranse in tot holul pustiu... insa mai pustiu ii era glasul. Probabil asa ar fi sunat vocea oricui ar fi descoperit ca intreaga-i viata fusese construita pe o minciuna.

Urmand-o indeaproape, David o intreba :

-Lily, si daca nu e adevarat? Nu ai de unde sa stii...

Aceasta se intoarse, cu o privire atat de intunecata, incat ai fi putut jura ca pana si culoarea ochilor ei se schimbase.

-Cu Severus Snape nu ai niciodata de unde sa stii.

Lui David i se taie respiratia si ii arunca o privire compatimitoare.

-Poate ca exista o explicatie... ceva, incerca el, din nou, s-o induplece, cum face de obicei : n-ar putea niciodata sa vada ce-i mai rau in oameni fara sa incerce inainte de toate sa inteleaga.

-La el, exista mereu o explicatie. Si ai fi uimit cat de buna...

Cu acestea, Lily ne lasa singuri pe holul de la etaj. Ne-am impachetat toate lucrurile intr-o viteza uluitoare si, asa cum ne inteleseseram, in cinci minute ne intalniram in curtea conacului. Lily nu avea niciun bagaj la ea. Probabil deja le dusese pe toate oriunde avea degand sa se ascunda mai departe. Porniram cu pasi greoi spre poarta de fier si, indata ce dragonii ii simtira prezenta, prinsera viata, se inchinara in fata stapanei lor, si ne deschisera larg portile. In timp ce noi doi ne uitam mereu in urma la scheletul a ceea ce fusese pana nu demult casa noastra, Lily nu facea niciun gest care ar fi putut sugera ca intentiona sa arunce vreo privire inapoi.

David nu-si mai gasea locul si trebui sa faca o ultima incercare :

-Inteleg de ce fugim noi : Corinne fuge pentru ca ii este teama pentru Seth care e Incuiat si pentru fiul ei, Seamus, care nu are sange-pur, iar noi pentru ca suntem oameni-lup. Dar tu ? Chiar daca Severus e Devorator... cu tine ce ar putea avea ? Esti sotia lui...

Lily pufni ironic. In doar cateva minute devenise alta persoana. Parca trecusera un milion de ani prin fata ei. Ba chiar ii aparusera si cearcane... ceea ce spuse ne taie respiratia si ne dadu complet peste cap.

-Cu mine? Nu intelegeti ... pe mine ma vrea. Pentru capul meu, dus pe tava lui Voldemort, a rezistat Snape atatia ani in miciuna asta. Eu sunt cea care l-a lasat pe Lordul Intunecat fara puteri pentru paisprezece ani... pe mine ma vrea, pe mine... capul meu...

L-am vazut pe David scuturandu-se socat cand auzi numele lui si ramanand stana de piatra cand realiza acelasi lucru ca si mine : am trait atatia ani alaturi de straini pe care ii credeam prieteni.

Lily se uita spre mine si, pentru prima data, am vazut ca privirea i se incetosase.

-Aveti grija de voi, imi spuse, cat de cald fu in stare sa spuna cuvinte de despartire intr-o asemenea situatie. Regret din suflet ca am tinut atatea secrete. Natalia, ar fi spre binele vostru sa uitati tot ce ati auzit si ati trait aici. Crede-ma ca am tinut sincer la voi ! O sa-mi lipsiti foarte mult.

Atat bratele mele, cat si ale lui David, o cuprinsera cu totul intr-o imbratisare durereoasa. Apoi, ne impinse delicat si ne facu semn sa plecam.

Porniram cu gentile dupa noi de-a lungul strazii, multumind in gand ca era pustie si nimeni nu putea sa ne vada chipurile ravasite de-a dreptul. La coltul strazii, ne-am oprit amandoi si ne-am uitat pentru ultima data inapoi. Lily inca mai statea nemiscata in fata portii.

-Il asteapta... ii soptesc eu lui David.

Ma trage in spatele unui gard si, printre ramurile unor pomi asteptam. Nu avea degand sa o lasam singura. Daca ar fi incercat sa-i faca rau, am fi fost amandoi pregatit sa o aparam.

In doar cateva minute Severus a Aparut in fata portii. Nu-i puteam zari chipul caci era cu spatele la noi, insa am putut citi pe buzele lui Lily intrebarea : ,,L-ai omorat pe Dumbledore ?''. A incercat sa-i spuna ceva, dar Lily doar a adaugat: ,,Da sau nu?'' . Apoi, dupa ce a primit raspunsul, a Disparut la fel de brusc pe cum aparuse sotul ei mai devreme. Si, o data cu ea, am Disparut si noi...

*

in mintea lui Severus Snape

Se spune ca atunci cand mori, intreaga viata iti trece prin fata ochilor. Nu e nimic mai adevarat de atat. O durere adanca imi strabate intreg corpul. Sangele imi curge in valuri prin gatul strapuns de coltii veninosi care se infruptasera cu nesat din tendoanele ce odata imi tineau capul drept. Nicio bula de aer nu reuseste sa treaca de rana, oxigenul e strain plamanilor mei. Imi mai ramane in cantitati insignifiant de mici pentru creier. Inca n-am murit de tot, inca mai pot gandi, cu toate ca fiecare secunda care trece face ca totul sa fie din ce in ce mai difuz.

Ea plecase. Si, odata cu ea, luase toate lucrurile care imi puteau oferi o dovada palpabila a trecerii ei prin viata mea : isi luase hainele, pantofii, umbrela ei curbata, in carouri, din coltul camerei, tabloul apusului din Venetia de pe noptiera noastra, lingura ei preferata cu care gusta uneori mancarea la bucatarie, cartea in care asezase la pagina Polipotiunii trifoiul cu patru foi pe care il gasise in gradina noastra, caietele cu notite si schite... luase tot trecutul cu ea. Am scotocit in acel moment fiecare coltisor din conac si, negasind nimic, bagheta m-a purtat spre singurul loc de pe planeta unde stiam sigur ca voi gasi ceva ce-mi va aminti de existenta ei : fostul sediu al Ordinului.

In disperarea mea, n-am auzit si n-am vazut nimic in jurul meu si, de-ndata ce-am ajuns in camera unde stiam ca sta ascunsa o scrisoare pe care Lily i-o trimisese lui Sirius, am ravasit totul. Cand am atins liniile fine trasate de scrisul ei marunt am pierdut orice urma de control. Durerea ce o resimt acum pare un fleac fata de ce am simtit atunci. Pare a fi o eliberare dupa care tanjisem luni in sir... luni de chin fara prezenta ei. Ba chiar mai rau, luni de zile in care stiam ca daca nu sufera cat mine, sufera macar pe jumatate. Inutil ar fi imi doresc acum sa-i fi spus din timp despre planul lui Dumbledore. Inutil ar fi sa-mi reprosez ca ea a avut intotdeauna dreptate cand spunea ca nu trebuie sa avem secrete. Dar cum puteam sa-i spun ca baiatul pentru care ne-am zbatut de saptesprezece ani ca sa-l tinem in viata trebuia sa moara ? Cum ar fi putut Lily sa accepte asa ceva cand nici macar eu nu acceptasem. Pana in ultimul moment am sperat ca pot schimba cu ceva ceea ce avea sa urmeze.

Tinand scrisoarea ei, puteam contempla intregul nostru destin. Cat de decisiva fusese prezenta unei singure persoane in viata noastra. O clepsidra a timpului daca as fi avut... stiu exact ce as fi facut cu ea! M-as fi intors cu douazeci de ani in urma si l-as fi omorat pe nenorocit chiar atunci. Apoi, m-as fi inchis undeva departe de Lily. Abia acum realizez ca as da intreaga mea fericire de pana acum pentru ca ea sa aiba o viata normala. As vrea ca nimic sa nu se fi intamplat.

O silueta se apleaca asupra mea. Si pentru prima si ultima data in viata mea simt ca Universul lupta de partea mea. Mana-mi amortita reuseste sa cuprinda intr-o ultima sfortare bagheta. O duc la tampla si stiu exact ce vreau sa-i arat lui Harry caci m-am impacat cu idee ca nu poti lupta impotriva destinului. Materia aurie se prelinge in sticla si simt toate emotiile mele adunate in ea, amestecandu-se, frematand in intensitatea lor.

As vrea sa nu fi iesit niciodata din spatele gardului viu, sa nu-i fi spus de Hogwarts, sa nu-l fi dusmanit pe James, sa fi stat departe de ea de la bun inceput, acolo unde imi era locul... cu nasul in cartile mele stupide. Am privit prea sus si am tras o fiinta nevinovata in abis, alaturi de mine.

Dar, mai presus de orice, vreau ca cineva sa stie ca am iubit-o atat de mult incat sangele care se scurge din mine devine o binecuvantare, o eliberare. Imi astept cu resemnare pedeapsa si sper sa fie grea caci nu ma voi satura vreodata sa platesc pentru toata durerea ce i-am provocat-o prin vanitatea mea.

E liniste in jurul meu... sau nu mai pot auzi nimic. E frig... sau am parasit deja lumea aceasta. E totul incetosat... si-mi pare ca au venit umbre de dincolo dupa mine. Imi inchid ochii si nu-mi doresc sa mai simt nimic. Vreau sa ma eliberez de orice sentiment umanizator... si aproape ca reusesc. Nu mai simt durere deloc. Simt ceva ce n-am simtit atat de viu, in mod paradoxal, de mult timp : simt doar prezenta ei si o bucurie nespusa la gandul ca ea e doar in mintea mea si nicio lacrima de-a ei nu se va prelinge vreodata pe ceea ce fusese candva trupul meu.


	18. Capitolul 18 Epilog

O copila de nici doisprezece ani statea cu barbia pironita in pumni si privea cum campiile treceau cu o viteza uluitoare prin fata ochilor ei. Geamul intredeschis al vagonului ii misca parul lung si negru ca taciunele in toate directiile. Ii placea sa-l simta atingandu-i chipul de un palid bolnavicios. Daca ea ar fi vrut, intr-o secunda i s-ar fi scurtat, carliontat, ba chiar ar fi devenit blond. Dar de ce s-ar fi obosit cand ii placea atat de mult cum se nascuse ?

In ultimele cateva ore, facuse abstractie de ceilalti ocupanti ai compartimentului caci toti ii pareau puerili si ridicoli. Insa, ii atrase atentia o carte pe care unul dintre ei o scosese.

-Cea mai celebra carte a vrajitorilor din zilele noastre in editie limitata! exclama unul dintre ei incantat.

-Iti vine sa crezi ca autorul nu vrea sa-si dezvaluie identitatea ? continua altul.

-Ar fi celebru !!!

-Nu ati auzit ultimele barfe ? Se zice ca ar fi totusi mai multi cei care au scris-o... sau ca ar fi o femeie...

Cu totii se uitara admirativ la cel care facuse remarca.

-N-au de unde sa stie ! Astea-s barfe a la Profetu-stupidus ! se revolta altul.

-Da` nici tu n-ai de unde sa stii !

Din locul ei de la fereastra, fata isi arcui buzele intr-un suras ironic. Oricine s-ar fi deranjat sa-i observe prezenta si l-ar fi zarit si-ar fi dat seama imediat ca ii crestea pieptul de mandrie si ca, in mod sigur, ea stia ceva ce nimeni de acolo n-ar fi banuit macar. Cu o miscare surprinzator de gratioasa se ridica de la locul ei si trecu neobservata pe langa ei. Pe coridor vazu doi baieti mai mari purtand insemnele Viperinilor si ochii ei ramsera fixati cu jind asupra lor. O fata de la Cercetasi trecu in acelasi moment pe langa ei si unul dintre baieti ii zambi timid. Aceasta ii raspunse cu un suras larg, iar celalat Viperin le arunca o privire taioasa, dezaprobatoare.

Copila dadu din cap dezaprobator, usor amuzata cum istoria se repeta mereu. Isi sprijini coatele pe geamul din hol si, pe masura ce trenul se aventura tot mai adanc in intunericul noptii, isi aminti un basm pe care obisnuia sa i-l spuna mama ei cand era mica.

,,Mai demult, la Hogwarts, ajunsesera doi tineri care fusesera prieteni timp indelungat, inainte sa primeasca macar scrisoarea. Ea provenea dintr-o familie de Incuiati, in timp ce mama baiatului facea parte dintr-o familie de vrajitori cu traditie. Fugise de acasa pentru ca se indragostise de un Incuiat si familia sa nu ar fi acceptat in ruptul capului ca cei doi sa se casatoreasca. Asfel, cei doi tineri de la Hogwarts, au ajuns sa locuiasca in acelasi cartier marginas al Londrei.

Insa, destinul i-a pus pe cai diferite : ea la Cercetasi, el la Viperini. Dar nimic nu a reusit sa-i tina departe unul de celalalt. Au ramas prieteni, nemarturisindu-si sentimentele deoarece fiecare era convins ca in ochii celuilalt nu exista iubire.

Pana intr-o zi cand amandoi s-au ratacit in Padurea Interzisa... au fost capturati de catre centauri si era cat pe ce sa fie omorati amandoi daca nu ar fi aparut caprioara argintie sa-i ghideze spre un loc ferit : salcia de la marginea padurii. Acolo, s-au sarutat pentru prima data. Desi in urmatoarea zi niciunul dintre ei nu si-a amintit ce se intamplase cu o seara inainte, acesta a ramas cel mai fericit moment al vietii lor. Drept dovada, Patronusul lor avea aceeasi forma : o caprioara.

Cat timp ei isi petrecusera anii la Hogwarts, un vrajitor de neinduplecat ajunsese la putere. Astfel, cand au terminat studiile, drumurile lor s-au despartit de-a dreptul. Ea s-a hotarat sa lupte impotriva Magiei Negre, in timp ce el s-a alaturat Intunericului, pentru a pastra traditia familiei.

Dupa cativa ani s-au reintalnit intr-o lupta decisiva. Cand a revazut-o, a realizat cat de orbit fusese de putere si si-a dat seama ca singura existenta pe care o putea concepe o includea pe ea alaturi de el. Asa ca a trecut de partea binelui si, cu ajutorul sau, au rapus vrajitorul intunecat. Apoi au facut o nunta ca-n povesti. Tot ce conta era ca se iubeau.

Dupa multi ani, fericirea le-a fost zdruncinata din nou : vrajitorul se reintorsese ! De data aceasta dorindu-si razbunare mai mult decat orice... A sadit neincredere intre cei doi pana cand ea a plecat de acasa, fara a-i spune sotului ei ca urma sa nasca.

S-a intors la sora sa care statea ascunsa, departe de pericolele existente. Reusise s-o gaseasca deoarece sotul ei inventase o vraja pe care niciun alt vrajitor n-o stia.

La scurt timp dupa ce s-a nascut copilul, ea a auzit zvonuri despre o batalie cruciala si era sigura ca si sotul ei va participa acolo. Isi dorea nespus sa-l vada, macar de la departare. Chiar daca ii tradase increderea, inca il mai iubea.

Spre groaza ei, ajunsese tarziu. Vrajitorul intunecat ii ordonase sarpelui sau credincios sa-l omoare. Il gasise intr-o balta de sange. Nici nu mai respira. Insa ea nu se lasa batuta. Trase aer in piept si, cu un curaj nemaivazut, ii bandaja rana, facu cateva vraji pe care cei doi le experimentasera pana atunci si il cara cu o vraja in Padurea Interzisa. Ca sa nu-si dea nimeni seama ca lipsea cadavrul sau, incendie cabana in care vrajitorul incercase sa-l omoare.

Ratacind prin padure, ea se chinui sa-i administreze antidotul pe care cei doi il concepusera, un antidot caruia ii lipsea un ultim ingredient. Cand isi dadu seama ca nu va functiona, se arunca in genunchi si incepu sa planga, in deznadejdia ei.

Si, dintr-o data, de nicaieri, o lumina argintie strabatu padurea si silueta unei caprioare se ivi dintre copaci. Animalul ducea o creanga de brad inmugurita. Isi apropie botul de fata ei, parca vrand sa-i stearga lacrimile, si ii intinse crenguta. Ea nu mai ezita niciun moment. Stiu imediat ca acesta era ingredientul care lipsea.

Dupa luni intregi de ingrijiri, intr-o dimineata insorita de vara, sotul ei isi deschise ochii pentru prima data si ii zambi. Pentru un moment, nu realiza ce i se intampla si ochii ii ramasera pe copilul ce se misca neincetat in patutul sau aflat chiar langa al lui. Cand isi reveni din soc, isi saruta sotia si lua pentru prima data copilul lor in brate, multumind universului ca ii daduse inca o sansa la viata.''

Copila ridica incet o spranceana si isi dezveli dintii intr-un zambet atotstiutor. Intelesese totul de multa vreme... nu degeaba ii laudau toti inteligenta.

Isi lega parul strans in coada si pasi in compartimentul Ochilor-de-Soim.


End file.
